


Defying Gravity

by Bremmatron33



Series: Energex In The Water [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: An epic of undeterminate proportions, Sticky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 117,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out already had enough worries to deal with without these Primes involving him with their ancient feud. Knock Out is sure of one thing, he's positive that Optimus never had to put up with this slag when he was Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! so I finally got this story pretty set. We're finally going to get to see Knock Out attempt being a Prime...sort of. For any of you not to well versed in the Primes and such don't worry because neither am I so most of there characterization will be a mix of what I can research and my own flare. Also I know if you look him up Liege is green but I rewatched the episode where Megatron stole his arm and its red and gold so yeah I went with that.

I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings  
Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name  
\- Just one yesterday

Knock Out could never truly describe how much he hated recharge. Dreams of his past, Autobots, Cybertron. All of the thoughts that he was able to push away during his waking hours somehow seeped in while he rested. His tainted files flooding his processor turning his rest into a ripped neon nightmare again and again. Still as much as he hated it, sleep was in a way peaceful; or at least it had been. Knock Out jumped from his berth for the third time that night and rushed to his washrack with as much coordination as he could muster. With one servo gripping at the wash basin for support Knock Out tried his best not to snap his talons as he chewed at the digitips of the other. A nasty habit and a dangerous one too but he couldn’t stop himself. It was one of the only things that grounded him. It had been two weeks now and they were not letting up. To be hunted in his waking life was one thing but now he was being hunted in his dreams as well...Knock Out was going mad.

He didn’t know what; more likely whom; was hunting him but he was positive that he did not want to be caught. He had never been easy prey, not to any living mech and certainly not to any specter. Still Knock Out tore his digits from his mouth and clawed desperately at the medicine cabinet bolted to the wall. There had to be something left from Hook in there, anything to make the tightening in his processor and the freeze set in his circuits ebb. Shakily his digits curled around a full bottle. Relief held in his digitips. Knock Out undid the cap with his denta then held the bottle to his lips. The wires in his servos tensed painfully as he turned quickly to throw the bottle against the wall. What was he doing? The glass shattered pleasingly as Knock Out dropped to his knees, clutching at his helm, laughing darkly. He vented erratically as he crawled under the sink and hugged himself into a tight cube. With no use for comfort Knock Out turned to the only thing that would keep his processor sharp; fear. Who did those monsters think they were dealing with?

Knock Out didn’t remember slipping into recharge and he didn’t remember waking up for a fourth time that night either but he must have because when Ultra Magnus shook him awake that afternoon Knock Out awoke to a disaster of a washrack and a gaping hole where his servo should have been. He couldn’t hear himself screaming as the horror and panic consumed him. He didn’t hear his screams,or feel his tears, or even feel the pain as Magnus’ digits dug into his frame to shake him violently. Why was this happening to him why was it that as soon as he awoke his reality crumbled into dust. The last thing his senses registered before everything went numb and dim was the harsh demanding voice at the back of his processor.

 _“You can’t run forever”_ Apparently this specter didn’t know him very well.

* * *

 

“Dude~ Magnus what did you say to him to make him do that to you!” Rodimus was the first to comment on the leaders wounds despite every single one of them staring raptly at the leader.

“Knowing Knock Out probably nothing. You scratch his paint on accident Sir, a little too rough of handling?”

Magnus scratched at the gunk holding his intake together; despite Ratchet’s warnings; as he glared at his team. It was none of their business and the last thing Knock Out needed was the other Autobots thinking he had lost it. “I startled him when I awoke him from a night terror, nothing more.”

“A night terror? Seriously? You look like you lost a fight with a saberlion! Did you finally try to get something your little monster wasn’t willing to give?” Prowl raised an optic ridge and glared at the bigger mech, a cocky sneer on his face.

“Hey! Play nice!” Arcee grabbed the mech’s face by his cheek struts and shook his head from side to side playfully.

“I don’t know Arcee Prowl might have a point. ” From her perch on Bumblebee’s lap Moonracer looked up from her datapad, her optics wide with worry. Bumblebee gave the leader a similar look himself. “Not about Ultra Magnus being rude like that but…..Knock Out’s kind of getting a little dangerous don’t you think? Are you sure you’re not doing anything wrong on accident? The whole point of you sleeping in the same berth was to stop these “night terrors” but it’s clearly not working. I mean it started off manageable, he clawed at your face and then he buffed it out in the morning. Then he ripped off your servo and it was pretty cute watching him reattach it. Next night he took his saw to you once...you know it happens. Then he went back down to clawing but it turned into mauling, but uh two cycles ago he tried to strangle you and you know this time he clearly went nuts and bolts! Did he bite out your intake?”

“Moonracer how dare you! Knock Out is a proud ex-Decepticon medic! He’s smart enough to know he can’t strangle a mech to death. What he was trying to do was crush Ultra Magnus’ intake to get a better grip so he could rip his head off easier.” Drift glared at the femm mockingly.

“Oh Primus, my bad. Is decapitation higher or lower on the crazy Deception murder scale? You know compared to cannibalism?” Moonracer glared back with just as much sass.

“Uh clearly it’s higher! More time to fight back, duh!”

“Well good to hear! No need to worry he’s actually deescalating. Maybe tomorrow night you’ll get murderous face humping!”

“That is clearly a top tier technique! Not to mention one that can only be done by fliers! Primus Moonracer brush up.”

“Hmm really now, inform me on why?”

“Have you ever fragged a flier?”

“No, why?

“Jet grade energon that’s why.”

“OK!” Rodimus sprawled out his servo and slammed Drift’s unsuspecting face into the plush top of the sofa they were sitting on. “Now I’m getting skeeved out which means you two have somehow crossed an uncrossable line!”

Ultra Magnus sighed into his servo. He was positive Optimus had never had to deal with this. How was it that with a higher rank he was receiving less respect! He didn't need this and neither did Knock Out. Magnus knew the click he lightened up on the rules things would only go downhill and look where they were now! Still Moonracer was right. Knock Out was getting worse. It clearly wasn’t anything the medic was doing on purpose and Ultra Magnus was capable of withstanding Knock Out’s manic episodes but the fact that he had somehow managed to sneak off back to his own quarters in the middle of the night meant that there was a chance he could cause harm to someone else. He needed to inform the others. “Despite your crass way of introducing the question Moonracer I can’t deny that Knock Out’s problem is becoming worse. This afternoon I found him in his own washrack. He did quite a number on the space and even managed to injure himself. Nothing major but he ripped off his own saw after he got it stuck in a wall but seemed to have no memory of the event when I woke him up. He...didn’t take the damage well. I called Ratchet and he and Perceptor are looking Knock Out over now and will likely prescribe him something.”

“Fat chance that will stop him! Knock Out’s known for his crazy tantrums! He was one of the best medics the Cons had but every now and again he would lose his slag and just murder any patients he had at the time. Hook was constantly trying to get him on something but Knock Out just ended up giving his meds to one of his wackjob boytoys. It didn’t happen often enough to be a problem but when he did go off it was usually twenty to thirty mechs who were just never heard from again.”

“Oh great, good to know that we just let this lovely mech roam the halls whenever he pleases! Can you tell that this is sarcasm?”

“Yes Prowl I understand. Just because Knock Out tried to murder you after you shot him in the face doesn’t mean you get to crucify him. If you run into him during the night simply come get me I will take the beating. As for you Drift, your insight is appreciated but please refrain from slandering Knock Out’s name. I am aware he has killed mechs, we all are you do not need to keep reminding us. I also might add to further discourage you that airing a comrades sensitive secrets is very poor conduct.”

“Says the mech who forced me to sneak into Knock Out’s room.” Moonracer giggled into her fist.

“What was that Bumblebee?”

“Nothing I’m on your side.”

“What about Chromedome? He’s not helping?”

Prowl looked down at Arcee “Are you looking for an energon flood?”

“Well not while he’s unconscious! Knock Out’s a medic I’m sure he appreciates psychology or whatever Chromedome does with those things of his.”

“He sure appreciates psychological torture! Rumor has it that K.O. can wirelessly hack into anyone’s processor no matter how strong the firewalls.”

“That can’t be true! If Knock Out could do that we’d all be dead and you guys would still be floating around in space!” Arcee felt Prowl shiver beneath her.

“Rumors or no Prowl is correct. Knock Out still refuses to let other medics heal his physical injuries I can’t imagine him letting some mech he hardly knows into his processor. Let alone a mech without a formal degree in the science. Now you’ve all been warned, break’s over. Get back to work.” The group groaned as Magnus turned on his heel and headed to his office.

As the door slid open Magnus was greeted by the feeling of a warm maw press against his leg. He looked down and stroked Titan’s quills affectionately. “Good morning Titan. Keeping guard?” Titan gave the leader a deep throated ‘gwuff’ of affirmation. Bulkhead and the vehicons had begged to keep the strix to keep an optic out while in the city and Ultra Magnus was happy to oblige. However after getting into a nasty fight with a pack of turbofoxes, Ultra Magnus had sequestered the beast to his office till it healed. Despite having plenty of time to heal up Ultra Magnus found comfort in having the creature around and had refrained from returning him to Bulkhead. With Titans easy going attitude the beast had no qualms about letting his femm and pack do the work while he lazed about in Magnus’ office. In fact Magnus had deduced it might even be a more natural situation for the strix.

Of course he didn’t let the creature lie about every cycle. He would let Titan have free roam of the HQ when he was helping out in the city and when Magnus chose to stay at the HQ they would go for morning runs together, fuel up, process the paperwork for that day and then go on evening runs together. On his way back instead of calling for a bridge Ultra Magnus would take a relaxing drive while Titan rested in his trailer. His relationship with the beast gave Ultra Magnus a feeling of domesticity that he had never truly felt before. Today though despite his plans to stay in Ultra Magnus found himself slumping down in his chair with absolutely no plans for anything. All Magnus wanted to do was scratch at his itchy wounds and stare at the ceiling. Despite being capable and fully willing to deal with Knock Out’s manic episodes, they were still taxing on his frame and more importantly his auto repair. Even still despite his own wounds Ultra Magnus could only think about Knock Out.

The Sylph’s night terrors had worsened abruptly, Magnus was used to Knock Out waking up constantly during recharge but usually he would just get out of the berth, pace around the room, then go back to sleep. Sometimes Magnus found the medic curled up in a chair or wedged in the spaces between the furniture but he had never attacked Magnus like this before.Titan pulled Ultra Magnus from his thoughts as he settled down on top of the mech’s peds. The strix made a content grumbling noise as he snapped his jaws a few times before laying his head down. “Perhaps you have the right idea.” With Knock Out’s condition on his processor Magnus hadn’t exactly been getting the best recharge himself. A nap sounded pretty good right about now. Magnus leaned to the side and fiddled with his chair for a bit to get it to recline slightly. Leaning back, Magnus sighed comfortably and placed his servos on his lap. His berth would have certainly been better but his quarters had long ago acquired the faint disturbing scent of Knock Out that cloyed at Magnus’ senses. It would have been impossible to recharge in there.

He wasn’t having much luck to begin with, despite how weary he felt he couldn’t get his processor to calm down. He couldn’t stop reasoning. Perhaps it was the imminent threat of Galvatron that had been eating at the Doctor, it certainly had been eating at Magnus enough to warrant a few nightmares but...no. Ultra Magnus had grown to understand Knock Out’s responses to fear and the Sylph’s sudden lashing out was something primal and that meant he was dealing with a more immediate danger. What was it though? Ultra Magnus’ thoughts instantly turned to Prowl but despite the two mechs rocky start after the funeral Prowl had started to ease up on Knock Out. Only choosing to make poor comments about the young mech when he was around Ultra Magnus if only to get a rise out the leader.

So what then? It certainly wasn’t Springer or Drift, despite the other ex-Cons childish diggs at the medic the two seemed at a sort of stand still now that Rodimus was no longer trying to get Knock Out to leave. Springer couldn’t even be bothered. While the two were still wary around each other they were both equally occupied with other things, Springer had turned into just one more wrecker Knock Out had to deal with in his life. Ultra Magnus was sure Kup had something to do with Knock Out’s acceptance of the young mech and Magnus couldn’t be more thankful. Thinking back Magnus' processor stuck on what Drift had said earlier. Knock Out had a history of violent episodes in the past, perhaps it was simply time to stop doing things the hard way.

Taking a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose and rub at his optics, Magnus leaned forward and powered on his computer. As impatient as ever as he was during times like these the screen just blinked to life and he was already typing away. Opening the hailing frequency Ultra Magnus called Darkmount and waited. Soundwave’s thin face popped up on the window. He quirked his head as he stared back at the Autobot leader. “Query?”

“I want to speak to Hook?”

“Why?” The deep sharp tone of the spy’s real voice gave the mech’s fear away. The Autobots were terrible caretakers.

“Don’t worry he’s….fine.”

“Does Knock Out know you’re making this call?” Soundwave's tone was accusatory but also playful. Magnus didn’t need this nonsense from Cons as well.

“No, he doesn’t! I don’t know if you can see me very well but please try and get a good look! He nearly tore out my intake when I woke him up this afternoon and for some reason he had no control over what he did! Knock Out will barely let Ratchet heal him so I know he’s not going to tell him about his mental issues so I decided it might be worth it to talk to a Con Medic. I’m done playing games Soundwave let me talk to Hook.”

“You’re just cheating Magnus. Smart move.” Magnus stared speechless at the screen as it blinked out. What was he supposedly cheating at now? He didn’t have time to contemplate much further as the screen blinked back on.

“Hook. What do you want?”

“Nice to see where Knock Out gets his berthside manner from.”

Hook looked up from whatever form he was filling out to glare at Magnus. “I taught Knock Out to be a perfectionist, he learned his berthside manner from Cruor. Old hack was far too sentimental for a mech who used to be a coroner.”

“Who is that now?”

“ You haven't gotten him to talk to you about something as simple as that! You’re not very good at games are you Ultra Magnus?” There it was again...what game did they think he was playing?”

“Perhaps not, but I wasn’t aware I was playing a game.”

“None of them do, till they’re too invested to lose. Take a good hard look at Lockdown Ultra Magnus and save yourself. He’s not worth it trust me.”

“Hook I don’t know what you’re hinting at so let’s just get to the point. I want to know if you and Knock Out have ever discussed his history of mental illness.”

“You mean his anxiety? He’s a medic, what else is new? I tried to prescribe him something for it and I give him something every chance I see him but he doesn’t take it. Claims it all muddles his systems, which is kind of the point for him. Over thinking, paranoia, delusions. It’s supposed to keep him calm. I can’t help an unwilling patient.”

“I think it’s something more than that.”

“I wasn’t aware you had a degree.”

“I wasn’t aware you had one either!”

“Low-blow Ultra Magnus. You have your own medics, are they not listening to your concerns?”

“You have a history with him.”

“That I do but despite what you may think of us Con medics we do follow a code of ethics.”

“Oh Primus please! You are not playing that card with me!”

“Hey listen! Bot, Con, he doesn’t trust anyone! He can’t! If he finds out that I told you his story he won’t even look me in the optic. PIT! He might even try and kill me.”

“He’s becoming dangerous! DO YOU SEE ME! I certainly didn’t get these wounds from a loving night in the berth! I KNOW FOR A FACT that he’s had periods of manic behavior I just need to know if you know what the problem is!

“Could have fooled me, word I got says you’ve been keeping our little Sylph safe and warm. Free advice, tell Drift that if he wants to have a nice long life then he should keep his vocalizer on mute.”

“HE IS AN ASSET TO CYBERTRON! Just because I wish to keep him close at servo does not mean I see him as anything more than that!”

“Then for Primus’ sake what do you expect from a Con! He doesn’t need your protection and you certainly can’t handle his problems so keep your servo’s off and just let him deal with his issues on his own! He’s not like your little brats! He didn’t need anyone when he was out in the field getting hunted like glitchrat every cycle so by the Pit he needs you sappy slaggers bothering him now!”

“He had a combiner team at his disposal!”

“Sorry Magnus but you got it backwards. They were the ones who had Knock Out at their disposal. He carried those worthless lunatics the entire war because he was too screwed himself to just snuff them like the defects they are!”

“He is a danger to himself! I need to know how to help him!”

“You can’t. He won’t let you.”

“How are you considered a good medical practitioner? HE NEEDS HELP!”

“Well then have fun digging your own grave Ultra Magnus because you won’t get any help here.”

“WHAT? You know he has a problem! All I am asking for is your professional opinion on WHY HE HAS THIS PROBLEM!”

“Ah well. That would fall into physiological medicine and that’s not really my specialty, that sort of treatment never really took off with the Cons as you could imagine and the only Con who really has a history of handling the mentally ill is wouldn’t you guess it, Knock Out. However if I had to guess I would say that the root of his problems comes from a long list of traumas and simply living in an unsafe environment for most of his life.”

“I see, could you perhaps hint me as to what some of these traumas might have been?”

“Sure, I can tell you one thing.”

“Please Hook, anything to start off with.”

“I understand.” Hook leaned in closer to the screen, his chin resting on his knuckles. “I know this might be shocking and hard to believe but wouldn’t you know it Knock Out actually survived a brutal civil war.”

Ultra Magnus punched through his computer screen. Shattered pieces of glass and casing decorated the floor, the noise causing Titan to stirr. The beast looked up at Magnus with a lazy stare but licked at the mech’s leg sympathetically anyway. Ultra Magnus pulled his servo from the wreckage and scratched at Titans head. Reclining back in his chair he activated his communicator. “What’s up Magnus?” Wheeljack’s raspy voice echoed in his processor.

“I broke my computer.”

"I'm on it."

* * *

 

Knock Out hugged his knees and tried to focus on anything in dark room other than the pounding in his processor. Ratchet had pumped him full of as many drugs as his body could handle, and Perceptor had done dozens of tests but none of their efforts had helped him in the slightest. The cold assaulted his frame like an arctic wind and his spark spun faster and faster each second. Knock Out had desperately pleaded to Magnus to let Titan recharge in the berth with them but the strix wouldn't stop screeching and snapping at the air around them. Magnus had finally said enough was enough and lead a dejected and distraught Titan back to Bulkhead's quarters. Knock Out would give his pursuer credit, whoever they were they were persistent. Knock Out could keep running though, he could run forever and if he left the Autobots... It was this place that was probably doing it. All these mechs, all these voices, all these problems, it never ended.

_“Go home, go back to your safe little temple. Only there will you find peace.”_

_**“SCREW YOU, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!** ”_ Knock Out jumped at his own outburst and hugged himself tighter and prayed that Magnus would not wake up despite the fact that he had said nothing aloud. Suddenly a sharp icy jolt seized his spinal strut. The specter replied to Knock Out

_“Never, not till I get what I want.”_

That had never happened before. Talking to spectators was never a good thing but Knock Out couldn’t stand this any longer. “And what do you want?” Knock Out whispered aloud this time. He could run forever but he didn’t want to, all he wanted was a moment's peace and for a moment the specter was silent but only for a moment.

_“I want you to go back to your temple where I can watch you forever and ever.”_

“Why, why me, why now?” The spirit was quiet again, confused perhaps, or for a moment overwhelmed?

_“Those are very serious questions. I would love to tell you, but I would prefer to talk face to face.”_

“What’s stopping you?”

 _“You. You keep pushing me away.”_ Knock Out could hear the dramatic sadness in the spirits voice. It dripped with sarcasm.

“Well now I'm not so show yourself then.”

 _“Alright a show...but someplace private. Let’s go back to your quarters, I like the decor much better in there.”_ The words pulled at Knock Out. Knock Out pulled back despite the feeling of daggers tearing though his spark his actions caused.

“NO!”

 _“No?”_ They seemed shocked.

“We can talk in Magnus’ washrack.”

The spirit laughed something icy and dark not unlike his own. _“Fine my sweet, we will do it your way for now.”_ Knock Out slid off the berth and quietly padded to the washrack, as he passed by Ultra Magnus’ mirror Knock Out heard the spirit gasp sharply and a warbling moan filled the air around him. _“Wait there a moment.”_

“Why?”

_“Hmm~ Because this is the only way I can see your beauty and any moment that I’m not basking in your radiance is not a moment I want to exist in.”_

“Laying it on pretty thick for a dead guy I’ve never met.” The longer Knock Out looked at himself in the mirror though the more the pressure in his processor began to fade and the more the chill around him thawed. Knock Out had dealt with specters before but never one’s this powerful or obsessed. Still despite his fear Knock Out could not stem his anger if this freak was so in love with him then why did it torture him to the point of mania.

_“Oh but you have met me! I was there when your spark first flew from the Well. Then we had a much more intimate meeting, I’m sure you remember; Lord Megatron needed a servicing servo wielding a Prime relic. The moment you touched my metal I felt an ache in my spark like none other even across this chasm that separates us.Can you imagine how painful it must feel to feel something so perfectly wonderful, so blissfully enticing that your spark yearns for it every moment after it’s gone! Only to suffer in spark wrenching agony because the feeling never returns and yet having no idea where it came from. I got lucky, I knew it was you who I was looking for as soon as Optimus brought you to us. Even in death you were a sight to be seen and from that moment I knew I never wanted to look at anything else ever again.”_

“Well aren’t we the sweet talker. I remember the arm but it didn’t come with a name, care to fill in the blanks for me?” So he was dealing with a Prime, well that made things a little less dangerous. Why were they being so malicious and cagey though? Optimus never had to hound him senselessly to have a chat with him.

 _“My name has touched your lips more than once I’m sure but I do wish to introduce myself to you face to face. Are you sure we can’t have our meeting in your quarters? It will be our first formal introduction and I want it to be something special!”_ The Prime’s words once again pulled at Knock Out’s spark, this time desperate. He really didn’t like being this close to Magnus. Knock Out didn’t know how he knew that.

“Have a problem with Ultra Magnus do we? I figured you Primes would be rather approving of his style.”

Lieges voice turned dark. _“Some are. It’s just that in your quarters you have a mirror in your sleeping quarters, we could have our chat and not only will you be comfortable but I’ll be able to see you.”_

“Why can’t you see me? Do you need the mirrors or is it something else? Optimus never has these issues when he visits me.”

 _“THAT’S BECAUSE OPTIMUS IS A GOOD FOR NOTHING-”_ The room suddenly shook violently and an icy whirlwind engulfed Knock Out sending him to his knees. As quickly as it came though it left. _“Forgive me for that. The fact that you have already accepted him as a part of you leaves me a little jealous. A little dismissed. I wanted to be the one with a connection to you but of course Optimus just had to insist. Not everything's won fair and square with mechs like us.”_

“Well you have to admit it’s the easiest choice; he is the only Prime I know anything about. Mechs like us?”

_“Yes but the easiest is not always the best now is it? You were born under my star. I blessed your spark with my gifts. It’s the only reason you’ve been able to run from me for so long. Which is fine. I love a challenge.”_

“ That’s interesting I didn’t think that nonsense even mattered!”

_“For certain sparks it does. For the great ones.”_

“Well that’s strange because my spark isn’t all that great. I’m no one percenter I’m just a Sylph.”

_“You don’t consider yourself great?”_

“Well~, personal opinions of myself aside then. I know Sylphs were rare even when there was a fair number of us but we weren’t exactly seen as something that amazing outside of a religious viewpoint.. Probably the opposite, just strange stragglers from a bygone era of eldritch mechs and monstrous amalgamations. I turn into a chariot but I was one in a million to the others. I couldn’t even give a name to what they turned into.”

 _“Libitinarii. Sylphs. Reapers. They already call themselves by name There have always been reapers since the dawn of Primus himself. Necroma that witch! Those beautiful creatures of hers. Her little underlings were the only creatures stronger than we were. Disgusting monstrosities, beautiful and pure. Reapers weren’t Cybertronian they were the Cybertronian races only predators! She was amazing though. Primus warned us not to mess with her but we thought ourselves better. IF IT HADN’T BEEN FOR MEGATRONUS I WOULD HAVE SLAUGHTERED HER!”_ The room didn’t shake from this outburst but an angry flame burned in Knock Out’s chest. For a mech who valued his words he didn’t seem to be using them very well.

“Why did you want that?”

_“Oh! Hmm forgive me don’t take offense she was….she didn’t like me very much despite my considerable efforts. I truly appreciated her creatures but she kept them to herself!”_

“I see. Did she spurn your interests?”

_“Something like that.”_

“Well **_My Liege_** , I could stand in front of this mirror till Magnus wakes up and drags me off to Ratchet setting us back to where we were before or I can go to the washrack and we can get on with our meeting.” The Prime moaned at Knock Out’s teasing words causing a hot rush of air to surround the sylph.

 _“How smart~, using your own knowledge against me. I think you are right I can’t take this anymore.”_ Another rush of air pushed at Knock Out, guiding him to the Washrack. The wind turned frosty almost immediately when Knock Out looked away from the mirror. Inside the washrack the temperature dropped back to freezing. Behind all of his sweet words Liege sure was a temperamental Prime. _“Alright here we are! Dim your optics so I can do my thing. The light will blind you otherwise.”_

Knock Out did as he was told despite his distrust of the Prime. He couldn’t deny that he was interested now despite the Primes cruelty and if the mech was such a problem surely Optimus would have come and saved him by now. “Try and hurry up please I don’t have much patience.”

 _“That makes two of us.”_ There was a sudden scorching heat that blasted into Knock Out, the force of the Prime’s arrival causing the small Sylph to crash against the wall. The blow made Knock Out’s processor spin dangerously; cracking away to black at the edges. _“Scrap! I don’t know who’s bright idea it was to make you all so blastedly small but they screwed up with that one. NOT you of course you’re the perfect size even if you are a small thing”_

“Make up your mind **_My Liege_** do you like me or not. Can I turn my optics back up now?” Knock Out didn’t need to be tossed around by this slagger as well. His patience was wearing thin despite his curiosity.

_“You my treasure are perfect in every way. It’s me I’m afraid. I’ll simply have to remember what harm I’m capable of doing to you on accident.”_

“You can’t hurt me that easily but I would have liked a warning. Now can I online my optics or not?”

 _“Well that’s a relief. Please go ahead and online your optics.”_ Knock Out dislodged himself from the wall and brushed off his chassis as his optics lit back to life. As he straightened up he was greeted with the sight of a very detailed cod piece. Liege took a few steps back and despite his magnificent size and the smallness of the space he moved his chassis perfectly into a low sweeping bow. _“Necroma Lux, Liege Maximo. It is a pleasure to finally meet you formally and you can consider this meeting the first of many and if it pleases you the beginning of our courting.”_

“Courting?” Knock Out didn’t know what else to say as he gazed up at the mech. Taller than even Megatron and Optimus the golden angled horns that sprouted from Liege’s helm almost scraped the ceiling. Knock Out remembered it had been a bit of work getting the Prime’s arm to work with Megatron’s frame but Knock Out could never imagined there was that much of a disparity in the two mechs heights. Primus Knock Out felt like a minicon standing next to the mech. A fairly tall minicon but still.

Despite his size and Prime status Liege was on the thinner side and with his dark red ocher and gold paint scheme, thin hollowed cheek struts, and dull blown out red optics he looked like less like a Prime and more like an Eldritch and it was likely he was blind as one. That’s why he so desperately wanted Knock Out to back to the temple. He was likely using Pollux’s bonded sight to his advantage. Handsome and appealing as Liege was something in Knock Out’s spark told him to run as it usually did at times like these. Knock Out already had a pack of mechs like Liege trying to get their own piece of the Sylph and Knock Out certainly wasn’t up for the task of training a Prime leveled pet. Exhausted from the lunatic Primes pursuits combined with the rather daunting reveal Knock Out decided that he just wasn’t going to put up with Liege.

 

 _“I leave you speechless it seems.”_ Liege had looked up from his bow to gauge Knock Out’s reaction. frustratingly he got nothing more than just a wide opticed stare from the smaller mech.

“That’s certainly one way of putting it. Listen, I am very thankful for your blessing my spark. I don’t know if I could have lived this long without my silver glossia but if I can only be mystically bonded to one Prime I think I’ll stick with Optimus unless you have another Prime in mind who could help me out more. It’s just that I’ve got a pretty good grip on the whole making mechs do what I want mentality and I would prefer to have a bond with a Prime who’s better at the things that I’m not good at. Don’t take this the wrong way or anything I’m sure there’s plenty you could help me improve on but...not right now. As for your weird obsession with me; I’m flattered but I have to decline. You are very handsome but...you’re dead and a bit too much mech for me...also you’re dead….did I mention that you’re dead?”

Liege’s dull optics widened to near circles as he stared at the smaller mech; his long digits twitching tirelessly as he processed Knock Out’s words.This couldn’t be happening, this had never happened to Liege before. He had to play it cool. _“I understand about Optimus and that is quite a wise choice I sadly have to admit but I have to ask that you at least give me a chance on the other matter. Does your spark feel nothing with me here because mine feels as if it’s going to explode. Please.”_ Knock Out’s spark was filled with nothing but panic as he stared at the monster but he found he couldn’t resist the outstretched servo.

“A chance for what?” The second Knock Out’s talons touched Maximo’s digits his spark began to pulse a high pitched whine filled his audials. The Prime’s touch burned so hot it was freezing and in that moment Knock Out found his processor blissfully clear of everything but the feeling. How was he this strong of a spirit, even Optimus couldn’t create a solid manifestation! Knock Out had made a mistake he needed to run but he couldn’t pull himself away.

 _“Ah~. Finally.”_ Maximo sighed and he skillfully pulled Knock Out up and nestled the small Sylph in the crook of his arm. _“Can you feel it my treasure, can you feel how much I love you? Our bond? We are destined to be together.”_ Knock Out’s frame felt like it had been doused in arctic waters as he was settled against Liege’s arm and he shivered and stretched out trying to dispel the feeling; it quickly faded to something much more pleasant. A hazy numbness. His spark dimmed to nothing and all but ceased to exist despite the rather pleasant thrum it emitted. Maximo’s heavy warmth enveloped him like a thick thermal blanket and Knock Out found himself instinctively nestling into it. He curled his legs,crossed his arms protectively, and buried his face into an exposed chest vent that despite Liege’s lack of life was billowing out warm air. In his audials thudded the steady cadence of Maximo’s dead spark and it consumed Knock Out’s processor letting him think of nothing other than how utterly content and safe he felt and how that he wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

 ** _“My Liege.”_** This time the words left Knock Out’s lips dripping with adoration.

_“Ah~, what did I tell you my little light. This is destiny.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Mythology that I couldn't put in the chapter and really don't have a place for in the story at large. So for any who cares the Sylph of Primus; the first one whom all Sylphs revere and are created like was the first Sylph Necroma gave to Primus because he was like listen Necroma I know your important and all and I see where you're coming from but I want my mechs to have a little more warning before you just poof them off the planet because you think it's their time to go. So Necroma agreed and gave him a Sylph. She was the sole Reaper and she worked in accordance with one of Primus subjects named Censere to make sure mechs would get a sort of ceremony when they died and the other mechs who mourned them got a chance to do so. They were a total item and the reason that down the line Sylphs became more and more Cybertronian looking. Then when Primus split himself up to become the Thirteen Liege sort of fell in love with her but she was like that's nice but I have someone. So he killed Censere turning him into the Necrobot. SOP was like that's cool I'm a Sylph remember dummy and went on dating her spectral boyfriend anyway. So pissed off Liege went to Quintus who hated the Sylph and was like dude let's just kill her but Quincy was all like why just her lets kill Necroma because she not only sends her little minions to kill our kind but every kind if she deems it necessary. So they got a bunch of the others to help except for thirteen, Solus, and Megatronus. Liege and the others were putting up a good fight but Megatronus stepped in and took them down. During the fight after listening to Necroma give a moving speech on the importance of balance and what not Quintus came around and ended up apologizing and even formed a good relationship with SOP. Enough for her to give him a sample of her essence so that he could merge it with CNA creating the rest of the Sylphs. Alright made up Mythology over. I hoped you liked the cliffhanger chapter. Liege is not all warm and fuzzy trust me.


	2. Ghost

You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me  
Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually  
Try to say live, live and let live  
But I'm no good, good at lip service  
Except when they're yours, mi amor  
I'm coming for you and I'm making war  
\- Irresistible

 

Liege smiled down at the small sleeping mech in his arms. It had only taken a moment for Lux to slip into recharge and who could blame the little Prime. He had put up a good fight and deserved to rest safely; right where he belonged. With the little Prime now at his side Liege could keep his form steady and his spark on task. Those idiots had been fooling themselves calling this a challenge; who did they think he was! Although he supposed he did have Optimus to thank for leading him right to Lux. If that selfish fool hadn’t wanted to check up on his mortal flame who knew how long it might have taken him to get to the little thing. _“Oh my sweet rest well because soon we are going to cause such a calamity the likes of which mortals have never seen.”_

_“I wouldn’t plan on it. Primus Liege can’t you learn to keep your servos off what doesn’t belong to you.”_

_“HE DOES BELONG TO ME YOU DISGUSTING PLEBEIAN! SHOW YOURSELF!”_

_“What is it with you Primes and your tempers. Behind you.”_ Liege turned on his heel but found nothing but an empty shower. _“Whoops.”_ Something sharp pierced through Liege’s chest. A thick diamond spear tip poked out of his armor; bright green energon dripped from the wound. Liege laughed.

_“That’s not going to work when I have Lux.”_

_“I know. That one was just for me. This will though.”_ Suddenly a dark crack started to form along the floor of the washrack.

 _“NO!”_ Liege quickly turned to the door and tried to pry it open. The metal bloomed into a purple fire that seared Liege’s servo.

_“Got you now.”_

_“NO! NO! NO! HE’S MINE, HE WANTS THIS!”_

_“Like I ever gave a slag about what he wanted.”_ A thick line in the fire of the door started to split the blase creating a portal. The slender figure of the Necrobot crawled out.

_“This is cheating. They’re CHEATING SENDING YOU!”_

_“No one sent me.”_

With nowhere to run Liege was trapped in the small room and the thick shadows began to flood the floor and crawl up his peds. Liege clutched his tiny prize tighter as the Necrobot neared. _“Now Censere please think about him do you know how much pain it’s going to cause him when you banish me?”_

_“He’ll get over it, he always does.”_

_“THIS WON’T SOLVE ANYTHING! YOU’RE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!”_

_“Sure.”_

_“When I find my way back the first thing we are going to do together is banish your disgusting spark to the furthest edges of the universe!”_

_“Ah well, you’re going to need a Sylph to pull that off. Where do you plan on getting one of them?”_

Liege gritted his denta as he smiled at Censere. _“You think he won’t long for me now that he’s felt my touch?”_

_“He’s got a lot of suitors.”_

_“YOU DARE COMPARE THOSE MORTALS TO ME!”_

_“Personally I like the dragon the best. He’s the most sensible mech Final Light’s met.”_

_“You’re disgusting playing with his spark like this. You can’t keep him from me! No force can.”_

_“Keep telling yourself that Liege and one cycle you just may be right.”_ The shadows engulfed Liege’s legs and continued to work their way up. Censere reached forward and pulled out his spear;Liege let out a muffled grunt.

As the shadows tightened around his waist Maximo lifted Knock Out up and pressed his lips against the smaller mechs. He pulled away slowly and stared down blindly. _“I’ll find you again my love. I promise.”_

Liege was yanked down through the fiery breech in the floor leaving only Knock Out. The smaller mech optics flared to life and a scream built in his vocalizer. The Necrobot quickly knelt down next to Knock Out and placed digit to the Sylph’s lips. _“Not yet. **You need to remember this.** I’m sorry for this my light I really am. I’m a little disappointed though I have to say I thought you would put up a better fight. You’re better at this, I know you are. Liege was right about one thing there’s no time left to prolong the inevitable. You need to pay a visit to your old friends. Megatronus will take you to the temple of his namesake and there you’ll finally begin your real story. You’ll know what to do. You’ve made it this far, you can make it the rest of the way. Always remember that we have faith in you. Stay determined and never waiver my celestial.”_

* * *

 

Ultra Magnus found Knock Out alone having one of his fits in the washrack. The room was trashed; the walls of place covered in hairline cracks with larger cracks leading to large gaps where the metal had fallen away. There was absolutely no way Knock Out could have done that kind of damage all on his own. However with no explanation he couldn’t dwell on the issue. Magnus grabbed at Knock Out and shook the screaming mech till his optics cycled into focus. Knock Out vented sharply and threw himself at the bigger mech.The leader steeled himself for a fight but was surprised to feel Knock Out’s sharp talons cling desperately at his armor as tears dripped from the his optics.

“MAGNUS! why…ne……st…....rfdj. MAGNUS!” Knock Out was shaking and wailing about something but with him slipping into Primal vernacular at random intervals Ultra Magnus couldn’t decipher a word of it. He didn’t need to though the only thing he needed to understand was that Knock Out was clearly in pain. Magnus pulled the smaller mech into his arms and held him tightly; shushing him and whispering soft words of comfort as he headed back to the berth.

“Hush now please Knock Out I don’t understand. What’s wrong?” Prompting the Sylph got him nothing so Magnus just continued rubbing the small of Knock Out’s back; spinning a back wheel every now and again. A trick he learned from Bulkhead of all mechs. Magnus pulled Knock Out’s support block closer and leaned against it as he sat back on the berth. Kicking his engine up and pulling the thermal sheet around the two of them slowly but surely calmed Knock Out down. The small mech was still shaking and clearly out of it but he was no longer screaming or clawing at Ultra Magnus’ armor. A long silence fell between them and Magnus sighed figuring that Knock Out was just calming down but suddenly the Sylph started to mumble softly.

“Everything’s on fire Magnus.” Knock Out’s voice rattled just as badly as his chassis. “Please Magnus PLEASE!” Knock Out curled in on himself no longer comforted by Ultra Magnus’ presence. “Make it stop….MAKEITSTOP!” Ultra Magnus let Knock Out curl into a tight ball but continued to hold on to him, to stroke his back, to whisper soothingly. He didn’t know what else to do.

“Everything’s fine. It’ll pass. You’re safe here I promise.” The longer he sat comforting the medic the more the anger in Magnus’ spark blossomed. This was the cold sparked Decepticon medic, who killed more mechs than some of the army’s best soldiers and even his own patients on a whim , who thrived in and sought no help for his mania! This was the same mech now curled up in agony in his lap begging for help! There was no condoning the things Knock Out had done but Ultra Magnus had seen the war turn even the softest sparks into hardened killers. Every mech had a story and the only difference between those mechs and Knock Out was that Knock Out was too jaded to even bother telling his tale. Who would ever ask for help from the mechs who hurt them in the first place! Perhaps Magnus was no good at games but some games were worth the risk to play.

Magnus called Ratchet to the medbay as soon as the leader’s internal alarms went off. Despite hours having passed Knock Out was still awake and shaking; his ventilations erratic despite his lack of response. The fact that the mech had gone silent sometime during the night worried Ultra Magnus the most. Usually when Knock Out went silent it was because he was conversing with Praeco but he would still speak aloud on accident every now and again but that had not been the case. Bundling the smaller mech up in the thermal sheet Magnus held Knock Out securely against his chest and quickly left to the medbay.

Ratchet was ready and waiting with Perceptor and the panicky vehicon medic as well. Although the poor thing tried to escape quickly as soon as he saw Knock Out, Ratchet however pulled him back in with a quick servo. “Well you look no worse than you did yesterday. Why are we here?”

“It’s Knock Out I found him in a panic in my washrack. He didn’t harm me but he was very difficult to calm down. His breathing is still erratic and he is shaking rather badly. He is also unresponsive despite being awake. The last thing he mentioned was something being on fire. He’s freezing so I can only assume he was delusional.”

Ratchet looked to the scientist. Perceptor looked back at Ratchet and shrugged. They would need to run some tests. “Put him down.” Ultra Magnus tentatively set Knock Out down and stepped back to let Ratchet get to work. “This is going to take a while, you go do the morning meeting and let us do what we can do.” Magnus stiffly nodded before leaving.

Ultra Magnus waited in the common room for the other Bots to start wandering in. As they did he passed out rations and continuously went over his reports. With the influx of workers Praxus was almost complete and that meant that soon they could start on Iacon. A daunting idea but one that severely needed to get underway. Today they would be finishing up the main roads out of the city. Once those were finally complete, the team would get a week off for relaxing then they would start on Iacon. “You’re up early, Sir.” Bulkhead entered with his animals. Titan and Nebula nuzzling at each other as their dozen or so hatchlings trailed behind.

“Yes.” Ultra Magnus rose from his seat and dug around in the small prep area for the Strix’s bowls. Bulkhead took a few from Magnus and helped fill them up. With his pets taken care of Bulkhead took a few cubes for himself and the two mechs settled again at a close distance.

“You look...no worse than yesterday. Finally a quiet night Sir?”

“Not for him.”

“Did having Titan help, Sir?”

“I think it did. I feel like a cracked gear for getting frustrated with him. I apologize for interrupting your recharge last night.”

“ No problem but it took forever to get the big lug calmed down. He kept clawing at the door every hour or so. Can I ask what happened Sir?”

“About Titan or Knock Out?” Bulkhead was a quiet and respectable mech despite his outward persona. Unlike so many other mechs Ultra Magnus had to deal with he understood the importance of knowing his place and knowing when it was appropriate to go beyond it. Even if he wasn’t the smartest he was graced with understanding and Magnus found him easy to chat with.

“Both I guess. Sir.” In all honesty Bulkhead still couldn’t care much about Knock Out. The tension between the ex-Con and the Wreckers; between himself and Knock Out; was still as thick as ever but that didn’t mean Bulkhead was sparkless. He knew what the Wreckers had done….what he had done hadn’t been the best thing and living with Knock Out had forced him to face the fact that his actions had left scars. A strange sort of pain lingered in Bulkhead’s spark when he was forced to interact with Knock Out. One that he could only equate to the feeling he got when he explored abandoned buildings. Something had lived there, some thing had thrived, but the war had changed it and made it unsalvageable and despite the new growth that now lingered and grew where it shouldn’t he would have to destroy the place to make room for something completely different. Knock Out was like those buildings, an abandoned garden that once flourished with beautiful flora but after having been picked clean, trampled on, set aflame; only poisons grew and while they were still just as beautiful as before now no one could set a ped inside. Knock Out’s spark couldn’t be warmed by apologies no matter how desperate or sincere. So all Bulkhead could do was follow Knock Out’s example and moves past it. Still Bulkhead had nothing but respect for Ultra Magnus’ tenacity even if he did think the leader was fighting an unwinnable battle. He didn’t mind listening to his leaders woes even if they were about Knock Out.

“Titan was making a racket and I thought he was keeping Knock Out awake but his state only worsened after I brought Titan to you. No matter what I did I couldn’t get him to rest. I fell into recharge despite my attempts to stay awake. I suppose I could blame it on the medicine Ratchet gave me to ease my guilt but I won’t. Something became too much for him and he ended up wandering into the washrack. Luckily my own this time. I think he tries to clean himself to calm down but he just doesn’t have the concentration. That’s where I found him screaming his vocalizer raw. He wouldn’t respond to me just kept mumbling about a fire and begging for help. I did what I could but it didn’t help very much. He’s with Ratchet now.”

Bulkhead nodded absentmindedly. All he could do was listen. “Do you want me to leave Titan behind again?”

“I think that might be wise. I think the creature comforts him in some way.”

“Alright. Will you be joining us today Sir?”

“Do you need me?”

“No Sir. Got plenty of servos now.”

“Perhaps then. It depends on the news I get from Ratchet.”

“Good to hear that Sir. You need to do something to clear your head or you’ll go nuts too.” Bulkhead sipped at his energon and stroked at Nebula’s feathers. The femm chittered, nuzzled Bulkhead’s servo, and nipped playfully. A silence fell over the two as they waited for more mechs to drift in but out of nowhere Ultra Magnus spoke again.

“Bulkhead. Do you remember a Decepticon named Patina?”

“Rings a bell.”

“What do you know about him?”

“He was the mech we sent Motormaster and his team to get rid of. Decepticon CMO at the time. Jackie….got the honors.”

“How did he do it?”

“Usual send off, what are you thinking Ultra Magnus?”

“Megatron knew Knock Out was young. Even if was skilled enough for the position why did they give it to him?”

“He’s the only one who answered the call. Pretty much a giveaway title really.”

“That’s what I thought at first as well but he’s had it for millennia.”

“I don’t understand what you’re going for.”

“If something were to happen to me, who do you think I would leave in charge?”

“Arcee.”

“What if you didn’t know me as well as you do?”

“Rodimus.”

“Patina and Knock Out were very close.”

Bulkhead pulled his optics away and looked down at Nebula and ruffled her coat. She nipped harder at him before falling to the side and swiping at him with one of her legs playfully. It was these moments that upset Bulkhead the most.

“So Knock Out got hurt, what of it! Jackie was just doing his job...following orders. Knock Out doesn’t seem to care. He ended up spending the rest of his life with Breakdown so maybe in a weird way we did Knock Out a favor!”

“I didn’t ask to accuse you of anything Bulkhead. I found something some time ago and I just thought of it again. I want to know Knock Out’s story and I fear the only way to truly get it is if I piece it together myself.”

“Sorry.”

“One more question. Do you know a mech named IV.”

“Where are you getting these names Sir?

“Back on the Nemesis I found some very old files relating to Knock Out. They didn’t lead anywhere because Patina had corrupted them before his death. I know why now. At the time I didn’t want to ask him about something so….personal. I still don’t but unfortunately I fear that it was his personal life that….turned Knock Out into who he is. If you have no information I will go to Drift but I fear that his information will not only be second servo but also quite biased.”

“He’s a Vehicon. An old one, was part of the first batch and everything. He got close to Knock Out. I don’t know how close but close enough for Knock Out to teach him a few things. He was Menasor’s handler for a while, pretty good at it too. Vehicons consider him a legend for some reason. They say Knock Out’s still got him stashed somewhere.”

“What happened to him?”

“He died.”

“That’s it?”

“I’m sure Knock Out’s got a real exciting story to tell Sir, but that’s all I have. If you want to know about Knock Out you have to ask someone who actually knows him.”

“I tried that.”

“Not the right Con then. You just gotta find the right one.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” With his personal interests done with Magnus and Bulkhead continued going over plans for the roads that were to be built that cycle. With everyone briefed and sent off to work Ultra Magnus headed back to the medbay with Titan at his heels. The doors hissed open for him as he neared and the sight of Ratchet and the Vehicon assistant was revealed. Knock Out was nowhere in sight.

“Ah Magnus, you’re not letting that thing in here!”

“Oh come now Ratchet I brought him for Knock Out. It is his medbay.”

“It’s **the** medbay. Knock Out’s doing fine already he can wait a little longer without his emotional companion.”

Magnus sighed and instructed Titan to sit outside. The strix had no qualms about not being let inside and slumped down and started preening his feathers. “Where is he?”

Ratchet put down whatever he was demonstrating and went into a defensive stance. “Don’t get angry.”

That wasn’t a good sign. “Where is he?”

“He’s in the private office.”

“What is he doing in there?”

“In a second-”

“Ratchet-”

“No my question first, mine seems a bit more important! When did his spark signal stop being noticeable?”

What a strange question. “It never was as far as I remember. Sometimes when he went into a panic I could feel it but not very well. Why, it has always been naturally low.”

“Yeah low but now it’s non existent.”

“What?”

“It’s gone null.”

“He’s dead AGAIN!”

“No he’s fine and his beacon is still giving off its signal but his spark is null.”

“Not exactly null Ratchet. As I said before it’s just not oscillating at any frequency a living mech could produce.”

“What are you talking about Preceptor?”

“Well it’s hard to explain but the closest thing his signature resembles is that of those sparks that were artificially created before they were placed into a chassis.”

“I don’t understand. Does this have anything to do with his mental issues?”

“Well no but it’s still fascinating!”

“I’m sure it is. Has his mental condition improved?”

Ratchet rolled his optics. “How do you not care or have any knowledge of this!”

“If it’s not causing a problem I don’t have time to care about it. So where is he and why should I be mad about it?”

“I called Rung.”

“I thought we talked about why we weren’t going to do that.”

“Yes well you said you didn’t want me to call him because you didn’t think Knock Out would appreciate it but I called him anyway because I feel like Knock Out’s problem has reached a certain point.”

“What did he say?”

“He said he was fine with it. They’ve been talking for an hour or so now.”

“And he’s still in there?”

“Of course he’s still in there! there’s now way he could possibly get out!”

“Have you checked?”

“No. He can’t get out!”

“I’m going to check on him.” Ratchet stood in front of the door blocking Ultra Magnus’ way.

“I am honestly shocked I am having the conversation with you of all mechs Magnus but you need to just stop worrying about him! Rung is a professional, Knock Out needs a professional.”

“A lot good a professional is when Knock Out’s climbing around in the vents somewhere try to sneak off!”

“Fine Magnus fine!” Ratchet turned and typed in the door code revealing an empty room. “Oh you have got to be kidding me! KNOCK OUT!”

“What did I tell you! Where’s the vent?”

“There is no way he can sneak into the vent! He’s not that small!”

“He certainly didn’t. Honestly Ultra Magnus I couldn’t believe the things he was saying about you now I feel terrible.” A soft teasing voice echoed from the computer on the desk.

“Rung! Where is he?” Ultra Magnus pushed past Ratchet and stomped over to the console. A calm orange and white mech sat in screen working diligently on a model ship.

“Now, now Indoor voices please.”

“What are you doing?” Despite Magnus’ voice dropping in volume the impatience increased tenfold.

“I am working on a model.”

“Why?”

“ We were talking and at some point I asked him if he had any hobbies. Well...he said he liked to paint but he said he doesn’t like to be stared at so I asked him to draw me a picture on the computer and send it to me and I promised I would work on my model while he worked.”

“He’s not here drawing you any picture! Where is he?”

“Volume, please! He finished drawing me the picture. You’re more than welcome to look at it; it should still be on the desktop.”

“Rung what does this have to do with anything?” Ratchet had inched closer and was looking around the room for any possible escape.

“Oh well, it is a lovely picture. He asked me what I wanted him to draw and I said anything he would like and then he told me something very unique. He said that he doesn’t give his original work away for free. So I asked him how much for an original work and he said the price of a favor. I agreed. You really should look at the drawing it’s very good.”

“I don’t want to look at a picture Rung! Did you even learn anything?”

“Yes I learn something new about every mech I have a session with.”

“You’re not going to tell us where he is until we look at the picture are you?” Ratchet glared at his colleague.

Rung smiled at them and waited. Ultra Magnus sighed and clicked on the drawing file. “He did tell me that he never really used the computer to draw so I think I was extra impressed by how nice it turned out.”

“This is a drawing of my quarters just all...artsy. I don’t understand what you see in this.” The painting was very nice. It was a very detailed recreation of Magnus’ quarters done in pale washed out colors only it looked as if the place had turned decrepit, there were spots of rain flooding the corners and on the beth a Turbofox cleaned its paws.

“Well it’s very safe creativity wise but he assured me that he simply just wasn’t that creative. I don’t believe him about that but I did ask him to title the painting. I have to say he certainly has a sense of humor. I asked him why he didn’t draw his own room and he said a sight like that would cost me more than I could ever afford.”

“What does this have to do with anything Rung! Where is he?” Ratchet hated when the mech got spitefully obtuse like this.

“He certainly isn’t like any Con I’ve ever met I will tell you that. I thanked him for the painting and I asked him if he would play a game with me. He looked at me and said no and that it was time that I paid him. So I asked him what he wanted. He said he was tired. He said he wanted to take a nap and asked that if I had the time if I could watch over the room until he woke up or one of you came in to check on him. He also said that if scary red mech came into the room from a portal in the wall to tell him to politely leave and assure him that Knock Out knew what he had to do.”

“If he’s recharging then where is he?”

“He’s under the desk, but I’m not finished. After he told me about this red mech I was concerned for a moment and a little upset. He had finally slipped up and told me something that could have given me an insight to these delusions Ratchet spoke of. However I didn’t complain. I let him slip into recharge and-”

“Thank you very much Rung but I think it’s quite clear that you didn’t get anything! Thank you for at least calming him down but if he’s just going to rest then I will take him back my quarters-”

“I uncovered plenty about him!” Rung’s voice rose to a soft shout. “I waited and I worked on my model. About ten minutes passed and something caught my attention. A thin red mech leaning down. I caught his attention and told him what Knock Out asked me to tell him and do know what?”

“What Rung?”

“He said all right and left through a portal in a wall! Isn’t that amazing!”

“It’s fantastical is what it is Rung! You didn’t see that!”

“But I did Ultra Magnus and since I record all of my sessions I have it on video. Unfortunately I already went back and reviewed the footage and the aforementioned red mech turned into a very large red blur but I can definitively say that while Knock Out could certainly do with a few more sessions the problems he’s having right now are not mental they’re supernatural. That’s not my department I’m afraid.”

Ratchet leaned on the desk. “Are you trying to tell me that you think he’s being haunted by a ghost?”

“I’m not sure but it would do you well to ask him when he wakes up. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I need to go refuel and prepare for my next session. When he wakes up tell him that when I get back to Cybertron that I would love to have a session face to face. Good day Ratchet, Ultra Magnus.” The video player turned to static, Ratchet fiddled with the controls and closed the window. With Knock Out already in his arms Ultra Magnus glared down at the medic.

“Ghosts. That’s your professional’s opinion?

“Don’t give me that look Magnus! He does have the Matrix. It could be possible it wasn’t just any ghost but a Prime.”

“Prime’s just don’t appear out of portals!”

“Yes the portal thing is weird and ominous but maybe that was a different thing entirely one of what’s his name tricks or something. I’m just saying that maybe his insomnia and paranoia are from a Prime trying to get in contact with him. Maybe he’s not doing what they want?”

“I can’t protect him from Primes Ratchet!”

“You can’t protect him from most things Magnus but that’s what’s refreshing about Knock Out. Unlike the others he knows how to run.”

“Lot of good it does him when it turns him into a maniac. Keep an optic on him while he rests, I’m going to go help the others in the city.”

“You’re going to leave him all on his own when there are threatening specters hunting him! Magnus I’m shocked.”

“I’m not leaving him alone Ratchet.” Ultra Magnus set Knock Out down on a med pallet a corner of the room. He righted himself and stretched out the cables in his arms, that's what he got for sleeping in chairs. “Titan keep watch!” The strix’s audials perked up from the sound of Magnus’ voice and the beast bounded through the medbay doors and took a running leap onto the berth.

“I’m not letting that creature stay in the med bay!” Ratchet screamed as softly as he could.

“You have to. Titan’s the best ghost detection we have. I can only assume that was what he was snapping at last night but better safe than having Knock Out attack you if he has another panic attack when I’m away.”

“I’ve handled rowdy patients before Magnus I might be old but I’m not frail!”

“Your strength will do you no good with Knock Out. Take it from me.” Ultra Magnus left and headed off to the ground bridge leaving a scowling Ratchet in his wake.

 

* * *

 

A good cycle’s labor might not have been what Magnus’ chassis needed but it had certainly cleared his processor. The repetitive routine of heaving and riveting metal into place hadn’t required much thinking. It had been nice spending the day with Rodimus as well even if he chattered nonstop. He couldn’t blame him Rodimus wasn’t the only mech with questions. With Knock Out in charge of the matrix and Ultra Magnus in charge of Knock Out it was easy to understand that the “primelets” had questions. Ultra Magnus just didn’t have any answers for them.

With sore joints and throbbing circuits Ultra Magnus joined the small group as they trampled through ground bridge back to HQ. Finding a seat Magnus relaxed and let the fine layer of frost melt off his metal. Even his engines hadn’t been enough to keep the cold season winds and rains unnoticeable. Moonracer made her rounds as she passed out rations finally stopping at Ultra Magnus. “Rations Sir?” Magnus took a few cubes.

“Thank you.”

“Something to make them a little sweeter Sir?” Moonracer smiled slyly at him and gently shook a thin bottle.

“How strong is it tonight Moonracer? I heard about last night, Wheeljack’s engine caught fire after drinking whatever you gave him.”

A blue blush rose to Moonracer’s cheeks. “Well~ he shouldn’t have taken more than he could handle. Arcee took the risk tonight Sir.”

“It’s been quite a week I don’t see why not.” Moonracer’s optics lit up as Ultra Magnus handed back over his cubes. She ran off to get a glass and returned quickly to mix the leader his drink.

“It’s that kind of night tonight Magnus?” Prowl looked over with a raised optic.

“A night for myself? Yes Prowl it is.” Ultra Magnus sipped at his drink and tried to ignore Prowl's comments despite the giggling from the others.

“And uh...what do you plan on getting for yourself tonight?” Wheeljack chuckled gruffly as Moonracer poured a hefty amount of the liquid from her bottle straight into Wheeljack’s cubes.

“Mmhmm what I want every night. A pleasant recharge and a warm frame to share it with. One out of two isn’t bad I have to admit and it’s more than you lot have.” Kup's wheezy laugh echoed throughout the room. accented by only Arcee’s and Moonracer’s lighter laughter. Magnus was certainly in a good mood if he was playfully meeting the other mechs comments.

“Uh hey I offered! I’m pretty sure Bee and Roddy did too! It’s not our fault you told us we weren’t fit to handle him! What did you expect when you only asked Kup, Wheeljack and Bulk!”

“Excuse you Soldier! I also asked Arcee. Deeper laughter echoed throughout the space now.

“I don’t have enough room for him with Prowl and Moony already in my berth. Thanks a lot for that Bee.”

Bee sputtered on his rations as he tried to quell his own laughter. “Hey, she kicks in her recharge! One close call was enough, sorry Moony. I still like to sleep in alt-mode to begin with so it’s not all you.”

Moonracer waved Bee off playfully. “Whatever I didn’t want to recharge with you anyway. With all you high-shiners sleeping together it was starting to smell like an Elite Guard barracks, it was giving me a processor ache!”

“And how do you know what that smells like exactly Miss Moonracer.” Wheeljack bent over and picked up another cube from her tray and waited for her to spike it.

“I’m sure they smell the same no matter who makes up the Guard!”

“Good to know.” Wheeljack leaned back and downed his shot. Moonracer stood to bring Springer another drink.

“So we know why Arcee turned down Ultra Magnus’ gracious offer but what about the rest of you. I’m especially surprised by you Kup, I thought you’d be all over that.”

“Yeah old-timer you already took a few naps with him. Not as good as the rumors.”

“Can’t say we got that far but don’t let our leader sell you lies. Little thing’s a warm season companion only.”

“By the Pit he is. I don’t know about you glitches but like Kup I like a mech with a pulse!”

“Are you sure you’re not just scared of getting attached? You and Bulk are right up Knock Out’s alley.” A drunken blush flooded Wheeljacks face. He waved Arcee off.

“It doesn’t take much to get him warmed up.” Usually true. Knock Out did run cold but against Magnus’ frame it was practically unnoticeable. The words slipped from his lips without them meaning to however. This crowd would take a deeper meaning from almost anything Ultra Magnus said. He stared down into his only half empty glass, this was why it was unwise to take drinks from Moonracer. Ultra Magnus continued to sip at his drink anyway, no reason to waste good energex.

Moonracer dropped her tray onto Springer's lap and jumped up onto Magnus' knee. “You better not be playing Ultra Magnus because I have so many questions! Drift has been telling me all of this scrap and I want to know if any of it is even true!”

Magnus looked down at her glimmering optics and couldn’t help but smile. “What sort of things has he been lying to you about?

“He said that Decepticons were weird and they were into a bunch of weird things and they did weird stuff to their spikes and valves and stuff because they’re weird!”

“I'm not lying! Bee knows what I’m talking about he’s seen a Con magazine.”

“Don’t bring me into this. I’m almost positive that it was some sort of joke magazine.”

“Whatever. At least the Decepticons liked to have fun.” As he downed his drink Drift snorted, not able to handle the look he was getting from Rodimus. “Moony’s right though this is about our leader's blossoming love. How much did it cost you to finally get him to give in? Did you let him bite you? It’s been almost a month for him drinking that fake stuff he makes for himself. Bet he’s getting real tired of that!” Drift grinned as he cracked a few more cubes into his glass. Too preoccupied with trying to steal the liquor bottle away from Springer to put any spark into the jab.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you Moonracer but I was speaking solely from a kinetic viewpoint. Knock Out’s rather small compared to me and I generate quite a bit of heat. I usually don’t kiss and tell but on the off chance that I have any intimate moments with any Cons you will be the only mech I’ll inform.”

“Ughh that doesn’t help me now!”

“Why the sudden interest in Con preferences?”

Moonracer slipped from Magnus' lap and slumped to the floor; leaning back against the leader's leg dramatically. “Uugh it’s nothing! I promise.” That was Moonracer speak for ‘it’s complicated and you wouldn’t understand gosh Magnus nosy much’.

“Alright then.” Magnus drained his drink and stood. He carefully picked up Moonracer by her waist and placed her in the chair. “Thank you for the drink Moonracer. I think it’s time to hit the washrack before it fully sets in. I want you all in rooms three hours from now! I want to finish the roads tomorrow; once that’s done then you can celebrate!” The group cheered behind him as Ultra Magnus left for his quarters.

* * *

 

The last sight Magnus was expecting as he opened the door to his quarters was the that of a bare Knock Out sitting on the floor detailing himself in front of the mirror. And did Magnus mean bare. No shroud, no jewelry, not even his helm; just pure white protoform marred only by whatever lines of paint Knock Out had already managed to detail his chassis with. Magnus vented sharply as he bit at a digit. This was his punishment for drinking and attempting to make jokes, now he really needed that shower. Knock Out was blocking the way though and despite his heavy footsteps the young mech had not seemed to notice Magnus’ arrival.

Ultra Magnus took a few steps forward before sinking to the floor next to Knock Out. Slowly he reached over and picked up the servo that Knock Out had resting on his thigh. Magnus expected the Sylph to react or jump from the sudden touch but he gave the servo willingly. “Extra sharp this time Dead End.” The words were so soft despite the medics relaxed state.

“And how do I do that?” Knock Out’s servo suddenly twitched.  This close Knock Out felt the words more than he heard them. His other servo did not waiver.

“Welcome home Ultra Magnus. Am I in the way?” Despite the question Knock Out gave no sign that he had any plans on moving. The Sylph’s words hit Ultra Magnus like a brick. It had been over four million years since he had heard that phrase and he had never imagined he would be hearing it again; let alone said so sweetly.

“I’ll go over the berth. It’s good to see you focusing on yourself again Knock Out but you do have your own room.” Knock Out scooted closer to the mirror and stood on his knees giving Magnus just enough room to squeeze past.

“I broke all the mirrors in my quarters.”

“And why did you do that?” Magnus tightened his grip around Knock Out’s servo slightly in worry.

“Because he sees through them.”

“What?” Knock Out’s servo twitched again. The Sylph quickly pulled the appendage away as he chuckled lightly.

“I’m sorry. Don’t you just ever feel like breaking something? I was frustrated, it happens.”

“Sometimes. Are you alright Knock Out?”

“Perfectly fine. Go take your shower.”

It took everything in Ultra Magnus’ power to stand up and push past Knock Out only to find his washrack cluttered with Knock Out’s things. Neatly cluttered but still more waxes and oils then Ultra Magnus had ever used in his lifetime. He pushed them into a corner with his ped to keep them out of the spray and quickly turned on the solvent. As the solvent heated the shower was still filled with the scent of Knock Out’s perfumes despite Magnus attempt to keep the shower free of the Sylph’s trademark aroma. All Magnus could do was sigh and enjoy his shower. The solvent soothed his joints and sloughed away the salts and grime that had accumulated on his chassis but it did nothing for the subtle heat still pulsing in his tanks.

Magnus stayed in the shower an extra ten minutes just so he wouldn’t have to go back outside. There was only so long he could stand and drip dry however. Slowly Magnus inched back out; he told himself to just go to the berth and recharge but his peds set him down next to Knock Out. The Sylph had finished detailing and was going over his chassis with a sealant, Magnus didn’t know what it was but just watching Knock Out lacquer himself was hypnotizing. “Any requests?”

“What?” Magnus snapped out of his trance and found Knock Out sitting on his knee. Magnus tried to gently push Knock Out off but his servos weren’t doing what he wanted them to do.

“You’ve been staring Ultra Magnus so you must like what you see but do you have any requests?”

Ultra Magnus knew Knock Out was just playing with him but he couldn’t keep the words from bubbling over. “I like it when mechs paint their lips. Your nose is really cute why do you hide it?” Knock Out quickly slid off of Magnus’ knee and turned back to face the mirror. “Did I embarrass you?

“Lip painting is a femm thing but it has it’s origins in Libitinarii culture so I suppose I could try it out.”

“Oh, how so?”

“You don’t honestly care about fashion history do you Magnus?”

“Tell me anyway.”

Knock Out laughed sparing a quick look at the bigger mech to take in his cute open mouthed stare and glossy optics. Either Ultra Magnus was a lightweight or Moonracer made energex that could knock a combiner out cold. “Well it was popularised during the war by Decepticon femms. Namely a fairly large group of femm berserkers. It was their leader who started it. A huge tank femm named Ponceau Red. Not her real name of course just one earned thanks to the color she wore on her lips. Noteable because it was the color energon turned after being injected with crystal. She was an amazing General and was noted for not only being taller than Lord Megatron but for also wielding his signature weapon on one arm and a Null-ray on the other. Not that she needed them. I never got to meet her but in my younger years I had hoped she was one of my own. Perhaps she was and unlike me she was wise enough not to let Megatron know of her origins. I’ll never know. I think she’s offlined. She would be quite a skull to add to my collection whether she was a Sylph or not.”

“And how does that relate to Sylph culture?”

“Oh right. Well depending on what religion you adhere to it was said that whenever Mortilus swept over the land a femm would always walk with him. With chassis white and stained with blue and lips the color of ponceau red she would silently walk between the soldiers and take whomever she wanted with a kiss that would eat through their metal leaving only her mark to show that they had ever existed at all. They are of course talking about the Sylph of Primus.The first one obviously. Such an imposing figure you can imagine why any femm would want to represent her.”

“I think Lady Elita spoke of her before. Whenever you get the chance to meet her I’m sure she will be happy to tell you all she knows. The General I mean. I don’t think I’ve ever heard her talk about Sylphs.”

“Moonracer said she respects them so I’m sure our meeting will be most interesting. So Magnus do you think it suits me? Ponceau red is obviously traditional but I don’t look good in pink.” Knock Out had turned back around. The look did suit him. With his top lip painted the pastel mint and the other painted almost white; partially outlined with gold. It only showcased Knock Out’s skill in his most under appreciated craft. While it was certainly lovely Ultra Magnus couldn’t stop focusing on Knock Out’s cute nose. Usually hidden by the medic’s helm without it one could now see the noticeable bump in the dorsum.

“What happened to your nose?” A pale green blush flooded Knock Out’s cheeks as he quickly turned away again.

“Stop Magnus! I get it, you don’t need to make fun of me!”

“Why would I make fun of it? It’s cute.” Magnus didn’t often use words like cute for anything let alone twice but with the liquor settling in he could think of no other word.

“It’s broken is what it is! Well…..it was.”

“I figured that. Why didn’t you fix it?” Knock Out pursed his newly painted lips and started cleaning up his supplies. “Are you serious you won’t even tell me something like that!” Ultra Magnus grabbed at Knock Out’s wrist knowing full well the reaction he would get. Despite knowing he still shot a glance down to the medic's sharpened talons.

Knock Out was much more lenient with leader in his impaired state and only slapped at Magnus’ servo playfully. “It’s embarrassing and personal!”

“Can’t be that embarrassing because you still haven’t bothered to fix it. Please tell me?”

“No!”

“Did you smack yourself in the face?”

“No! I am not that clumsy!”

“Did someone punch you, how long has it been like that?”

“None of your business!” Magnus had never been this juvenile before even when intoxicated!

Magnus let go of Knock Out’s wrist only to quickly wrap his arms around the Sylph’s waist and pull him close. He had only meant to keep him from running off. Wanting something, anything, just to start...but something came over him. Burying his face in Knock Out’s slender neck Magnus vented slowly and ran his glossia up a thick neck cable. His nipping lightly at one of Knock Out’s sensitive audial fins caused the Sylph's entire chassis to shiver. Primus Knock Out was truely beautiful. A even more dangerous monster than even Magnus could have known. The lutenient usually did well with his crushes. Brushed them off as just flights of fancy. It was easier to do with the war. However....peace made it hard, made him want and Knock Out made it even worse his personality so....dependant on his likability. It was a trap that he'd fallen into.

Knock Out who had been squirming determinedly suddenly froze. His laughter now caught in his intake. He felt Magnus’ strong digits stroke along the seams of his waist before quickly pulling away. Magnus vented shakily. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you really? I wouldn’t play if I didn’t want the attention. I just wasn’t expecting it. I’m glad you enjoy the taste of wax.”

“I’m still sorry. It’s inappropriate and we already create enough rumors. My foolishness is the last thing you need in your condition.”

“You make it sound so dramatic Ultra Magnus. Mechs have been chasing after my spark since before I ever left my pretty temple.”

“But you don’t want to give it away. I respect your feelings but the game you play is not a nice one.

“How would you know you’ve never played. I’ve never received any complaints.”

“I’m not very good at games. I don’t win mechs’ trust I earn it.”

“It’s the same thing, the only difference is I’m the judge and I decide what you earn. You don’t just get to nip at a mech’s audial fin and then pretend it never happened. You’re not that drunk.”

“I suppose I don’t.” Magnus picked up Knock Out’s helm; suddenly realizing that it was different. “New helm? You’ve been busy. I am truly happy to see you back to your old ways. Are you feeling better?” Ultra Magnus held Knock Out’s chin as he slipped the helm on making sure to be extra delicate with the audial fins. Once his helm was on Knock Out quickly brushed Magnus’ digits away.

“You don’t get to touch them like that either! And you certainly don’t get to change the subject!”

“I’m sorry, you should have opposed sooner. Is this going to become a problem because I can trust myself to move past my mistake but if you can’t trust me-”

“Did I say that Magnus?

“No but I’m not quite sure what you want from what you said. Do you want something in return?”

“A repentance.”

“I already said I was sorry.”

“I need something more.”

Magnus huffed again. “What is it? Hungry, tired of your fake swill?”

Knock Out’s blush returned to his cheeks. “I need to go see Megatron tomorrow.”

“Why?” The light teasing was over.

“We need to talk about something.”

“Stop trying to hide things from me when they pertain to the war! If the issue affects us too then I need to be prepared!”

“It’s not about the war!”

“Then what is it about!”

“It’s Prime junk!”

“Then why Megatron.”

“Certainly you know of the Fallen One. He want’s a visit for some reason.”

“Is he the cause of your-”

“What are you going to do? Fight a ghost? It’s been handled. Whether you believe or not I’ve got friends on the other side.” Knock Out pushed himself up, brushed off his chassis, and sat down on the berth. Magnus followed him.

“I don’t like it Knock Out. He’s not the Fallen One for no reason!”

“If I don’t go he’ll come back.”

“Why you, I can’t remember him ever speaking to Optimus. What if he tries to sway you into something.”

“Well then you will simply have to trust that I’m smarter than that.”

“Fine but I’m going with you.”

“You can’t Ultra Magnus. You would have to stay at Darkmount.”

“I- I DON’T like this!”

“I know.” Knock Out crawled back over to Magnus’ lap and rested his head on Magnus’ chest. “Megatron will be there to protect me and I always have Pollux.”

“I don’t have much say in the matter do I? Primus why did Optimus have to choose you to carry the Matrix?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“I understand...I’ll wake you in the morning.”

“Thank you Magnus.” Ultra Magnus picked up Knock Out and set him back on his side of the berth.

“It’s….it’s been a long cycle.” Ultra Magnus flicked the light switch and the two settled into the darkness; Magnus making sure to keep his servos occupied so he wouldn’t grab at the smaller mech. Knock Out had other plans. Ultra Magnus felt the Sylph's cold frame press into him; sharp digits skittered along his lower back before wavering elsewhere.

“It was Breakdown. I’ve suffered worse injuries as you’ve seen but it hurt so much that I just couldn’t touch it. I kept it because pretty much every mech who’s seen me without my helm has told me it’s one of my best features.”

“Knock Out?” Ultra Magnus tried to think about anything other than teasing servo on his modesty panel. It wasn’t going that well. He wrapped an arm around Knock Out’s waist and held him delicately. “Don’t tease me, not tonight.”

“Then open up Magnus. Don’t you know? Rumors are never fun when there’s no truth behind them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about slow burn. I've been leading the one other Magnus/Knock Out shipper left for like how long now? Don't worry about Liege he will be back.


	3. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for terrible poetry.

Darlin', don't you understand? That there are no winners?  
Or metals hung from silken strands To greet you at the finish  
As we're dissolving into the sea I only take what I can carry  
As the council's combing through our debris For the treasures we never buried  
My love, why do you run?  
For my hands hold no guns  
Darling though you may pretend Pretend that you are selfless  
You break with but the slightest bend That leaves you lost and helpless  
So to whom will you place the call? In the coldest night of winter?  
As numbers change and people fall And friends, they always splinter  
-Hold No Guns

 

“I want to be with you forever.”

“Well it’s a good thing we can’t leave this temple.”

* * *

 

“Oh my treasure~ What will you do with me once I’m old and rusting?”

“What do you mean once?”

* * *

 

“If I’m not strong enough to protect you then what am I good for?”

“Well that’s the best part about you Vehicons. If you break I can just rebuild you. I’ve got plenty of pieces!”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry I messed up Doc. Can you wait till tomorrow to be mad?”

“What happened to your optic?”

 “Can you sing the song you wrote for me?”

“It’s not a song.”

“Can you sing it anyway?”

“Alright."

* * *

  
_Darling dear_  
_Quell your fears_  
_you’re in no danger now_  
_and I can hear your call so well._

 _Your bright spark I held so close_  
_That I chased it through the battle’s throes ._  
_Will come to me so rest in peace_  
_Your light’s dim now, it fades with ease_

 _They taught us to refuse your words_  
_foolish mortals with sparks that burn_  
_so bright and warm they soon die out_  
_and all that’s left is hollow doubt._

 _Once again we see you now_  
_Like desperate moths to a flame_  
_Again we see her look your way_  
_Please take my love another day.”_

_“You always did have a way with words my Light. If only you were more devout perhaps one of them would still be with you. Who will you sing your prayer for next I wonder? I truly only have myself to blame; if I had just taken that bounty hunter down you wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t be the mech you are either. You can lay here and wallow in your sorrows or you can go and do what needs to be done. There’s no time for healing, not for us.”_

* * *

 

“Can’t I just self service a mech once without going through this slag?” Knock Out’s optics onlined slowly; the dull glow of crystals flooded them. He really needed to stop wandering in his recharge. Knock Out’s grip tightened around whatever he was clutching in his servos. His digits could never forget the dulled points of Breakdown’s helm. Knock Out curled himself around it. “Oh it’s you.I haven’t been fueling you properly. I’m sorry. Don’t worry pet nothing could replace you.” Knock Out stood and placed Breakdown back onto the altar. He hummed softly as he dug through his cabinets for a stray bottle of energex. Plucking a tiny one from a cluttered drawer victoriously Knock Out uncorked it and poured the liquid into the small offering dish. “Now stop slacking Breakdown. Honestly what do I keep you around for.”

Knock Out dropped to his knees and stroked along lines of Breakdown’s skull, circling the glowing crystal optics, and tracing the designs he had painstakingly carved. “One cycle Pet. I don’t get to be selfish when it come to these matters. I have to follow the rules whether I like it or not. Rest assured when we reunite you won’t even feel the pull of the Well with how strongly my spark aches for you.”

“Such sweet words for a dead mech. Perhaps if you said them when he was alive he wouldn’t have gone and offed himself or whatever he did.” Knock Out jumped to his peds and turned to the intruder. A discontented Prowl stood in the doorway.

“You’re really lucky I just buffed you port-licking sprue.”

“Those are some mean words for such a pretty face. Where did you learn that kind of language?”

“Eat slag!”

“You once offered me a look at you collection. I’m taking you up on it! It is impressive. I’m surprised you still feel anything in that empty chamber of yours.”

**_“I’ll make good on my other offer as well if this existence isn’t treating you well Prowl.”_ **

Prowl shivered and vented quickly as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. “How do you do that?” Prowl chuckled nervously under his breath. “Ultra Magnus woke me up when he found you missing. He must have missed you when he checked in here or maybe you didn’t want to be found. I don’t care either way but I didn’t want you to hurt anyone. Looks like you know what you’re doing though. He’s in the common room searching for your signal. Just go show him you’re not awol.”

“Fine. Leave.” Prowl scrunched his face at Knock Out as he turned to leave.

“Hey.” Prowl stood in the doorway unsure.

“What?”

“I want to like you kid. I’ll never trust you but that doesn’t mean I don’t respect you.”

“I hope you choke on Arcee’s spike.”

Prowl let out a curt laugh. “ It would be a good way to go. Goodnight dear Emissary.” Prowl left leaving Knock Out to calm his pounding spark. Primus! Knock Out didn’t know how long he had been since sneaking off from Magnus’ quarters but the leader was certainly becoming scarily good at keeping up with him. Knock Out quickly ran to the common room.

Just as Prowl said Ultra Magnus was at the computer scanning for his signal. “Right behind you.” Ultra Magnus turned quickly; venting heavily.

“Oh Primus there you are. I’m sorry Knock Out. Last night we should not have-”

“Relax Ultra Magnus. Giving servo jobs to mechs I already find attractive doesn’t mess me up. I promise.” Knock Out laughed airily as he crossed the room. He weaved his digits between Magnus’ and placed another servo on the mech’s midriff. “We could have a repeat of last night a few dozen times more if you want. I love the face you make and the way you say my name like you know it’s a sin excites me more than it should. One of these cycles I may even offer you more; Primus knows you’re the only bot left in the universe with the right equipment.”

A faint blush dusted Magnus’ cheeks.“I don’t think that would be wise.”

“It’s your call. I don’t chase after mechs.” Knock Out traced the seams of Magnus’ abdominal plates.

“Of course you don’t.” Ultra Magnus cupped Knock Out’s cheek. Stroking one of the Sylph’s audial fins with his thumb. “Did Prowl find you? Where did you run off to?”

“Yes. I was in my room.”

“I went in there?”

“I was hungry. I noticed I was running low so I decided to make myself another batch of fuel. You probably just missed me.” Knock Out lied. Magnus vented slowly, relieved. “I should probably go to Darkmount, no reason to wait.”

“Sun’s not even up yet. I’m sure we could get another two hours in.” Ultra Magnus untangled their digits and pulled the Doctor close with his freed servo.

“I really need to go Magnus. They’re real impatient for some reason.”

“Knock Out….” Magnus didn’t know what to say. It’s not like he didn’t believe the Sylph but it was still difficult dealing with a mech who could so easily ‘walk the rim’; or whatever stupid thing Drift called it. Ultra Magnus may have been a more faithful mech then Ratchet but he still had trouble comprehending Knock Out’s sixth sense. “I’ll message Soundwave.”

“No need I usually just go.” Magnus huffed slightly and pulled his servos away.

“Safe journey then. Make sure to message me when you get back. I’ll be out in the city but I want to discuss whatever happened as soon as you’re through.”

“Alright.” Knock Out playfully scratched at Ultra Magnus’ waist one last time before dialing in the coordinates for the ground bridge. The two waited in silence as the bridge flared to life. Knock Out waved goodbye as he walked through the portal. Ultra Magnus stood alone in the space flexing his digits. The feeling of Knock Out’s talons still echoed through his metal. Perhaps Bulkhead was right.

Magnus locked his servos behind his back and strolled over to his office. The doors slid open and Magnus sighed at the sight of his new computer. He had been worried Wheeljack wouldn’t get to it in time. The new one was built for holo projection. More delicate if knocked around but there would be no more punching through screens. Well, no more damage from punching through screens. The small note that Wheeljack had left read ‘Don’t start flipping desks now.’. Ultra Magnus sat down and began fiddling with the new controls until the screen faded into life. He opened the hailing frequency and dialed in a number he never thought he would ever use. The wait was expected for being this early but knowing the Decepticon well enough Magnus knew he would pick up. Soon an irritated Swindle winked into view. “What in Primus’ name! How did you get this frequency?”

“Lockdown gave it to me in case I ever needed any help in the future.”

“Yeah well he’s not here! Off on another mission but I can shoot him a message for a price.”

“I don’t want him Swindle I want you. How do you know Knock Out?”

“Oh ho ho, alright. Me and Lockdown got the job to pick him up from his temple after Patina; he was the old CMO at the time; screwed up real bad in Vos. It was a long time ago. We had the kid for maybe three or thirty years. None of us can really remember but we taught him how to survive! Ungrateful brat! Needless to say Lockdown got attached so that’s why the long wait but we made up some scrap when we finally got him to Patina. Got our credits and went on our way. Lockdown still likes to chase after the kid when he’s single but me... eh he pays on time, so he’s alright in my book. Just a little full of himself.”

“Well Swindle that was easy.”

“Everyone gets one freebie but in all honesty I suspect that one isn’t going to be enough for you.”

“How much do you know about Knock Out?”

“Let me just say Ultra Magnus that you are only the fifth mech to ever cheat his game. I am going to warn you right now with Knock Out cheaters don’t prosper. Unless you know what you’re doing.”

“I’m not here for the game I’m here for the story. Knock Out is a damaged individual but unlike the other members on my team I don’t know his story so I can’t help him.”

“Aww you white knights are so cute! I hope he goes into one of his manic episodes and tries to bite your spike off.”

“I have credits.”

“Well Pit! Why didn’t you say that earlier!”

“I won’t pay for white noise Swindle.”

Swindle made a concerned noise. “Ooh yeah about that~ Listen I’m not going to lie to you, much of what I know about Knock Out is white noise. It’s all true! Fact-checked and everything but you know it’s gossipy stuff! There are major life bits don’t get me wrong but...Knock Out lived his life on the battlefield! So listen if you got the time to spare and the patience I will….give you sort of a packaged deal!”

“What are you talking about?

“Well with our Knock Out being the new little Prime; I’ve been composing a sort of memoir for him! He’s gonna hate me for but I am going to make a killing selling his story. You get to be my first customer AND BETA. You love all that grammar and junk! So what do you say? I read you the book and you help me out and I only charge you half of what I charged those other corpses.”

“He’s not a Prime Swindle.”

“Wait what? He’s got the Matrix thing right? When you get the thing you become the Prime, isn’t that right?”

“Well yes but…. not this time he’s just holding it. Optimus gave him the Matrix trusting Knock Out would find the true next Prime.”

Swindle looked at Ultra Magnus for a long moment as he processed the Autobot's words. “Well, story’s going to sell anyway; I mean he is the last Sylph and stuff. Not to mention he’s you know Knock Out but uhh...because I really need someone to listen to this before I make copies I am going to tell you straight from a Con and a mech who’s dealt with Knock Out quite a bit. If that’s the actual thing Knock Out told you to your face and not something you just like interpreted then that is a load of hot slag.”

“Excuse you?”

“Yeah see listen. Knock Out’s like an otherworlder. You know like the freaks with sparkily wings and weird peds that eat infants of whatever species they’re into. Every culture on every planet has a name for them. He really only deals in half-truths. That’s what makes him such a good liar but what you got was classic Knock Out. He probably told you the truth, saw that you were unhappy, so he gave you a way out of it. You know medics do it all the time. ‘Oh doctor how did he go was it quick? Did he suffer?’ No one wants to know the truth so they give them something better, something to believe in. So listen personal problems aside, do you want the deal or not? Time is credits or in this case recharge. Which is the only thing that’s as good as money unless it’s interfacing….nah recharge is better than interfacing but it’s still a close third.”

Ultra Magnus sat, stone cold. It would make so much more sense. The other Primes, the constant anxiety, the fact that they couldn’t get the damn thing out of his chest! Magnus thought back to when Knock Out told him about the Matrix, about how nervous Knock Out had been, he had told Magnus he had been chosen. Only after a grueling silence did Knock Out mention the part about finding the true Prime. It had been his out. “How much is the deal?”

* * *

 

Knock Out strolled along the halls of Darkmount unnoticed. Sure it was early but the fact that there were no late night parties still going on was a bit of a bummer. Knock Out could have really used a drink. He had already dealt with one Prime; one he knew absolutely nothing about; and that guy had been a stripped screw of the worst kind! Knock Out had no hopes for things faring well with a Prime he already knew had issues. He wondered how easy it was going to be explaining what he needed to Megatron. He had told the old warlord about the Matrix but that didn’t make Megatron a believer. Knock Out still couldn’t say he was a believer. Sure he believed in specters but when you know full well that every spark of every single mech that ever lived was toiling beneath one’s peds in the center of the planet it was hard not to believe some escaped. This whole Prime business though, it was a nice thought but honestly any mechs who thought it was wise to put Knock Out in charge were clearly lacking forethought.

As he stepped out onto the landing Knock Out ran smack into Megatron. “Oh it’s you.” The gladiator whispered as he wrapped a heavy arm around Knock Out to stop him from jumping back.

“My Lord!”

Megatron laughed as he pulled Knock Out away from the stairs. “It’s good to hear you still think that.” Megatron teased the medic.

“How did you know I was coming?”

“I didn’t. I just felt you arrive. Perhaps it’s about time I start believing in legends because I’ve died and still my spark has never felt dimmer. How do the Autobots and their fearful sparks stand to have you roam their halls?”

“I-I apologise Lo- Megatron.”

“I won’t protest you continuing to fuel my ego Doctor. Or should I say my emissary.” Megatron whispered the final words as he picked up Knock Out’s talons to place a quick kiss to the knuckles.

“A small consideration if it truly makes you happy.”

“It does. Look at you doctor you seem change every time I see you now. The accentuation of you lips suites you and your helm, it looks a little like the one you wore at the funeral. I like it”

“You and Magnus are more alike than I thought. Honestly I may not care about being mistaken for a femm but I never joined the cause.”

“Would you have?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. You know I’m nothing but a neutral at spark. It’s in my coding. I can’t take sides; can only play favorites.”

“Ah and it’s good that we still won in that department. You can’t deny it Knock Out. Now why are you here?”

“Can you take me to Megatronus’ temple?” Megatron’s optics went wide.

“Why?”

“I wish I could tell you but I’m just doing what I was told.”

“Sometimes the voices in our processors aren’t real and even if they are sometimes they are not worth listening to. Have you not learned from me young one?”

“Believe me I have but I got this information from a friend.”

“A friend?”

“I’m sure you’ve met him but you might never have learned his name.”

“Ah. Well then yes I remember the way. Will I be staying with you or just dropping you off?”

“I think that’s your choice my Lord.”

“Shall we go then.”

“Probably best. They’ve been testy lately.”

Walking through the streets of Kaon was an experience for Knock Out. He had never had the chance during the war thanks to being cooped up solely on the Nemesis. The place was supposedly ancient and from the ruins that the two passed the further they got away from Darkmount Knock Out was sure that it was. While the buildings weren’t made of crystal like the temples were it was still easy to see that they shared an architectural backbone. The open squares, the spiraling towers and the plethora of decorative arches all had similarities with the Sylph temples. History was carved into every wall of Kaon and now thanks to the war few would remember it. Knock Out stopped at a rather impressive arch and ran his talons over the carvings.

“Can you read the inscriptions?”

“Mmhmm.”

“What does it say?”

“It’s just a story. Old, boring, probably wrong. We must be getting close to the shrine.”

“We are. There in the distance is the Sylph’s temple. Inside is Megatronus’ shrine.”

“Well then there’s no time for distractions.” As the words left Knock Out’s vocalizer the sky cracked with light and thundered above them. Rain poured from the sky the freezing liquid dousing the city in an instant. Megatron pulled Knock Out close to shield him from the downpour.

“Not a good sign.”

“The cold season just started, your lucky it’s not snow.”

“It never snows in Kaon. Stay close Doctor we wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty shroud.”

“No need to worry about that! The warmth however is appreciated.” Knock Out pressed himself closer to one of gladiators vents to bask in the steam.

“Let me carry you.”

“Now there’s no need for that! I can walk-” Megatron didn’t give Knock Out much of a choice as he swept the smaller mech up and cradled him in one arm. “SIR!”

“Hush! The last thing I need is you getting sick.” Knock Out huffed and leaned into Megatron’s chest. He hated being treated as if he were frail but his peds were starting to go numb. Not like that ever really hindered him but still the feeling was unpleasant. Soon the obsidian city came into view. The four black spires glistened in the rain.

“How dangerous, it must be something else on the inside.”

“It is. Something purple not quite sure but we didn’t get our colors from just anywhere.”

“How nice.”

“The shrine is inside. I’ve only ever been there once but Patina used to visit here whenever he got the chance. He loved everything about the Sylphs and the ones here all had quite a fondness for him. I don’t think I ever saw a more broken mech than the cycle we came back to Kaon and he found the place...empty.”

“No one ever had the gall to tell me whatever happened in Protopast and I never had the courage to ask.”

“After we spoke in Protopast there was a series of recalls. The mechs on the list in Protopast found refuge in the temple. The sylphs and their Eldritch fought the Senate's mechs. Word got around and temples in other cities opened their doors and fought to protect damned mechs. The Senate, Pit the Primes themselves had always been afraid of your kind Doctor. Unchanged and unwavering means incorruptible or so they thought. The Senate took it personally and sent in the best and the strongest. From what Starscream told me, when the Senate came to Vos he looked them in the optics and said that he honestly had no idea what they were even talking about. Told them that there were no Sylphs in Vos. They believed him. Not every city had a temple after all. However the Senate’s visit piqued his interest so he went looking and he found your temple and he threatened your Eldritch. Already a broken mech; overwhelmed by the loss of his brothers and sisters; Nova Red agreed to Starscream’s demands. Whoever’s name Starscream wanted out of way would be sent to Nova Red. A personal team of expert assassins who were none the wiser at his disposal. Except most of them knew. Keeping quiet the best they could to protect whatever innocence was left in the place till it all came crumbling down. I’m sorry Knock Out. If I had believed Patina when he told me about you….you wouldn’t be standing here alone.”

“I’m not alone. I have Pollux and I have hope that others escaped as well. You can’t be blamed for what happened. _The final light we shall see before the Well._ I was an omen of death. He knew what was coming he just didn’t know when till it was too late. Or perhaps he didn’t care; we were never raised to fear the end.” As the two entered Megatron put Knock Out down so the Sylph could lead the way. Despite never being there Knock Out found his way to the center courtyard with ease.

“My my. That was just as confusing as I remember it being. I can see now why you were so good at hiding on the Nemesis.”

“This one’s cake. Like the one at Iacon they wanted mechs to visit here.” Knock Out looked around the circular set up and tried to find the right way to go. “Is it this way?”

“Yes how did you- Did you really need me Doctor?”

“You know how flighty I am. I would have ran as soon as the rain started if you weren’t here with me.”

“Ah well that’s something then.” Knock Out pulled the bigger mech along.

“Have you ever been to the shrine specifically my Lord?” Knock Out strained to see the sigils carved into the buildings. Finally finding the right one he pulled open the doors and was met with a set of ornate doors set into the floor.

“No, why?”

“Because it looks as if it’s underground.” Aerials did not usually do underground. Knock Out looked at the bigger mech; concern in his optics. “You don’t have to go with me. You can just stay here and wait if you’d like.”

“How dare you insult me Doctor.”

“Ah~ You say that now but how many cave ins and collapsed buildings have you been in my Lord?”

“Your concern is appreciated but I will be fine.”

“Alright~” Knock Out opened the doors and took Megatron’s servo in his own again as he descended. Darkness engulfed them. No torches, no crossing tracks of energon, no dimly glowing crystals, just darkness. The deeper they descended the worse the darkness affected them. Knock Out felt his senses go into overdrive as he tried to keep himself from panicking.  Behind him Megatron was venting deeply, unlike Knock Out who’s optics were forged for pitch black Megatron's were only for low light. He couldn’t see the things the Sylph did and he could only wait nervously for distaster and that caused a problem when the smaller mech let out a shrill scream.

“WHAT! KNOCK OUT!” He quickly calmed when he felt the Sylph’s frame pressed against him. Knock Out had buried his face into Megatron’s midriff. He could feel the mechs tears on his metal ans hear the doctor venting quickly in fear but overall the mech stayed silent in his suffering.Megatron carefully wrapped an arm around the smaller mech. “What’s wrong? What’s ahead of us.”

Knock Out’s words were barely audible and his voice wavered terribly yet were still filled with dry exhausted rage. “I can still see their frames in the crystal; they starved down here.” Megatron could feel the smaller mech's shaking plates and desperately clinging digits and it made his spark burn. This is what happened when one listened to spirits!

WE’RE DONE! I’m taking you back! You saw what they wanted you to so now I can take you back to Darkmount to forget about this ridiculous place! Who builds a shrine to the Fallen One anyway!”

“I need to speak to him I have no choice. If I don’t another one will find me again and he’s not very nice either. You need to go back and wait for me.”

“I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO ALONE!”

“Not much say in the matter my Liege. Passage is too small now for you to fit through, feel for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

“I DON’T GIVE A SLAGGING DAMN ABOUT THAT! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO AT THIS ALONE! There MUST be another entrance into this Primus forsaken Pit!”

Knock Out vented slowly a few times before he pulled away from the bigger mech. “I’m pretty sure that’s the point so there’s probably not. I am a big mech and I need to do this. Please just go back and wait for me.”

Knock Out could feel Megatron’s flaring EM field. He certainly wasn’t happy. “Fine. If anything goes wrong just do what you do best. I’ll see to it that you leave this place alive even if I have to dig you out of the rubble.” Knock Out patted the bigger mech's talons.

“Believe me you’ll hear me if something goes wrong.” Knock Out could still feel Megatron’s presence even after he crawled through the tight gap. All around him was the cold pressing of crystal and Knock Out did his best to just look ahead and not get overwhelmed by what was left of the faces inside. It went on forever, every now and again Knock Out could feel an errant servo scrape at him as he crawled through the tunnel. He had to stop often despite that only hiking his paranoia. Finally Knock Out felt the crystal slope and the opening in the gap became wide again as it let out into the original tunnel. As soon as he was free he took a long moment; curled into a tight little cube Knock Out vented deeply and calmed his pounding spark.

The cold of the ancient metal had set in now and Knock Out found his chassis going numb as he continued along alone. Despite the lack of feeling Knock Out couldn’t help but stop and examine the tunnel walls which as Knock Out delved further contained recessed sculptures. They were all beautiful. Nothing like what Knock Out would expect from a warrior’s shrine; these sculptures were of delicate mechs and sylphs and wild flora and fauna. Long poems and ancient epics etched into the walls despite having nothing to do with the art. Knock Out regularly found himself mindlessly fondling the walls trying to read the etched in words with his digits as his other digits slowly caressed the scenes. “You’re just like any other big softy. All you want is a story and a song.”

Knock Out pulled his servos away and hugged himself tightly and continued on. Despite Megatron’s protection Knock Out’s shroud was soaking and even in the chill of the underground the material didn’t freeze,only clinging to his chassis; leaking freezing rivulets of soaked up rain every now and again. Just one more thing that tripped his circuits. The sooner this was over and done with the better.

Knock Out knew he was close as the metal walls turned to nothing but onyx and the ceiling of the tunnel grew taller with each step. He stopped when his peds hit a set of stairs, this was it. “There used to be a time when I loved things like this.” Knock Out couldn’t help but think back to the times he and Gravedigger spent digging through abandoned buildings and caves. Usually for energon but they often found plenty of rare and beautiful things on their adventures! The more important thing was that Gravedigger was very good at keeping him calm and engrossed in the excavations. Why had the Necrobot insisted he take Lord Megatron? Not like it really mattered neither him nor Gravedigger would have been able to fit through the gap in the crystal. There was no point in being bitter he would have ended up alone no matter who he brought with him. Never really alone though. Pollux had been quiet; probably Liege’s doing; but Knock Out was sure if truly needed the Eldritch his call would reach the older mech. Right now though there was no need for chatter, it would only make the journey more arduous. “No more putting it off Knock Out we just need to do what needs to be done.” Knock Out climbed the stairs and felt his field unravel as the space finally opened into something less claustrophobic.

Knock Out searched the floor as he walked; looking for the right spot to pour the dark energon. At what he supposed was the center of the room was a large basin filled with solvent. “Oh lovely stagnant solvent sitting in a temple this is a good thing.” Sarcasm wasted thanks to the solo mission Knock Out reached into his subspace and pulled out the small vial of dark energon. As the energon dripped in the liquid flared to life and began to bubble violently and spill over the sides of the basin.

As purple light filled the room so did a terrifying cracking sound. Knock Out spun on his heel looking for any sign of where it was coming from but saw nothing. Then, finally the seated obsidian statue of the Prime himself began to glow and move. Knock Out slunk to whatever shadows he could find and waited. The statue stood and looked around the room; his bright white optics searched longingly. A rather handsome sculpture that did remind him of Lord Megatron in a way. Those two things alone meant that Knock Out had no plans of coming out of his hiding spot. “Don’t be afraid. Why did you summon me?” His voice echoed and filled the room, desperate and lonely. Knock Out inched closer and tried to get a better look despite his fear.

“I was instructed to.” Megatronus scanned the room again; his massive servos curling in frustration.

“Show yourself!”

“How about you sit your aft back down in that throne of yours and maybe I will big boy.” Megatronus searched again and with a huff sat back down.

“Well? I’m waiting!” Knock Out slinked closer until he was just behind one of the pillars that lined the throne.

“Good and comfy?

“Not exactly I don’t like being summoned. Are you from the temple? No one’s come to visit me in years.” Again Megatronus sounded somber. This was not the evil dark warrior Knock Out was expecting.

“Not from your temple. They’re all dead.”

“DEAD?” Megatronus stood again his optics darkening to violet. “IF THEY HAD NEEDED ME THEY WOULD HAVE SUMMONED ME!” Quick temper but nothing special.

“I don’t know what happened but I do know they met the same fate as most of their kind. Sit back down would you please.”

Megatronus’ optics faded to a dull lavender as he slumped back down in his throne. “Only the foolish young ones ever came to visit me. Perhaps they forgot how to summon me a long time ago.”

“Perhaps. Lonely even in death are we now? Pushing yourself away is never the answer.”

“SHOW YOURSELF IF YOU’RE GOING TO SPEAK SO INSOLENTLY TO ME! I HIGHLY DOUBT A TRUE SYLPH WOULD BE SO COWARDLY!” Megatronus cracked off a bit of his throne and chucked it at a pillar. The column cracked and crashed to the floor with ease. Knock Out’s spark jolted as he expected the ceiling to crash down around them. The ancient metal stayed firm.

“Now, now! I don’t answer to tantrums! No matter how big you are.”

“Tantrums? Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF NOW!” Megatronus jumped from his seat and in his servos bloomed a brilliant purple fire. He stalked frantically around the room; punching at pillars and clawing at the other decorative ornaments.

“You’re ruining everything!”

“I’LL DO WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE! GET OUT OF MY SANCTUARY LIEGE!” Knock Out felt the ground shake as the Prime tore down another column looking for any sign of his hated brother.

“Calm down now! I’m not a fan of Liege myself.” Megatronus stopped again and took a moment; his massive chest heaving despite the statue having no need for air. Knock Out walked into the large circle of light from the Prime’s fire and stared up at him. Megatronus optics faded back to white and went wide as he fell to his knees. The ground shook from the force and Knock Out fell on his aft. The room faded back to it’s original dimness as Megatronus extinguished his fires. He leaned over and snatched Knock Out up.

“The stars align.” Megatronus uncurled his massive servo and situated the smaller mech into a sitting position. Knock Out vented deeply as he tried to push himself out of panic mode. He was getting very tired of being manhandled. “So beautiful.” The Prime dimmed his optics. “You shouldn’t be here!”

“I told you I was told to be here! What do you want?”

“I don’t- You’ve met Liege already? That’s not good.” The Prime went soft as he stared at Knock Out. A digitip trailing carefully over the smaller mech’s frame.

“Unfortunately yes. He chased after for me for cycles until I finally gave up and spoke to him.”

“YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT! WHO DID SOLUS LET RAISE YOU TO BE SO FOOLISH!”

“FOOLISH! He was driving me INSANE! What are you even going on about? I’M NOT A CHILD OF SOLAS!”

“Not wholly no, but she did have a servo in your creation.” Knock Out rolled his optics.

“Yes~ I’ve heard it all before. Solus took her time when forging my frame. I don’t need pick-up lines from a Prime!”

“You misunderstand. You were not one of her traditional creations. Your spark was forged from my union with her. A union of love.” Knock Out looked at the Prime skeptically. What was this mech’s angle.

“If I was the offspring of two Primes don’t you think I would be a bit bigger?”

“You are still a product of your times young one. It’s no fault of mine that you are so diminutive.”

“Fine so. “Creator” what is it that you want with me? What does Liege want with me?”

“Do you know my history?”

“Primus was a pansy, split into thirteen, you were one of the best but had some trouble with self loathing. Together you and the other Primes banished Unicron to “death”. Didn’t do a very good job let me add. Anyway~, the lot of you got real busy making a world, Liege wanted to be the ruler of it so he wanted to take out the competition and have a little fun. He screwed you over and made you kill the only femm you twelve idiots had. In your anger you snuffed him. Guilty about losing your temper you gave up your weapon of mass destruction and hid yourself away never to be heard from again.”

“Did you speak to Liege this way?” The Prime was wearing a slight smile now. “It must have been quite the experience for him.”

“Why wouldn’t I? When push comes to shove you’re still just dead mechs. No amount of metal is going to protect you if I say a few pretty words.”

“You’re stronger than I thought. What did his face look like when you banished him?”

“I didn’t banish him. I was too busy taking a well deserved nap after he pulled his magic stunt on me! Didn’t know you Primes had that kind of Power. It’s a little cliche, chasing after mortals!.” Megatronus’ smile fell.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Hey look you don’t get to be disappointed in me! I knew he was a creep; it’s just being near him….” Knock Out could barely remember the feeling; let alone describe it. Still it was a feeling he wouldn’t mind experiencing again.

“As I said it’s not your fault. It was by design. You were unprepared; he will not win next time!”

“Win what? What are you talking about?”

“Your story is a complicated one. As I said your spark was born from love but you died with Solus when I killed her. Then I killed Maximo and in the afterlife she finally understood what had happened. It was my own foolishness but it was Liege’s words that made me do what I did. I only wanted repentance and to mourn but she she wanted revenge and she always served her revenge with a smile.” The Prime looked away now his claws scraping deep into the stone as he curled them. He didn’t want to continue. “I was away when Optimus finally brought you back. What did they decide to call you?”

“Necroma Lux. Now stop changing the subject!”

“I don’t want you to be angry with us...with me. I don’t think I could take it.” Megatronus brought the Sylph close to his faceplate. “You can’t understand what’s it like to have you here like this. Liege isn’t the only one who is changed by your presence.”

“And why is that? Why are you changed by my presence?”

“How could we not? You are Necroma Lux. The light beyond death. You are peace, you are rebirth, you are BALANCE! You calm our sparks and our egos.” The Prime laughed softly at his own words. Knock Out kept himself an arms length away from the bigger mech, not stupid enough to make the same mistake again. Even if Megatronus wasn’t the absolute terror Knock Out was expecting he was still unpredictable and dangerous. Not to mention clingy, why were these Primes so damn clingy! It was hard to believe it was because of some ancient function!

“Yeah no. Pretty sure that was Optimus' job. He did end the war after all.”

“He unified our kind, ended the war, and brought us back to our home. He restored what was broken but that is not peace.”

“Ok fine. That doesn’t explain why the other guy wants me so bad. He was your right servo of dramatic villainy or whatever! Not even that he was the slagger behind it all! A trickster of the worst kind. A bringer of discord and all that! The darkness Primus knew was needed in the world for some reason. He should hate me.”

Megatronus’ weary smile was back. “It’s nice to know your not ignorant. The last mech the others suspected of being you was nothing but a fool!”

“Yeah don’t know what you’re talking about there. Just because I bothered to read the story doesn’t mean I ever cared. So didn’t really track all the servos this thing changed sorry but it’s nice and slightly worrying to know that you’re not infallible.”

“By no means infallible young one. As for Liege he does hate you but he also can’t live without you. That’s the whole point of your existence. You’re a trap, a game to keep him busy, his everlasting foil, the type of bond that’s older than time. In a way you two complete each other so Liege knows how to make you love him. He wouldn’t continue to chase you if he saw no hope of winning.

Still you needed to have a way to fight back so Solus tricked him into loving you too much. It wasn’t hard. With the dead spark we made together she went to Quintus and together with the others they forged you. The all had a servo in your creation, all except for Optimus and more importantly Liege. Knowing they had ignored and refused him drove him insane; it made him want you like nothing else in the universe. Still only a dead spark; a dream of a mech; Solus went to me and told me about you. She asked if I would visit the Eldritch Balance. A universal being of death. Your Goddess. She wanted her favor.

I found the first emissary and I asked her to get me an audience. When I stood before Necroma and asked her to make your spark in her image she was more than pleased. I still remember her words. “About time you learned a little respect but is this truly the path you wish to take. They will be one of mine; that I will not budge on.” That was what we wanted. Just one more thing to drive Liege insane with lust. When she learned that we wanted to make you as a trap for Liege she was reluctant but she was just as vindictive as any one of us. She waited till the planet circled under Liege’s stars and then went to him and said that she was giving him a gift; one of creations. The Sylph he had always wanted. He didn’t appreciate her humor but Necroma used Maximo’s ego against himself. She said she had her own plans and that she needed a Sylph with his gifts. She told him that if he helped her he could have the Sylph once they returned to the Well. Liege accepted. For something as little as that there was no downside. Liege is not stupid he learned of our trick just after it was too late. We taunted him to kill you to do all he could to stop you from becoming who you were meant to be but he couldn’t. He could never truly have you if you never truly lived. Once his anger calmed he devised a plan of his own he knew you were going to be the next Prime so he vowed to find you and make you his. You weren’t supposed to meet him this soon. Optimus was supposed to help you first! SOMEONE SCREWED UP!” Megatronus shook with rage. They had been so careful up until now, they had been winning! Who could have been so stupid?

“Calm down. I’ve been playing games with mechs like Liege all my life. The only difference is he’s got magic and I don’t know what makes him tick. I can’t tame a pet I can’t trust.”

“You need to speak with Solus. First you must get her Forge and make yourself a weapon. I know you already found it please tell me they didn’t use it!”

“Yeah no they used it. I uhh even transplanted Liege’s own arm onto another mech just for that sole purpose. You know the gladiator who took your name.”

Megatronus sighed and pressed Knock Out firmly against his faceplate, this time the smaller mech didn’t push away. Knock Out stroked the statue’s face soothingly. “Optimus used the last of it’s power.”

“That he did.”

“You can’t risk this journey unarmed. There must be a weapon that you can find to use.”

“Yeah no. I don’t think so. I probably couldn’t lift any of those let alone use them. You don’t have to worry I can scream a mech to death.”

Megatronus laughed. The sound filled the room and reverberated around the space pleasantly.. “Is that true?”

“If I try hard enough. Long and short of it is I don’t need a fancy weapon.”

“You need a weapon. Bring Solus’ forge to her temple with with you. She’ll revive it. Then you can craft a weapon of your own.”

“Really~ I crawled through a tunnel of dead Sylphs to go on a fetch quest! Where’s her temple?“

“Liege was able to manipulate me, I am the last Prime to help you handle him. I suppose I was simply the closest. Solus has no temple on Cybertron so you will have to find one. Neither do any of the others so if you want to speak to any Prime besides Optimus you will have to find their shrines. I am glad you made the journey to see me though. You were a lovely surprise. You are my creation after all.” Knock Out fell back against the statues palm completely exhausted.

“Can’t I just take you with me? If you’ve got a corpse then I have the best weapon of all.”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Well then better head on back through the tunnel of death!”

“I can’t be of much help now but I will always be here for you. I will try to keep Maximo at bay but he is not an easy adversary.”

“Do what you can for me I guess. Keeping myself away from him won’t be hard it’s just figuring out what to do if he get’s close to me again. I don’t know how to stop his magic from affecting me.”

“You will find away. You will beat him. You will restore balance. I believe in you.”

“Great~. That’s what I really need right now. More mechs depending on me. I’ll come back and visit you after I talk to Solus.”

“Safe journey my celestial.”

Megatronus set Knock Out down and patted his back. Knock Out spared one more glance up at the massive statue before heading back to the tunnel.

 

* * *

 

As Knock Out exited the temple he was greeted by a clear night sky and a frigid wind. No sign of Megatron. “Ah~ So much for seeing me through this. Something at Darkmount must have been more important.” The drive back was pleasant and even though the wind chilled his chassis numb it was a good feeling. Knock Out liked the cold and unlike the other mechs whose energon froze in their lines he could stay out in the chill for as long as he liked. It also meant he overheated less which made going top speeds for long periods of time much easier. He was back at Darkmount in no time.

As he walked the halls to Megatron’s quarters a screaming down the hall stopped him. “HEY WHEELS YOU’VE GOT SOME BEARINGS SNEAKING IN HERE!” A sharp servo on his shoulder turned him around. “Listen I don’t care if you’re cute. I TOLD YOU TO STAY ON YOUR SIDE OF THE PLANET!” A shocked Slipstream jumped back. “PRIMUS KNOCK OUT! You slagging tease! I thought you were a femm. Why didn’t you call me out when I saw you sneaking around last week?”

“I wasn’t sneaking around so it wasn't me. Nice to see you back on planet Slipstream.”

“ That’s a relief but don’t take that the wrong way. It’s good to see you. You’re looking….new...fresh...good. Solus almighty your little sylph look is too cute.” Slipstream took a moment to take a good look at the smaller mech. “Looks aside, are you good? From what I hear everyone's been on your aft! You don’t need to hear slag from me but yeah….sorry about your big guy. And that scrap with the Autobots! Did Megs even give you a choice?”

“You’re terrible at empathy Slipstream. I’m fine. You know me. I bend but I don’t break. I didn’t need a choice I made the deal myself in a way. Our leader wasn’t all that coherent at the time after getting his corpse taken over by a god so I stepped up and made sure the Bots didn’t try to give you guys the short end of the stick. When Megatron calmed down…..I had no problem letting him say it was his idea all along.”

“Slag that sucks! Was it worth it? Do they treat you well?”

“Well enough. They’re just a pack of white knights so they can’t really find it in their sparks to hate me. Barely past my final reform still grieving my dead almost conjunx. Plus I look like Magnus’ ward so he can’t do anything but worry his poor heavily taxed spark.”

“That’s good to hear maybe you can calm your big blue leader down then. He stormed in here like he owned the place. Completely wrecked the guards out front! I finally managed to calm him down and get him and Lord Megatron to talk. They’ve been screaming at each other since.”

Knock Out sighed. Why did Ultra Magnus overreact to every little thing! “I’ll handle it.”

“Cool but uh real quick! If it wasn’t you I saw then do you have any idea who it could have been. Not many mechs wear that color with wheels like yours.”

“You must have seen Moonracer. Couldn’t tell you if she was spying for Magnus or just here out of her own curiosity. She’s sweet. More color. Darker mint too, more blue less green. Smaller than me but not by much.”

“Nice! Did she say anything about me?”

“I haven’t been having the best week Slipstream. No room for gossip.”

“Scrap. Well I caught her sneaking around when I was on patrol and well let’s just say I liked what I saw. I had to tell her to get lost but I wasn’t exactly mean about it. Her cute laugh has been stuck in my processor since. Could you help a femm out and pass her my frequency.”

“ Sure I don’t see why not if you can get me a good drink.”

“Done! Aerial or heavy duty?”

“What about both?”

“You’re in luck, Astrotrain was one of the guards Ultra Magnus knocked cold. I’ll meet you up there.”

With Slipstream getting him fuel Knock Out took the stairs two at a time as he ran up the landings. As he neared Megatron’s quarters he could hear Ultra Magnus’ screaming. Knock Out entered in the emergency code and surprisingly the door slid open. Both mechs turned to face him their optics bright with fury “Are you happy now Magnus? I told you I didn’t leave him to die! NOW GO! Me and Knock Out have things to discuss!”

“Well you’ll have to wait your turn! I’m taking him back to the HQ NOW!” Ultra Magnus made a beeline for Knock Out but the smaller mech quickly dodged out of the way.

“You will not! I’m hungry Magnus. Why are you being an aft? The passage to the shrine was blocked and the only reason Megatron left the temple was to deal with you!” Ultra Magnus gritted his denta and grabbed at Knock Out’s face as he backed the smaller mech into a corner. His field was still hot and tingling with rage but there was worry in his optics.

“It’s late, you spent a whole cycle in a glorified cave so I was worried. I am angry because you lied to me! You keep lying to me! Yet you had no trouble telling Megatron that you were a PRIME!”

Knock Out jammed himself further back into the corner as he tried to look for a way past Magnus. He shot a quick look at Megatron, the gladiator just shook his head. “IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN’T WANT TO KNOW! YOU AUTOBOTS MAY PREACH ALL YOU WANT…..but you never want to hear the truth.”

Ultra Magnus’ field turned soft but still prickly. “I want the truth Knock Out. I need the truth...about everything. Including what you learned in your little chat today!”

“Well then I need a strong drink first.”


	4. Little Lies

It doesn't matter what I say  
So long as I sing with inflection  
That makes you feel I'll convey  
Some inner truth or vast reflection  
But I've said nothing so far  
And I can keep it up for as long as it takes  
And it don't matter who you are  
If I'm doing my job then it's your resolve that breaks  
-Hook

Knock Out sat on a chair between the two mechs sipping his drink as he told his story. Both of the bigger mechs stared at him with scrutiny; for different reasons. Despite having faced a god Megatron was still having trouble believing the Sylph’s story. Old Primes waiting away in hidden temples? It all just sounded so far fetched. Ultra Magnus was having trouble believing as well but what was more important to him was to get the whole truth. Everything he had learned from Swindle didn’t amount to much. It certainly didn’t help him read the Sylph any better that was for sure. Every word coming from the younger mech’s vocalizer, whether Magnus believed him or not, could have been fabricated and Ultra Magnus would be none the wiser. He hated this.

“Are you happy now Ultra Magnus?”

He wasn’t.

“Ehrm. So who’s chasing you again?”

“Liege Maximo.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know why? He’s just bitter...or obsessed? This was all their “plan” and I use that term very loosely.”

“That’s not a very good plan. Why would supposedly god like beings do something so petty?” Megatron had dealt with his fair share of rivalries over Knock Out but to imagine the Doctor’s desirability went as high as to the Primes was a little far fetched. “So...Megatronus wants you too?”

“No. He’s just some sad old mech who got screwed over by his brother. Then he felt bad for being a slagger.” Knock Out sipped at his drink. Perhaps he should have gone into more detail but to be honest Megatronus’ tale still sounded impossible to Knock Out so there was no way he was going to convince other mechs to believe it.

“So what do they want you to do exactly?” Ultra Magnus had been through his fair share of Prime drama with Optimus and yet he was still confused. With Optimus it had been evil chaos beings and doomsday prophecies but certainly not…..this.

“I don’t know. All he told me was that I had to take Solus’ hammer to a temple of hers and she would fix it so I could make myself a weapon.”

“Is that really all he told you. Just take the hammer and make a weapon?” Magnus knitted his optic ridges. That whole trip for one task. It didn’t make any sense. It did sound like advice a Prime like Megatronus would give but if they were the reason Maximo was after Knock Out in the first place then why did they want Knock Out to fight him?

“The only important thing! He blathered on about history and what not but I mean he was probably just lonely and I’m the only one who can talk to him! Only Sylph and only Prime it’s my function to ease rusty ghosts demeanors and whatnot.”

“We are not doubting your credibility Doctor. As a skeptic you’re in fact the only mech I believe when it comes to situations like these. It’s just odd. They want you to make a weapon but they didn’t give you any information that could help you kill Liege?”

“He doesn’t want me to kill liege.”

“WHAT?” Both Megatron and Ultra Magnus shouted in unison.

“He’s a ghost! I can’t kill a ghost! Ok well I can but that’s not what they want.”

“Then what do they want? The Primes are usually vague but they’re usually more helpful than this!” Magnus stood up suddenly and stalked over to Knock Out. “There has to be something you’re not telling us!”

“There’s NOT!” Knock Out’s drink was not strong enough for this. “They want me to stop him from being a cordmonger but I don’t know how! He’s just a ghost! A powerful one but still.”

“Well how do you kill a ghost?” Megatron had steepled his talons and was staring raptly.

“Dark energon, magic words, and determination.” Megatron glared at him with lidded optics. “What that’s it! It doesn’t matter because I’m not supposed to kill him!”

“Then what do they expect you to do? If Liege is truly the entity who was assaulting you he did a very good job of it! You shouldn’t have too go through that again! Can you banish him?” This all sounded like nonsense! Banishing ghosts of Primes! Ultra Magnus couldn’t believe it had come to this.

“I’m not supposed to banish him or kill him I’m supposed to deceive him, passify him, I don’t know.” Knock Out downed the rest of his drink; the warmth did little for his nerves.

“Well at least that’s in your skill range.” Megatron crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“What else do you want from me Ultra Magnus?” Magnus had sunk back down in his seat.

“Well I would like to know if you had a plan.?”

“Well I don’t aside from find a shrine and get a weapon. I haven’t said this in a long while but I’m not very creative.” Megatron laughed curtly.

“Don’t listen to him Ultra Magnus. Knock Out’s creativity only blooms when under pressure.”

“Believe me I won’t. I think we should go now.” Ultra Magnus shot a look to Knock Out who only rolled his optics.

“Please~and for your safety I implore you not to return.”

“Bitter about your guards?” Magnus’ voice held a hint of sass.

“My reputation. Knock Out’s not the only vain one here. I will have to hurt you if you do this again. Unless of course you like Tarn’s company.” Ultra Magnus gritted his denta and sneered.

“Just keep your mechs in line! Did you actually draw up an agreement for me to sign like I told you?”

“I did. I’ll go get it.”

“Wait WHAT?” Knock Out jumped from his seat and stared wildly at the Autobot as he waited for an answer.

“While this whole treaty business started out as nothing more than a fabrication for Lord Megatron here to save his own chassis even I have to admit so far aside from some hiccups it’s been working well. I plan on continuing to tell homecoming Bots that this was a unified decision and if they’re smart they’ll want proof. I’m sure that goes for Cons as well.”

“First thing Cyclonus asked me for.” Megatron dug through the scattered mess of his desk before triumphantly dragging out the long contract. “Wrote it up by servo and everything. Would you like to look it over Ultra Magnus?” Magnus took the document and went silent.

“That’s what you know oral agreements are for! There’s no need to bring ink and paper into this!”

“Doctor why do you sound so nervous about it? This is what I should have done if I had the forethought at the time and you were always prepared to deal with this from the beginning.”

“Yeah, on my own terms!”

Ultra Magnus scoffed as dug around in his subspace for a pen. “Trust in a Decepticon to lie about a lie. I will give you credit it’s a believable and exciting story.”

“Thank you Magnus. I am glad you appreciate my skill.” Knock Out’s audials twitched.

“What? Let me see that!” Knock Out snatched the paper away from Magnus’ servos. The Sylph’s optics straining through the warlord’s flowery script. “This is not what happened! Why are you lying about me becoming a PRIME! I WAS NOTHING MORE THAN AN AFTERTHOUGHT TO ALL OF YOU! Optimus didn’t give me anything before he dove helmfirst into the Well except a metaphorical thumbs up for not being a total slagger like you!”

“Language. Just because you’re not proud of your accomplishment doesn’t mean I’m not. I just made the idea a little easier to swallow. Sounds like a much better way to gain power than falling off of a skywalk.”

“Oh go siphon yourself! YOU CONSTANTLY CALLED ME A FAILURE AND THREATENED TO THROW ME OUT AN AIRLOCK! YOU DON’T GET TO DO THIS TO ME!”

“Doesn’t feel good to be left in the dark now does it?”

“Eat. Slag.” Knock Out tore up the paper and tossed the fragments at Magnus.

“Why are you so angry all of a sudden? You joined the Autobots on your own, you made the right choice. Without my lie however the tentative peace that we’ve maintained would have been shot the moment Astrotrain arrived. You’re the one who saved Starscream from his fate if you had let him die I wouldn’t have had to lie. I simply wanted to make sure that the Decepticons came home to something finite. No one lost. No one was getting blamed. Simple agreement to stay apart and peaceful for a few centuries and let everyone cool down before working on fixing our broken society. ”

Knock Out’s face was almost teal from rage. His voice barely above a whisper. “ Your lie saved us? HOT SLAG! ALL YOU DID WAS SAVE YOUR OWN AFT YOU SELFISH PORT LICKER! You got snuffed by a BUG half your size and then got shafted by your own “destiny” all because you were too much of an prick to listen to the other mechs on your team! You left the one mech left who actually cared about your disgusting spark in a shadow realm and I HAD TO COAX HIM OUT AND HELP HIM LICK HIS EMOTIONAL WOUNDS FOR FOUR MONTHS! Just because I didn’t screw you over does not mean you get to parade me around as your best accomplishment! I let you sit pretty to lick your scars and come to your senses at my expense in the hope you would eventually solve your own damn problems! I am not just going to smile and follow whatever story or plan you two have laid out for me! I already have enough forces pushing me to do what they want so how about instead of lying continuously you actually come up with a plan that DOESN’T KEEP ME TRAPPED HERE!”

 “But you’re so good at the act my Light~. Why would I wreck a good thing. You wouldn’t ruin our peace for your own sake would you?”

“Megatron’s right. Everyone is already engrossed in your performance. You’re a hero.” Knock Out’s optics darted wildly between the two mechs. Who did they think they were? Who did he think he was? No one wrote his story but him!

“SCREW YOU BOTH!” Knock Out bolted from the room wrenching the metal door back in his fury before it got the chance to fully open. Both Magnus and Megatron watched the mangled door fruitlessly try to finish it’s cycle over and over again. Eventually Megatron went over and unbent the door letting it creak closed.

“So tell me why you wanted me to purposefully enrage our Sylph again Magnus?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I simply thought a physical treaty was in order.”

“I agree but why did you bring it up when Knock Out was still in the room? I told you it would upset him. This was a mistake Ultra Magnus you don’t know the lengths Knock Out will go to for his own freedom. He was already doing what you wanted.”

Magnus wasn’t really listening. “Primus Swindle told me he had control issues but by the Allspark.”

“Ah Swindle. That’s no fun Ultra Magnus.” Magnus' optics darted towards the warlord not realizing he had spoken aloud.

“Please not you too.”

“Were the results of your little experiment worth it? It might take him some time to forgive us for this. He gets a bit manic when he’s trapped you see.”

“I do. Whether it’s physical, metaphorical, or emotional. Two centuries in isolation can leave that affect.”

“Oh don’t give me that look Magnus! Isolation was a kindest punishment we allowed.”

“He didn’t do a damn thing and you shoved him in a metal box for two hundred years! Then you had the gall to drag him out and send him straight back onto the front line when you needed him again!”

“Yes well… it was war and at least he turned out capable. Yours still needs some work I’m afraid to say.”

“Up yours! You didn’t do scrap but give him PTSD and Primus knows what other disorders! Something falls on the ground too loudly and he locks up and getting a dinobot to do taxes is easier than getting Knock Out to willingly recharge. Don’t even try to act like you had some servo in making him the mech he is today!”

“ You’re quite worked up over him. He’s not the type of mech I would try pitying. Admit it you were just hoping he would go off on me. ”

“So I have some ulterior motives, it doesn’t change the fact that we need something real. I don’t want to keep lying to every Autobot who comes home! He was perfectly fine living this way when he thought it was all on his terms, he’ll get over it.

“Then I’ll write another treaty but you will keep me out of your future experiments. I spent years trying to turn Knock Out back into a killing machine but now I personally like him the way he is.”

“That’s only because you need him that way.” Megatron rolled his optics at Ultra Magnus’ steely glare.

“Fine, fine yes whatever but if I’m such a terrible mech then you are just as terrible. I don’t see you trying to ease his suffering”

“That’s all I’ve been doing! No thanks to you or your professionals!”

“Hook didn’t give you the information you wanted? It’s because he knows better.” With another long sheet of paper in servo Megatron went to work.

“IT’S NOT A CRIME TO CARE ABOUT SOMEONE! Forgive me for not indulging Knock Out in his game but my spark couldn’t handle the wait! Constantly fearing I would say something that would cause him to go off on a killing spree was spiking my current!”

“He has every right to keep his secrets to himself. Just be prepared for when he finds out you went behind his back.”

“I am. If it matters so much to you then you can rest easy. I have not further plans to push his buttons so you can continue to try and atone for all the slag you put him through. I think you leaving his Conjunx for dead is going to be a tough one to get over though.”

“ They weren’t Conjunx. Knock Out wasn’t stupid enough to take a Conjunx during a war. Now stop picking Magnus and think about the real problem at servo for once. What are you going to do about the Prime?”

“I have no idea.” Ultra Magnus slumped forward in his seat and rubbed at his face.”

“Does a shine to Solus even exist anywhere?”

“Of course it does! Caminus.”

“Ah Elita’s world. A worthy trip in more ways than one then. You should be excited.”

“To tell her that Optimus is dead and some shrimpy ex-Decepticon medic replaced him? I don’t know how well she’ll take that. She’s a bit like you after all. Aside from Solus the rest of the Primes are just made up nobodies.”

“That line of thinking is going to be your downfall Magnus.”

“What thinking that Lady Elita is a skeptic like yourself? There’s plenty of evidence to back up my belief I assure you.”

“No. That Knock Out is Optimus’ replacement. He’s not and he never will be.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Ultra Magnus sounded somber and weary.

“See this is why he didn’t tell you. Knock Out doesn’t like disappointing mechs.”

“I’m not disappointed. I’m just exhausted! His problems make no sense and no matter how hard I try I still can’t figure out a way to help him!

“He’s used to being on his own even when he’s surrounded by mechs. You really shouldn’t worry so much about him.”

“Perhaps you should have worried more! Any word on Galvatron?” Ultra Magnus was tired of hearing the same words over and over again. He knew what he was doing!

“Just that he doesn’t seem to be in any rush.”

“Well that’s one less thing. Are you done yet?” Ultra Magnus chassis was straining to stay awake already and after this he would still have to go look for Knock Out.

“I am. Here.” As Magnus read through the new treaty he found the words were far more truthful. While Ultra Magnus had asked Megatron to make the first one more fraudulent to get a rise out of Knock Out; this one was only slightly exaggerated. Everything was just as they had agreed to. Ultra Magnus signed the treaty and handed it back to Megatron.

“I’ll make you a copy and get it to you.” Magnus nodded and stood to leave mentally preparing himself for the long search ahead of him. “Oh and Magnus, I wasn’t kidding about what I said earlier. Knock Out is going to continue to lie and enrage you believe me but if you try to storm in here unannounced again...it won’t end nicely I’m afraid.”

“I’ll try not to destroy your precious image but if I fear that Knock Out’s in danger nothing is going to stop me.”

“How noble of you to go rushing into danger for him. You’re going to have a very short life if you follow through with that and not just because of me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

 

As usual the temple was quiet and calming. Knock Out’s anger quickly faded as he stepped through the courtyard as Pollux’s voice filled his processor.

“Light are you here?” His voice was tight and desperate.

“I am. What happened to you Pollux?”

“What happened to me? What happened to you? You put up such a strong barrier I couldn’t reach you!” In a flash of dark smoke the eldritch appeared in the courtyard and swept Knock Out up. Knock Out placed a calming servo on the bigger mech’s faceplate.

“Wasn’t me my Eldritch. I wouldn’t do that to you. I’m the proud owner of an undead stalker.”

“An old loved one?”

“I wish. A Prime, and not a very nice one.”

“Liege Maximo.”

“How did you know?”

“If you cared about history more you would have known he had quite the obsession with Sylphs. Did he hurt you?” Pollux’s optics dimmed and his field went taut with worry.

“He….certainly was an annoyance but nothing I couldn’t handle. I do have bad news for you.”

“You have to leave.” Pollux pulled Knock Out close and nuzzled his frame. “Just because I couldn’t speak didn’t mean I couldn’t listen.”

“Unfortunately. I’ll make it as quick as I can I promise. It’s just this Prime nonsense!” A sort of dark worry took hold of Knock Out in that moment. Perhaps he had been wrong. If he had stayed hidden away like Pollux had wanted perhaps this wouldn’t be happening to him right now. “I don’t want to go Pollux.”

The older Sylph could feel Knock Out’s fear. His little Light had never feared an adventure before. “ What did you expect from mortals, they never want to deal with issues so they find someone stronger to deal with them. Are you afraid? You?”

“Things are so complicated now! I’m not the mech they want, I’ll never be.” Knock Out paused and vented deeply. “Despite everything….some days I wish I had just left with Starscream. Even if I was living a lie...at least I could tell myself I was free.”

“You could renounce them and we could slaughter them all.” Pollux’s tone turned dark.

“I could but I won’t. I don’t think murder is going to solve my problems.”

“You don’t know unless you try.” Knock Out laughed despite knowing that the Sylph wasn’t kidding.

“I have a pretty good evidence list that it doesn’t.”

“I’ll keep a better optic on you then. No smarmy Prime is going to get through me again.”

“Oh I hope so. Don’t underestimate him though Pollux.”

“We’re stronger than any mortal, even Primes. Always remember that.” Knock Out sighed at the Eldritch’s boasting.

“Sure we are that’s why we’re practically extinct.”

“Strength is gifted in different forms.” Knock Out narrowed his optics at the larger mech. “You know it’s really hard being inspirational for you, you ungrateful little scrapheap.”

Knock Out’s smile returned he honestly couldn’t stand the Eldritch when he was trying to act like his old self even if he was just doing it for Knock Out’s sake. He prefered his cynical, murderous Eldritch. “Then stop trying. I know you care. You don’t need to coddle me.”

“Have you seen yourself, seriously look in a mirror. I’m surprised no one’s locked you away in another room for your own safety. Especially with your mounting list of titles.”

“I’m sure they would if they thought they could hold me. Thanks to Liege they all think I’m a little high wired.”

“You are a little high wired but what mech isn’t nowadays. Your fields wound so tight I’m surprised you can move though. You want to take a bath with me?”

“I’d love one.”

* * *

 

 

“Magnus~ Wake up Ultra Magnus.”

Ultra Magnus onlined and attempted to boot up his optics. Someone was calling for him and there was something heavy on his chassis.

“Magnus~ Please wake up. I’m lonely…. among other things.”

“Knock Out?” It was hard for Ultra Magnus to see in the dark of his quarters but he was still able to make out the distinct lines of the Con medic.

“Mmhmm?” Knock Out slid his servos up and stroked Ultra Magnus’ face and helm.

“Oh thank Primus. I got worried when I couldn’t find you. Where did you go?”

“ Oh you know me. I just drove around till I calmed down. I always return home though. That’s what you wanted right. Someone you can trust.”

“I’m glad you came to your senses so quickly. Nothing changes with a physical treaty and I promise we have no plans we expect you to follow.”

“Don’t lie to me Magnus. You wanted me to be your little monster but now I don’t have to; but you still kind of want that don’t you?”

“I don’t know what-” Ultra Magnus’ words caught in his vocalizer as he felt Knock Out steadily grind against his codpiece.

“Yeah you do.”

“A moment of weakness Knock Out. We can’t. I can’t.”

“You sound so serious. Are you worried what our team will think even though they already talk. It’s called having fun. We’re both under a ton of stress right now and I can’t think of a better way to ease it. I want to give you a chance to earn my trust Magnus~”

“And how would I be given that chance?”

“Oh~ I’m so glad you asked.” The weight on Magnus’ chassis shifted to his chest and Knock Out’s pale face stared down at him grinning from audial to audial. “What do you say Magnus?”

“A very tempting offer but I would rather cultivate our personal relationship before anything.”  
Knock Out sighed and then the weight on Magnus’ chest was gone. The sylph had slipped out of sight.

“Well I need to do something. We should go on a run.”

“It’s the middle of the night Knock Out and the cold season is setting in. I am exhausted I figured you would be too with everything we’ve been through.”

“Oh yes everything we’ve been through. Face it Magnus you haven’t done slag for me.”

“You did assault me multiple times.”

“I’m not playing the numbers game of traumas with you! You can do what you want but I’m going!” Knock Out stormed off. Ultra Magnus found himself quickly following the doctor.

“Knock Out wait! Just come back! We can do something else you like to do! I’ll stay up with you.”

“I don’t want to stay up Magnus! I want to recharge! Why are you being so selfish! You know how hard it is for me. Just do this for me. Then we can talk. I promise.” The medic sounded so far away and so desperate. His form flitted in and out of Ultra Magnus’ vision.

“Your promises don’t really mean much.” He had made it almost halfway to the exit when he felt Knock Out's warm teasing servos snake around his waist. A cold face pressed into his abdomen.

“You’re so mean! Come on I’ve nearly got you all the way out the door. Would you rather race?”

“It’s not really a fair race now is it?”

“Who cares if it’s fair! I want to do something with you. I want to give you a chance!”

“Alright. I suppose we could go on a short race. Where would you like to go?” Knock Out’s bright fake laugh echoed in Ultra Magnus’ processor.

“Who cares that’s not the point. You just follow my lights and try to keep up!” Knock Out transformed and Magnus heard the screeching of wheels as the Sylph raced to the exit of the base. Magnus sighed before breaking into a run. As the cold wind of the outside hit him he transformed as well and raced after the faint lights in the distance.

As Ultra Magnus chased Knock Out the medics form got further and further away until the lights disappeared completely. Magnus sped up until a shimmering midnight blue stretched across the path ahead. Had they always been this close to the shoreline? In the rolling waves just beyond the sands Knock Out called out to him. “Magnus! What are you waiting for?”

“Knock Out! You are not a new build get out of there that water must be freezing!”

“It’s amazing now come and have fun with me!”

Magnus huffed. Why was the medic being so childish all of a sudden. “If this is your way of expressing your displeasure; by trying to torment me this way; I will outright tell you it is only making you look foolish!”

Suddenly space jumped around him. Ultra Magnus was only inches away from the freezing sea and Knock Out was even closer. Magnus could feel the icy waves as the petered out at his peds, he could feel Knock Out vent warm air as he teased along the seams of Magnus’ midriff. The contrast made Ultra Magnus shiver. A different voice suddenly called out to him from the distance but Magnus couldn’t make out the words. “Why are you so intent on being miserable Ultra Magnus?” Knock Out’s sweet voice pulled him back. “Come into the water with me.”

 _“MAGNUS! YOU DUMB SLAGGER!_ ”

“What?” Someone was shouting at him but there was no one else out there with them.

“Ultra Magnus what’s wrong you look confused? Please can’t you just try and have fun with me?” There it was again that desperate whine that pulled at Magnus' spark.

“I thought we were having fun Knock Out?”

_“YOU OVERGROWN IDIOT THERE’S NO ONE THERE!”_

“What is that?” Ultra Magnus turned around again and this time the world around him began to crack and fade. The beautiful beach turing to wasteland.

“Why do you always do this Ultra Magnus? Why do you always treat me as if I don’t matter!” Magnus’ spark dimmed painfully. He turned back to Knock Out and attempted to pull him close. Something was wrong.

“You will at least have to meet me halfway!”

“I’ve already done more that that! Please for Primus’ sake Ultra Magnus!” Ultra Magnus peds moved on their own. The pain in his spark disappeared as he neared Knock Out who was so far away again.

“I’m coming. Don’t whine like that.”

 _“WHO IN PRIMUS NAME ARE YOU TALKING TO?”_ There it was again. The voice cut in and out of his audials but Magnus couldn’t care. Knock Out had slumped to his knees and was crying. He needed Magnus’ attention more.

“You’re going to leave me here, I know it! Don’t leave me here alone Magnus!”

“It’s going to be all right Knock Out. Don’t cry. I’m right here. Why are you making such a fuss?” As Ultra Magnus neared the shoreline again Knock Out uncurled his frame and reached out to the larger mech. Ultra Magnus tried to grab him but something dragged him back.

Ultra Magnus awoke with a start as he felt himself slam into the hard metal earth. Something was on top of him screaming. “ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU SLAGGER THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU DON’T SNUFF MECHS LIKE HIM!”

“Prowl?”

“DAMN RIGHT PROWL! NO ONE ELSE IS OUT HERE SAVING YOUR AFT FROM JUMPING INTO THE PRIMUS FORSAKEN WELL OF ALL THINGS!”

“Stop shouting Prowl! What are you talking about?”

“You caught your little Con’s crazy is what I’m talking about! I onlined to you screwing around in the hall thinking you were the little defect and then I followed you all the way out here! What in the Pit were you thinking?”

“Where are we?”

“THE WELL YOU AFTLICKER! YOU TRIED TO JUMP IN!”

“I certainly did not. I was just following…” Ultra Magnus pushed Prowl off and sat up. There was no shore in sight just the dusty ruins of the Well just like Prowl claimed. “I don’t understand.”

“Oh really? Cause I do! Your little monster tried to off you!”

“No.”

“You’ve been running around trying to protect that little demon and this is the thanks you get! I tried to tell you from the beginning! I don’t care how cute he looks he’s a SYLPH! THEY’RE NOT LIKE US! All they know is MURDER!” Ultra Magnus grabbed Prowl’s face to shut the mech up.

“YOU are wrong I know for a fact that this wasn’t him.” Ultra Magnus’ tone was cold and definite. He vented deeply and revved his engines as a chill washed over him but it wasn’t helping. “Thank you for saving me but go home. I need to find Knock Out.”

Prowl tore himself away and sneered at the leader. “You’re walking right back to death is what you mean!

“GO HOME PROWL!” The chill seeped deeper until Magnus could feel it in his spark. A icy rage flooded him as his vision tore at the edges. Magnus needed to find Knock Out now.

 

* * *

 

Knock Out popped online at the sound of Pollux calling him. “Mmhmm too early Pollux. Two more cycles. I’m comfortable for once.”

“You suitor is here and he’s screaming like he’s been hacked.”

“What? Send me up please!” Pollux didn’t even bother putting up a fuss and in a flash Knock Out found himself quickly trying to right himself as icy winds assaulted his frame. “Magnus!”

“There you are!” Knock Out’s optics hadn’t even had time to focus before he felt the Autobot leader sweep him up. Magnus instantly buried his face into the crook of the smaller mech’s neck.

Magnus was freezing; his frame slick with frost and he was shaking so badly Knock Out feared that he was going to fall apart at any moment. As Ultra Magnus heaved and vented Knock Out felt a stream of hot liquid stream down his neck. Was Ultra Magnus...crying?

“What’s wrong Magnus?”

“Are you still angry with me?” The leader’s words were barely comprehensible.

“Yes. But what’s wrong?

“I’m very cold Doctor.”

“Let’s go to the baths then.”

“Did you do this to me?” What kind of stupid question was that?

“Did I make you cold?”

Hearing it like that certainly made Ultra Magnus sound insane. “I’m sorry...Final Light.”

“What did you call me?” Ultra Magnus wasn’t the only one who was cold now. The bigger mech wasn’t responding. “Let’s go to the bathhouse Magnus.”

“What?”

“The bathhouse.”

“Alright.” Knock Out expected Ultra Magnus to set him down but he didn’t.

In the steaming solvent of the baths Knock Out sat comfortably on Magnus’ lap one arm and head resting on the jutting out of the leader’s chest. His other servo lazily resting beneath the solvent digits intertwined with Magnus’ while the leader used his other servo to hold the smaller mech as close as he could get him. “I feel so sick Knock Out.”

“You’re fine. I checked.”

“Please don’t leave me alone again.” Knock Out looked up at Magnus with weary optics. Magnus felt the medic’s thumb stroke along his digits soothingly.

“I’m right here Magnus. As long as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone unsure. Liege is back.


	5. Cosmic Love

And is it worth the wait  
All this killing time?  
Are you strong enough to stand  
Protecting both your heart and mine?  
Who is the betrayer?  
Who's the killer in the crowd?  
The one who creeps in corridors  
And doesn't make a sound  
-Heavy In Your Arms.

 

As long as Ultra Magnus needed turned out to be a lot longer than Knock Out thought.  
Both mechs had just awoken to Ultra Magnus’ morning alarms and were still lazily lounging on the sylph’s berth. Long ago had Ultra Magnus thrown away his qualms of acting too intimately with the ex-Con and now typically pulled Knock Out up to rest on top of him during recharge. This time was no different. Knock Out didn’t seem to mind this sudden change of spark so he happily snuggled into the larger mech’s warmth and relaxed in Ultra Magnus’ constant; almost crushing; embrace. Even going so far as to tease at seams and pluck at sensitive wires to get Ultra Magnus to respond in turn. It usually worked and Ultra Magnus was quick to stroke and massage any part of the Sylph he had his servos on at the moment to keep Knock Out interested in cuddling. Magnus would even go so far as kiss and tease whatever sensitive bits of the Doctor he could find. Anything to keep Knock Out close to him...as long as it didn’t cross the line Magnus had mentally drawn.

This was easy for Knock Out who despite the long list of rumors had almost no interest in going to what usually came after the sort of cuddling he and Magnus often found themselves doing. Ultra Magnus on the other servo was finding it increasingly difficult to keep to his own rules. He had recently required a nasty habit of sticking his digits where he knew they weren’t supposed to go. A habit that was very hard to break with Knock Out having absolutely no qualms about receiving the extra attention. Ultra Magnus feared if his cowardice continued he would find himself proposing something he would surely regret. Without the Sylph’s constant presence though Magnus knew he would quickly find himself in trouble.

_“You know you’re just making me angry Ultra Magnus.”_

Knock Out moaned as the servos kneading his aft got rougher. As much as he was enjoying Ultra Magnus’ sudden lack of control it was easy to see that something was wrong. Magnus wanted his attention constantly and he was doing everything in his power to get it and to be quite honest it was starting to become worrying. Knock Out knew he couldn’t just ask Ultra Magnus what was wrong? The Autobot leader was rather vindictive and he would demand tit for tat most likely. So Knock Out had hoped Ultra Magnus would have just told him what was wrong by now but he hadn’t. Which meant Knock Out had to get what he wanted the hard way. He yanked one of Magnus’ servos upwards and slipped his digits between Magnus’.

“What’s wrong?” Ultra Magnus looked down at Knock Out with a worried expression. The Sylph had clearly been enjoying himself moments ago what could Magnus have done wrong now?

“Ultra Magnus. It’s been twenty cycles and as much as I love how we’ve spent it together I’m running out of energon for you and the others here and I’ve cleared and processed all of the dead mechs I could find in Iacon. There is no reason for me to stay at the temple. As much as it pains me to say it we can’t just stay here and fool around any more. We need to go back to HQ we need to start planning. Have you ever come across a temple of Solus?”

Ultra Magnus felt a sudden pain in his spark and heard a dark laugh flood his processor.

 _“Oh poor Magnus. He’s already bored with you. Don’t take it too hard. It’s because he’s had better.”_ Magnus tried to ignore the chill that was licking at the edges of his frame. Just the winter winds and nothing more. _“Oh that’s petty. Almost as trying to take something that doesn’t belong to you! YOU’RE SOILING HIM WITH THOSE DISGUSTING SERVOS OF YOURS!”_

“I’ve run across a few myself but...let’s just say that those temples are no longer available.” Knock Out waited patiently for Ultra Magnus to respond but Magnus hadn’t heard the question.

“What Knock Out?”

“Solus’ temple? You know of one?”

“Yes of course-”

_“He’s going to leave if you tell him. Then what are you going to do? You can’t go with him. You can’t abandon your team. Without him though you’re doomed. I can make it easy on you though.”_

“Ok. Where?”

“Knock Out I think you shouldn’t go. We should send Rodimus and the others. They’re itching to get off this empty husk of a planet and as long as they get the hammer fixed who cares who goes?”

“ I don’t think it’s going to work that way Ultra Magnus. I could teach them the necessary motions but I don’t know if the ritual would work.”

_“Look at you Ultra Magnus clinging to the protection of a new build. How noble.”_

“I can’t go with you. I can’t leave everyone here.” Ultra Magnus pulled Knock Out closer. He wasn’t going to let Liege get to him but that didn’t stop his fears. “I can’t send Megatron with you; he can’t leave either!”

_“Keep telling yourself it’s him you’re worried about. Face the facts Magnus. You’re no Prime. You’ve always been second in command. Second best. You couldn’t protect him anyway.”_

Knock Out could feel Ultra Magnus’ field winding around him desperately trying to pull him closer still. Something was definitely wrong this certainly wasn’t the Bot’s standard level of worry. Even considering the dangers that came with Knock Out having to go off planet. “Magnus this isn’t about me this is about you. Since you arrived you haven’t wanted me to do anything but stay with you here at the temple.”

“You need real fuel. You’re not strong enough with anything else! How do you expect to keep your strength up flying around in space!”

“I’ve been insisting we head back to HQ for cycles now but you keep making excuses. Now you’re trying to keep me from doing things you know I have to do! I don’t want to go believe me! I don’t want any of this! I didn’t choose this! I didn’t keep my being a Prime secret just because you wouldn’t believe me. I kept it a secret because no one is going to believe me.”

“I’ll make them believe! You don’t need some pompous weapon to prove that you’re a Prime!”

“Magnus I need you on my side. I can’t stand the thought of telling Bumblebee and the others. The looks on their faces when they find out that everything they strived for was snatched away from them by some worthless Con!”

“YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS!”

“What have I done to earn the luck I have? The gifts I’ve been given? The mechs who’ve loved me? Can you name one thing?”

“That doesn’t matter!”

Knock Out laughed darkly and slipped his servo free and wrapped both his arms around Magnus’ neck. "You're right it doesn't." Sitting up on his knees he looked down at the leader with lidded optics as he stroked the back of Magnus’ helm. “Don’t take that the wrong way Magnus. I love who I am. I love being cold, cruel, and sparkless because that only makes my tender moments all the more desirable. It makes it easy for others to understand what I care about, what belongs to me. So they know to stay away. I care about you Ultra Magnus. I really do. So tell me what’s wrong.”

Magnus tried to swallow the lump forming in his intake. If he told Knock Out about Liege the medic might do something foolish! Liege was right about one thing; he couldn’t continue to fear he would end up like Megatron had with Unicron. The longer he kept Liege busy meant the longer Knock Out was safe. He could keep the Sylph safe! He had to.

_“We really could make this work for the two of us! Just jump in and hand yourself over. We’ll both get what we want!”_

“Nothing’s wrong. I just have a terrible feeling about this entire thing. I told you I’m not good at games.”

_“Really now? Trying to lie to a mech like him? You really do need my help if that’s your best plan on getting out of this! Or perhaps you truly are thinking about my offer. Come on now Magnus make it easy on yourself!”_

“Something happened to me and I panicked. I should have gone to Ratchet but I came to you.”

Like Liege had predicted Knock Out looked unconvinced but he probed no further. “That’s fine. After all you’ve done for me I don’t mind. Twenty days is a bit long but I won’t judge you I just want you to understand I think we should try to get something going.”

“You’re right. Let’s go to HQ.”

“No, you go and I’ll meet you there. I need to call Starscream and get my ship back.”

“You don’t need to do that. Wheeljack fixed my ship up ages ago you can take that!”

“Your ship can’t comfortably hold eight or nine mechs!

“What are you planning?”

“You want me to be safe don’t you? And I’m supposed to be figuring out which of the little Primeletts gets the magic orb so what better than a quest? You figure it out.”

“Oh no. NO, NO, NO! I am not sending you thought the galaxy with just them!”

“I’ll also have Dreadwing and I’ll bring along Drift and Kup and I’ll even take Wheeljack.”

“THE SHRINE IS ON CAMINUS!”

“Ok?” Knock Out had no idea what difference that made?

“It’s a mostly femm run planet. They don’t take kindly to groups of mechs just storming in.”

“Then send them a message so they’ll be expecting me. I would feel plenty safe with just Arcee and Moonracer but I told you I can’t tell the others that they’re just stuck with me just yet. Just help me do this and I promise I’ll tell them on my own eventually.”

Ultra Magnus didn’t think he was ready either. “Alright but I need Arcee. Things would crumble here without her. Moonracer is from Caminus so I can rest easy knowing you at least won’t get lost but I don’t trust just the four of them and Moonracer to keep you safe. How many mechs can your ship hold?”

“Plenty even after half of it was sawed off but I want to keep our party small. nine mechs plus me. The four little Primelets and Drift because I know he won’t take no for an answer. Kup and Moonracer. Dreadwing and if you want me to take another femm I know a more than capable aerial who I trust and would be happy to go on a trip to a Femm run planet.”

 “And she’s a Con?”

“Neutral with a Con backround and still heavy loyalty.”

_“What are you doing Magnus? You aren’t seriously going to let him go! Make him stay! Think of something!”_

“Sounds like a plan. I have one more extra precaution up my sleeve just promise me you won’t be angry about it.”

“What is it?”

“Just promise ok.”

“Ok. Head back and tell the others. I just need a bit of time by myself.”

“Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

It took all the strength Ultra Magnus had to pull himself from Knock Out. Liege’s backlash was instant. _“What do you think you’re doing? Do you really think you can take me? I’d like to see you fight back. You can’t do anything! Without him you’re just a corpse in the making! I hope you’re happy with your decision. I’ll be seeing you tonight Magnus~.”_

Outside the temple in the freezing wind Magnus vented heavily. He honestly thought he could never imagine what Knock Out had gone through…..he was wrong. “This is Ultra Magnus requesting a groundbridge to my location. Answer.”

“If you can’t honestly tell me that you’ve scored with him then I am not sending you slag.”

“Wheeljack.”

“Twenty solar cycles Magnus! He’s an ex-Con not a Sparkeater! You know you can’t keep saying you don’t care for him that way when you sleep in the same berth and run off to save him from every little thing. If you seriously still think Knock Out needs that kind of protection then you should let Springer play you a few videos he’s got.”

“Wheeljack. A relationship involves two mechs. Even if I wanted to have that kind of relationship with him Knock Out would have to agree. He won’t even tell me his favorite color without a huge game so do you really think he’s going to actually let me interface with him?”

“No but you could just pay him like everyone else did. Best credits some guys I knew ever spent.”

“What errant feelings I do have for him are not severe enough to warrant that sort of action. I have real issues that need to be dealt with.”

“Oh yeah? Need to place another call to Swindle?”

“Wheeljack.” Ultra Magnus tried to hide the growl in his voice.

“Hey I’m rooting for you. I didn’t really believe all that Sylph slag but after the past couple of cycles I’ve had? Color me a believer. That means someone has to keep that brat from running when things eventually heat up. Bumblebee’s too much of a new build; kids gotta lot of his own scrap to sort through before he can handle a mech like Knock Out.”

“Bumblebee?”

“Yeah don’t worry about the kid though. If Knock Out’s interested he’ll give him a chance. Primus knows who else. I’m ready for a Prime who knows how to raise morale if you get what I’m saying.”

“What are you talking about Weeljack Knock Out-”

“Save it. I listened in on your conversation with Swindle remember. I can’t blame Knock Out for lying. Primus knows if that scrap happened to me I would have lied through my denta too.”

“He doesn’t want to disappoint Rodimus and the others. He doesn’t believe in himself much either.”

“Can’t say mechs are going to take it well. He’s a Primus forsaken reaper of all things. At least he’s sturdy.”

“As long as no one cleaves him in half.”

“I suppose but who wouldn’t that kill?”

“Megatron.”

“Good point. Here’s your bridge.”

As Magnus stepped through he was greeted by the scowling face of Ratchet. “Did you and Knock Out have fun?”

Damn it Wheeljack! “Ratchet!”

“Ratchet what? You’re both grown mechs. If Knock Out decided that after having a severe mental breakdown he wanted to go back to his temple with you for a ridiculous amount of time instead of coming back to stay and get treated by a medical professional then hey that’s his choice! I can’t be that angry with another medic’s choice of lifestyle. You on the other servo I can be furious at! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Your signal was gone, you weren’t answering your comms, neither was Knock Out! What made you think it was a good idea to just go off alone together with no warning?”

“I wasn’t thinking. I lost track of time.”

“You lost twenty days? How?”

“I...it was easier than you could imagine.” Ultra Magnus’ optics went fuzzy at the thought. He tried to ignore how numb he was already with Knock Out gone.

_“Not nice is it Magnus? How do you think I feel?”_

Magnus shook Liege away. “Still not as exciting as one would hope. The stress just finally got to me so we hid out for a couple of days.”

“Leave a note next time at least.”

“On the brightside. Knock Out’s problem did turn out to be a ghost.”

“You’re kidding me?”

“I almost never kid. Liege Maximo. Prime and pain in my aft.”

_“Hey now that’s not very nice. Feel free continuing to be sassy. I’m shameless so your insults do nothing to me.”_

“Well that’s….not really reassuring. Is he going to be ok?”

“Yes at the moment.”

“What about the mech that Rung saw?”

“No clue. I don’t think he matters all that much.”

“And by that you mean you were too drunk to ask. Nice. You feel like relating the information you got from Swindle?”

“Not really. I learned a few things but most of it was garbage.”

“So you’re seriously not going to tell me the important bits.”

“Let me paraphrase.”

“Please. It will be the first time in your life.”

“Life of murder, loss of a loved one, recall, Lockdown, isolation, medical training/Decepticon grooming, fire, loss of a loved one, more Decepticon grooming this time by Shockwave, being forced onto the field to not only be a medic but also lead a combiner team,wreckers, constant assault, another loss, another loss, **two hundred years of isolation in a cell that I wouldn’t store energon in** , back into the field both as medic and combiner lead, constant assault again, prostitution of many skills, forced to participate in traumatic experimentation but not on him, generalized war trauma, wreckers, debt, Lockdown again, earth, another loss, Armageddon, death, and revival. Obviously there’s more loss sprinkled among that but I didn’t feel like saying loss after every other thing. That’s pretty much it. All in all it’s not the worst Decepticon backstory I’ve heard in my life but knowing mechs who have gone insane from less I say he’s pretty well off.”

Ratchet made a noncommittal noise and nodded. “Not much to go off of though still it's something.”

“I’ll go into more detail later. It gets….doesn’t matter. What is important is that Knock Out lied he’s not acting as an emissary to the Primes he’s just the chosen Prime. He has to go to a temple of Solus and make a weapon.”

“You’re kidding me? He lied to you? Really?”

“Ratchet don’t.”

“I just can’t imagine what Optimus was thinking when he picked Knock Out.”

“Supposedly they had a bit of history together. Optimus was Knock Out’s tutor for a while.”

“Oh that’s nice any Prime related topics on that curriculum or is he just running blind!”

“Just Neocybex. I don’t think it’s possible to teach someone how to be a Prime.”

“I suppose you’re right. Do you have a plan?”

“I do.”

Luckily Ratchet agreed to the plan and headed off to inform Perceptor. Magnus could only hope that the others would also be so accepting. Especially Rodimus. With the winds raging outside it had been far too cold to work so most of the team was still recharging despite being late in the morning. Normally Ultra Magnus would never allow such laziness but considering how he had spent his last two weeks he didn’t have much room to complain.

Things needed to get done though so as he reached the barracks Magnus typed in the door code and slapped on the lights. “Up at attention soldiers!”

All five mechs in the room floundered awake. Drift and Smokescreen quickly jumping to their peds to stand at attention. Bumblebee quickly transformed and waved good morning. Rodimus and Springer could barely look up. Their optics still fuzzy and straining to focus.

“We finished the roads Ultra Magnus...sir.”

“Thank you Smokescreen. You three can relax this is going to take a bit. Rodimus, Springer look alive!”

“Where in the hell were you?” Rodimus rubbed at his optics to clear of the smudges of sleep.

“I was at the Iacon temple with Knock Out.”

“I sent like a dozen messages to the ancient receiver did they not go through?”

Ultra Magnus’ optics shot down to the floor in guilt from the worry in Rodimus' voice. “We ignored them. We were...taking a break.”

Rodimus pulled himself up a lazy smile on this face. “Good for you old man. You deserve it.”

None of the others seemed to agree with Rodimus’ sentiment. “You ignored Rodimus’ calls? Everyone was worried Knock Out had went off on you and was getting rid of the evidence! ”

“SPRINGER!” Bumblebee glared daggers at the other mech. “He’s kinda right though. What if something was seriously wrong?

“Ok , ok. Me, Drift, and Prowl were thinking it. After what Prowl mentioned we all just-” Magnus cut Springer off. His voice dark and menacing.

“ Bumblebee if something had been wrong I of course would have come. What exactly did Prowl tell you?”

“Said you were acting funny. Then you just ran off to go find our little Sylph. Sounded real desperate for his company. You two get into a fight? Sir?”

“Of sorts. We cleared everything up.”

“Good thing. Ratchet’s going to need help with the hot spot. If I gotta say one nice thing about our Con Doc it’s got to be that Knock Out sure knows how to build em."

“What?”

“Yeah didn’t Ratchet tell you? Me, Bulk and Jackie found it when we were out on a drive. Pretty big patch maybe a hundred, two hundred sparks. Percy’s out there with Bulk running tests and other things.”

“Where?”

“Just outside the city.”

“Ah well I am sure Ratchet and Perceptor have a handle on it. I’m also sure Knock Out will be glad to hear the news but now that he’s got Iacon cleared out….he will be busy working on mechs from Kaon. The ones Megatron didn’t immediately smelt of course. Besides that I don’t think we will be practicing cold construction much anymore.”

“Are you freaking serious Ultra Magnus? There’s no one here? Who’s going to raise a bunch of sparklings? I know for a fact that Knock Out can build anything! I’ve decimated his buddies again and again and every time I saw them they were better than the last time. He’s a one mech factory! He built all those damn generics. There’s nothing stopping him from building something better. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to take a break from the corpses. Him, Ratchet, Percy, and Jackie are a perfect freaking team!”

“Cold constuction is what got us in trouble in the first place and I know that Chromedome and Ratchet and many other medics disapprove of the practice. They say it often leads to a myriad of mental problems later on in a mech’s life. We’ll figure something out. We have plenty of knowledgeable mechs. I am sure Kup would be thrilled to teach a new generation.”

“What happens if we just get a scrapton of aerials? Then what are we going to do? Huh what about that?”

“Being aerials will not be a problem. We have you and the Vehicons to teach them to fly. Now please Springer I have something more urgent we need to discuss.” Springer slumped back on his elbows exasperated by the leader. The others perked up. “So...Knock Out received a message from the Primes.”

“Seriously Magnus? How do you know for sure?” Drift optics were wide from shock but as always when it came to Knock Out his tone was skeptical. Ultra Magnus waved his concern away. He had no way to assure the other mech.

“They want him to go to a temple of Solus to get her to revive the forge. So I need the five of you, Moonracer and Kup to accompany him to Caminus.”

Rodimus’ optics lit up at Magnus’ words and clung to the edge of the berth with joy. “Please Magnus. PLEASE! Tell me you you’re not kidding us right now.”

“I’m not kidding you. We have Praxus finished so we can spare a few mechs. Aside from the shrine it is about time we got word to Lady Elita and the others.”

“PRIMUS YES! Freaking space quest! This is going to be amazing!”

“I am glad you are excited Rodimus.” The others didn’t seem as excited.

“Why are we going? Why not you? Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Jazz? It’s not that I’m not thrilled to do anything that’s not construction but you’ve expressed your lack of trust in our skill at keeping Knock Out safe before. There are better mechs to escort him.”

“Well...Bumblebee. I must stay here on Cybertron thanks to our now real treaty with the Decepticons. As to why you simply because Knock Out wanted you to go with him. To get to know the four of you better.”

“Thanks to what now?” Rodimus smile fell to something more worried.

“Aww jee did he really ask for me to come too Ultra Magnus?” Drift was glaring at the floor bitterly; his tone mocking.

“Megatron and I formally drafted a treaty. One that can be amended down the line so we will not have to worry about the DJD hounding us in the future. As for you Drift, he did ask for you. He knew you would put up a fight so he didn’t bother trying to deny you.”

Rodimus reached over and bopped Drift gently on the shoulder and whispered to the swordsman. “See man, look at that he’s coming around. You’ll be spiritual buds in no time.” Drift scoffed at Rodimus and continued to stare at the floor.

“Now. Knock Out is getting his ship back from Starscream and as soon as that happens you will be going. This isn’t a vacation trip this is an escort mission. Your main objective is to keep Knock Out safe and make sure that forge gets revived.”

“Who’s gonna be captain?”

“Rodimus that obviously doesn’t matter!”

“You’re just jealous because you know it’s not going to be you Bee.”

“Bumblebee is right Rodimus that doesn’t matter. It’s Knock Out’s ship so he can decide what he wants. Now since all of you are probably a little out of practice I want to see all of you in the training room.”

“Is that going to include Knock Out? I can not wait to see that.”

“Someone still bitter about getting a few holes in their jaw?” Springer smiled slyly at Drift.

“If we have to protect him I want to know how concerned I should be! Trying to save a mech who already knows how to fight back is pointless and dangerous and could cause more harm in the long run!”

“Knock Out’s not a fighter and when he does he’s a glass cannon.”

“Yeah well I find that hard to believe Bee. I’ve watched a building fall on him and he’s come out alive!.”

“He’s not like that anymore he’s gone soft just like you master assassin.”

“ENOUGH! If you feel it’s necessary or simply unfair then I will have Knock Out join you in training. Now Bumblebee please go inform Moonracer and Kup. Rodimus come with me there’s something we need to discuss in private. The rest of you wash up and get to training.”

_“You’re going to ruin my precious little light! He’s not one of your disgusting new build soldiers!”_

As Ultra Magnus left Rodimus jumped up to follow him. Making sure to make a petty gesture towards Bumblebee as he left. Bumblebee knocked into him in turn before heading down the opposite hall. “So what’s my special mission? Or are you just bringing me out here to tell me that Knock Out chose me to be captain to not hurt the others feelings?”

Ultra Magnus sighed at the younger mech. “You could think of it that way if it makes you feel better?”

“Oh Primus what do I have to do now?” Rodimus slumped as the joy drained from his voice.

“Don’t be like that.” Magnus glared down at his young ward. This was going to be as awkward for him as it was going to be for Rodimus. “I just want to make sure Knock Out comes back alive. Now that we’re also worried about Galvatron.”

“Yeah, of course. So what do you want from me?”

“Well you had no problem trying to look like him before and that turned out fairly well so how about this time we actually make you passable.”

“You want me to look like Knock Out?”

“Sort of. Galvatron only knows that Knock Out’s a sylph. He probably doesn’t know what Knock Out actually looks like but he’ll be looking for a few things. Mask, paint, shroud, and no armor. Asking you to do this puts you at risk because unlike Knock Out you don’t have an alt mode that was built for this sort of lifestyle. Perceptor and Ratchet should be coming up with a design that will make you look more Sylph like but still let you transform but if they can’t you’ll be stuck . You can say no and I’ll understand but I would prefer to have this extra precaution in place.”

“Yeah! Sure. I’ll do it. Are we doing this now or what?”

“Are you sure Rodimus. I don’t want you to feel like you need to do this.”

“Then it’s good that I don’t. It’s a good idea and you know since me and Knock Out are practically twins it would be a lot safer if the enemy got me instead. Knock Out can actually do some serious damage thanks to that friend of his but not me. So anybody who tried to get me to do something like that would be surely disappointed. Is a...Knock Out cool with me running around in some of his duds.”

“I wasn’t going to give him much of a choice. He had a few words to say after your last stunt but that’s only because he holds so much stock in his reputation keeping him safe. I...I don’t feel the same.”

“Yeah. I don’t know either. They sure don’t seem eager to piss him off but dudes like Galvatron? Yeah him and his crew don’t really play nice. So let’s do this!”

“Head off to the medbay. I have something else I need to do first.”

“Alright!” Rodimus ran off to the medbay and Ultra Magnus went to his office.

_“Is your trap really for Galvatron Ultra Magnus? I’m telling you here and now I won’t be fooled by a game of dress up. You really should just make this easier on yourself.”_

Ultra Magnus' desk was littered with papers and forms and plans. News of incoming ships but more than that were pleas from others. As Magnus read through them his spark filled with static. Strange and painful. They didn’t have the mechs to just send all over the galaxy but perhaps depending on Moonracer’s input Knock Out and the others could make a few detours. If not he could redirect some of the better off ships on their way home. With that sorted through and night fast approaching the frosty grip on his plates slowly grew.

_“Mechs like you are so boring~. I truly don’t see what Lux sees in you. Still I am giving you one last chance Ultra Magnus. You have a mischievous streak in you. If you hand yourself over willingly I'll let a bit of you live.”_

Ultra Magnus dug through his contacts till he found the frequency he was looking for. It had been a lifetime since he had heard from Lady Elita and he wasn’t sure how she would receive him. Luckily he didn’t have to worry for very long as a shrieking Moonracer burst into his office jumping and spinning gleefully. “MAGNUS! MAGNUS! MAGNUS! SIR! Bumblebee just told me the great news and I promise I will not let you down!”

“I’m sure you won’t Moonracer.” Ultra Magnus tried to stay serious even as the femm trilled and shook his arm in excitement. “I will need you to plot out a route to Caminus and give it to me as quickly as possible but I was just about to message Lady Elita. Would you like to stick around?”

“YES! Thank you sir!”

“Alright.” Moonracer cleared out a spot on Ultra Magnus desk and hopped up as Magnus opened the hailing frequency. No picture came through but a rather confused voice just barely made it.

“Ultra Magnus? It-it’s been too long.” Magnus didn’t even have time to respond to her before Moonracer was screaming into the microphone.

“LADY ELITA IT’S MOONRACER! Ultra Magnus is with me though just so you know!”

“Moonracer? Praise Solus girl! What happened to you?”

“Oh you know funny story! Me, Firestar, and Chromia stopped off at a planet to refuel and we went to a bar and we got a little too drunk and then I entered a shooting competition and ended up sleeping with a mech and well...the other girls left me on accident. It’s cool though the guy I ended up sleeping with was cool and he let me stay on his ship and now I’m on Cybertron!”

“Cybertron? So the Mistress was right. Is Optimus there? Ultra Magnus have you seen Optimus?” Moonracer could sense the leaders sudden discomfort and placed a servo over his. She could handle this. Her voice went soft.

“Lady Elita Optimus is one with the Allspark now. On a brighter note the war is also over. Something happened with Unicron and after Optimus’ death Ultra Magnus and Megatron signed a peace treaty.”

“What? No.”

“I’m serious Lady Elita we even have a Con as our medic! Well he used to be our medic but now Ratchet’s back and Knock Out just stays at the temple. He’s a Sylph by the way! Not to mention the reason we called! Is everything going well on Caminus?”

“What is she talking about Ultra Magnus? A peace treaty? You can’t seriously think that’s going to stop a mech like Megatron!”

“It’s complicated but it’s working well enough.” Ultra Magnus turned to Moonracer. “Moonracer could you leave for a bit I need to discuss something with Lady Elita in private. Once I’m done I’ll leave the line open and you can continue to chat if she can.”

“What? Are you serious? You don’t trust me?”

“It’s about Optimus' death.”

“Oh Ok. Sure thing.” Moonracer leaned into the mic again. “Don’t try to get out of talking to me Lady Elita because I want to know everything that’s happened while I was gone!” With that said Moonracer skipped out to wait for Ultra Magnus to finish.

Elita’s voice turned dark. “You’re a terrible liar Ultra Magnus. What did you really want to discuss with me? What is Moonracer even talking about?”

“Not a total lie. We have a new Prime.”

“Bumblebee? The hope in her question made Ultra Magnus’ spark ache. His silence spoke volumes. “Rodimus?”

“No. Not him either.”

“Then who?”

“That Con medic. The one that Moonracer mentioned. It’s him.”

“No.”

“Elita!”

“NO! ULTRA MAGNUS, NO! A NOBODY CON CAN NOT BE THE NEXT PRIME!”

“He isn’t a nobody. He happens to be one of the last Sylphs of Primus!”

“WHO CARES? IF ANYTHING THAT MAKES IT WORSE!”

“Moonracer told me you would be reasonable!”

“HE’S A CON ULTRA MAGNUS! It doesn’t matter what he was before the war; he’s a psychopath now!”

“He’s not. You know better. You’ve ex-Cons of your own. Why are you being this way?”

“BECAUSE NONE OF THEM HAVE TRIED TO BE OUR FREAKING PRIME! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW!”

“He died and came back to life with the Matrix lodged in his chest. Optimus left us without handing the Matrix over to anyone and since he jumped headfirst into the Well to revive our planet it’s safe to say Knock Out didn’t just steal it. He doesn’t even want it.”

“Good! Take if from him!”

“Elita!”

“FINE! SOLUS SAVE ME! FINE! Why are you calling me?”

“He needs to speak to Solus to revive the forge.”

“You found the forge? HE CAN SPEAK TO SOLUS?”

“He’s a Sylph Elita. That’s what he does. We did a test and everything. We even had a funeral. If you had bothered to answer when we sent out the call then you could have gotten your chance to say your goodbyes to Optimus. Knock Out’s….quite skilled in many ways. He’s a little rough around the edges and Primus knows I would want anyone other than him to be carrying the Matrix but...I trust him.”

“ Hey don’t even go there! We have a life here on Caminus! I can’t just uproot these mechs and take them back to a glorified graveyard! As for the Con he must be something if you like him. Does Rodimus have a crush on this one too?”

“Primus I hope not..... but he’s certainly one of a kind. You just can’t stand the thought of him because you’re upset. The only difference between him and the other Cons you took in is that he took away something you wanted. That’s why I think they chose him. It was to spite us all. Our hubris. I trained Rodimus, Kup trained Springer, you and Optimus trained Bumblebee, even Alpha Trion tried to train Smokescreen. We all tried to create a Prime in our image.”

“So they gave us something we couldn’t even imagine. Sounds about right. Do the others know. I’m assuming they don’t since you sent Moonracer out.”

“No. Knock Out doesn’t want them to know yet. He doesn’t really want anyone to know.”

“Well he’s humble. Not something our boys have going for them.”

“More like wild. Knock Out doesn’t like to be tied down. He’s not what you would expect from a Con Medic...or perhaps he is. I certainly didn’t know what to make of him when I first met him. He surprised me.”

“A good surprise?”

“No. Not a bad one though. Just a surprise. We’ve been at war for too long Elita. He showed me how blind I was. How angry. How foolish.”

“He does sound like something if that’s the case. What should I be looking for?” The anger had died from her words but not the disappointment.

“I’ll be sending him in with Rodimus and the others. Drift, Kup, Moonracer and two other mechs. Friends of Knock Out’s. One femm and one bruiser. His ship is a old Decepticon medship that’s been modded to the Pit and back.”

“Alright. I’ll give him a chance.”

“Thank you Elita. He needs someone to believe in him.”

“You don’t believe in him?”

“I’m trying very hard but I’m just as disappointed as you and he knows it.”

“Good to see you’ve grown a spark over the last couple thousand years.”

“Goodbye Elita. I’ll be sending Moonracer back in. You’re not doing anything for the next eon or so are you?”

“Send her in. I’ve missed her.” Ultra Magnus headed out and held the door open for Moonracer to rush back in.

“I’m going to rest in my quarters Moonracer. When you’re finished here please start plotting that route.”

“You got it Ultra Magnus Sir. Have a nice recharge!”

Ultra Magnus nodded to her as he shut the door. Even as the energon rushed through his lines his chassis still felt numb. Liege was being rather quiet for night having set in.

 _“Funny that our little Sylph hasn’t come despite his promise. What are you going to do Ultra Magnus?”_ Spoke too soon. Ultra Magnus really hated ghosts. Especially ghosts he couldn’t punch. Liege was right though. Where was Knock Out? Despite having done nothing for so long Ultra Magnus still found himself exhausted. So despite knowing better he trudged to his quarters and fell onto the berth. _“Honestly Ultra Magnus what do you need to make this work between us?”_

Magnus sighed and got comfortable. Digging through his berthside cabinet he found a novel Ratchet had loaned him some time ago and booted it up. He didn’t remember falling into recharge but a knock at his door awoke him. “Hey Magnus! You still awake?”

Rodimus? What was he doing? Ratchet and Perceptor couldn’t have been finished that quickly. Something must be wrong.“Yes. What’s wrong Rodimus?” Ultra Magnus pulled himself from the berth and opened the door.

“What do you think Magnus?” Rodimus stood in the doorway stripped down to his protoform. Something was wrong. This wasn’t what they had planned. _“Do you like him Magnus? More importantly do you think Knock Out will like him? He was a much easier mark.”_ Ultra Magnus’ spark stalled.

“No.”

_“Oh yes. Most of you Autobots are hideously ugly but I suppose this one is the least gruesome.”_

“NO!” Ultra Magnus lunged forward and tried to grab at Rodimus but Liege easily danced back.

_“Now, now Magnus. Don’t want me to hurt your precious little ward.”_

“Liege.”

_“Hush. It’s you or him.”_

“No!” Ultra Magnus rushed forward again but Liege easily evaded.

 _“Ah, ah, ah~”_ Liege pulled a knife that was slotted in Rodimus thigh and waggled it around. As Magnus took a step closer he plunged it deep into Rodimus shoulder joint. For a moment The mechs eyes went wide and cycled rapidly. Rodimus screamed. “MAGNUS! HELP ME!”

“RODIMUS! LET HIM GO!”

Liege laughed as Rodimus’ optics focused. _“His pain. My pleasure. I can keep this up for as long as I like. I could keep this up with any number of your little friends...once I’m through with this one.”_

“STOP! I’ll go just leave Rodimus alone!”

 _“Let’s go.”_ As Magnus followed Liege someone called behind him.

“Ultra Magnus?” Knock Out? Magnus turned and saw the Sylph standing in the shadows.

“Knock Out you have to help Rodimus!”

“Why where is he?”

“What are you-” Ultra Magnus turned back around to face Liege. “YOU’RE NOT REAL!”

Rodimus smiled. _“Perhaps not yet but it could be a possibility. Then again nothing’s real here Magnus.”_

“What? Knock Out!” Magnus turned on his heel but the hall was empty. He was already doing what Liege wanted why out himself? “LIEGE!”

_“Yelling is only going to bring visitors. I know your weakness Ultra Magnus. If you don’t do what I want you know what will happen eventually. Rest assured.”_

Ultra Magnus felt a warmth encircle him. He sneered in disgust and pulled away. “Keep your disgusting servos off me I’m already going!” Liege smiled.

_“I do want to make this work for both of us. Enjoy yourself Magnus!”_

“Where are you going Ultra Magnus? You should stay with me.” The warmth persisted despite how much Ultra Magnus squirmed away.

“ENOUGH LIEGE!”Ultra Magnus was tired of the Prime and his tricks! Now he was just being cruel.

_“DO YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR PRECIOUS WARD OR NOT MAGNUS!”_

“Yes!”

_“THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!”_

“WHAT I’M DOING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

 _“LET’S GO!”_ Ultra Magnus was yanked along. A sharp stinging feeling raced down his arm. Scenery flashed in and out till Magnus found himself at the groundbridge controls. Something sharp stuck him in the back and Ultra Magnus fell back immobilized. Something heavy climbed on top of him. As he rebooted his optics Rodimus' face filled his field of view. _“Get up! GET UP NOW! LET’S GO!”_

Ultra Magnus pushed through the stinging in his circuits and grabbed at the spector's throat. There was a satisfying crunch of metal. “WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YOU MONSTER? TOYING WITH ME?”

_“JUST GET UP YOU INSUFFERABLE-”_

Ultra Magnus didn’t hear the rest as his vision cracked and his spark burned. The vision of Rodimus faded away leaving only Knock Out’s pale face and sharp red optics. The Sylph’s delicate throat being crushed by Magnus’ own massive servos. “Knock Out…” Magnus’ voice screeched in his vocalizer. Knock Out ignored him and forced himself down; obscured by the leader’s massive open chest plates. Magnus tried to uncurl his digits but couldn’t. “Knock Out?” He tried to call out again.

“Quiet Doctor’s orders.” Knock Out’s voice was all wrong. Ultra Magnus’ spark turned cold. What had he done?

“I’m sorry! I-. I can’t feel my servos.”

“I’m fine. You’ll be fine.” Ultra Magnus didn’t know what to do. There was nothing he could do.


	6. Death Of a Bachelor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but dialogue and I'm sorry.

I'm not passive but aggressive  
Take note, it's not impressive  
Empty your sadness, like you're dumping your purse  
On my bedroom floor  
We put your curse in reverse  
And it's our time now if you want to to be  
More the war like the carnival bears set free  
And your love is anemic and I can't believe  
That you couldn't see it coming from me  
-The kids aren’t alright

 

Satisfied with whatever he had done Knock Out closed Ultra Magnus’ chest plates and sat back to vent. With his throat still being crushed by Magnus’ servo it was labored and ragged but the Sylph paid no mind or comment. Instead he stroked the assaulting servo with his own talons. After a long moment he slowly pried off each thick digit and smoothed them out; patting Magnus’ servo gently once he was done. Ultra Magnus didn’t like this calm serious Knock Out. So cold and unreadable. He wanted the overdramatic Con medic who would be screaming at full volume by now. He wanted to be able to say sorry and whisper soothing words to calm the distraught mech down not lay about feeling like the victim he was. “Knock Out.”

“Someone really needs to teach you how to follow orders Commander. I know you’re not used to it but seeing as I am a medic, a Sylph, and a Prime I outrank you.” The monotonously dead words chilled Magnus’ spark worse than Liege had. As Knock Out climbed off of him Magnus could finally see the full damage he had done and it made his tanks turn. Besides the damage to his throat Knock Out was sporting a set of Magnus’ digits imprinted deeply on the metal of his midsection and was missing both of his back wheels.

“What did I do? Knock Out? Please?”

DON’T! You please me. THIS! Is that happens when Autobots try to lie. Stick to what you are good at next time Ultra Magnus.” Knock Out’s voice kept cutting in and out but that didn’t stop the Sylph from getting his feelings across.

“Don’t speak you’ll only make your injury worse.”

“THEN STOP BOTHERING ME!” Knock Out vented deeply a few times again before picking up Ultra Magnus. “You don’t have any place to talk.”

“Knock Out stop! Just go get Ratchet.”

Knock Out didn’t respond and with slow even steps he carried the leader back to his quarters. With a practiced ease Knock Out set Magnus down on his berth and smoothed out his limbs before leaving. “I’ll be right back.” Left all alone with no ability to move Magnus tried to work out what had happened. He didn’t get very far. Aside from the damage to Knock Out’s throat he couldn’t think of how he could have damaged the smaller mech. As Knock Out promised he was back before Ultra Magnus knew it.

“What did you do to me?”

“Do you want me to not risk worsening my injury or do you want to chit chat. Make up your mind.”  
Ultra Magnus stuttered for a response only to say nothing as Knock Out took a seat on the floor in front of the large mirror. This was worrying. Knock Out had never been this curt.

A quick cut with a laser scalpel and Knock Out was soon busy digging around in the internals of his intake. Ultra Magnus laid back and stared at the ceiling. He really wished he knew how to break this habit of Knock Out’s. Ratchet was literally recharging a few rooms away there was absolutely no need for the medic to be doing surgery on himself. “I really wish you wouldn’t do that. I understand why you were so secretive before but there’s nothing forcing you to do this sort of thing now!” Knock Out didn’t respond and the two sat in silence for a grueling amount of time.

With a newly installed vocalizer Knock Out climbed onto the berth and climbed on top of Magnus’ chest. For a moment he just looked down at the leader with bright empty optics. “Took me all cycle to find that stupid ward and now I’m going to have to carve it into every damn mech who has ever met me.”

“Is that what you did? Carved something into my spark casing?”

“Shut up.” Knock Out leaned down and pushed Ultra Magnus' head back to get at his throat. A hot wash of anger flooded Magnus and with a numb but now somewhat movable body grabbed at the back of Knock Out’s shroud and yanked him upright.

“NO! YOU DON’T GET TO BE ANGRY AT ME! WHY ARE YOU EVEN ANGRY AT ME? I should have told you about Liege but I think I have more than paid for my mistake. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Now, now Ultra Magnus. I’m not angry you were just trying to play. I don’t award disobedience however and you’ve already broken two rules. No digging under the fence and no disobeying direct orders.”

“What are you talking about? What rules?”

“HUSH! Let me do my job.” Knock Out pushed Magnus’ chin up again and steeled his joints as the larger mech fruitlessly tugged on his shroud. “It’s only going to hurt more if you thrash about.” There was a quick sharpness in Magnus’ intake from Knock Out’s scalpel and then the strange sensation of medic’s talons digging in his internal wiring.

“Knock Out this is far from professional. We should be in the med bay or you could have at least grabbed some anesthetic!”

“I applied anesthetic when I shocked you with my staff it’s not my fault that you’ve been fighting it off. Now for the last time quiet or what happens next is going to be quite painful.” Magnus’ servos settled onto the medic’s waist; right into the dents they had previously left. Ultra Magnus would never admit it but he actually preferred Knock Out’s style of medicine. He preferred being awake, alert and aware of what was happening to his chassis at every moment. It was worth suffering through what little pain that did arise to not have the heavy fear of never onlineing again off his processor. Ashamedly Ultra Magnus also rather enjoyed being able to feel the medic’s thin talons work his internals. Even now the Doctor’s ministrations sent dull pleasurable jolts through his systems. Knock Out was finished far too quickly for Magnus’ liking. “All fixed. Goodnight Magnus.” Knock Out slipped off of Magnus and the berth and headed towards the door. Ultra Magnus lurched forward into a sitting position.

“Where are you going?”

“I told you I don’t award disobedience.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about so get back here and talk with me!

“You don’t know what disobedience is? Well no wonder Wheeljack’s still so wild.”

“STOP! We were getting on well why are you doing this now?”

“A name on a docket. Vis Ultra.” Ultra Magnus’ spark wavered. It had been eons since someone had called him by his real name. How had Knock Out found it? More importantly who told him about Swindle.

“I called Swindle. I needed to. I needed to understand. I couldn’t just wait hoping one day you might trust me enough. I know why you’re upset but I’m not sorry for what I did. Do you plan on killing me?”

“No one likes a cheater Vis.”

“I’M NOT PLAYING YOUR GAME! Who told you I called Swindle.” Ultra Magnus tried to get off the berth but with unresponsive peds he slumped to the floor. Knock Out stared at the mech for a long moment before going over to him.

“No but you certainly want to enjoy the prize. That’s not fair to the others.”

“You’re not just some prize to be won! Now tell me”

“Says who! I think I am a phenomenal prize. The problem is that you’re entitled. You want to know the story you want to save my spark but you don’t know how so you think I should tell you and when you realize that I won’t you went to someone who would. Smart but I thought you Autobots had more respect for one another. Then again I’m not an Autobot. You think I should be happy that you want to help me. That I should be grateful because no one else wants to risk their life but you forgot who I was, who I am.”

Ultra Magnus was going to get nothing from the ex-Con. What else was he expecting “Fine! I get it. You don’t need me. You don’t want me. I should have known better. I should have never listened to you, your advice, your adulation. Go. We can forget any of this ever happened.” Magnus curled his servos into fists. He really should have known better. Swindle warned him. Knock Out sat down and pulled one of Ultra Magnus’ servos into his lap.

“Perhaps. Do you really like me Vis? What about me drives your spark towards mine? Was it my look? Is it my looks now? My mysterious past? My tragic backstory? Am I your kink? Your treasure? Your monster?”

“What does it matter? All you clearly want to do is play games! But you’re a sore loser!”

“I am but that’s why I play the game. It’s not about me. It’s about them. I’m paranoid and can you blame me? In my life I’ve met plenty of Cons who were too good for the fight and likewise I met plenty of Bots who were worse than any Con I could think of. It’s perspective. Mechs are mechs until I know them. You think my game is cruel and taunting but it keeps me safe so I have a right to be angry when someone goes behind my back. If you really cared about me you would respect me. You’re right though. We shouldn’t have gotten involved with each other. You’re the right breed but you’re not the right type.”

“Do you really think I would hurt you? After all the things you’ve been through?”

“You don’t know who I am Magnus. You’re very fun to play with but that’s not what you want! That’s not what any of you Autobots want!”

“You’re correct I don’t like being played with! Why would anyone like that?” Magnus' spark went cold. He knew what he had been getting into but he never realized Knock Out had been playing him all this time.

“I could name a couple hundred. That’s the problem with you Autobots and the problem with me. You get very attached to everyone in your life. It bonds you together and rips you apart when something happens. I’ve learned better. It’s only going to keep happening for a mech like me peace or no. You just don’t understand.”

“I do understand. You don’t like getting hurt. No one does but it happens! That doesn’t mean you get to play with mechs emotions! I won’t be your toy for your sick amusement!” Ultra Magnus’ anger flared as he pushed the smaller mech off a bit too roughly. Knock Out out laughed as he checked over the new dent in his thigh. “Just leave! Go back to your temple. I’ll assign Kup or Smokescreen to keep watch on you till Starscream gets back. Just make sure that Liege can’t hurt them.” Ultra Magnus grabbed at the berth and yanked himself up and tried his best to ignore the ex-Con on the floor.

“Oh Magnus you’re upset because you think my feelings for you aren’t genuine. That’s not true. We just don’t speak each other’s language.”

“What were you trying to tell me then!” Ultra Magnus kept his back turned but couldn’t stop his digits from intertwining with Knock Out’s when he felt the medic’s slim servo press against his own. His spark thrumming from the pleasant weight of Knock Out resting his frame on his back.

“Do you know how long it takes to tame a wild beast let alone train one. And I am talking deadly wild. Huge and deadly. Do you know how much time goes into it?”

“Can’t say I do?”

“Well it takes a long time. You suffer through many wounds and you suffer a ton of backtracking but the best trick is that it goes along much smoother if you offer them treats. In fact I am positive that it’s almost impossible without a reward system. Sometimes it’s food. Sometimes it’s attention or praise. Anything that they may want really. As long as it’s given rarely and for only certain deeds. Unfortunately you also need a disciplinary system to break them of bad habits. Like going where they shouldn’t, not following commands, harmful behavior. You understand.”

“Yes but where are you going with this?”

Knock Out sighed heavily. “Most me-...beasts are trainable no matter how vicious. I prefer the big ones. All brute force and tough exterior but are nothing but fat cuddly things underneath it all. They can be stubborn and proud but they’re the ones who want it the most. They’re my specialty. They can be very territorial but they make the best protectors even if they get a little overzealous.”

“Like the strix.” Ultra Magnus wished Knock Out would hurry his train of thought along.

“Just like Strix!” Goddess bless him Ultra Magnus was dense. “Sometimes pretty ones are nice. They’re usually upbeat and loud and just so much fun. They require a ton of care but they’re usually smarter and can do a few fun tricks. Sometimes you even pick up a pretty one to please the others. You usually want a pretty one to uhm...round out the gene pool and luckily most Cybertronian fauna are cross compatible based on size and other factors.”

“Is that true? I didn’t know you were so well versed in zoology.”

“I’m well versed in many things now let me finish.” Knock Out paused to shift himself into a more comfortable position. “Once one has worked their way up they might find interest in something more…..challenging...exotic perhaps or even a kit. These creatures can sometimes be too wild, or vicious, or even too intelligent. It’s hard to find unconventional or young pets who are really willing to be trained. Most of the time you just get to tame them so they can be handled...sometimes even played with...but you don’t get to keep them. Do you understand Ultra Magnus?”

“Yes and it is a lovely lesson but what does this have to do with your poor treatment of mechs who show interest in you?”

Knock Out was going to have to spell it out for him. Just like Lockdown. “Ohh Magnus. I find that beasts are just like mechs. They respond in just the same way. I don’t really want a partner or a mate. I don’t want a lover or a toy. I want a pet. Someone that wants to be tamed, to be loved. One that follows orders and protects me, who listens and obeys and stays by my side. I have plenty of them already and I keep them happy and healthy but that doesn’t keep me from wanting more. You’re quite the challenge and with Breakdown gone I’m looking for a new favorite to fill the void. I had a feeling you couldn’t be trained but I couldn’t help but try. I saw something in there that wanted it. You like giving orders. You like being the leader but you’re a creature of habit and are more comfortable being second in command. You’re too proud and too difficult to fit into my existing pack but you already have a pack of your own so I thought I could make it work. I would just have to make sure you and Motormaster knew what was what.”

“What?” Ultra Magnus turned over and grabbed at Knock Out to keep him from running off. “You tried to train me like some animal?”

“No of course not. That would be demeaning. I tried to train you like all the other mechs I’ve tamed. It’s always mechs like you who get angry as soon as they do something wrong. When I try to discipline them. I’m a bit disappointed I didn’t get very far. We were just getting to the fun part. It’s not for everyone but with how much snooping you were doing I was sure someone had warned you. Clearly I was wrong.”

They had but Magnus just never understood. Who could have understood? Who but a Con would do that to a mech they loved. “So you’re just a control freak who only wants an open or complicated polyamorous relationships.”

“Hmmm. I suppose that’s one way to look at it. It’s clearly something you don’t want so I’ll just chalk this up as a loss and move on. I don’t want you to think I was trying to torment you because I wasn’t. I don’t want there to be tension between us. We have too much to do for that.” Knock Out tried to free himself but in a flash soon found himself pinned under Magnus’ weight.

“And what if I want to be a naughty pet. What if I won’t be tamed but I won’t leave? What will you do then?”

“GET OFF ME!” Knock Out’s spark thrummed in fear as he clawed at the larger mech’s chest. This wasn’t good he certainly couldn’t kill Ultra Magnus like he would have with others who reacted this way! Magnus was quick to do as he was told. Knock Out fell back against the berth and winced from his wounds but sighed softly. Magnus was just playing, he was a good mech, Knock Out had nothing to fear. He couldn’t have reacted more foolishly. He laughed breathlessly “Some resistance is to be expected and some playful disobedience can be overlooked but you’ll find it’s hard to resist my methods.”

“Oh is that so?” Ultra Magnus pulled Knock Out onto his lap and rested the smaller mech against his chest. “Then I want to argue my punishment. I was only trying to protect you and I’ve never been told the rules. Besides that do you really want to punish me? I know I hurt you but I barely had any control over what I was doing. You should allow me to at least comfort you because I know you won’t let me take you to Ratchet!” So the young medic liked to be in charge, what else was knew? Chalk it up to just another of the ex-Cons bad habits. One that embarrassingly Ultra Magnus couldn’t deny he found rather intriguing.

Was this working? Was this seriously working? With a mech like Ultra Magnus? “You make a compelling argument Vis. You’re lucky you’re cute.” Ultra Magnus lifted Knock Out up to kiss and suck at the sensitive bits of the Sylph’s throat. Focusing on the spot where Knock Out’s intake claw made the metal bulge out significantly. “Mhhm.”

“How disobedient can I be?”

“Let’s find out together.”

* * *

 

Ultra Magnus was awoken by a harsh rapping at his door. As he sat up and groped around for the light he noticed the distinct lack of Knock Out’s presence. He could only roll his optics and hope that the Sylph was just off fixing the damage from last night. Just as Magnus got to the light switch the ding of an access code went off and the door to his quarters slid open. Ratchet’s smiling face stared him down. “Late start to the day Magnus. Please tell me you’re not turning nocturnal as well.”

“No Doctor. What is it?”

“Well I just came to inform you that Jazz and Blaster have found the remains of the forge, they’ll bring it up in a little bit. They are having quite a good time on earth in my stead.”

“They would. Thank you Doctor. How’s Rodimus coming along?”

“He’s fine. It was easier than expected so he’s all finished. It’s a meager alt-mode but it drives. I still think we should have done Moonracer.”

“We don’t know who does and doesn’t know what Knock Out looks like. At least Rodimus looks like Knock Out.”

“Barely, but speaking of our Sylph can you explain this?” Ratchet leaned down and held up one of Knock Out’s cracked off wheels. Ultra Magnus stared the older medic down.

“No.”

“Honestly after spending all that time with Knock Out and you’re still this bad of a liar. What did you do? Please tell me he's not dead!”

“I think I bashed him into a wall. I….don’t really know.”

Ratchet opened his mouth to speak but honestly had no words. He eventually found them. “Why do you think you did that?”

“It’s been handled.”

“If it’s been handled then where is he?”

“In his quarters.”

“I checked there first. No answer.”

“The med bay?”

“I came from the med bay.”

“Perhaps he snuck past you he’s very good at that.”

“Ultra Magnus.”

“I don’t know where he is Doctor! He does this. He’s fine.”

“Why do we never know where he is? I stayed on earth so I wouldn’t have to deal with another Prime but how do you expect to keep him alive if you can never find him?”

“Do you honestly think you could do a better job? You warned me not to box him in. What was all that about him not being a statue?”

“I’m very honored that you took my advice to spark but I think an escort would be wise. One that’s not you.”

“What’s wrong with my care of him?”

“You’re the leader of this team! You can’t just be focused on one member.”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been listening to the teams rumors Ratchet. You’re a professional.”

“And so are you. I don’t know what you think you’re doing but it’s going to bite you in the aft worse than he bit out your intake.”

“Well it’s not like I can use conventional methods.”

“I-” Ratchet’s comm interrupted him.

“Ay. Ratchet you ready for us.”

“Give me a few klicks Jazz. I’m finishing up with Ultra Magnus.”

“Take your time Doc. This place is just dead so we figured it was now or never.”

“Alright just stay where you are and I’ll send you a portal soon.”

“We’ll be waiting.” Ratchet turned his focus back to Magnus.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say the last thing you said. Go find him and meet me in the meeting room so we can tell the rest of the team the plan.”

“There’s no point for that. I already told Moonracer. Everyone else already knows by default.”

“Fine then bring him to the med bay. I don’t care if he’s gone and healed himself already I’m checking him over!”

“It’ll be my pleasure Doctor.” Ratchet left and Magnus stood and examined himself in his mirror. He sighed at the dents and scratches in his armor and also at the memory of how he got them. It was so easy to get lost in Knock Out. His voice, his touch, his heavy field and cloying aura. The ex-Con thrived on sentiment, on light teasing touches and playful behavior, and desperate want. He loved being treated and treating in kind and he was always up for more. Knock Out was the kind of mech you could fragg all cycle and Primus’ be did Ultra Mangus want to. He had more than a taste of the Sylph and still it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t even helpful to delude himself into thinking he still had the upper servo in the situation. He was in too deep for that.

* * *

 

With a shower and quick touch up Magnus was out the door and on the hunt. It didn’t take long. While Knock Out had become rather quiet it was quite hard to break him from his love of white noise. Magnus could hear him gossiping loudly with some other mech in the communal washrack. Sliding open the door to the shared washrack Ultra Magnus attempted to sneak inside.

“Listen to me pet it’s not worth it. You’re young and new. The first and foremost thing you and your little primelett brothers should be doing is finding out what you’re good at and what you can live with. You might all be amazing leaders worthy of being granted the Prime status but it’s not going to get you anywhere or anything but a sword in the back. Think about it, aside from war you have no skills. You haven’t been taught to be leaders or politicians you’ve been taught to be soldiers and soldiers can always be replaced by better soldiers. Call it the Con in me but making a pretty warborn the leader of the fragging world is only going to get that poor mech a bullet in the processor. Mechs are greedy and I’m not just talking about Cons. Nearly every single mech will look at a newbuild like you and think that they could be doing a better job. Some mechs will even go as far as to kill you to prove just that. If the Primes are mythical enough to just send slaggers like me down to pick a new one every time the old one dies then what’s stopping them?”

“Well….Optimus got some pretty good upgrades. Kept him pretty safe.”

“Yeah but it took him four million years to figure out what to and not to do and it they didn't stop him from nearly being snuffed multiple times. Those upgrades could have been done by any good augmenter worth their salt!”

“Really?”

“Really~. I used to know this gigantic beastformer named Techtonic and could this femm work wonders. She ate aerials for lunch but she was the best teacher I ever had! A little mad sciency because she liked to put mechs through all of these weird stress tests and things but could she build them! I’ll tell you this because I know you won’t rat me out but she gave me the formula to create the best berserkers. Just crazy animals of mechs who could be sparkless and still continue to fight for weeks off the adrenaline!”

“Why is this a secret?”

“Well~. When I was on the Nemesis Ratchet and the other Bots found the formula for synthetic energon but he messed it up and made some berserker formula of his own. Unstable of course. It was very interesting and I was supposed to be finding a way to turn it into something useable but I dragged my peds. I also failed to mention that I already had a berserker formula already a raring to go. The last thing we needed was overpowered idiots running around. It just wouldn’t have ended well for anyone.”

“Sounds like it.”

“Listen I’m not saying Optimus wasn’t a good Prime and I simply can’t say he wasn’t a good leader but in the long run he did leave a lot to be desired. For as well bonded as all you Autobots were you didn’t plan ahead and well...look where we are now. You’re scattered and diminished but even if you weren’t did you have a plan for after the war? Did you even think you would get that far? Megatron’s hubris was through the roof but at the beginning he was undeniably a better leader. He wanted to make the war quick and short the bad guys die the good guys start over. So he planned for it. I was always part of his end game plans so I made sure that I got myself there. At one point he even got Shockwave to try and cold construct new Sylphs so I wouldn’t be alone. It didn’t work and he lied to me in the long run but I appreciated it at the time. I certainly wasn’t the only thing he planned for. We had so many amazing repressed minds at our disposal and in the beginning they planned out a future! Somewhere along the way it just got lost in the madness of war. However I can tell you with Lord Megatron back together with a stable processor he’s doing very well on his side of the planet. Now that we’re here I’m positive that this is our only option and it’s not a bad one. We aren’t the first planet to have sections and factions with different governments. If that becomes a problem which I am sure it will then we leave it to the future.”

“I don’t think we had a plan. I don’t even think we thought we could win.”

“Then why fight at all? If you think about it the Autobots only made things worse. Sure Optimus thought his power could do great things peacefully but he didn’t think about what the consequences of using it were. How did he not think it was a bad idea to tell a repressed gladiator who had worked his way up the hierarchy that his poindexter aft just got some magic power for doing literally nothing and then insist that they do things his way because it was the “right thing to do”. History is written by the victors Rodimus and the victors are usually biased slaggers who only want their name on a page. I’m not saying that Megatron would have made the world better. I only stayed with the Cons because I didn’t want to be sold on the blackmarket to the highest bidder and because I knew a war fought by using the feelings of its soldiers trumps a war fought for morals any cycle and it was that switch that caused your side to win in the long run.”

“How?”

“Well let me say life as a Decepticon was like getting hot slag forced up your port continuously while someone is stabbing you in the back and forcing you to scream how much you love it. And that never stopped in fact it only got worse but I don’t have any better analogies for it. The more important thing was that the war turning into Megatron. Megatron’s destiny, Megatron’s victory, Megatron’s rule! So as someone who wasn’t happy living under Megatron’s rule I was not fighting to see it come to fruition. I was fighting to save my chassis one more day in hopes that the plague would hit again and I would laugh at their dying screams. On the flipside sure the Autobots cared about earth but their knowledge that all sentient life deserves a chance wasn’t doing them a thing. It wasn’t until they adopted a trio of fancy human pets did they finally become attached. It gave the mission a cute little obnoxious face to fight for. They couldn’t let big bad Megatron and his nasty wasty Cons win because then what would become of Raf’s future, poor Miko would never see her real parents again, and disappointing Jack will never do whatever humans do once they stop breathing. Oh wait haha actually he would because he would be dead just like everything else. The point I am trying to get across is that it made things personal.”

"Sounds about right. So you honestly don't think any of us are ready?

"No I don't. I don't think any mech can ever be ready for this sort of thing but that doesn't mean you aren't fit for the job. The problem with you boys is that you've spent your entire lives hyping this whole Prime thing up but you never really thought about it. It's not trying to be another Optimus or Ultra Magnus or Kup. It's an art you have to master. There's history, and politics, and finance. You can't just rely on what others did before you. You need to be aware and understanding and have forethought and a safe manageable amount of paranoia. Most importantly you need to be yourselves; your own mech; and none of you can do that because none of you know who you even are! Except for Smokescreen I honestly think he just loves being a bruiser but that doesn't really bring home the credits during peacetime. We'll probably have to start up a non lethal coliseum for mechs like him. Back to the point I was trying to make. Haven't you ever thought about what your life would be if you weren't a soldier fighting a war?"

"No. Just...I always imagined I could do what I wanted. Go where I wanted. Be who I wanted and not be tied down by the chance of being run out or shot at by someone for the badge on my chest."

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know. Just me I guess. Knock Out what am I going to do! I don't want to starve on the streets!"

"You're not going to starve and you certainly won't be homeless. There will always be a place for soldiers and I highly doubt that Magnus would just leave you alone but you should want more for yourself. Now's the time to think about it."

"That's easy for you to say! You had something to go off of! I didn't have that I didn't even have a function back in the day I was just a student at university and I don't even know if I got there because of Ultra Magnus or because they actually thought I could amount to something!"

"Well what did you learn at university?"

"I don't even remember! It was so boring." Knock Out sighed loudly.

"Don't overthink this. Like I said nothing bad is going to happen to you. It's just fairly obvious that you have no desire to continue being a soldier and if you want something else then change starts now."

"I just...I want to be Prime."

"What about being Prime makes you think it's a good job for you. Especially now.  You need to remember we're at peace it's no longer battles and suicide missions it's legislature and diplomacy."

"I don't know Knock Out! It's just all I've ever wanted!"

"But you want to be free. You want to be yourself. You want to have fun. As far as I can see it being a Prime isn't fun. It's a death sentence."

"I just want to make sure that slag like this never happens again. I want mechs to be happy."

"Well that's a lovely sentiment but it doesn't make you a Prime."

"You sound like Ultra Magnus."

"Well as a mech of the state I am sure he knew his stuff."

"You're supposed to be picking the new Prime. What's stopping you from helping to train one. You seem to know enough, who taught you what you know?"

"NOW LISTEN TO ME! You can not lead anyone till you can lead yourself and you pet are going absolutely nowhere. I want you to work on a backup plan then once you have a strong base set down then I will be more than happy to help you to become Prime material. Be warned though I learned everything I know from listening to stuffy bitter Cons so if you think Ultra Magnus is boring then be prepared."

"They taught you how to spot a good leader?"

"No. They taught me how to make mechs listen and that's the real battle. Paints all done."

“Yes! Alright let me look!” Rodimus jumped to his peds and ran to the mirror. From his position just inside the hall Magnus could see the younger mech ecstatically admire his new look. He silently prayed that Rodimus wouldn’t turn suddenly and spot him. “It’s not really me but I actually kind of like it. You did an amazing job I don’t know if I could have made this look good.”

“Well I’m sorry that Ultra Magnus had Ratchet destroy you. I don’t know why he thinks my safety warrants a body double. I just hope it doesn’t cause more harm than it helps.”

“I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t think he had a point. You can do some pretty dangerous stuff if someone grinds your gears enough.”

“Yes but we all know you are an abysmal actor they might not even believe you’re a sylph long enough to take you.”

“I fooled Tarn didn’t I?”

“A fluke at best. Perhaps I’ll teach you some real skills on our journey.”

“Might be fun.” Rodimus walked back over to Knock Out out of sight. Ultra Magnus vented a sigh of relief before knocking on the side of the wall.

“Anyone in here? Knock Out? Ratchet wants to see you.”

“Yeah we’re in here Magnus.” Ultra Magnus walked further in and found the two mechs sitting in the middle of the floor. The contents of Knock Out’s detailing kit littered the floor.

“Bulkhead fixed your washrack so why may I ask are you abusing the public one.”

“Abusing? No one’s here Magus! Besides Knock Out’s quarters might be nice for him but they weird me out.”

“Ah so this was your idea.” Ultra Magnus looked at Rodimus in acknowledgement.

“Well yeah! I wasn’t going to let Ratchet saddle me with some boring paint scheme. “Subtlety is a fine art.””

“Stop that.” Knock Out swiped at the other mech for his poor imitation.”

“Well at least you don’t look ridiculous but I’m afraid I need to take Knock Out to Ratchet.”

“Please don’t make me go to the training gym! I don’t need to have Bee shove how out of shape I am in my face.”

“Only more reason to go train so he can’t. Knock Out will be joining you as soon as Ratchet is finished with him. You’ll be the last thing on Bumblebee’s processor.”

“Ultra Magnus is right. Bee’s been trying to get me in there so he can teach me how to shoot since the day the gym was finished. Do you think I should be nice at pretend I don’t know a thing or crush his dreams and show him a thing or two.”

“Both. Let him show you the basics then blow his processor with how quick of a learner you are. If you can actually shoot a gun that is.”

“Well you’ll just have to find out. Get going.”

“I’m going to smudge my paint and then we’ll have to do this all over again.”

“Nope I applied a sealer. You’re all good.” Rodimus sighed dramatically but stood.

“You’re the worst. I’m going to convince Drift to try to smash your face in.”

“Good I need some stress relief. It will be a pleasure kicking his aft to luna 2.”

“Yeah right. He still has the most vindictive rage for you. You’re going down.”

“Hey you’re supposed to be my body double! If anyone’s going to experience his vindictive rage it’s going to be you.”

“Not a chance K.O.” Rodimus left in good spirits leaving Ultra Magnus alone with the Sylph.

“Thank you for that.”

“No problem. How long were you listening for?”

“I- not very long.”

“Ah~. Any questions you want to get out of the way.”

“A few come to mind.” Knock Out stood and hugged at Magnus’ waist.

“I’m feeling pretty good thanks to last night. Shoot.”

“This may be obvious but...do the concerns you expressed towards Rodimus mirror your own?”

“Yes that is why I expressed them. Have those thoughts seriously not crossed your processor? I’m in no better position than they are. I’m just more aware of the problems that come with being in charge of a large mass of mechs who absolutely don’t want you to be in charge.”

“I will keep you safe have no fear in that but...perhaps you are right about the secrecy.”

“By the Pit you’re finally learning. What does Ratchet want with me?”

“He found some of your broken pieces in the hallway but unsurprisingly you have already fixed yourself up so he will have little to do.”

“Don’t bet on it. He’ll find something wrong I’m sure. Let's go pay him a visit before his ancient spark snuffs out."


	7. Soul Meets Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down another chapter closer to the actual action of this story. Whooh!

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah  
-Shake it out

 

“I can’t have you do this anymore Knock Out!” In the calm of the med bay Ratchet checked over Knock Out’s wheels. Having long metal tools prodding his joints instead of the characteristic sharp talons of most Decepticon medics reminded Knock Out of Hook and it was spiking his discomfort.

“What handle things by myself.”

“Exactly! You’re part of a team now!”

“I was apart of a team with Megatron and the others and look how they treated me.”

“How can you still not trust us! Even in the slightest!”

“I do trust you Ratchet it’s this peace I don’t trust. And I don’t want to sound ungrateful but if this war starts again I’m just going to run. I don’t think my poor negaspark can take the stress. So the less you care about me the less it will hurt when I leave you all to rot.”

“The only way this peace could be broken is if you run!”

“Then maybe you should really stop screwing me up because I was a perfectly normal mech before I joined your rag-tag team of hippies! Now I’m supposedly your undead messiah given back to you to somehow deal with another ghost messiah that nobody likes anymore because he’s a rusty port of a mech but hey that’s the world as a whole now really. All of which is only slightly more ridiculous than the time Megatron thought a mountain on earth was calling him to his destiny. Only because in the long run that turned out to be remotely true except it was just misconstrued thanks to Lord Megatron’s own delusions of grandeur. So listen I’ll stop handling everything by myself when the fragging world stops asking me to handle everything.”

“You’ve never been normal and the world isn’t asking you to handle everything.”

“Oh really. There’s the peace treaty and Pollux, the Decepticon/Autobot boundaries, the billions of dead, architectural plans for the cities, plans for the new government, the slow re-education of your primeletts, and somehow I have to be a Prime without telling anyone that I am actually a Prime!”

“That doesn’t stop you asking for help.”

“Who am I going to ask for help! The mech who let a fragging dragon break a holy magic hammer or even better how about I ask the greenhorn who continually writes smut of me getting graphically screwed by said dragon!”

Ultra Magnus could have not brought Knock Out in at a worse time. Ratchet sighed internally the Con was going to find out about the Forge sooner or later so it didn’t really matter. Still it was surprising how angry Knock Out got when he saw it. The Forge would have still been useless even if it was intact. “We were all upset about the Forge but to Ultra Magnus’ defense it wasn’t all that magical after the second use and that’s why you’re going to fix it. As for Smokescreen and Moonracer’s creative writing yes it is terribly pornographic but at least they’re doing something. Besides it’s not you it’s Luna beam the undead princess who reverts to her fierce monstrous form when her kingdom is in danger.”

“Oh yes~ now it’s Luna beam. They only changed the name because they found out Bumblebee read me part of their lovely story. I thought you Autobots were normal mechs but you’re worse! The Cons were sadistic and paranoid but you’re just freaks! That’s why you left me here to deal with them on my own isn’t it!”

“Mmhmm that’s right blame me for all your problems.”  
`  
“Frag off!” Knock Out jerked away. Where did this rusty slagger get off treating him like a juvenile.

Knock Out felt Ratchet’s firm servo grab at him. “Stop fidgeting! I almost caught a wire!”  
No he was done. Knock Out could sense a trap and Ratchet was definitely up to something.  
It didn’t take that long to do a check! Knock Out clawed at Ratchet’s arm hoping the older medic would let go out of instinct. Ratchet let out a short scream of pain but held firm. “ALright! I’m sorry just calm down. I know you’re just venting there’s no need to get mean on an old mech!”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT OLD TIMER!”

“I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU! Why do you always get like this?!”

“There’s nothing I want to talk about with you!” Ratchet’s optics fell. He certainly didn’t know Knock Out as well as Bumblebee or Ultra Magnus did but the young medics hostility still hit Ratchet heavily.

“We found a hot spot a little a ways from the city.”

“Ultra Magnus told me about it already. Just add it to the list of scrap I have to worry about if you want me on rotation.” Knock Out wasn’t in the mood for this! Why did these Bots think it was a good idea to insult him and then directly after ask him for favors?

“That’s not it. Percy and I are doing fine on our own at the moment but…. I know it’s unlikely but if there are hotspots here there could be hot spots elsewhere.”

“I doubt it. Thanks to the Lock the planet’s alive but the metal is still pretty useless. My job’s not a one and done deal. If you want hotspots in other areas then I have to nurture the metal there. Believe me it wasn’t just the one funeral that got you that hotspot. I’ve been fertilizing the area around the Well with the bodies I collected from Iacon. I even advanced the process a bit. Downside place still looks like hot slag, upside new life.”

“So if we wanted to get new Sylphs we would have to nurture the Crystalline fields.”

“Why do you want new Sylphs? You barely like the ones you’ve got.”

“Knock Out! I apologize for belittling your problems because you’re right. The universe is pulling you in nearly every direction and your will is already thin at the best of times. So I am going to tell you something I should have a long time ago. I think you are a good medic but you're still just one mech! It’s not just the new sparks. Soon we’re going to be overwhelmed. Two overfilled med ships full of injured mechs and no trained medics. They’re still a few months away but when they get here it’s going to be hell. I’ll need you here.

“OH IS THAT ALL~” Knock Out covered his face with his servos and curled in on himself. “How are their no medics on the med ships! What kind of ships are we even talking about?”

“These ships have been wandering space for who knows how long. Old medics die and all that’s left are the poorly trained assistants they left behind doing the best they can. As for the ships they’re pretty big ones. I can only tell you that if you want to count Percy and the generic you trained-”

“Can we even count them? I was committed to giving that little good for nothing a shot but I just…. Let’s just say I’ll thank the universe for pulling me away from that one but he’s not terrible just stupid. As for Perceptor he’s a scientist not a medic.”

“I would say he’s a decent set of servos. Percy is the same. Can’t do surgery but he can do repairs. We also have Wheeljack. He’s good at making parts.”

“Yeah and what if we get a ship full of plague ridden septic systems of mechs! What good are they then?”

“They’re good on the basics and they take orders.”

“Oh lovely~ More Sylphs are not going to solve that problem. Why do you care about that?”

“ That’s more of a long run plan. We need to take pressure off you somewhere. If we help get a few more Sylphs on the planet at least Praeco can train them. Your kind is used to learning right out of the field.”

“And what kind of life is that huh? Hey wake up, I know you just onlined but we need you to go all over the world and deal with the death and destruction of a war you never knew because you’re the only ones of your kind who can!”

“Then let us help you! I don’t want to demean your function Knock Out but the only part we really care about right now is nothing but a tank of crystal that only you have. If you can somehow supply us with crystal I can send anybody to go and nurture the metal.”

“More hot spots just means more mechs that we have literally no plan for! Just forget about that and forget about me and my stress alright! I already have Magnus riding my aft I don’t need you too. This isn’t the first time that every mech in the room has wanted my attention. We need to focus on the problems in front of us. We built a hospital so we have the space for wounded but what we don’t have is supplies and servos. We really can’t help on one aspect but we can on the other. While I’m away you should be busy making energon and scavenging whatever metal you can and refining it.” Knock Out sighed. He could already feel his processor and field tightening. “I’ll call Lockdown. He can get us stocked up so whatever you find is a bonus.”

“And how much is that going to cost?”

“Who cares it won’t be your problem.”

Ratchet sighed heavily. “Knock Out-”

“Are you done digging around in there? Can I go get something actually done?”

“There’s one more thing.”

“What?”

“Springer wants to talk to you in private. He asked me to ask you for him.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. He was just pretty adamant on me getting you to talk to him alone.”

“Fine. Whatever. Now are we done?”

“Yes. The boys are all in the training gym. Magnus wants you in there too for some reason. So have fun. Don’t over exert yourself.”

“Oh yippee!” Knock Out pushed himself off the berth and landed on his peds. As he walked around to the exit he felt Ratchet’s servo on his arm again.

“Knock Out we aren’t Decepticons. We help each other with no strings attached. We’re a family. Your problems are our problems as well.”

“Yes well call me the black sheep then. I had what you would consider a family once and I don’t think I can take being apart of another one.” Knock Out brushed Ratchet’s servo off and made his leave but clung to the exit. “You’ve got pen and holo paper?”

“I’ve got a data pad.”

“Good enough give it.” Knock Out pulled the stylus from the pad and scrawled the ward symbols out for the older medic before handing the pad back over. “Make sure you carve that into everyone. I don’t know who Liege will go after till I get everything sorted but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Make sure to go especially deep on the members of our little quest crew.”

“Will something this simple protect them from Liege? Seriously?”

“He’s still just a ghost. He has to follow the rules. Have a nice day Ratchet.” With everything sorted Knock Out left.

* * *

 

In the gym the little Primeletts were all doing their very best to show off to one another. Namely Bumblebee who was busy using Moonracer as a weight. Knock Out couldn’t help but smile he had to give the girl credit she did know how to have fun. Rodimus was of course trying to do the same to Drift and was failing miserably. Well perhaps not miserably but he was certainly having trouble keeping up. Drift was looking thoroughly embarrassed. Springer was on the pull-up bar. Knock Out snuck in and made his way over.

The bruiser looked down as the Sylph snuck over but he didn’t bother stopping his rep. “Hey.”  
Knock Out stood at the side of the equipment and looked up.

“You wanted something?”

“Yeah.”

“Well?”

“Let me finish this.”

“How about you don’t.” Springer stopped for a moment and looked down at the smaller mech.

“Not having a good day?”

“I was.” Springer dropped from the bar and took a relaxed stance.

“What happened?”

“What do you want from me?” Springer rolled his optics, so much for being friendly.

“Doc told you about the hotspot yes?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then let’s umm..” , Springer looked around the gym before turning back to Knock Out, “Let’s go out in the hall for this.” Knock Out didn’t put up a fuss and followed the wrecker out. In the safety of the hall Springer ducked down a storage hallway.

“My, my Springer what is this secrecy for?”

“Secrecy.”

“Riveting.”

“So. Me and the other wreckers were the ones who found the hotspot and we got a good look at it.”

“I’m sure you did. Good job.” Springer huffed at the medics blatant disinterest.

“A really good look. I found something special.” Despite the privacy of the hallway Springer leaned in. Knock Out leaned in mockingly as well. The careful tilt of his head and the flaring glare of his optics sent a shiver up Springer’s backstrut. He hadn’t been this close to the ex-con in quite some time. “A point one-percenter.”

Knock Out quickly backed away. “So what?”

“Well Ultra Magnus doesn’t want anything to do with cold construction but he doesn’t know about this and since me and Wheeljack found it we agreed not to tell anyone else about it...except you. We took some metal from the spot and Jackie’s been keeping it hidden away. You can guess what we want you to do right?”

“You want me to go against Ultra Magnus orders and make you a mech. I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong Con Springer.”

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT!” Springer grabbed Knock Out by his arms and pinned him to the wall. “I know your work. Menasor was nothing but a hodgepodge of mentally ill remnants before you got ahold of them. You’ve had your disgusting servos in every massive mech the Cons ever produced. You’ve even made your own from scratch. Playtime for you and Shockwave am I right?”

“Who cares? Most of them died so what good where they?” Knock Out could feel his spark pulsing rapidly but despite his anger and fear he couldn’t really feel the emotions.

“I care. This time you’re going to build one for us!” Springer tightened his grip hoping to frighten the smaller mech to comply but Knock Out showed no reaction and a chill was seeping into his servos.

“Is this a threat Springer? You can’t threaten me. I’m figuratively untouchable. Even if you kill me... I’ll come back.” As Knock Out paused the world around Springer melted into darkness. Knock Out glowed a brilliant white while his own servos turned skeletal and rusty. As the world flashed back Knock Out was laughing except he wasn’t. Yeah alright that was new.

“You can’t do slag. You’re all talk. Any power you have you stole from your buddy! It doesn’t matter because this is not a threat it’s a request. You do this and you get to keep whatever you make. A new pet; as long as it’s on our side. Think about it? Why give us something so rare so soon? Why give the Matrix to you? The Primes want you to build us a successor. Mold one. Make one. You know how Cons think. You know what makes them tick. You know how to destroy them. Every. Single. One of them. Don’t you?”

“You’re really overselling my abilities. Or perhaps you just think too highly of yourself. If I was able to continuously almost end your life surely no other mech in the world is a match for me~? Right~? I’m afraid knowing a mech’s weak points isn’t everything.”

“It’s enough to keep most smart mechs away. You’re an easy mech to defeat but you’re a hard mech to kill. A useful skill for a Prime to have. This is all you Knock Out. They wanted this. Just do it!”

“Mechs like them aren’t easy to control no matter what side they’re on. They know how strong they are so they do what they want eventually.”

“That’s not really a problem for you now is it? A point one-percenter is a downgrade for you! The mech who is born from that spark is going to be our next Prime. Not me, not Bumblebee, not Rodimus, them! Why not make them something special. Why wait till it’s too late. If we had left it in that hotspot out in the wild who knows what could have happened to it? What it could have turned into? If you help us, you get to make history.”

“Can’t say that really affects my decision Springer. I’m a busy mech and unlike a few of my fellow Decepticons fame doesn’t really fuel my engines.” Knock Out didn’t feel like giving in; letting the young bruiser think he could get what he wanted through force like this. Still it wasn’t an opportunity Knock Out wanted to turn down. “I’ll think about it. In the meantime make sure it stays safe.”

“Are you serious?”

“Never touch me again and yes but don’t get your hopes up. As I’ve been telling Rodimus, the type of Prime you’re thinking of is not the one the world needs. If you let me build the Prime I think Cybertron needs then you are going to be sorely disappointed.”

“Yeah whatever. Just if you do he’s gotta be strong and unkillable. Anything else is all you.”

“No mech is unkillable Springer.”

“Fine just make sure only you can kill him then.”

“Get your servos off me then.” Springer’s optics cycled wide for a moment realizing the predicament he had placed himself in. He slowly lowered Knock Out back to the ground but continued to hold the smaller mech firmly against the wall.

“I’m sorry for grabbing at you.”

“No you’re not.”

“You’re not going to just go after me as soon as I let you go are you?”

“Not if you run fast enough.”

“Fair enough.” There was no way Springer could outrun Knock Out and no matter who dealt the most damage in the fight Springer was going to take the blame. Which meant there was no way he was going to just let Knock Out go and run for it. Simply standing in a empty hallway stagnant wasn’t going to do either so Springer did the only thing he could think of. He pushed himself away from Knock Out and faced the smaller mech down. Knock Out immediately lashed out but his talons caught nothing but air. As he rubbed at his wrists he stared at the bruiser mentally preparing himself on the other side of the hall.

Knock Out vented deeply and stood his tallest. He wanted to show the larger mech who he was messing with, show him that his behavior would not be dealt with but he also didn’t care enough. That had been such a problem of his recently he just didn’t care anymore and he couldn’t understand why. “If you try that again you can kiss your optics goodbye.”

“Let’s go back to the gym.” Springer held out his servo to the smaller mech but Knock Out only glared at it before walking away. Springer sighed, at least he got out of that one without a scratch.

Sauntering into the gym once again Knock Out spotted Bumblebee over by the shooting range. Moonracer and Smokescreen were at their own spaces by the range as well. There raucous shouting meant they were having a heated competition of some sort. Why were these Autobots so competitive? He of all bots could understand a healthy amount of competition but the Autobots level was anything but. It was tiring.

He would have to focus Bee’s attention elsewhere. Slowly Knock Out crept behind Bumblebee and slipped his arms around the other mechs waist. Bumblebee shivered and gasped. “HEY! Knock Out~. What were you and Springer up to? Please tell me nothing that’s going to cause a fight.”

“Nothing like that.” Knock Out felt Bee sigh.

“Good. You know…” Bumblebee paused for a long moment. “Springer, Bulk, and Wheeljack really do feel for you. I can only say that Bulk feels bad about the whole thing but yeah…. not the others. Still they feel bad for you.”

“They don’t feel bad for me. They feel guilty. They have to live and work and depend on a mech who has been directly affected by their actions and they don’t know what to do because I don’t respond like I should anymore. It was easy when I was a Con but I’m not anymore.”

“What’s the difference?”

“It’s about them it has nothing to do with me. They would feel just as bad if I were any other Con medic. That’s the difference.”

“Oh.” Knock Out felt Bee’s field wrap around the both of them. A warm and comforting gesture the young warrior turned to when he had nothing to say that could improve the situation.

Knock Out cleared his vocalizer. “So are you going to teach me how to shoot?”

“Yeah! Let’s find you a blaster.”

Thanks to Bumblebee monopolizing his time Drift failed to get the rematch he supposedly wanted; but there would be time for that another day. Knock Out was sure Starscream was in no hurry despite the order. Knock Out couldn’t care much either despite giving said order.

As the others left for the washracks Bumblebee held Knock Out in place. “Hey umm...you going to Magnus’ room again.”

“That is usually the plan. I have some things I need to do first. I need to see Weeljack.”

“Why what’s wrong?”

“The weapon he gave me has been acting up and while I love my staff I’ve actually come to rely on my scythe a bit.”

“Oh! Alright. I was just hoping we could you know. Chill out and watch a movie. Last explore mission I went out on I found a bunch of really old Cybertronian films and they look pretty heinous. Still might be fun.” Knock Out couldn’t help smiling at the young warriors flirting.

“I don’t see why not. It’s been a long time since we’ve done that.”

“Cool. I’m going to go shower. I’ll be in the main area waiting for you.”

“I’ll try to be quick but this may take awhile.”

“I’ll wait up. I promise. We haven’t really hung out since the funeral.”

“I know I’m sorry.”

“Hey no worries. Your busy. I can see why you wanted to keep your past a secret though now. Your life went from zero to like mach speed after we all found out. I mean I’m kind of happy about it because after it all I was able to convince the rest of the guys to like up their game on making you feel like part of the team but then you shut down on us. The universe like swamped you and I feel like it’s partly my fault. You’re still ok though right. I know you can’t be like perfectly ok after what happened to you and all but….yeah I’m just worried about you I guess.”

“I’m fine Bumblebee. It’s just on some level I have to go back to being who I was...at least remember what it was like before….I let other people determine how I acted, before I got so weak. Got too wrapped up in my own lies.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m just rambling now. Go shower. I’ll see you soon.”

“Promise?” Knock Out sighed wearily and nodded. “Good.”

* * *

 

Knock Out searched in the organized clutter of his room. He had forgotten where he had put the damn thing but he was positive Bee had gotten it from his room. He had saw it and tried to put it out of sight for the time being but now was the time he needed it! Pulling out a ton of junk from the back of his detail cabinet he clawed at the back panel; his talons finally catching on a carved seam. “Ugh finally!” Popping the panel off Knock Out dug through the stacks of paper credits and coins till he found the small box he was searching for. Yanking it free, Knock Out looked down at the silver case for some time.

There would be other hot spots. A better time when he was better prepared. The peace wasn’t set in stone and he had told himself in the past that he would wait. He was always waiting though, always putting things off until it was too late. Knock Out knew himself better, if he didn’t do this now he never would. So he swiftly and went to go track down Wheeljack.

Wheeljack wasn’t a hard mech to find, Knock Out spotted him in the garage working on his ship. He kicked lightly at the preoccupied mech's ped to get his attention. “You do know that junk is still junk no matter how much you try to shine it.”

“Ouch. Don’t listen to him baby. You know what you are.” Wheeljack patted the hull of his ship playfully before pulling himself up.

“What are you even doing now?”

“Last time I took her out I ran into a asteroid belt. Just popping a few dents.”

“How lovely. Do you talk to all of your lovers that way?”

“If they’re into it. Now what do I owe this lovely visit?”

“You sent your young champion to Ratchet to get to me? I promised Kup I’d play nice with his precious ward as long as he kept his distance so I am here to air my grievances with you. If you wanted something from me you should have come yourself not send him.”

“Yeah well it was his idea to go to you. I didn’t tell him slag. Kid doesn’t really take orders as you can imagine. He’s used to being in charge after all. Little bit like you if you think about it.”

“I’ll pass. Let’s see the spark.”

“You really going to do this?”

“I’m still thinking about it. Show me anyway.” Wheeljack shrugged his shoulder and made a motion for Knock Out to follow him to his lab.

“So when are we going to start calling you commander?”

“So you know too. Primus and I thought you Autobots had some respect.”

“Don’t worry I’m on mute. I can’t blame you for not wanting to flaunt your new title. Not like we really need a Prime right now anyway. Peace will give you time to learn.”

“The only thing I plan on learning is who I can pass this stupid thing off to!”

“Continuing the old traditions. Not the brightest move.” Wheeljack punched in the door code and held out his arm gesturing Knock Out in.

“Will I really be any better. I don’t feel like being hunted again!”

“Like I said I understand where you’re coming from but as things are going now, at least from how I can see them, the powers that be don’t really seem to care. They’re pretty adamant on forcing you to do your damn job...jobs in your case. ” As the door slid shut Wheeljack pressed a few buttons and initiated the lock. Walking over to a long wall of locked cupboards Wheeljack unlocked one and pulled out a small black case similar to the one Knock Out had. He handed it over to the medic. “Here.”

“Yes well I’ve been fighting the powers that be for as long as I can remember. It’s nothing new.”

“Don’t gotta tell me.”

Knock Out undid the latch on the box and flipped open the lid, a faint green orb of light sat in a bed of powdery metal. “How did you extract it?”

“By servo. Had a polishing cloth on me so I created some static so it came free on its own.”

“Smart.” Knock Out’s comment was offhand but sincere. Wheeljack pulled a slight smile.

“Thanks.”

“Is this the only one you took?”

“Yup.”

“How were the rest of them? As bright as this one?”

“Percy says they’re all good. You want me to take you?”

“I do.” Knock Out closed the case and handed the spark back over to Wheeljack.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Let’s go for a drive.”

The drive took longer than it should have with the thick layer of snow blanketing the roads but eventually Wheeljack slowed and transformed. He slid to a halt and turned just in time to stop Knock Out from crashing into him. “Whoah there! Those cute little wheels of yours ain’t built for cold weather?”

“I’m usually not in a hurry. Funeral processions are usually quite slow.”

Wheeljack nodded. “I would imagine they are. Give me your pretty digits.”

“Ha. Why?”

“Don’t give me that tone. Hot spot's over this hill and you got no traction.” Knock Out grabbed the other mechs servo and let Wheeljack guide him up the hill. When they reached the top Wheeljack pulled the Sylph close and carefully slid down the slope. As soon as they reached flat metal Knock Out shoved him away.

“I’m low traction not incompetent!” Wheeljack smiled slyly. Some things wouldn’t change.

“Just trying to keep your face nice and pretty.”

“I don’t need your help with that. Show me where you found our champion in the making.” Wheeljack rolled his optics but did his best to search as he made his way around the glowing patch. Luckily the sparks melted the snow.

“You’re certainly in a mood. You haven’t acted this mean to me since you had to pull shrapnel out of my internals for like six hours straight. Something I did recently.”

“I’ve just been stuck in the past as of late. Tonight’s no exception.”

“So there’s a reason we’re out here. Good I was hoping so. Prime stuff?”

“Personal.”

“Personal?”

“Considering you took one spark away I figured I could implant another as long as the spot could support it. Lucky me it looks to be quite fertile.” That shocked Wheeljack a bit. He wasn’t surprised by the idea of it really, Knock Out planned ahead but there was no good reason for the Doc to have brought him along to share in the experience.

“No luck in it. You did all the work. Any reason you chose me?”

“Asking Bulkhead would have been in poor taste.” Knock Out was getting quiet. Wheeljack was toeing the line.

“Did uhh...BD know you saved a little something from your special times together.”

“He knew it happened. He didn’t know I let it mature. He was a hopeless romantic and would have doted on me the entire time. I wouldn’t have been able to stand it.”

“You only like pamperin when it’s on your terms?”

“I only enjoy anything when it’s on my terms.”

“Good to know.” Wheeljack came to a halt at an open patch. “Here we are. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“You think I haven’t thought this through?”

“No. You know what they say about mechs born in cold season though.”

“What do they say?”

“Nothing good.”

“I don’t care about superstition.”

“Wise choice but...wouldn’t you be better off putting your precious light wherever you came from?”

“I don’t want to do that to them. I want them to have a choice.”

“Then by all means.” Knock Out reached into his subspace and pulled out the small case. He vented deeply and begged that the spark was still alive in there. Undoing the latch and cracking open the lid a faint glow filled the seam. Knock Out smiled wearily. Carefully breaking off the packed on metal silt revealed more of the spark inside. Knock Out caught the Wrecker trying to inconspicuously lean in to get a look. “Everything good? Didn’t get damaged in transport?”

“It’s fine.” Knock Out carefully knelt down in the patch and dug a small hole in the powdery metal. The sudden cold might stun the spark so he had to make sure he put the light just deep enough. Packing a bit of the new silt on top of spark, Knock out tipped it out into his servo and planted it in the hole. After mounding the rest of the silt over it Knock Out sat back on his wheels and sighed. He had never imagined being the type to coddle and fuss but with the task completed the only thought in his processor was what more he could be doing. There would be no do-overs.

As if he could read Knock Out’s mind Wheeljack nonchalantly tapped the Sylph with his ped and remarked, “You could always take it to Shockwave if you’re that worried. I wouldn’t fuss over escorting ya.”

It was a tempting offer but something about it seemed so wrong. “No I don’t want that. I don’t want to design this one. I just want it to be how it wants.”

“Then we should get back. Air’s getting wet and it’s warming up, you know what that means low traction.” Wheeljack held out his servo. Knock Out took it and let the other mech pull him up. The drive back was slow and grueling for Wheeljack but for Knock Out it was a numb haze that was over too soon. As the base came into view the two transformed and walked the rest of the way. As Wheeljack pulled open the door Soundwave stumbled out his featureless face glared down at the wrecker before turning his gaze to the sky.

“Scrap.”

“ Scrap is right. What do you think you’re doing here?”

“Politics. Not a very nice night.” The spy’s tone was colder than the snow beneath their peds.

“What sort of politics?” Knock Out butted in. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a fight.

“Delivering Ultra Magnus his copy of the treaty. When did it start snowing?”

“A little while ago. Head back inside I’ll bridge you home.” Soundwave curtly nodded and turned around. Once inside Wheeljack looked at the two Cons and then at the hallway leading to his quarters.

“You all good. I can go get some shut-eye?”

“Yes. Goodnight Wheeljack.”

“Night Doc.” Wheeljack quickly left leaving Soundwave and Knock Out alone.

“What was that about? Soundwave's deep raspy voice always sounded so weary and monotone so it was strange to hear him inflect.

“Nothing that you’re thinking of.”

“Good. Hold up a minute Doctor. I would like to discuss something. A favor.”

“I’m listening.”

“Once I was done with this I was supposed to go deal with a group of Neutrals that have set up camp in the wilds just outside of Kaon. They keep trying to raid the Citadel for fuel and other supplies and they don’t play nice despite Lord Megatron and myself offering them clemency. Perhaps they would see reason from a mech from the underground.”

“I’d be happy to help you if it can wait till tomorrow night. I’m exhausted.”

“It can.”

“Alright. Then why don’t you just stay the night, you’re more than welcome to recharge in my quarters. I’ll tell Magnus about the snow and that you needed me for something. He won’t mind as long as you play nice.”

“Of course~” Knock Out shivered.

“Let me get you settled.”

With Soundwave set up in his quarters Knock Out headed back to the main room in the off chance the Bumblebee was still up. As he rounded the corner he could hear the muffled sound of dramatic music. An overly augmented mech was running through some ancient ruin with a smaller lankier mech clutched in his arms. “Ooh yeah he’s certainly something~”

Bee poked his head over the couch to smile at Knock Out. “Really?”

“Heh, no. Look at him he’s a crime against nature.” Knock Out maneuvered around the clustered furniture and sat down next to Bee. The younger mech let out a quiet shout and leapt away only to slip an arm around Knock Out’s waist and pull him close.

“You’re freezing! What were you doing?”

“I just needed some air. Didn’t realize how long I was out there for.”

“Yeah no kidding.”

“You’ll warm me right up though won’t you?” Bee looked away to hide his blush but let the Sylph settle himself into a closer, more intimate position before restarting the movie.


	8. Hum Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension and mayhaps some Starscream secrets?

Looking up from underneath  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me  
As before I went under  
And it's peaceful in the deep  
Cathedral where you cannot breathe  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under all  
-Never let me go

 

“WAKE UP YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A-” Knock Out was jolted away the screaming in his audial.

“SHUT UP!” Underneath him Bumblebee shifted and wrapped his arms tighter around Knock Out.

“What’s wrong?” Bee nuzzled the side of Knock Out’s face comfortingly.

“Nothing Bee someone’s on my line.”

“You promise.”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure it’s Starscream.”

“Ugh. What does he want?”

“I don’t know. Go back to sleep.” Knock Out tried to push himself off of the other mech but Bee whined and held firm. “Come on now Bumblebee.”

“No.”

“This might turn into a screaming match.”

“I don’t care. The second you get up you’re going to be gone and we never get to spend time like this together.” Knock Out sighed and rubbed at Bee’s face as he settled back down.

“Fine.” Knock Out lowered his voice to a whisper. If any sensitive subjects came about he could always just message Starscream. He opened the channel again.“What do you need?”

“You are a two credit service mech you know that? I thought you already had Magnus and his little ward oiling your gears. Not to mention Lockdown and Gravedigger and Primus forsaken Predaking! Can’t you stay in one berth for longer than a few klicks?”

“Hush. It’s got nothing to do with berths and the dragon was one time just to save your aft and you know it. Now what’s the issue?”

“You don’t give me orders you know that right! I don’t do what you say just because you say it!”

“Of course not you’re doing me favors because you enjoy my friendship. That’s what friends do. In return I don’t murder you for sending a firing squad to kill off the only family I’ve ever known just because we didn’t want to be your personal assassin's any more.”

“How are you still mad about that it was over four million years ago! I thought you said you don’t hold grudges!”

“The anger has passed but the trauma still remains; now tell me what you called me for!”

“I sent you over thirty messages why don’t you read one of them?”

“Eat my aft. What do you want?” Starscream paused and vented slowly as the young Sylph’s voice lowered to just audible.

“Are we having a tough time being the go between? My offer still stands you know. You can forget about all this Prime finding nonsense and come and explore the galaxies with me, TC, and Skywarp.”

“Maybe one cycle but no time soon.”

“Alright. If you say so. We’re close to the planet, should be home by tomorrow night. We managed to clear out another ten or so graveyards so you’ll have a never ending list of tasks to accomplish it seems. You must be going insane.”

“You sent me thirty messages and woke me from a very nice recharge for one status update?”

“You got me. I was missing my favorite medic.”

“Blow it out your thrusters.”

“What? It’s true! I miss your morbid war stories and no one makes energon like you do. Are you really going to be mad at me for wanting to hear the sound of your lovely voice?”

“If you’re close that means I have to pay a visit to Tarn which I am not looking forward to. No amount shmoozing is going to put me in a better mood to get what you want so just ask already.”

“You’re no fun to play with anymore! Has anyone told you that yet! Magnus has gone and ruined you!” Knock Out went quiet for some time and as hard as Starscream tried access the Sylph’s channel to apologize nothing went through. What had he been thinking he knew Knock Out had been touchy and now the slagger had gone and blocked him! Suddenly the ping of a private message alerted him. A message from Knock Out popped up on his HUD.

‘You’re not the first to tell me that and believe me it’s not Ultra Magnus' fault. The only one who changes me it me. I’ve always been like this Screamer you just have to face the fact that we’ve only known each other as Cons. So all we’ve ever done is conned each other, the world, ourselves. I don’t know who I really am anymore. Who I want to be. Who I need to be but I’m not here to be screwed by you! I’ve never faulted you for being a sentient scab of a mech even after figuring out the kind of monster you really are so just tell me what you want before you make me angry.’ Starscream was slightly shocked. He and Knock Out so rarely had these true moments together but they always struck Starscream like a harsh wind. The doctor had often liked to pick to get a rise out of the ex-commander but this wasn’t the same thing. This was Knock Out’s true anger and it actually stung and worried Starscream. “What are those Autobots doing to you doctor your sound absolutely miserable.”

The sylph’s voice was just as quiet as before but this time it held no malice. “I’d be just as miserable anywhere. Except anywhere else I could always lie and tell myself that I was happy.”

“I’ve offered you to come with me a dozen times now. I know I’ve made our relationship rocky but you’re one of the only mechs who has liked me for me. You’re the only mech who understands me, is willing to deal with me, accepts me no matter how many times I mess up. I do appreciate that Knock Out. That being said, if you’re really not in a good place I suppose I could forget about my own issues to help deal with yours. I don’t want to find you crosswired from stress and inner turmoil any cycle soon.” There was another pause and another message.

‘YOU’RE NOT LISTENING! It’s not about the place or the mechs I'm with. It’s about me. I don’t know what to do. I’m stuck in idle despite the universe pushing me wherever it wants me to go. I’m tired of lying to myself. Telling myself that this is ok. I’m tired Starscream.’

“Don’t talk like that it makes you sound ancient. You’re...you. You’ve always chosen the path but never the destination and you’ve never cared. That’s what you’re good at. After spending so much time with Megatron you’ve just forgotten what it feels like to make your own choices and now you’re being forced to make huge ones. If you really didn’t want to do the things you feel like you’re forcing yourself to do then you simply wouldn’t do them. You’re choice to do what you feel you need to do is just forcing you to conflict with your other desires. That doesn’t mean you’re lying to yourself. This is what I warned you about. You’ve started worrying about them like you did your pets and now you care too much about them to put yourself first. That’s all. So...I don’t know; take some time for yourself on this space adventure. Don’t just go where you need to. Go where you want and have some fun.”

“I don’t really think that’s going to work this time. Tell me what you wanted.”

“Well, I know you cleared it so I could have Ultra Magnus’ ship while you’re away but I think I’ll just stick around for a while. See what I could do to spruce up Vos. Traveling the galaxy is fun but I’ll want to come home eventually and I don’t think I want to be stuck living in whatever atrocity Magnus or Megatron turn the city into. So I was hoping we could still stay at the temple while you were away. I’ve made a few friends already on my journey and they are more than willing to help reconstruction. I could even spruce up the temple if you would like.”

“DON’T EVEN THINK-” A hot wash of rage seized Knock Out’s spark. Letting Starscream hide out at the temple was one thing but letting him renovate it? Destroy the history, the tragedy, that had happened? Disturb the sparks that had perished there? No. Just no! “If you plan on fixing the city then find some other place to hold up. Predaking is over you and your scrap so just find a nice apartment and leave the temple alone. I’ll figure out what to do with the temple on my own time.”

“ What time? Face it you’re never going to have any time! I want to do this for you! I’ll be respectful. I’ll do whatever weird rituals you need me to.”

“Just leave the place alone please. You can hide out there if you want but seriously don’t touch it.”

“They’re dead Doctor you would need to remove them at some point and it’s not healthy to have you deal with that problem yourself. You always say it’s not good to dwell in museums. I can have them taken to Libinthus. I can fix up every temple in every city if it would make you happy. You need to move past this.

“TOUCH THEM AND I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR SPARK AND EAT IT YOU RUSTING OUTMODE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GET OFF TELLING ME HOW YOU’RE GOING TO HANDLE MY FAMILY AFTER YOU MURDERED THEM FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH DEPRAVITY YOU DISGUSTING SILVER WINGED TRASH DEMON!” It was after that point when Knock Out’s speech started to crack becoming jumbled half primal nonsense. Starscream didn’t know who he was dealing with anymore till he heard Bumblebee’s faint voice.

“Hey I don’t know what you wanted but he’s gone so you should call back later and maybe never talk about whatever you were trying to talk about again.” For once the young Autobot was right. Starscream cut the link and hoped that the enraged Sylph would calm down by tomorrow night. He really didn’t need a replay of his last encounter with an angry Knock Out.

Bumblebee on the other servo was stuck dealing with Knock Out’s rage. With the older mech’s talons buried deep into the metal of his grille there wasn’t much Bee could do to pass off the problem even if he wanted to. Bee spun one of the medic’s back wheels and rubbed at his lower back soothingly causing Knock Out’s flaring maroon optics to die back down to their usual red glow almost instantly. With the amount of fits Knock Out went through word had gotten around how to calm the young Sylph down in case Ultra Magnus wasn’t available or in this case his presence wasn’t wanted or needed. After a bit of hushing and whispering sweet words; all the while hoping Starscream wasn’t still listening in; Bee managed to quiet Knock Out’s insane muttering and sooth the doctor back into a more relaxed state. Being a bit bold he even risked prying Knock Out’s servos off to hold them in his own to rub and stroke them. Eventually Bee let one of them go to pull Knock Out flush against him. Knock Out’s servo returned to his vent but this time his digits curled into the metal wantingly. “I’m sorry Bumblebee.”

“No problem. Was that uh...actually you or you know your friend?”

“That was...me. I shouldn’t have lost my temper with him it’s just..”

“You don’t need to explain to me I know Starscream’s the worst.”

“There are worse Cons. Starscream’s just one of the most self-centered. A skill I used to admire because I thought I was the same sort of mech. Turns out I’m not so now he just aggravates me when he tries to pull stunts behind my back or right in front of my face as it turns out.”

“Is that what you meant when you said he was rude?”

“Yes I suppose but in hindsight they were all rude. Megatron thought I was weak, Soundwave thought I was disposable, and Starscream thought I was nothing more than an rung on his ladder but what I turned out to be was a Con. Just like the rest of them. A better one than they thought. They were lucky I’m a Neutral at spark since I was the only one sitting pretty by the end. What time is it?”

“Who knows. I think the storm has stopped though.”

“Do you think it’s still early?”

“Considering that Ultra Magnus hasn’t come looking for you I’d say so.”

“Hmm. Good.” Knock Out went quiet. He was in a foggy mood thanks to Starscream. Someplace in between emotions and wrapped up in the anxiety of the tasks he had promised to do today and the ones he simply had to do because it was now or never. It made him sick and heavy. “Bumblebee do you still like me?”

Bee laughed nervously. “Of course I still like you why wouldn’t I?”

“I mean more than just teammates.”

“Oh. Well...I mean?” Why was Knock Out asking him about this?

“I’m just not in a very good mood anymore is all and I have things that need to be done today and I have your attention and we have time to kill.”

Bee’s face went blue. “What are you really asking me Knock Out?”

“Knock Out leaned in and purred softly. “Oh you’re very astute. I think you know what I’m asking. So is it a yes?”

“I-uh….everyone’s still recharging in the barracks and Soundwave’s resting in your quarters so where would we….?”

“Oh I’ll find someplace. So is that a yes?”

“Let’s go.”

Some time later Bumblebee stumbled back to his sleeping quarters, sore but extremely satisfied. He felt quite proud of himself at that moment for picking a paint scheme that was not only pleasing to the optic but also hid most minor scratches and dents. Knock Out sure got grabby when he was excited. Unfortunately it didn’t hide energon and that was the first thing all the other mechs noticed as Bee stepped in.

“Dude Bee what happened you look like a freaking light bright!”

“What are you talking about Rodimus?”

“Look in the mirror! Who skewered you?” Bee ran his servo along his frame and it came away sticky and blue. He really hadn’t been paying attention to the damage Knock Out had been doing. It was nothing his auto repair wouldn’t fix up in a few minutes but the leaking sure made it obvious he had been spending his time with someone with sharp digits.

“Oh hah yeah it was just the strix. Bulk let them out to roam the halls and since me and Knock Out passed out on the couches in the main room they sort of ambushed us.”

“What were you and Knock Out doing together alone all night Bee?” Rodimus could tell when Bee was lying so he knew the other mech was hiding something. Rodimus was determined to get the deets!

“Watching cheesy movies.”

“Anything else?”

“No.”

“ Ugh. You’re so boring.”

“What’s wrong with movies?”

“Nothing if you like sitting in a room doing nothing.”

“We were watching movies! How is that nothing?”

“Knock Out’s not a new build like you Bee he needs engaging things to do.”

“Like killing for sport.”

“Drift please.” This fight was between Bee and him. Rodimus didn't need the young swordsman butting in and throwing off the interrogation.

Bumblebee laughed under his breath. “I can’t believe this you’re actually jealous of me. You don’t even like him! The only reason you suddenly care is because he has the Matrix. It’s not my fault I’m the only one out of the five of us that he actually likes! I’m not sorry that he wants to spend time with me!”

“Hey what about me? Knock Out likes me.” Smokescreen feigned being hurt by Bumblebee’s comment.

“You and Moonracer write porn about him!”

“ It’s erotic fantasy and he told me and Moony he found it flattering! We even changed it up so it wasn’t as obvious like he asked! What else are we supposed to do to have fun?”

“Yeah and where do you think I got this sweet paint job from huh? Face it Bee you’re not special. Even if Knock Out did only want to spend time with you, you know who else he spends time with? Magnus! You know what Magnus is? Boring! Ergo you’re boring!”

“Yeah well this boring guy got laid so shove it up your exhaust Rodimus!” Bumblebee bit at his lip and threw himself on his berth making sure to face away from the others. He didn’t want to say anything, why was Rodimus always so infuriating! At least he had stunned them into silence. Bee ran a servo down his chest to check if his auto repair kicked in. Nothing, good. All he wanted was a nap. He had refused to believe Drift's rumors but….Knock Out was definitely more advanced than Bee and it left him exhausted.

“Was it good?” Bee tried to block out Smokescreen.

“You did not.” Rodimus hadn't been expecting that possibility.

“Is that why you’re messed up?”

“Yes I did. Suck it Hot Rod.” Bee ignored Drift.

“How long did you last for your first time then.” Bee was so stupid. Rodimus knew all the right buttons to push to get the younger mech to confess to lying.

“Was it good????”

“Seriously I know he says energon letting is his kink but for him it’s just softcore cannibalism! Once they have a taste they can’t go back!” Bee was too preoccupied with Rodimus to care about Drift's wild paranoia. That didn't stop Drift from trying.

“It wasn’t my first time and it’s none of your business. Let me recharge.” Bee knew he wasn’t going to get out of this easy. He felt Drift poke him in the side. Bee groaned and turned over to face him. “What?”

Drift leaned in close. “You seriously didn’t though right? You can tell me. I’m worried about you.” Bee gave him a long deadpan glare then turned back to his other side.

“You seriously aren’t going to tell me if it was good or not?”

“Like I’m just going to believe you!” Bee didn't respond to Rodimus' taunt.

“What are you guys screaming about?” Springer looked up from the gun he was cleaning. “ I was listening to music.”

“Nothing ignore them!” Bee rolled his optics. For Primus' sake he just wanted to recharge!

“Oh so you don’t want Springer knowing? Bee apparently went full throttle with our Sylph so now we’re all going to the Pit.” Rodimus smiled spitefully despite the fact that Bumblebee wasn't even paying him any attention.

“Oh is that it? Good for you Bee. I really pissed him off yesterday. You probably saved our sparks.” Springer returned to his gun.

“Not good! He’ll kill you in your sleep now that he’s had his way with you Bee. Sylphs are monsters!”

“Will you just stop Drift and listen to yourself for me?” Bee was getting real tired of this.

“I just need to know for my story if it was good or not!”

“PRIMUS SMOKEY! Yes it was good now let me rest!”

“I’m going to ask Knock Out what you two were really up to. I’ve already learned to tell when he’s lying so I’m going to get through your lies.” Rodimus stood up and cocked a hip.

“No you haven’t!”

“Wanna bet Bee? It’s almost the exact same thing Drift does when he lies!”

“What do I do when I lie?” Drift turned to Rodimus and gave him a quizzical look.

“I’m not going to tell you. Then you’ll try not to do it anymore!” Rodimus left before the other mech could get up.

* * *

 

Rodimus stood outside of Knock Out’s door for what felt like a breem before giving up and just as he did he ran smack into the other mech. “Watch where you’re going- Oh it’s you Rodimus. What do you want now?”

“Did you and Bee go all the way last night?”

“No.”

“Ha! I knew he lied!”

“We did it this morning.”

“Oh.” Pit! Bee was going to gloat for weeks now. Rodimus followed Knock Out as he entered his quarters.

“But what about Ultra Magnus? I thought you liked him?”

“I may have gotten Magnus to lighten up and he may be very interested in my history and my protection so I in turn like to tease him but that does not make a relationship.”

“You spent nearly a decacycle with him! Alone! What were you two doing out there if not for you know getting to know one another. In you know a primal sense.”

“Well you see Rodimus I know you have an abhorrent memory but when I am at the temple I am usually working. Ultra Magnus needed a break. He’s under quite a bit of stress I’m sure. None of you really know what you’re doing when it concerns laws and government. Just because you won the war doesn’t mean you’re fit to rule the planet.”

“Wasn’t that why they let you stay in the first place? To like give them all the Decepticon government secrets.”

“No Rodimus they let me stay because I decided I wasn’t going to continue taking orders from Starscream and help him fulfill his dreams in the faint hope that he would one day choose to treat me like a sentient being with my own hopes and dreams. Which he won’t because he’s a prick.”

“Then why do you still deal with him?” Rodimus was getting off track. This was exactly what Knock Out wanted. “You know what no I don’t care why you waste your time on him. I want to know why you waste it on Ultra Magnus. Magnus can be just as big of a prick as Starscream and him being enjoyable to mess with doesn’t hold up for how much you put up with him. He treats you like a new build despite knowing full well the damage you can do! Doesn’t that insult you?”

Knock Out had to give Rodimus credit, perhaps his close friendship with Drift had taught him a few things. “His protection doesn’t insult me. His failure to believe in my capabilities does but that goes far beyond his protectiveness.”

“I’m not buying it. I know you have a thing him.”

“He’s certainly aesthetically pleasing. That’s all you’re getting. Do you want to go somewhere with me?”

“Uh sure yeah. Is there a reason that you're putting on like every piece of jewelry you own?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Oh then should I put something fancy on? I mean I don’t have anything like that but I could improvise.”

“No don’t worry about it. This is a teaching adventure.”

Rodimus groaned,“Alright.”

“Good! Let’s go.”

“Hey ummm Knock Out?”

“What?”

“I like don’t want to insult you or anything but umm I know I look like you but I’m not like you and it’s cold out there and I’ve been wearing like an actual berth tarp since the others got tired of looking at me. Do you have something warmer I could wear stashed away. I mean if it’s awkward for you I’ll manage but-”

“No. It’s fine I’m sorry Rodimus you really should have just asked me. Let me find you something. Let me just find one I made with nothing symbolic on it.”

“If you don’t want me wearing any of your stuff it’s cool I understand really.”

Knock Out laughed softly. “It’s really fine Rodimus I don’t care but if I take you to the temple with me and Praeco sees you in something I fished out of the temple closets he will get angry. He understands the situation but he’s not happy about it.”

“Yeah I can understand. Are we going to the temple?”

“We might. Here we go! Something nice and heavy. Now this might be cold for awhile but it will get warmer.” Knock Out stood up from the chest he had been searching in and started dressing Rodimus. First thing first the thermal sheet had to go.

“Oh awesome it’s gold just like everything else you guys wear. You know for killers the fact that you guys wear the weakest metal makes no sense.”

“We weren’t supposed to be killers. We were all stronger than we looked as well. Didn’t really need anything better.”

“Tell that to the shrapnel that nearly cleaved you in half. How many times can you do that trick with the cocoon.

“As many as I need as long as I have Praeco. We didn’t live for ages because we were invincible we lived because we know how to rejuvenate.”

“I thought you like loved death though. Like it was an honor to die.”

“It is an honor to die. Especially for us. But we were there to be Necroma’s children. We were only allowed death when she called for us. For us it is our chance to be with her. Which is why she gave us the power to rejuvenate on Cybertron. One day mechs will learn to see that that is all death is. Just a rejuvenation. A reset. They’ll need faith first. Till then I will decide when it’s right.”

“Sometimes you really sound like Drift. I’m sure he would be super honored and might stop calling you a monster if you shared this side of you with him.” A thick silence formed. Guess that was never going to happen. One day he’d break the Sylph of his resent towards Drift. “ So when will you be taking Kup. Pretty sure he could use with a rejuvenation.”

“Kup may be old but he’s still in perfect health. Although if he wished to go sooner I would help him. Aside from that I follow the Goddess' word. She prompts me and I decide.”

“What about mechs like Megatron and Starscream. They’ve already died! How fair is it that you just let them live like it’s no big deal.”

“Megatron’s story is not over. He is still needed. The real him. Megatronus needs redemption. Starscream is another matter. I can’t kill him but I want to.”

“Why not? He’s old and gross and a prick! What’s he doing for Cybertron? Nothing!”

“There are many mechs that find him appealing.”

“Are you one of them?”

“He can catch my optic on a good day but no I don’t. I’ve seen what’s underneath. I know he’s not right. An abomination. If he only knew how strong he could be, good thing he’s not as smart as he believes he is.”

“That’s some pretty strong language for a mech you defend every other sentence. I thought you knew how to kill everything.”

“I know how to kill him. I just can’t kill him, I won’t kill him.”

“Can you kill Galvatron? He’s been on this planet for way too long. And he’s likely coming to kill us.”

“I can kill Galvatron but I don’t know how successful I may be at it.”

“Well good at least you can. Are you almost done? I can barely vent in this thing you’ve got it so tight!”

“Well you wanted to be warm. Done.” Knock Out tied a knot in the back and let the fabric fall where it wanted. It certainly looked lovely but as protection from the cold went it still looked pretty skimpy. Knock Out could sense Rodimus' worry.“You want another one?”

“Can you do that?”

“I’ve got plenty of shrouds. As much as I complain about work I haven’t done a whole lot of it as of late. Aside from making calls, planning, and reading through ancient texts the only other thing I’ve been doing is creating my new wardrobe.”

“Well you were having a bit of a breakdown. Magnus didn’t want you anywhere he couldn’t keep watch on you constantly.”

“Ugh what I wouldn’t do for a bit of Breakdown.”

Rodimus almost missed what Knock Out said under his breath. “Did you just make a pun to yourself?”

“Sorry I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed.”

“You can make dead boyfriend puns all you want. Why you would want to is the real question? It wasn’t even that good.

“Ouch. And here I was just about to say how much I was actually enjoying playing dress up with you.”

“Really? You like hanging out with me?”

“Don’t go shoving it in Bee’s face or I’ll publicly ream you but yes. I want to talk to Bee like this but he’s too much of a white knight. I'd have to train him first. I don’t need a hero. I need to learn how to be my own hero. I do however need someone to listen and since you’re so nosy just for the sake of being nosy I feel ok talking with you. You’re also better at keeping secrets than I could have hoped. I figured you would be talking Magnus’ audial off.”

“Nope! I’m smarter than that Knock Out. You wouldn’t talk to me if I did that. Not like this at least. I need this just as much as you do. My entire life I think I was groomed to be a Prime but no matter how many mechs or how many times they told me I could do it or that it was my destiny to be a Prime I never sort of believed it even though I wanted it. It became daunting. Even when Optimus told me he believed in me!  It made me feel ashamed to just be myself and do what I wanted but with you? You make me feel Like I'm valid no matter what happens and I believe you when you say I could be Prime someday. I don’t know why? Maybe it’s because you tear me down so easily only to just build me up. Remind me how much scrap I don’t know but are willing to help me learn. It’s just nice. Magnus sort of gave up on that after a while. I think it’s because he thought I was only saying I wanted to be Prime because it’s the only thing I knew and it’s true sort of but he thought I really just didn’t want it. Sometimes I don’t. Sometimes I agree with you. That it’s stupid and too much work but I- Just some cycles I remember in the past watching Optimus thinking Primus if that was me...I could have done that so much better! Maybe that was just me being like everyone else though like you said before.”

“ Did you have a plan?”

“What?”

“Every time when that happened. When you saw Optimus and said I could do this better, did you have a plan in mind? Were you thinking about it as he was speaking? Did some your words match up but others didn’t? Did you watch the aftermath of what happened and think for days after if only you had spoken up, if only you had convinced him to do things your way that maybe what happened wouldn’t have happened?”

“Sometimes. Most of the time our words never matched up.”

“That’s alright too. Most mechs don’t think like that Rodimus. That’s what makes you different. Believing in yourself and speaking your mind when it’s the right time is the first step towards leadership.”

“Makes sense. What about you? Are you a plan thinker?”

“Some days. I used to be very good at persuading Megatron in the past. Then I learned failure got you in trouble. So I stopped caring. That didn’t stop me from thinking though.”

“I’ll remember that if I do end up becoming Prime. It would be pretty amazing showing up with two badass ex-Cons as my counsel.”

“You couldn’t pay me to stand next to Drift. I know you’re close but not everybody has to be friends with everybody else.” Rodimus sighed and rolled his optics.

“I get that and I get why you’re mad at him. He’s not just an ex-Con turned Bot but also turned Wrecker but that was way after and I don’t think he ever went after you or Breakdown. At least he doesn’t remember it. It’s just he’s super spiritual and considering that you’re a big of that he’s just worried that no matter how much time goes past or even you know how many new Sylphs are born that there’s going to be this black spot on his spark for whatever he did! Like he’s never going to win! Never going to be forgiven. He’s just jealous of you. You’re literally got everything he wanted by just being you. It just stings for him you know? He won’t say it but he’s worried that when he dies no one’s going to care about him. That you won’t honor him.”

“That is just silly. Unless there’s some freak accident I would hope to have more Sylphs on Cybertron by the time Drift dies. I wouldn’t instill a caste wide grudge against him I don’t even have a grudge against him. I just don’t like him. Even if there was some freak accident and he died tomorrow I would still treat him with respect. I am and always will be a professional. Just because I don’t like living in seclusion and I like getting pounded into the floor on occasion doesn’t mean I’m not committed to Necroma’s path.” Knock Out finished tying the second shroud into a comfortable style.

“Warm enough?” Rodimus moved around a bit to check his mobility. The outfit certainly felt a lot tighter than it was. He was mostly warm but his peds were still numb. Knock out was still practically wearing nothing! How did he survive like that?

“My peds are still numb.”

“Transform for me and I’ll see what I can do.” Rodimus did as he was told. Knock Out went back to searching through his trunk.

“You know you might just pass as a Sylph because of how much I have to dress you! I remember the other eldritchs and aerials would wear three of four shrouds during the cold months. They always yelled at me for wearing so little.”

“Just looking at you makes me cold. How can you stand walking around with just what you’re wearing?”

“I don’t know. I think the dead energon helps. Sit on the berth so I can wrap your peds.” After protecting both of Rodimus' peds with the fabric Knock Out slipped on a pair of unsafe looking sabatons. “There you go. Now your precious peds don’t even have to touch snow.”

“Thanks.” Rodimus stood and wobbled a bit as he got used to the new shoes. Unlike Knock Out Rodimus wasn’t used to wearing sabatons that made him taller.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

 

The Peaceful Tyranny came into view far too late for Rodimus to run. He quickly grabbed the smaller mech and halted him. “I thought you said these guys weren’t to be pranked! What are you doing taking me here?”

“We’re going to clear up the confusion you caused and convince Tarn that I’ll be safe going on the trip to Caminus in one fell swoop.”

“Are you sure you can do this because your little gun buddy really doesn’t like me wearing your scrap!”

“Which is why I gave you something with nothing symbolic on it. A shroud in itself is nothing more than a fancy piece of cloth.”

“Alright. Umm.”

“What is it?”

“Would now be a bad time to tell you I forgot to tell anyone about Pharma?”

“Pharma?”

“Yeah he’s one of our medics and I guess he got in bad with Lockdown and then Lockdown sold him to the DJD. He’s not really happy about being here I guess. Sometimes.”

“I’m not surprised. I’ll deal with him.”

“Thank you~” Knock Out rolled his optics and continued forward.

This trip was a bit different than Rodimus last trip to the Peaceful Tyranny. Mostly because Knock Out knew the code to the door and just walked in like it was no big deal.

“So uhh...what are we doing?”

“Going to see Nickel.”

“The angry dentist!”

“Don’t be rude Rodimus! She’s amazingly skilled and one of the few mechs I would ever let treat me.”

“She’s also small and angry and obsessed with denta!”

“I wouldn’t say obsessed but it is her forte. Now hush.” Rodimus gladly hushed as the two snuck around the place. Well Rodimus snuck, Knock Out just sort of sauntered like he usually did. Listening to both Bee and Smokescreens stories compared to Springer and Drifts it had been hard for Rodimus to get a real view of Knock Out as a Con but as he walked around the Peaceful Tyranny without missing a beat it made it a little easier to believe the Sylph had a serious Con side.

Knock Out put in the code for the medbay and the doors fwooshed open. How did he even know the code? “Hello my sweet mini! Look who’s here to see you.” Nickel looked up from the servo she was working on and screamed in delight as she threw herself at Knock Out.

“Hi-Shine! You really are alive!”

“Of course my dear! What else would I be?”

“Your little friend over there scared me his last visit! I was worried that those Bots tried to pull something! You and all those wreckers, how have you kept your claws clean?”

“It takes all of my restraint believe me darling! Apparently the Bots aren’t the only one with an exchange medic though. Rodimus said you have an Autobot medic working here. I'm sure you're just loving him.” Nickel’s face fell into a look of disgust.

“He’s busy at the moment, getting a hot fluid bath.”

“Ugh.”

“How do you think I feel? He’s going to beg me to preen him afterwards!” The two medics proceeded to cackle loudly. Rodimus didn’t quite understand what they were laughing about but he assumed they were just happy to see each other. As they headed inside for some privacy Rodimus found a berth and sat down. They were going to be here a while. “So what have you been up to in that place? That Ultra Magnus sure is optic catching and he had such nice things to say about you.”

“Please don’t start. You’ll only encourage Rodimus.”

“Alright fine but if I catch word that you ended up getting courted by one of those other murderers I’m going to give you an audialfull!”

“Oh so the lead murderer is ok but the others are a no go!”

“Oh no! Was he one of them too? Disgusting and here I bothered to be nice!”

“You can rest easy Nickel. Ultra Magnus was put in charge to end all that nonsense. He did his best.”

“Hmm. Good. I made sure to give him my best treatment while he was here.” Nickel dimmed her optics slyly. Was that a euphemism? Was this minicon medic implying that she faced with Magnus when he was captive? Rodimus was so confused. He had forgotten how crass she was.

“I’d pay money to see that if it were possible. Ultra Magnus is an antique compared to you and that’s quite an achievement since you’re about as old as Cyclonus.”

“So you have gotten a chance to explore the machinery. Naughty of you Knock Out you should still be in mourning.”

“I am always in mourning. Rest assured.” There was a gentle silence as Knock Out got comfortable and Nickel found some fuel for both mechs. Rodimus took it gratefully. He hadn’t had a chance to fuel up before they left and it gave him something to focus on while the two medics chattered.

“It’s so good to hear your voice again. Why do you still have that hot rod masquerading as you?”

“I have to go on a little space adventure. Gotta see a femm about a hammer. Figured Tarn wouldn’t let me go thanks to Rodimus’ lies so I brought him to clear things up. He’ll also be acting as a sort of decoy for the trip.”

“Well he certainly makes a better Sylph than a knockoff of you. You won’t be telling Tarn the truth now though?”

“Oh no. Of course not just a better more truthful lie.”

“Who will you be taking on your adventure?”

“Just the little Primeletts, an war junker, and a femme. I’m also taking Slipstream and Dreadwing.”

“Not the best company. When are you going to find your pets?”

“I’m just waiting for them to come home. I wouldn’t no where to look if I was to search for them.”

“That’s a shame.”

“It is.” Another polite silence.

“So let’s get this out of the way, rumor’s going around saying you got the Autobots fancy relic, that true?”

“It is. However if you want full details I would like to discuss later.” Knock Out shot a quick glance to Rodimus while he was preoccupied with searching through the apothecary jars. Nickel nodded.

“Megatron gave Tarn and us the details but I don’t take his word for anything anymore.”

“You can on this one. Probably. I don’t know what he told you exactly.”

“Sounded believable but then again so do most of his lies.” As Knock Out sipped at the concoction Nickel had made for him the med bay doors opened. A sticky Kaon stepped in looking nervous.”

“Ok so don’t be mad because his T-cog is perfectly fine but I may have gotten my servo stuck in his mouth.”

“Excuse me what?” Rodimus turned around sharply in concern. Kaon’s face distorted into a sneer.

“Oh you’re here. It’s nice to see you emissary.” The venom dripping from Kaon’s words nearly made Knock Out spit out his drink. Kaon froze up at the sound of Knock Out’s laughter. What was going on?

“Now Kaon~. Do any of you besides Vos still remember what I even look like? I had hoped of all mechs you would.” Kaon turned and rushed the smaller mech and pulled him into a tight hug. Electricity surging through his frame in the excitement. Knock Out felt something hard and leaking clunk against his back.

“I knew he was faking! Let’s go get Tesarus to tear him to shreds!” Knock Out opened the apertures of his defibrillators and gave the blind mech a small shock of greeting in return.

“Ah ah ah~ Rodimus was a test and he beat you so you have to play nice.”

“He didn’t beat me he beat Tarn! I knew he wasn’t you but Tarn wouldn’t listen! It’s not his fault though! He was with your favorite pet! That’s not fair! Your test wasn’t fair!” Knock Out stroked the torturer’s face calmly.

“Now, now. Don’t throw a fit. The test was for Rodimus to pass not for you. Tarn just got his hopes up. What he thought was feasible but untrue.” Knock Out forced himself out of Kaon’s grip and fell back onto the counter. The other mechs face fell but brightened up again as Knock Out grabbed at the head stuck around his servo. “What happened was all a ruse to see if he was a good enough stand in for me.”

“He’s not!” Kaon glared at Rodimus who was busy trying to not be seen for once in his life while also trying to inch towards Nickel.

“I know. So we revamped him.”

“What for?” Knock Out sighed dramatically at the question. Kaon curled his servo’s but Knock Out slapped at his wrist.

“It’s complicated but I need to go off planet. Believe me when I say while I put the test into motion I didn’t however review the dialogue that Lockdown and Rodimus were going to use to get past you. Now I have to rescind everything and convince Tarn I’m not just trying to run away again.”

“Tarn will understand. What are you going off planet for?”

“Spiritual business. Nickel told me Megatron filled you in.” Kaon’s wild smile returned and with two now free servos he grabbed at Knock Out again and pulled him close.

“Let me see it! Let me see it!” Kaon’s tesla coils sparked brightly again as he nudged and butted the smaller mech demandingly.

“You can’t see dude!” Rodimus tried not to shrink away when Kaon turned to glare at him. Rodimus had figured out that Knock Out had brought him along to see how the Sylph really handled dangerous Cons but there was absolutely no way Rodimus was ever going to be able to act the way he needed to. Knock Out knew all these dudes way too personally.

“Please~” Kaon whined as his tesla coils crackled in desperation.

“You’ll get to see it after me and Tarn clear things up. He’ll want to see too I’m sure.”

“I’ll go get him!” Kaon set Knock Out down and ran off. Knock Out looked at the skull he had pried off Kaon’s servo.

“Oh poor Locktight. What did he do?” Knock Out looked to Nickel.

“Led an attack against the citadel.”

“Just recently?”

“Three or four months ago.”

“Ah no wonder the increased security.”

“You want a free skull?”

“No, no. My walls are sacred and to be honest Locktight wouldn’t do me much good. He was never extraordinarily good at anything.”

“You can say that again. Has one good T-cog though.”

“That he does. You know some anxiety meds could do wonders for that problem.”

“He’ll take the meds when you do.”

“I do take the medication. When I need it.”

“I’m getting there with him. My boys aren’t like yours.”

“I know love. It’s hard no matter what.”

“Are you worried that they might turn on you now that Breakdown’s gone.”

“No. Absolutely not. Just that they might be wandering for quite some time without me.”

“They’ll come home soon.”

“I hope so.” The sound of heavy peds echoed down the hall. The medics fell silent and Rodimus steeled his plates. The doors opened revealing Tarn and Kaon.

“This better be good Kaon I was not done.”

“You’re going to like this! I promise!”

Tarn locked optics with Rodimus. “Emissary why are you here?”

“Well he’s here Tarn to tell you how much of a gullible little new build you’ve been.” Tarn visibly stiffened and turned to face Knock Out.

“Oh dear. Either you have learned to throw your voice normally or I have made a grievous error.”

“Not an error per say but I am surprised such a simple trick was able to fool you. Honestly do you think I would just get myself sparked up the instant I got on the planet?”

Tarn took a few steps forward and fell to one knee. “It’s been three years Emissary. I thought you might be ready. I was hoping you were ready. I am glad though your first choice wasn’t that bounty hunter.”

“Well your eagerness blinded you. I had informed Nickel of the test but I had to stop Vos from killing poor Rodimus. It’s good to know one of you remembers.”

“I told you I remembered!” Kaon jumped to defend himself but went quiet by the show of Tarn's servo.

“You did and I believe you. We will chalk that up to simply Tarn’s amazing leadership. So Tarn do you like him?” Tarn inched closer and bowed only rising slightly to grab at Knock Out’s ped to kiss it.

“He can not compete with you! In your presence I can feel your true piety, your dark power even makes my spark dim. I am sorry for my foolishness. Do not be angry with me I beg of you.” Despite the words Tarn certainly didn't sound like he was begging.

Knock Out reached down and tipped Tarn’s chin up. “As I told Kaon it was Rodimus' test to beat not yours. I am also flattered that you are so hopeful and concerned over the Sylphs revival. I just came to clear things up because while I never left Cybertron I will have to now. Megatron has explained to you as to whats happened and I need to go. Rodimus here is part of my protection. I know you will insist that I take a more competent body guard and I thought of Vos but Caminus is not a friendly planet for Decepticon kin. However since it is a mostly femme planet I will risk taking Slipstream and I have Dreadwing. Seeing that he’s unkillable I think he makes a wonderful bodyguard.”

“Just the four of you?”

“Plus some other Bots. It will be nine mechs plus me. I think that should be sufficient.”

“Sounds like you have thought this out. If I may rewind though. You risked Ultra Magnus and the other Autobots life just to test the ability of one disguise.”

“There were other plans interwoven with that one but the confusion was my fault. Things got away from me but rest assured that the risk and the pain was worth it.”

“I can see that. You look like the deity that you are.” Tarn kissed Knock Out’s ped again. “Although I am still mad about one little thing.”

“And what would that be?”

“Deadlock.”

“I figured that would be it. Now rest assured, I hate him and I would love nothing more than to let you torture him senseless. Till he is nothing more than a mindless slave. However. Megatron no longer cares about him and Rodimus here finds comfort in his presence. I know that means nothing to you but Rodimus has become a close confidant of mine. The friends of my friends even if they are my enemies will get my protection. He’s always being tortured anyhow. He will never get what he wants, he will never truly be accepted without others condemning his past. If you think about it life is a far worse punishment. All in all he’s just not fun to play with. If he does do something I don’t like he will get a very nasty scolding.”

Tarn looked at the young imposters frightened smile then back to Knock Out’s cold blank smiling face. “Alright.”

“Excellent. I will of course contact you daily to prove nothing is wrong. I can even bring you back a souvenir! Would you like that?”

“I would.” Knock Out stroked the side of Tarns face.

“Do you want to see it? Kaon wants to see it real bad and I wasn’t going to let you out on the fun.”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

 

“That was super nice what you did for Pharma but also kind of like rude I thought you were loaded.” Rodimus shivered despite Knock Out's best efforts. All in all he was just glad to be away from the DJD.

“I am but I’m not wasting it on him. I did what I did because Ratchet needs servos. He should be happy he gets to spend time at the HQ at all. You don’t know Pharma, he’ll be back on Tarn's lap by the weekend.”

“I kind of got that vibe from him. I’m glad you got everything squared away.”

“I am too.”

“So Kaon and Vos...they’re both really into you?”

“Vos is loyal to me, only slightly more than Tarn or Nickel so he keeps my secrets and follows my orders. Even still if I were to give him an order and Tarn gave a contradicting order he would have trouble making a decision. Kaon is infatuated with me but just as much as he is with Tarn or Vos or anyone really. Normally I wouldn’t play with him considering how many berths he jumps but considering I know how clean Nickel keeps her boys and considering he is a lovely pet with a unique code I just can’t help myself. I would love to create something with him but I could never let him into my spark. It would have to be artificial.”

“What about Tarn and the big guys?”

“To Tarn I’m a legend, a deity. I was the Decepticon CMO. Medic to Lord Megatron himself so I am one of the highest Decepticons. I am also a Sylph. Being that means I am quite literally on par with Lord Megatron himself but Tarn plays favorites and I am his lesser even though he won’t let it show. As for Helix and Tesarus, to them I am just another set of servos that heals their owies. The biggest mechs are the ones who get hurt the most so they have the most respect for medics. I might be something more to them and if they ever expressed it I might be interested but I’m not really into torture.”

“Oh but Nickel is? She's an angry cube! How does she last with them? You’re not going to tell me she’s like the worst of them all.”

“She can be vicious but I doubt it. She is certainly more ok with what her boys do than I am but her and I have a solidarity. Not only are we both medics and we have had quite a bit of trauma in our pasts but Nickel and my boys didn’t really gel with other mechs so we had to keep them away. We’re like minded in nearly all ways. She became my Amica and I hers and we still are honestly. She knows her boys will need to change just as much as I know mine need to when they get here.”

“Yeah that whole talking about your pets thing was a bit weird but honestly it’s so weird because the DJD like adore her. Is that how the Stunticons treat you?”

“It is but I don’t want to talk about them.”

“Still though the way you two talk about the mechs you handle it was so weirdly personal but not. Why?”

“It’s really just about dominance and just how Decepticons think. A leader can be firm and place punishments but the lower soldiers can choose to not obey to ignore them. WIth me and Nickel being our sizes we needed more. Nickel chose to be more of a carrier archetype. She treats her boys as if she created each of their sparks.  She sets rules for them to follow and if they break them she’s disappointed. My boys aren’t the same. Not as bright. A little damaged. They hurt me once a long time ago so they owed me a debt so I owned their sparks. I could never truly take away someone’s freedom though so I taught them how far they could go and when they were to come back. Just like a pet. Two different ideas but nearly the same outcome.”

“A peaceful tyranny.”

“You could call it that.”

"Knock Out I don't think I am ever going to understand how you work or be able to imitate it. You're kind of two-faced but like to the umpteenth degree. It's more amazing than rude though."

"I do wear a lot of masks. Some parts of me never change though." The two drove in silence for a bit before Rodimus got antsy.

“So where are we going now?”

“Well Rodimus I am starving and I need to help Soundwave so I suppose I was going leave you with Megatron. It might be an interesting talk."

Rodimus shivered a bit but blamed it on the cold. "Sure. Yeah. That sounds way interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp you know the drill for the smutty side stories. If you don't I name the story the title of the song in the beginning. Hopefully it will be out soon.


	9. Walking With Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter but I didn't feel like splitting it up.

Well, we all have a face  
That we hide away forever  
And we take them out  
And show ourselves when everyone has gone  
Some are satin, some are steel  
Some are silk and some are leather  
They're the faces of a stranger  
But we'd love to try them on  
-The Stranger

 

Knock Out was greeted at Darkmount with a warm drink and fair company. Slipstream's cunning smile only turned more so as she set optics on Rodimus. “So this thing is really happening? When do we ship off?”

“Soon Slipstream. Starscream said he would arrive sometime tomorrow. Which likely means later this week if Thundercracker is navigating.” Slipstream hissed a strange unsettling laugh and Knock Out drained his glass.

“Good. I’ll be glad to take a break from this place. I forgot how much of a boys club it was. I can’t wait to take Caminus by storm.”

“Just remember to keep your corruption of the femme youth down to an unnoticeable level till after I get the Forge fixed. After that I don’t care if I ever see the place again.”

“Mmhm. You have my word Captain. It will be an honor flying under your colors. What about the femme youth of other places we visit?”

“Use discretion. We don’t know if we’re ever going to need their resources later but don’t forget to have fun. I don’t want you being miserable. Slipstream cackled again and threw her arm around Knock Out’s shoulders.

“I can’t wait till we’re back at the game again. We could take the kiddies to all our old hot spots if they’re still standing!” Slipstream grabbed at Rodimus waist and pulled him close as well. “You have never seen so many mechs get hustled in one place until you’ve seen me and Knock Out play in a high stakes vector match!”

“What’s Vector?” Rodimus looked between the two.

“It’s just a game Rodimus.”

“Uh it is not just a game Rodimus. It is the best game! I’m not going to even let Knock Out undersell it! Do you remember that time we took Starscream and he got stuck in that aerial trap. He was stuck up there for the whole game trying to get out!”

“How about the time you got stuck in one and Motormaster broke the ceiling just to get you out. It was like that place had never had a Cybertronian contestant before.”

“They hadn’t! It was full of organics. They were terrified! It was amazing.” Slipstream's engine roared with her laughter. “We have to find a place! We totally have a legal cheat now that Dreadwing’s deader than a seeker in a sandstorm! We’ll finally get to go up against some amazing baddies if we register you as a magic user!”

“A necromancer that can only summon one dead guy? I think I might get laughed out of the arena. Any Dharlequean would have me beat in a second.”

“Ok so maybe you need to practice some more before we can do that but one day I wanna sock one of those smarmy star slaggers right in their crystalline ether form faces!”

“Listen I’m sure if they weren't already betrothed then they would have taken your offer in a sparkbeat but you just can’t corrupt them all Slipstream.”

“Nah it’s not about that. I roamed into a off limits territory and they shot my ship down. Real touchy about it. Sometimes you’re with a cutie and you forget to put your autopilot on it happens! Just because your light that night knocks you off course by like three degrees shouldn’t mean a death sentence. I mean I did frag their high priestess which might have tripped them but come on she was lonely!”

“I’m a medic Slipstream I don’t have that problem even if I go into off limit areas most creatures are happy to see me. I might be an actual god on some planets by now.”

Rodimus walked along in silence just listening to the two reminisce. Why did Cons have the coolest adventure stories? Rodimus had his own share of adventures but they always ended in him saving something or just barely getting out alive. They were never really fun just sort of heroic. Was he being weird just listening. He should probably say something. “You guys really get around don’t you?”

Slipstream smiled toothily. “That’s the life of a chaotic neutral kid. We do what we want. Always have.”

“So you’re a neutral but you work for the Cons? Just like Knock Out?”

“Yup. Kind of have to. Autobots make slag jet-grade. I was part of the cause at some point but then I got wise. As for Knock Out I can’t really say we’re the same. Right Doc? You were sort of just dragged along.”

“An accurate summary. They sunk me in too deep. I never stopped crawling out though and look at me now.”

“A pretty pile of smoldering ash.” Knock Out hushed the femme instantly and the glare he gave her gave Rodimus chills. Slipstream stared back unfazed. The two broke away with nothing more than a deep sigh from Knock Out and another slightly painful slapping from Slipstream. She looked to Rodimus. “So kid. What do you think you’re doing following Knock Out around? Don’t tell me you want in his pack now. You won’t make it.”

“Slipstream! Rodimus just got himself in some trouble and I was just clearing it up I brought him here for Megatron to watch over while me and Soundwave handle your neutral problem.”

“Ah~ Alright. I was worried you were getting a bit too narcissistic. I’m sure Lord Megatron will be happy to keep watch over your lover’s ward.”

“Slipstream!” Knock Out’s talons curled and his lips pursed but Slipstream just cackled static.

“Don’t worry. I’m just joking and you know it!” She smiled at Rodimus her fangs glinting in the fading light. “It’s just a little late for pretty little Autobots to be roaming our Con halls. Wouldn’t want anything to happen.”

“Nothing is going to happen.”

“Of course not~” Rodimus wasn’t too fond of the femme’s tone but he was positive she was just trying to scare him. While nearly all Cons were deadly most of them were also just habitual jokesters. Even if their jokes weren’t nice. “Well here you are. If you get bored with the old guy just come find me Rodimus. I’ll find something fun for you to do while you wait.”

“Thanks uh- Slipstream. Will do.” Yeah right! Slipstream may seem cool but she could also be of the ten percent of Cons who had no chill and Rodimus wasn’t going to take that risk without Knock Out around to deescalate the situation. Knock Out knocked on the door that Slipstream had left them at and it slid open. Megatron’s rough voice called out and it made Rodimus nearly jump out of his armor. This was unnatural. Meeting a mortal enemy in their own place, surrounded by their own mechs. If he ended up saying something stupid while Knock Out was away then he was going to be a dead mech! “Hey KO maybe it might be better if you just asked these guys to bridge me home. I don’t know-”

“No.”

“Uh please?”

“You want to be Prime? You need to learn to face the problem at servo. Not all problems can be solved by fighting. Sometimes you need to just shut up, listen, and learn. I wouldn’t leave you here if I didn’t trust him.”

“He’s a killing machine! He made your life slag! How can you still trust him?”

“He used to be great despite my personal feelings for him and he’s been better as of late. To be honest I still don’t trust him in the whole sense but I trust him not to kill you if you say something pompous and ignorant. You wanted to get to know the mechs who made me who I am but unless I throw you a seance that’s pretty much impossible. So Megatron’s all you get.”

“You promise he won’t snuff me if I make him mad?”

“I promise.” Knock Out grabbed at Rodimus' servo and pulled him into Megatron’s quarters. The Decepticon leader was standing in front of a large floor length mirror talking to dark teal brute of a mech while some young lanky gray and teal seeker buffed the leader’s back. “Nice to finally see my replacement. Here I was worried that you would never move on. The upgrades look astounding Lord Megatron.”

Both standing mechs turned to look at Knock Out. Megatron tilted his head greeting but the other mech’s face split into a wide terrifying smile. Knock Out recognised that smile. Conduit.

“Who were you talk- And who do we have here?” Megatron looked over Rodimus. “He looks familiar so he’s certainly not truly one of your own.” The young servant dared a look at the arrivals and screamed at the sight of Knock Out and Rodimus. He dropped his buffer as he fell into a low bow. Conduit and Megatron looked at him coldly. “Now, now Emissary we warned you about being careless.”

“He’s right dark brother. You know what the sight of you does. It aint right for any of us to so freely stare at a god.” Conduit stepped over the seeker and greeted the other medic with open arms. Knock Out just managed to slip his mask on as the bigger mech pulled him into a excruciating hug. “Oooooh~ Still it is so GOOD to see you.” Conduit hiked Knock Out up and pressed his face flush to the smaller mech’s chest. “Oh~ I feel you! I don’t know how I could have been blind for so long when you were right by my side all that time!”

“I have no idea of what your talking about Conduit but it’s nice to see you too. However you’re crushing my tanks with your chest so please put me down?” Conduit vented deeply and held Knock Out close for a moment or two longer before finally putting him down. “Thank you. Ahem. Lord Megatron this is Rodimus. Ultra Magnus’ Prime hopeful and ward. He want’s to hear about the Decepticon side of things so I was hoping I could leave him here while Soundwave and I deal with the Neutrals.”

“Don’t go wasting your time. Those heathens don’t care. Takedown here is the only one who saw reason. Like only a Dark Brother would. The rest of them will rot in time.”

“Now Conduit we discussed this. Some mechs simply can’t handle the dark road. You can’t fault them.” Megatron tried to hush the zealot but Conduit was not deterred.

“Everyone has a place on the Dark Road! Those sinners just refused it outright! When the proof was right in their faces! Takedown saw the words! They live in his mind! He spoke to them to ME!” Conduit grabbed Knock Out’s shoulders. “When he showed me I knew.” Conduit’s optics flared and his tone turned rough and dark as he pointed an accusing finger at Rodimus. “SO WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SELL US THIS FALSE GOD? WHY ARE YOU NOT PROUD!”  
Megatron held his head in his servo.

“It’s just a precaution Conduit. I need to go off planet so Rodimus is just to keep me safe. Please calm down.” Rodimus had already backed away as far as he could but Knock Out grabbed at the other medic’s servo to keep him still regardless.

“I see. This is above me.” Conduit fell to one knee. “ Who was I to think myself good enough? Still I can’t can’t help but beg. Trust in me Emissary. I won’t let you go astray. I have so much I can teach you now. If you let me in.”

“In time Conduit. In time. Who else would I trust but you? Right now though I need to speak to our Lord in private.”

Conduit bowed his head then stood. “Takedown. Go inform Soundwave that the Emissary is here. We don’t want to keep him waiting. As for myself. “ Conduit fell into sweeping bow this time for Megatron. “I shall be in the med bay with Hook and Flatline. My services are always at servo my Lord. If you have any problems you know who to go to.” With that Conduit swept out of the room and his jumpy seeker skittered out as well.

Knock Out picked up the forgotten buffer and went to work finishing what Takedown had started. Once there was no chance of being overheard the two Cons spoke again. “Knock Out-”

“No, no. Me first! What in the pit was that about? You couldn’t have told me Conduit was here? You knew I was coming! I sent Soundwave home this morning!”

“It slipped my processor. Plus you and Conduit were on good terms before and now you can be on great terms.”

“No! I don’t want to be on any terms with him! He could have killed Rodimus! What was he even talking about? Who was that poor seeker?”

“I wouldn’t have let that happen. As for the Seeker that’s Takedown. He was part of the Neutrals living in the wilds but he took our offer of hospitality. He was actually a cold construct designer before the war so while it might have been a poor idea to send Conduit on a peace mission with Soundwave I don’t regret it. My upgrades are his design and Hook and Conduit’s work. I would have preferred your craftsmanship but that’s just selfish wishing.”

“Very nice you look lovely as already stated. What asinine religious nonsense was he spouting about? What did you tell him?”

“ Not much. As for what he believes? Well supposedly Takedown lived in Libinthus when it was still a refuge and during his time I guess he found some book. He thinks it’s some prophecy and when Conduit went to try to help sort things out I guess they talked and agreed that it’s about you. I haven’t seen it and I don’t care to. We know all too much about prophecies don’t we? It’s best just not to ask.”

“We do but I don’t need him forming some sort of cult for me. You know how influential Conduit is!”

“I won’t let that happen. Now what is the real reason you’re leaving that brat with me. Quickly before his fear wears off and he gets nosey.”

“I gave you the real reason. The only other one is that I was dealing with the DJD and I brought him along. I needed to help Soundwave so I thought it would be easier to just leave him here since I have to come back here once I’m done anyway.”

“I can keep him busy. Why were you talking to the DJD? You and Nickel finally catching up?”

“Starscream’s almost here so I had to deal with them. Me and Nickel did have a chat though. As for Rodimus I don’t want you to keep him busy I want you to teach him something.”

“Starscream. Already? You did make plans to keep him off planet right?”

“I did but he feels like staying on the planet to work on Vos.”

“Over my dead chassis.”

“Just let him do what he wants. Just because he builds a city doesn't mean mechs will choose to let him rule it. It also keeps him in one spot. Consider it free construction.”

“I had plans for Vos. Do you really want Starscream to be in charge of your hometown?”

“Vos isn’t my home anymore. Just make sure he leaves the temple alone for me.”

“I will keep a few sets of optics on him. Rest assured.”

“Just keep it behind your panels. Things are working. I don’t need to come back to another war.” Knock Out felt his wheels spin softly. Knock Out looked over his shoulder at Rodimus.

“Hey why are we whispering? Is that guy going to kill me? Should I just go?”

“You’re fine Rodimus. Conduit is no worse than Vos or Praeco.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Megatron raised an arm so Knock out could buff at his side. “Conduit is a spiritual leader and healer. A dangerous one. You really shouldn’t snub him Knock Out and you,” Megatron looked to Rodimus, “Shouldn’t go near him or any other Con really but especially not him. He’ll melt your spark or turn you into a lunatic. You can ask your little friend Drift about Conduit later. I’m sure he’d be happy to tell you all of his fun stories. You know why wait I would be delighted to tell you all about your good friends days as a murdering cultist.”

Knock Out shoved the buffer firmly into one of Megatron’s sensitive vents causing the larger mech to jump and shout. “Don’t.”

Megatron grabbed at the medic’s servo in response to the bold stunt. His optics burned into Knock Out but he was only met by the emotionless mask. The tips of Megatron’s digits quickly turned to ice.The young medic hadn’t been so brazen in eons. It truly was the end of an era. One that he wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to. Megatron wasn’t sure if he was ready to have a mech who knew so many secrets as Knock Out as the new pillar of society. As a new potential enemy. The young mech was no gladiator but he didn’t need to be when he surrounded himself with them. Megatron smiled and ran his thumb over Knock Out’s. “That hurt Doctor. You did that on purpose.”

“You got me.”

“I wouldn’t have told him any of the naughty stories I promise. I would have just evened the score a little. I know Deadlock is constantly slandering you.

“It’s not slander when it’s true.” Carefully Knock Out buffed over Megatron’s sensitive vents then stepped over to get at his chest.

“Then I won’t be doing anything wrong either!”

“I want you to tell Rodimus about you. About the cause. The struggle. Rodimus was just a student at the time so he was too busy in the bars to care about the world around him.”

“Haha yeah just a dumb student too wrapped up in myself.” Rodimus shuffled slightly and rubbed at the back of his helm. Megatron glared at Rodimus and then looked to Knock Out who was shaking his head from second servo embarrassment.

“What school did you attend Rodimus? What was your intended major?”

“The Academy of Iacon. Senate junk.”

“Ah who was your mentor?”

“I don’t remember it was a long time ago.”

Megatron took a moment to contemplate the younger mechs utter failure. He hadn’t even tried. Was that all it took to fool Autobots? No. They must all just be too soft sparked. “Rodimus. I don’t want to embarrass you but I also don’t like bad liars. If you had been forged a senator hopeful then you would have been sent to a private academy. You would also have been assigned a mentor who you would never forget because they would have worked you like a slave. You would also very likely be dead because I made sure to kill or capture every single disgusting one of those vermin. You don’t have to tell us the truth but please if you want to keep telling that lie at least learn some correct information but I recommend not using it on us anymore. Knock Out may be kind enough to spare your feelings but I don’t want you to get hurt. Deception is for the enemy and it always has been despite everything and we aren’t your enemies anymore. We are also not the mechs who are going to care which slum you pulled yourself up from.”

Rodimus’s blush outed him alone and here he thought he was actually getting better at something.“Uh..ok.” What was wrong with him? Why had he just given up so easily? Who was this fragger thinking he could tell Rodimus what was what? It was too late for pride now. Good job Rodimus keep making yourself look stupid.

Knock Out scoffed at the leader. “That’s a laugh. Truth means nothing to mechs who don’t want it or mechs who don’t want what comes from it. Don’t let him fool you Rodimus Lord Megatron is no stranger to lying to his friends even in the good days.

“ Yes, yes my dear medic but you’re not innocent either. Your grudges are the worst. You hold them over others heads like impending acid rain as you smile and chatter away as if everything is clear.”

“ Learning from my mistakes is not holding a grudge. Even if I make you feel guilty.”

“Then withholding information is not lying.”

“You’re right. It’s worse. If you had lied I would have at least known you somewhat cared about my feelings. You only ever cared about yourself even then.”

Knock Out didn’t even flinch as the massive digits curled around his throat. The sylph could be bold when he wanted but even this was too much for the skittish mech. The cold red jewels of Knock Out’s mask stared up Megatron and said quite clearly go ahead. Something was wrong. Megatron did his best at a whisper as he stroked the line of Knock Out’s jaw. “A nasty habit of mine that I passed on to you but you can’t say it never served us well. You can’t blame me considering where I come from. Despite it though don’t you dare say I never cared. Accepting that means admitting you never cared yourself. You can’t judge me and not yourself dear Emissary. Now tell me what’s ailing you doctor? You’ve been so nasty as of late and I highly doubt it’s all due to the spirits haunting you.”

“You should find a seat so I can get your pauldrons for you. Soundwave should be here soon but I can’t possibly leave you unfinished.” Megatron could practically see the sharp smile behind the mask. He knew Knock Out well enough.

“Touche Emissary.” Megatron uncurled his digits and ran his thumb across a fairly thick scratch in Knock Out’s paint. “Look what I’ve gone and done. How will you ever forgive me?”

“One well placed stroke of paint. Find a seat my Lord.”

“Alright.” As Megatron found a chair he patted Rodimus gently on the shoulder. “So Rodimus if you feel like sharing, how did you start your miserable existence.”

Were they really going to just pretend like Rodimus didn’t see that! No wonder Knock Out kept Magnus so close. Despite having just as much to lose Megatron had no problem losing his temper around the sylph. Still the warlord wasn’t the monstrous terror Bee and Smokescreen made him out to be. “How do you know it was miserable? My life has always been great!”

“Then why lie about it if it wasn’t lacking?”

“Cause I don’t like you! Sorry to break this to you but I’m not an idiot. I know that you’re a terrible mech. You got your aft tricked then killed then tricked again all because of your delusions of grandeur. Then as soon as you got a taste of your own medicine you gave the fuck up and abandoned everything you stood for! Without even thinking about any of the mechs who followed you! You even abandoned the only mech who still trusted you without question. The only reason you and all your Decepticons are sitting pretty in this tower and not rotting in jail is because of Knock Out! He did all the work and you took all the credit! He keeps you safe from the monsters that you created you’re not even grateful! I’m sure he’s just used to it though because that’s all you’ve ever done! Not just to him but to anyone who ever put their faith in you. You used them and abused their faith for your own selfish gain! Now you’re nothing but a sad old junker of a figurehead letting other mechs clean up the mess you caused! Face it you don’t know what you’re doing anymore so how about you try and learn a thing or two before you try and judge me!”

Rodimus was a bright cyan and was pouting like a seeker on a rainy day thanks to his little outburst. Even his glare was somehow juvenile and absurd. It was strangely a tad bit endearing and Megatron could swear almost rehearsed. The young Autobot’s words were humorously close to Knock Out’s own. Megatron would have been sure that Rodimus was only parroting Knock Out’s own overheard complaints if it wasn’t for the pale green blush seeping down the sylph’s neck. Nothing embarrassed the young medic more than unexpected positive sentiment and it was very clear Knock Out had not been expecting anything.

Megatron smiled. His cool and calm response only served to rile Rodimus further.  
“Fair answer but why lie to Knock Out then? You clearly believe you’ve formed some sort of kinship with him.” As he spoke Megatron teasingly prodded Knock Out in the side like a mocking parent who had just been told off by their child's significant other. Knock Out slapped at the leader’s servos as he continued to buff. The heavy blush leaking down to Knock Out’s chest gave his feelings away though. Megatron couldn’t help but laugh. Knock Out didn’t get flustered like this often.

Rodimus stuttered for a moment. He didn’t really have an answer to Megatron’s question. Not one that he was willing to give at least. “I- It’s- He-”

“How cute Emissary I think he admires you. That must be new for you.” Megatron rubbed at the small of Knock Out’s back as he steadied the smaller mech. Even with Megatron sitting Knock Out still needed to stand on the tips of his peds to get a good angle. He shivered at the other mechs touch but stayed silent so Megatron turned his attention back to Rodimus. “Or perhaps you’re just as selfish as the rest of us. Out of all the Autobot’s Prime hopefuls who would choose and uneducated smart-mouthed guttersnipe. Am I close Rodimus?” Rodimus stayed silent which gave him away all the same. Megatron tapped the side of his nose just to spite the Autobot.

“Are you happy with yourself hmm?” Knock Out flicked the smallest pauldron spike and Megatron vented sharply and suppressed a hiss.

“Why so cruel my Light? I am teaching him.” Knock Out switched shoulders and Megatron purposely spun both of the medics back wheels before helping the smaller mech to the tips of his peds.

“There’s teaching and then there’s tormenting and I think we both know which one you’re doing.” Knock Out slapped at the servo on his aft. He didn’t mind Megatron’s flirting, it was nice to have the leader acting like his true self again, but he was just doing it to put thoughts in Rodimus head and Knock Out didn’t need that.

Knock Out’s voice had done soft and his body stiff. The Doctor wasn’t in the mood for fun and games it seemed. Megatron wrapped his arm around Knock Out’s waist and pulled him up close to whisper to him. “It’s clear I’ve upset you Knock Out and I’m sorry I didn’t think this was a serious matter but I will give the little brat a fine lesson but it won’t change anything. As far as I know your problem is not one you can just pass off no matter the amount of worthwhile candidates.”

“It looks that way so the least I can do is learn from your and Optimus’ mistakes and have a team of well educated and diverse mechs who actually like me to help me out.” Megatron smiled despite the insult. He couldn’t deny that he liked getting the old Knock Out back even if he did take potshots at his pride. Still a part of him wanted to strangle the younger mech for his insolence.

“You’re being very cute Doctor but do remember I can pop your head off with one servo.”

“Oh do you feel threatened? Rip up the treaty you wrote with Magnus and maybe I’ll go back to being your bottom bot.” The treaty. He had forgotten. Of course the sylph would still be salty.

“You know it had to be done. Nothing changes really I promise! Besides the real mech you should be angry at is Swindle. He’s the one trying to turn your life story into the next best-seller.” Megatron couldn’t see Knock Out’s face but cracking through the handle of the buffer showed his feelings rather well. “At least I wasn’t the mech who helped him by proof reading it. I would of course do something about the situation if you could find it to forgive me about this treaty business.”

“Tell me you’re kidding.” The warlord smiled smugly.

“Afraid not.”

“Apologize to Rodimus and I’ll we’ll be square.” Megatron hummed with satisfaction and rubbed at Knock Out’s back. As he looked up he was met with an icy EM field and a blank but clearly unhappy Soundwave. The spy mockingly groped the air and then pointed to Megatron’s servo. Megatron chuckled nervously.

“Soundwave! Me and the Emissary were just trying to have a private chat.” Soundwave looked back at a still glaring Rodimus and then to Knock Out.

“Knock Out?”

“We’re fine here Soundwave. How have you been? Is Frenzy better I know you said he was acting sluggish?”

“Flatline persevered but Frenzy misses you. Both of them kindly ask you to bring them back a souvenir. What’s with the kid?” Soundwave pointed to Rodimus.

“Hey I may not understand you when you whisper thanks to your stupid accents but I’m not deaf so how about you don’t talk about me as if I’m not here!” Rodimus had backed away from Soundwave a safe distance his anger was just barely taking precedence over his worry. Knock Out squirmed free of Megatron and went to him.

“We weren’t talking about you Rodimus. Just airing past grievances.” Rodimus pulled Knock Out close and tightly held his servo.

“Why do you still deal with this guy? He’s a prick! Let them deal with their own scrap and we can go home and you can give me an in depth Depcepticon lesson.”

Knock Out patted Rodimus’ servo as he slipped his own free. “I truly appreciate your concern but I have have a complicated dynamic with him. This will be quick I promise and I made sure Megatron will take you seriously. You need to speak to him I can’t answer the questions he can. Remember I didn’t have the same experiences as most Decepticons did. As you did before the war.”

“I didn’t-”

“Rodimus. I can learn everything about a mech with a single touch. With a look into their optics I can see every moment of their life if I want. It doesn’t really work when the mechs are alive but some things usually come through. You don’t have to talk about it. Not now, not eventually, not ever but I think talking to Megatron will help you.”

Rodimus shuffled slightly and stared at the floor. “Ok. Just be quick please. This place is freaking me out.”

Knock Out nodded and gave Rodimus’ shoulder one more comforting pat before heading over to Soundwave. “Ready to go?” Soundwave finished his complicated servo gesture at Megatron before nodding to Knock Out. He grabbed Knock Out’s servo and left. Out on the stairs Soundwave stopped and held his head in his servo. “I liked him better when he was crazy.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I was blind and desperately clinging to the hope that things would get better after we won but at least he was finally acting like a leader and not some swaggering university brat! Rumble almost walked in on him twice and I have to break up a catfight every day! I don’t understand.”

“I don’t either but hey at least it’s not Starscream. You knew he was harlot stud when your closed-circuit aft fell hard so what were you expecting. He’s always acted like a leader even back then but now there’s just not enough leader type things for him to do. I told you I could find you someone better.”

“It’s not the interfacing that bothers me. If he just picked one mech it would be fine. If he just picked three mechs it would be fine but it’s everyone! Anyone! I just-why?”

“It’s still the interfacing that bothers you but I understand what you mean. Is he treating you like he should? Can you deal with being his handler? Are you still happy even though you’re annoyed?”

Soundwave huffed and took a long moment to respond.“Yes. It’s not bad but I’m angry about it.”

“Fair enough. Small steps. You can vent on the way.” Outside the two admired the clear night sky and Soundwave slowly realized the ramifications of asking along a grounder again. “Just send me the coordinates. I’m a fully functional mech.”

“I’m not going to leave you alone. Especially not alone in the wilds. Last time I just sat on Conduit’s roof. Can you handle something like that?”

“It’s going to be an uncomfortable ride unless I get you a pallet but it’s doable if you don’t mind cramped legs.”

“I’ve survived worse.” Knock Out shrugged then transformed. Soundwave couldn’t help but run a servo over the chariot. “I know you probably hate this form but every time I see it my spark lights up. You would have been on every gladiator’s list if you had been sent to Kaon.”

“Even yours?”

“I had no plans on dying.”

“As expected. Get on. It’s already dark.” It was a tight fit but comfortable enough after Soundwave got himself settled. As Knock Out reached a steady speed Soundwave leaned back and enjoyed the ride. There was something mystifyingly pleasant about the slow soothing pace of ground travel.

Slowly the wilds got closer and closer but the world around Knock Out slowed. Soundwave’s deep monotonous voice faded away. His steadying weight gone. He was gone and reality turned fuzzy and dreamlike. Then everything returned to normal.

“It’s been forever since they called us to go out. I was excited about the break but now I’m worried I’ll be rusty.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got your back.” Hamartia always worried whenever they went out and they never had any trouble.

“I know. You know I wish we could just do this forever.”

“You tell me tell me every time we go out and every time I agree with you.”

“I’m worried one day you won’t.”

“Don’t be silly Hamartia you know I won’t.”

“Lux we’re here.”

“What?” A sudden searing pain filled Knock Out’s processor. The world slipped and fell away to open space. The stars turned turned to blistering lights and they made his spark feel tight and hot like it was about to explode. Someone grabbed at him and he swung at them.

“Hey! Doc it’s me. I’m already shoddy by the forge I don’t need you to start breaking me too.” The light heartwarming lilt of IV soothed the pain in Knock Out’s processor. He laughed and uncurled his frame, venting slowly to steady himself.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what was wrong with me. Where are we?”

IV rubbed at Knock Out’s back as he spoke. “We’re at a refugee camp. Lockdown got us a gig. Said it should be free money since most of them are just gonna need the saw.”

“Good. I’m really exhausted all of a sudden.”

“I know something we could do that would pick you up.”

Knock Out chuckled as he used the other mech to stand up. “We’ll see. I feel like it’s been forever.”

“Two million years or so at least.”

“Don’t be silly!” As the two walked through the thicket and the brambles IV nudged and teased. The feeling of the mechs field wrapped around him made Knock Out’s spark thrum with joy. IV always knew how to make the best out of the worst situations. As the small camp came into sight Knock Out could hear the wailing and smell the scent of rust and rot. It was going to be a rough night. Time and space faded into the background. The only thing Knock Out could focus on was IV at his side.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his side. The world went dark and as when he managed to online all of his systems he was met with the cacophony of war. A heavy green mech was holding him by his wrists and slamming him into the ground. Springer? This wasn’t right. Why? Why wasn’t it right? Knock Out didn’t have time to think it through. He released the trocar in his wrist and pierced Springer’s servo. The Bot cried out and reeled back to rip his servo free. This gave Knock Out all the time he needed. Knock Out pushed himself up and tore out the bigger mechs throat. Springer fell back leaving himself open for Knock Out to drive his trocar through the Bots spark. It was too easy. His engines stalled as someone dragged him up. Familiar servos hugged him close.

“Doc are you ok? Let me look. I can help I promise.”

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. Who did that slagger think he was using their voices. Their words. Knock Out let out an angry huff and decked the figure holding him as hard as he could. Knock Out slammed into the ground and the world around him broke away to the dark wilds. Somewhere someone was screaming. Soundwave stared him down his visor cracked and his optic flickering.

“SLAG!” With one word the world turned a fuzzy white. Soundwave stood and laughed darkly. _“Do you know how hard it was to get into this mech. Why do you keep fighting my love? All I want is for you to like me. Since you didn’t like me possessing Magnus I tried to imitate some of your previous lovers. I skipped that old jet thinking he was just a pity relationship but if you want him-.”_ Soundwave snapped his digits and in his place stood Patina. _“Better my love? What can I do to make this work between us? I’m running out of ideas.”_

Knock Out backed away. He didn’t know if he could break Soundwave free from Liege. There was no surprising Liege now that he knew what Knock Out could do and there was no way Knock Out could ever even think of taking down Soundwave if Liege chose to give the spy a little consciousness back. The Primes wanted him to pacify Maximo so he was certainly going to try. “Leave me and my friends and my memories alone! That would make me really happy.”

 _“I can do one of those for you. You don’t like me parading around as your dead exs fine I get it. I can lose the guise.”_ The world glitched and Patina turned back to Soundwave.The spy’s fritzing optic chilled Knock Out to his struts. He didn’t know how he was going to explain everything if he did somehow manage to get the other mech free. _“See compromise. I don’t mind compromise. Now come here!”_

“NO! Nothing is ever going to work between us. Just get over me!”

 _“WELL NOT IF YOU CONTINUE TO ACT LIKE THIS!”_ Knock Out had no time to react as Liege glitched forward and ensnared the Sylph in Soundwave’s tendrils. _“If I have to compromise then you do too.”_

“You’re a Prime though! You should want something better. I’m just a weak mutant freak who was lucky enough to survive! There are plenty of better psychos for your to pine after. I can set you up with one tonight if you would like and he won’t even care that you’re a ghost! You’ll be perfect for each other!”

 _“Oh~ You’re so funny. I love your tenacity I really do but I know your true feelings. You want me. You’re just afraid and that’s my fault so please hear me out.”_ Liege pulled Knock Out close and lifted him up as easy as Soundwave lifted his minis. Knock Out’s spark pulsed painfully in panic but instantly calmed in Lieges arms. Unlike the first time though Liege’s presence didn’t consume him entirely it just lightly warmed him like a sunny day. _“See love. We’re meant for each other and you can’t deny that. I was overzealous the first time and I paid for it. I won’t try that again I promise.”_

“Let me go. Let Soundwave go!”

_“Isn’t this better? Don’t you like this?”_

“I’m not an idiot. You just want me so you can do what you want, but I’m no one’s accessory!” Even with Maximo playing fair Knock Out could feel himself slipping. Liege’s words didn’t just change mechs minds they changed mechs entirety and even the world around them. And he was already so tired.

_“That’s true but that doesn’t stop me from loving you. I need you to do what I want but I still want you to love me. Without me having to force it. That takes time but I can give us all the time in the world.”_

“That’s funny. Clearly you haven’t heard the rumors. I’m just a monster. _ **I can’t love anyone.**_ ”

Liege paused and for a moment his face fell before returning to his cheshire grin. _“We’ll see my love. We’ll see. Now how about a quick recharge it’s been a long cycle.”_ Liege smiled as Knock Out curled inwards. If only he had enough strength left to turn into his true form. While the spy was quite a mech Liege didn’t think his form looked quite right with Knock Out’s. Liege’s field warmed as he felt Knock Out search for a hold that wasn’t there. It made his spark jolt to know that the Sylph also longed for his true form. _“Soon my light. I just need to regain my power.”_

_**“It’s nice to have dreams.”** _

_“Excuse-”_ All of a sudden Liege burned. Tossing Knock Out to the ground he quickly explored the borrowed chassis and found a red hot servo print imprinted in the metal of his chest. _“That hurt love.”_ What was going on he had him!

Knock Out laughed loud and ugly _**“Good.”**_

Liege didn’t need to see under the Sylph’s mask to know what was wrong. The eldritch. _“You.”_

**_“I can’t believe you forgot about me. Wha-ha-ha-ha-t a slagging defect.”_ **

_“Oh Lux~ I hope you’ll forgive me for this.”_ Liege lunged forward and slammed into Pollux. Using Soundwave’s tendrils to encircle the smaller mechs waist to slowly and painfully crush it. Pollux lashed out and tried to go for Soundwave’s throat but only managed to leave a set of deep scratches in what remained of the taller mechs visor. Liege laughed and slammed Knock Out’s chassis into the ground repeatedly. Pollux buried Knock Out’s saw into Soundwave’s shoulder but that did little to stop Liege’s assault.

_**“YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM YOU GLITCH!”** _

_“Oh believe me I know what kills a mech and Knock Out is nowhere close.”_

_**“Well screw you you cold sparked slagger then I guess what I really meant was that you’re going to have to kill him to get me out of here!”** _

_“I will have to come very close. Good thing he’s also a medic. I do love a partner that can take care of themselves.”_

**_“Well frag thanks for reminding me.”_ ** Pollux opened the defibrillator in Knock Out’s servo and grabbed one of the tendrils ensnaring him. Electricity danced up Soundwave’s frame causing Liege to screech and recoil in agony. Pollux howled as Knock Out’s saw was yanked free. Revving the blade he quickly checked to make sure nothing came undone. He knew if he did any real damage Knock Out would kill him. Jumping to his peds he let the electricity in his palm spark menacingly. _**“Come on you reject. I was just having fun.”**_

 _“THAT’S IT!”_ Liege attacked easily blocking Pollux’s attempt to electrocute him and yanked hard on Knock Out’s arm dislocating it at the shoulder. He lifted Knock Out up and held Pollux tightly by Knock Out’s throat. Using another clawed tendril he easily ran the smaller mech through. _“I was going to let you live you disgusting parasite but now not only am I going to evict you from Lux, the moment I get him under my control the first thing I am going to do is go to your temple and slaughter you.”_

_**“That’s going to be pretty hard when you’re a melting pile of sludge. You pierced the wrong tank glitch! His crystal is going to eat your pretty little chassis up thanks to you screwing around inside there. That means you’re going straight back to the Well with him when he dies and who knows how long it’s going to take you to get out of their again.”** _

_“You’re bluffing.”_

_**“Am I? I don’t care about outsiders but I love letting idiots know when they screwed themselves. I love seeing the hope in their optics die.”** _ Liege could feel the burning sting of the crystal through Soundwave’s circuits . The spy’s desperation already pushing Liege out _ **. “There it is~ Ah so good.”**_

_“I swear I’ll end you.”_

_**“I’ll be waiting.”** _

Soundwave dropped Knock Out’s chassis and Pollux quickly brought down the medic’s saw on the quickly crystallizing tendril. Soundwave snarled and knocked Pollux out cold.

* * *

 

Pain was the first thing that registered as Knock Out onlined. Then it was the sound of Soundwave’s voice. “Knock Out. Knock Out! Please online.” Knock Out moaned in response and tried to reboot his systems. Eventually a distraught looking Soundwave filled his vision. Knock Out had never seen Soundwave look so panicked. He hadn’t seen him express any emotion because he had never seen Soundwave’s face till now! It was scarred and pitted but it looked far too young for his age.

“What happened to your visor?” Knock Out reached up and lightly touched the spy’s blown out optic. “What happened to your optic? Did we seriously get beat up by some starving refugees.”

“I fear we may have attacked each other. One of my tendrils is imbedded in your abdomen. I can’t recall why.”

“WHAT?” Knock Out shot up but quickly doubled over from the pain. He vented through clenched denta a few times before daring to explore the wound. “Oh that’s so gross and probably infected. Can you yank this out for me?”

“Are you serious? I am going to take you to the other medics.”

“If they see me like this then they’re never going to let me leave ever again!”

“Then let me take you to Ratchet!”

“If he sees me like this then he’s never going to let me leave ever again! They’re both insane and I will not be locked in a room again Soundwave. I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS TO ME. I DON’T CARE IF IT’S THE RATIONAL ANSWER!”

“Alright! Just calm down. If this is something one of the Neutrals somehow forced us to do then I don’t want them to know we’re coherent again.” Knock Out huffed and fell into silence. Both mechs waited for a moment for any signs. When none alerted them Soundwave quickly yanked the tendril free. “Don’t bite your glossia off.”

The crystal encrusted on the wound cracked away with the tendril and new fresh liquid crystal gushed from the wound. Knock Out swore as he bit down. Once the initial pain was over with he vented quickly and disengaged all the warnings on his HUD. “Soundwave you’re supposed to give that warning before you do anything not after.”

“It wasn’t a warning it was prayer.”

“Ah. Understood.”

“Are you going to be ok. Your crystal is already hardening around the wound again. Is it supposed to do that?”

“It’s never done that before but never question small blessings. Your shoulder’s leaking. How did I even land a hit on you?”

“I don’t know but you hit much harder than I gave you credit for. With a lot of private training I could have turned you into soldier we could have been proud of. You actually managed to get one of my fuel lines. I’ve already rerouted my energon but your treatment would still be welcome.”

“You dislocated my left arm. Help me pop it back in and I’d be happy to help.”

With his good arm Soundwave lined up Knock Out’s arm and popped it back in. Knock Out couldn’t stifle his shrill scream. “Perhaps it was some sort of gas or toxin? Thoughts Doctor.”

“I don’t think the Neutrals did slag to us. Look.” Knock Out had a pretty good guess on who cause the damage but Knock Out wasn’t sure he was ready to divulge his thoughts to the spy. Easing the other mechs fear that they were going to be ambushed was more important at the moment. He pointed into the distance. At the far end of the camp was a row of still mechs laid out in sludge.

“Did we kill them?”

“I don’t know. Let me fix your shoulder then we can check it out.” A quick shot of coagulant freeze foam fixed the spy’s shoulder with no trouble.

“Come on.” Soundwave stood up and pulled Knock Out to his peds along with him. Together the two managed to make it over to the pile of mechs. Soundwave untangled himself from the medic to explore them. “They’re all dead. One sharp stab to the spark except for this poor bruiser who’s intake has been ripped out.” Soundwave looked back to Knock Out. “They were all dying when me and Conduit tried to make peace with them.

“You don’t have to make excuses for me Soundwave if I killed them I clearly had a reason.”

“Yes and I’m telling you the reason was they were already dying. One side of you clearly won over the other.”

Knock Out sighed bitterly. He hated being manipulated even if was just to get him to do his job.“Still doesn’t explain why we went off on each other. Clearly you brought me out here with a strong desire for me to bring mercy to these poor sparks so I doubt I enraged you when I made my choice.”

“No slag! He laughed like a lunatic as you put down my friends.” Soundwave and Knock Out turned towards the voice behind them. A thin yellow and blue jet. “Were they really that bad off? Are you really a Sylph? You’re probably just another Con trick. Just insane as the medic he tried to bribe us with. I let you kill them. Primus. You two should have just finished killing each other!” As Knock Out stared down the missile the jet had trained on himself and Soundwave something told him he knew the distraught mech.

“Metalhawk?”

“Yeah?” Oh thank the Goddess.

Knock Out had no leads to help him with this conversation. Time to just start from scratch.“You can rest with clear conscious that I am a Sylph and I did your friends a favor.” Metalhawk’s glare softened for a second and he lowered his arm but Knock Out could still see the tension it held.

“Then take us to your temple like you promised!”

“Sure.” Knock Out looked to Soundwave. “Can you get me a pallet and make me a portal to Iacon?”

Soundwave didn’t speak and reverted to wireless communication as he usually did around possible enemies. Knock Out tried not to go dark as the mechs words pounded into his already aching processor.“I’m not fully connected to the systems yet so I’ll have to fly back. You’re in no condition to transform so I’ll rouse Long Haul. Just keep this corpse in the making busy. Try to find out why we tried to take things to the Pit.” With that Soundwave transformed and flew off. Despite the remark being slightly rude Soundwave had a point. Aside from the obvious questions why had he put down all the others but left Metalhawk alive. He looked just as shoddy as the others. How was it that he even came to know the poor jet’s name in the first place?

The tension in Metalhawk’s frame dissipated as Soundwave left. Now was clearly the time for questions. “Metalhawk?”

“Yes?”

Knock Out dug around in his subspace and found a few intact cubes of med-grade energon. He offered them to the jet. The starving mech nearly tore Knock Out’s servo off as he grabbed them. “Not too fast now or you’ll just purge all over yourself.” Metalhawk tried to restrain himself but downed the first two cubes despite the warning. His tanks lurched painfully but he was determined to keep us his appearence of somewhat health and function.

Knock Out found a bit of clean sturdy metal and sat down. He patted the space beside him as he stared at the jet. Metalhawk’s optics turned sharp but he sat down at the Sylph’s side anyway.  
Slowly he sipped the last two of the cubes. Despite the fight he had witnessed Knock Out was at least consistently nice enough. “Thank you Emissary. Were you trained as a medic during the war?”

“I was and you’re welcome but now I must ask you a question that might give you cause for concern.”

“What is it?”

“I think my little brawl made my memory skip and to be honest I can’t recall more than your name. I would like to believe I gave you a fair explanation before I just sent your comrades to the Allspark and yet left you here toil on without them. I simply can’t remember it.”

“Considering the beating you took I’m not all that surprised. You don’t look like you’re built to take the blows your friend delt you. As for your question you did. The energon we stole from the Decepticons….was laced with something. My friends weren’t doing well. You took one look at them and said that they would be better off with the Maker. You said that there wasn’t anything either side’s medics could do since neither of them had the necessary equipment or treatment to heal them. As for me. There hadn’t been any energon left for me that run so I didn’t get sick. You said you could take us all back to your temple. Obviously for different reasons. I relayed what you said and they agreed. Poor Axeton just panicked at the last second and attacked you. He didn’t do any damage to you though. This was all that other Con I swear.”

“Sounds about right. From their optics it looked like their sparks had gone septic.”

“Yeah. That’s what you said.” Metalhawk hugged at his frame and choked back a sob. “Primus I’m glad you didn’t just feed me a load of white noise.”

“Yes. I’m sure” Knock Out picked off errant bits of hardened crystal frowning at the new fresh metal that was beneath them. A perplexing and newly acquired gift that left his paintjob in utter shambles. Every miracle had it’s downsides. At least the pain in his abdomen had lessened to a dull throb.

“Are you cold? You’re shaking.”

“I’m fine.”

“Emissary?”

“Yes?”

“I know it’s forbidden but….let me see the face under the mask.”

Knock Out sighed and turned to face Metalhawk squarely. “If you’re worried that behind this mask is a face you have bad memories of I will tell you now that it’s a possibility. I don’t just hang out with Cons for the fun of it and I am not so pious an Autobot that I found it in my spark to be the proverbial olive branch. I was a Con medic. I am a still a Con medic as well as a medic for anyone who needs my service. Unless you were a wrecker or just a slagger with a vendetta I doubt we ever crossed paths though.”

“Can I see it anyway?”

“Once we get to the temple we can have a nice warm bath and you can see everything. Until then you will just have to wait.” Metalhawk gasped and curled into himself.

“I promise I didn’t mean it that way. I still believe in the faith and I would never want to-”

“Save it. Beneath this mask I am still just a mech who went through the same slag war you did. I know it’s not easy to trust anyone who wears a mask these days. I’m just a horrible tease.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just hard to believe a mech like you survived all these years. Even if you are an imposter at least you’re a convincing one.”

“Oh? I don’t think I’ve done anything that convincing so far.”

“You gave them quite a beautiful cleansing before you sent them off. I suppose any mech could have learned those words but you spoke them as if they were ingrained in your spark. They stirred something in me. A feeling that I haven’t felt in a long time..”

“Well thank you.” Behind them a green portal flared to life. Knock Out sighed dramatically and pushed himself to his peds. “Finally!” A moment later Long Haul and Soundwave stepped through. Soundwave pointed at the row of bodies and Long Haul immediately transformed and drove over to them.

The process of moving all of the Neutrals to the temple was exhausting but with the last poor spark laid out on the draining rack Knock Out was finally able to put the night behind him. As he had worked Pollux had filled him in and confirmed his fears and despite a fair bit of anger at having his chassis used so carelessly he found he couldn’t find it in him to really muster up a feeling on the situation.

In the healing tower he checked himself over. Despite the glaring wound only being encrusted by his crystal his vitals seemed to be steady and even slightly improving. He couldn’t help but think back to what Rodimus had said about Primes getting upgrades. How generous a gift. Optimus turned into a freaking tank after he became Prime and all they could muster for Knock Out was a lousy healing factor. Well it wasn’t a lousy healing factor in fact considering all the pain he had been feeling was no gone it was a rather excellent healing factor but still! Knock Out wasn’t ungrateful but he was still angry about it. Mostly because until he could pry off the giant crystal scab he had to go around looking like a hot mess!

He ascended the stairs and traversed the snow covered walkways to dig around through his energon stash. With fuel and tools in servo he made his way to the baths. Inside he spotted Metalhawk and Soundwave lazily enjoying the warm soothing solvent. It was a rare sight to see Soundwave so relaxed but the cold of Iacon made him sluggish and the intense heat of the baths only helped to lull him further.

Forgetting that he had disrobed and demasked in the catacombs Knock Out was a little startled when both jets reacted to his sudden presence. Well more or less just Metalhawk’s reaction. Soundwave just lazily covered his good optic with his servo. “Oh Primus! Oh Primus you weren’t kidding about the bath thing! I didn’t know what I was expecting. I shouldn’t have asked, I’m so sorry!”

“This was going to happen whether you asked or not. I wasn’t going to take a bath clothed but I would have kept something on if it truly upset you. I can still go get something if you need me to.”

“No. It’s fine. I just didn’t think you would- I’m just going to sit over here for a bit.” Knock Out couldn’t help but smile as he waded over to Soundwave.

Soundwave whispered mockingly as he approached. “He thought you’d be ugly.”

“I hazarded that guess Soundwave thank you.”

“My pleasure. I think the wire to my optic just snapped. It would be nice if you could just fix it so I could be on my way. I haven’t been a very good patient either and I’m afraid the moment I get on Hook’s table I won’t be leaving for hours.”

“Of course~ You could have come over and asked me that before I got in here.”

“You can’t fix me in the water? It’s cold.”

“Sure I can if you don’t mind risking short circuiting.”

“But doctor I thought you were oh so skilled.”

“Hush. You can be such a brat sometimes.”

“I love you and your flagrant disregard for safe medical practices.”

“Uh huh when it serves you. Don’t move or you might fry the poor Neutral.” As Knock Out worked he couldn’t help but feel Metalhawk’s optics on his back. He stifled his narcissism and assumed that the jet was just interested in the medical procedure or perhaps the dangers that came from it. Most mechs had a fascination with the cut and dry ruthlessness of Decepticon medics. Knock Out ignored the feeling and quietly chattered with Soundwave.

“So I’m going to assume this just never crossed your processor but is there a reason you didn’t just grab Rodimus for me.”

“It crossed my processor.”

“Uh huh~”

“Do you really need me to say it?”

“Oh no. Are you serious?”

“Well what did you think was going to happen leaving a little hot rod like him alone with Megatron.” Knock Out lightly slapped Soundwave for his mocking tone. “At least he’s not going to cause a catfight that I have to break up.”

“He was supposed to learn something.”

“Oh I am sure he learned something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to go in depth on the fight but I figured both Liege and Pollux would be a little rusty in terms of actual fighting. Not to mention chapter was already getting long. Poor Soundwave. Even the strongest baddies are worthless in the hands of the ignorant.


	10. Walls

I will the strength back to my legs  
to follow you into the trees  
You point to flowers in the cave  
I’ve never seen ones such as theese  
You pick one up and it gains color  
And another and another  
On the ground they follow through  
There’s just no one else like you  
-Kingdom falls

“WHAT IN PRIMUS’ GOOD NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Rodimus curled in on himself as Knock Out smacked and berated him. He had only just crossed over and gotten into the temple grounds when the furious Sylph grabbed him and dragged Rodimus to the healing tower.

“I DON’T KNOW!”

“How do you not know!”

“I don’t know! We were talking and he was asking me really personal questions and then I got nervous and he’s really hot and then I DON’T KNOW! I took all of your shrouds off first!”

“I’m not mad about the CLOTHES! I’m not even mad about the INTERFACING! I just want to know what you were THINKING! How did you go from he’s a ruthless monster to take me I’m yours in only a few hours!”

“I DON’T KNOW! How did you do it to Magnus?”

“Magnus! I spent three years with the Autobots and Magnus. It took me a year to get him to stop guarding my door at night! This is not about me, now stop avoiding the question!”

“You know how fast that is for a mech like Ultra Magnus? It might as well have taken you a minute! I don’t know how how you Cons do what you do. I just wasn’t thinking I’m sorry!”

“Unless your processor just shut down and he fragged your limp chassis then you had to be thinking SOMETHING!”

“I was fine I just- He just- We talked about stuff and then he asked about me and we started drinking and he was nice and he told me all the things I wanted to hear. Except...it felt like he really meant them. Then he was flirting and he’s hot ok! I’m not proud about it! I don’t regret it though. IT WAS GOOD OK IT WAS REALLY GOOD AND HE WAS INTO ME! Are YOU really judging me! Half your reputation is how much you got around!”

“FOR MONEY RODIMUS! FOR MONEY! I WAS KILLING MYSELF DOING TRIPLE WORK TO KEEP A COMBINER TEAM ALIVE BECAUSE MEGATRON GOT TIRED OF HIS OLD TOY AFTER HE BUILT A NEW ONE!”

“So it’s not cool to just be a slut for fun? Well guess what I don’t care. I’m not ashamed of having fun and enjoying myself!”

“Don’t put words into my mouth Rodimus and don’t give me your slag! Do you want to know why Optimus had to give a CON like me the matrix?”

“No but I’m sure you’re going to tell me anyway!”

“It’s because you’re all easy marks. Smokescreen is still a juvenile idiot, Bumblebee is just convinced that he’s going to fail everything he does, Springer is too desperate to prove himself and please the mechs above him and you….you HATE yourself. That’s hard to get over believe me I know and you can screw Megatron all you want if that makes you feel better but I am about to take you on a trip across the cosmos so I have to at least give you a modicum of my trust and I can’t do that if you’re going to be a constant liability.

“A constant liability? Can you hear yourself right now? Just because you have the matrix doesn’t mean you get to boss us around and if you’re going to try to turn us into your next little pack of pets on this stupid trip then you can count me out! I don’t need a control freak like you RUINING MY LIFE. This isn’t some teardrops on my guitar star scrap ok I thought you were cool but you’re worse than Magnus!” Rodimus flinched as Knock Out’s sharp talons left thick marks on his faceplate. Rodimus knew Knock Out only smacked mechs he cared about but he wasn’t in the mood for the Cons tough love. “What the PIT man! You aren’t my handler! I’m a fully comprehensive mech.”

“Then act like it.” Rodimus snapped his head up to tell the sylph off but got caught in his piercing black hole gaze. His tone terrifyingly quiet. “Do you think I’m bad now? Then you haven’t been listening to enough stories. I know I have a problem but I don’t have the luxury to let go anymore.”

“Knock Out?”

Green with rage the sylph choked back a sob “Because every time I ever had or tried to trust in someone I was gifted with a corpse at my peds. Piles of them sometimes! THE MECHS I LOVED WERE MURDERED, BLOWN UP, VIOLATED AND DESECRATED WHEN I WASN’T IN CONTROL AND NO ONE I TRUSTED GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME ENOUGH TO STOP IT FROM HAPPENING! The worst part is I’m not even in control now. I’m not and I never truly will be. YOU get the luxury of starting over. You hate who you were? Fine! No one has to know. You hate who you’ve become? FINE! YOU CAN RESTART. You have the choice. I don’t have that choice. I FOUGHT A WAR WITH A PSYCHOPATH WHO TOLD ME WHAT TO DO AND WHEN TO DO IT EVERY CYCLE OF MY LIFE. Megatron didn’t care about me in the end. None of them did. I was just a piece to them and not even that at some point. I fought a war for them. I trusted them. And all they did was stab me in the back at every turn. I killed mechs. Enemies. Friends. All on the HOPE that I would finally be free. To finally be in control of everything in my life but I know now how stupid that was. I knew I was never going to be free but I still lied to myself because that’s what hope is Rodimus. Hope is the lies and wishes we create and tell ourselves so we have a reason to live another day. I will NEVER BE FREE! I get to live and work in a mausoleum. Surrounded by the ghosts of my past. All alone and I HATE being alone.”

Knock Out’’s voice warbled and cut out. Rodimus felt his spark dim as Knock Out pressed the palms of his servos against his optics. “Knock Out I’m-” Knock Out held his servo out cutting Rodimus off.

“ It needs to be that way because I don’t want to force another mech to do what I do. I don’t want to have to tell them what happened. I don’t want to even think about it. I can’t trust anyone either. I don’t have the strength to let them in. So you’re damn right I’m going to be in control on this trip. IT’S MY MISSION. THE GHOSTS ARE SPEAKING TO ME. TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND IF YOU WANT TO BE PRIME THEN YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO SUCK IT UP AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU! If you’re smart you’ll listen and learn something for once in your life.”

Knock Out’s frame was shaking as he tried to hold himself together. Rodimus felt terrible. He knew how secretive Knock Out was and Knock Out knew Rodimus had terrible firewalls. Even if it was just Megaton who probably knew plenty enough about Knock Out to not even think about snooping around in Rodimus head, interfacing was interfacing and data got crossed over regardless. Here Rodiums was acting like an idiot. As if Knock Out’s own trust and insecurities didn’t even matter to him. Primus he felt like such a screw up.

“I don’t know how to make you understand this but being a Prime isn’t a one mech job. It can’t be. So I need to teach all of you and Primus I just thought you were the easiest to start with but Goddess be was I wrong. Trust me Rodimus as hypocritical as it is please trust me. I don’t need new pets. What I need are mechs I can fool myself into trusting so I can teach you what you need to know. You are a young, smart, brave, creative, caring, mech and you don’t need to be throwing yourself at every mech who makes you feel like you’re worth something because you’re already worth something. Eventually someone a lot meaner and smarter than Megatron is going to catch on and use it against you and it’s going to hurt you and if were already Prime? Everyone around you. I can’t say this enough for you Bots but the world is not a happy idealistic life-”

“Everybody is an enemy until they’re not. Autobots, Decepticons, anyone, anything. You’re right Knock Out and I’m sorry. You’ve already trusted me more than any other Bot and I wasn’t even smart enough to think about why you were angry with me. I’m sorry. You’re not alone. I won’t let you do that to yourself. I want you to trust me. Till then I’ll think before I do selfish scrap. I’m just not used to mechs seeing through my slag. That’s how Megatron got me. He didn’t give me any white noise you know. It was nice not having to pretend for once. I’m sure you can feel me on that. But Primus if you’re still so angry then why do you do so much for the mechs who wrecked you. I know you said it was complicated but it doesn’t seem that way to me.”

“I do it because I can’t go back.”

“What do you mean?”

“Rodimus back during the war I was a monster. No story could do what I’ve done justice. I was angry and numb and eventually I paid the price. But for once someone was there to pick up my pieces and fix me up. After that I let myself be happy for a little while and I didn’t even have to trick myself into it. Then it blew up in my face and I was dragged back in a couple centuries out of practice. I tired to go back but too little too late. I can’t be the monster I was now. Not for Megatron or Magnus. If I really wanted to do the things I feel like doing... If I just let myself get angry again... Then it wouldn’t be long till I was on my knees laughing as I sawed through certain Autobot chassis. And that’s just not very smart right now.”

“Knock Out have you ever thought about talking your crazy slag out with someone? Someone you know professional? Because you’re like a-ok most of the time but every now and again your Con shines through and you terrify all of us. Like right now.”

“No. Forgive but never forget Rodimus. It’s the only way I know how to move on.” There was a long pause between them. Rodiums was still trapped curled up on Knock Out’s berth and Knock Out was still standing a few steps away silently shaking. Rodimus had to say something.

“So you really think that you can teach a dumb street rat like me how to be a good leader.”

“Yes I do. You already have the spark now you just need some fine tuning and a bunch of boring lessons.”

“Are we still cool?”

“As long as you promise me you will refrain from sleeping with mechs you’ve only just met that day. No scratch that you can still do that as long as you let Ratchet upgrade your firewalls. Over time you will learn who’s probably playing you and until then I will tell you. I just don’t want you to turn into a mech like Starscream.”

“Yeah no. Definitely not. Um..do you think you could update my firewalls for me though? I may have a couple viruses that I haven’t taken care of and I really don’t need the old junker on my tail.”

Knock Out held his helm and sighed “What kind of viruses?”

“The not terrible kind that like really mess you up but the really annoying ones that lock some of your systems like weapons for example and some that make you jittery and on edge and make you feel like there are bugs under your plates. Maybe even one that makes it so you can’t transform but it’s like super shitty so you still can even though it hurts really bad so you haven’t gone racing with your best friend in months even though he keeps begging.”

“Oh Rodimus. How are you still alive when so many other good mechs have perished?”

“Sorry.”

“I need a long bath.”

“Can-Can I go with you? I’m really starting to feel last night.”

Knock Out dimmed his optics and vented slowly. “Let’s go.”  
With a soft snowfall persisting over Iacon the baths were much appreciated. As they headed in Metalhawk was leaving. He waved to Rodimus before turning to Knock Out. He held out his long dark blue shroud and shrugged sheepishly at the Sylph. Then apologised with a low bow for his stupidity. Knock Out waved him up and redid the jet’s outfit for the third time that day. All dressed up the thin mech left to bear the long trudge to his room.

In the bath the two sat in silence for what felt like hours to Rodimus. Eventually he just couldn’t take it. “So are we going to talk about that epic wound you got going on.” With the Sylph lying face down in the bath Rodimus was unsure if Knock Out heard him. All he could do was watch one of Knock Out’s slim legs tip back and forth serenely. Slowly a thin servo rose from the solvent and gave Rodimus a thumbs down then sunk back down.

“Alright. How about that cute jet you picked up huh~. I chatted him up for a few seconds before you dragged me off. He seems nice even for a Neutral.”

“ ** _Metalhawk_**.” The word came from all around the room. Rodimus shivered slightly. He never understood how some mechs could throw their voices.

“Is that his name? Pretty cool I guess. That shroud you gave him looked good too I didn’t know you worked in anything that wasn’t white or gold. Should you really be just passing them out to anyone?” Knock Out surfaced from the bath and shook the solvent from his plates. He looked at Rodimus with dim half shuttered optics.

“Rodimus there is three feet of snow on the ground and Metalhawk looks like he’s made of aluminum foil so I was not just going to let him shiver painfully in silence. If you want a different colored shroud like the jealous sparking that you are I have plenty of fun colors you can choose from here.”

“I’m not jealous I was just commenting. I like gold. I look good in gold.”

“Mmhmm. Alright.” In a blink Dreadwing’s form stood ready and at attention. A pang of worry shot through Knock Out. Dreadwing almost never left Pollux. With both mechs being the sole survivor of their split sparks the two quickly found comfort in one another. Pollux even admitted that he liked Dreadwing quite a bit. So Knock Out rarely had the spark to separate them and Dreadwing usually only came up when something was wrong. “Dreadwing, what’s wrong?”

Dreadwing dropped onto one knee to greet Knock Out. “Rest easy Emissary the Eldritch is resting but I came to warn you that a ship landed in a clearing just outside the temple. Are you expecting anyone or should I wake Pollux?”

“It might be Starscream but I wasn’t expecting him till night.”

“It is almost night. You have been in here for a few hours now.”

“I was sure the storm would delay them. Thank you Dreadwing please go down and keep Pollux calm for me.”

“Of course but perhaps Knock Out-”

“I’ll try to find them before they get to the temple. You’re right I don’t think Pollux’s going to willingly look the other way and I can talk to Starscream just fine on the ship. I doubt he’s even left yet. He’s a sparkling concerning the snow.” Knock Out pulled himself out of the bath and walked over to his pile of clothes. Rodimus groaned but followed not wanting to get left behind despite dreading the cold. Knock Out did a rush job on Rodimus and didn’t even bother on himself before dragging the Bot outside.

Solvent chilled and froze to Rodimus chassis as he was dragged through the snow;desperately trying to keep his balance. While Knock Out slipped and stumbled dangerously he always managed to catch himself but if it hadn’t been for the Sylph yanking him upright every few seconds Rodimus would have face planted five or six times already! He was with Starscream screw snow and everything it stood for! What did a planet like Cybertron even need snow for? Reaching the shimmery ice encrusted garden Knock Out fondled the crystal walls till his talons caught in a seam. He grunted and slipped as he tried to pry the door open. Rodimus grabbed him around the middle and yanked him back their combined efforts unsticking the door. Beyond it was a set of stairs that led to some underground. “Oh no we are not going underground! You know I can’t stand that place!”

“This doesn’t lead to the catacombes it leads to underground roads that the sylphs would use to get around the city easier. Iacon was a big place and if mechs saw a sylph just driving down the streets they would alert everyone. It was a nightmare.”

“How do you know that you never lived here till now?”

“Pollux serves me just as I serve him now get on.” Knock Out transformed and waited for Rodimus.

“No. It’s cool I can really drive I promise. Like I said it doesn’t hurt that bad I promise.”

“I don’t care about that. Your slower than me and I don’t want to have to find you when your wheels lock up and you miss a turn. GET ON.” Rodimus pouted but did as he was told. There was no way Knock Out was faster than him! His wheels barely gripped the ground!

Knock Out’s slow acceleration only proved Rodimus point but gradually Knock Out reached a slightly dizzying speed that had Rodimus thinking about how unsafe he was right now. Combined with the frightening decor of the tunnels; done up in classic sylph style with crystal ceilings adorned with 3-d sculptures of reaching re-ignighters, walls lined with semi sculptured reliefs of Sylphs with heads hung in prayer as they held to the creatures above decorated skulls of likely real mechs encased in glowing gemstone, and the constant unknown shriek filling the space around him; Rodimus found himself clinging to Knock Out’s sides and begging for the Sylph to slow down as the monstrosities whipped by him like some horror fun-house. As the wind lashed at them though it was likely Knock Out heard nothing. Suddenly he took a sharp turn and Rodimus screamed as he almost fell out. Desperately clawing at the floor of Knock Out’s chassis to keep himself centered Rodimus swallowed back the energon that had flooded his intake. “You alright? I haven’t carried someone like this for a long time.”

“Do you have brakes!”

“No, we’re almost there.” Rodimus spark stalled till he realized Knock Out had misheard him.

“No! Not can we take a break. DO YOU EVEN HAVE THEM!”

“Of course I have brakes but I’m not going to use them at this speed. I’ll tell you what to when we get close.”

Rodimus didn’t know why he continued to do this stuff to himself. Knock Out and everything concerning him was like the stuff of nightmares to normal mechs and here was gladly following along like some dumb saber pup. No wonder everyone thought that whoever was stupid enough to hang around the mech wanted to be in his little orgy club. “Ok.”

After a bit more of a straight shot and a small gap that Knock Out had to jump over Rodimus found himself actually enjoying riding with Knock Out. Something about it was wild and exhilarating. Having absolutely no control. Relying solely on Knock Out to keep him safe. Well it was fun until Knock Out told him to jump.

“Ok so when I tell you to jump and when you land roll and keep running then swing a right and grab onto the ladder ok? It’s not rocket science.”

“Excuse me!”

“Alright jump.” Rodimus did not jump in fact he did the exact opposite of jump as Knock Out transformed back Rodimus frantically clawed at and clung to the smaller mech’s back. Knock Out tripped forward and nearly smashed his face into the ground but snarled as he pushed himself up right. Quickly Knock Out rounded the corner and scaled the ladder out into the blistering cold city. After tossing Rodimus from his back he slumped awkwardly to the ground hissing with pain.

Rodimus lay flat in the snow for sometime just trying to get his bearings. Even when Rodimus threw him for a loop Knock Out didn’t bother to slow down and he had taken the ladder like some sort of horror movie creature! Rodimus was used to fast. He was used to keeping up with mechs like Drift and Blurr. He was also used to crazy plans thought up on the fly. That was Springer and his own signature move. Knock Out was different though. He was feral and efficient as if one wrong step meant death so he thought three steps ahead but when in the training gym he had been flashy and careless. Rodimus finally understood why mechs had such a glaring difference of opinion towards the ex-Con. Sitting up and shaking off the snow Rodimus looked over the area catching sight of Knock Out’s ship. How had he even known this was where the ship was? Had Dreadwing shown him somehow? Looking back over his shoulder to ask he finally noticed Knock Out kneeling in the snow. Rodimus jumped to his peds and ran over. “Hey what happened?”

Knock Out snapped his head up his optics glowing and his denta clenched. “You didn’t do what I told you to and I snapped three wires in my leg!” Rodimus took a step back and rubbed at the back of his helm.

“Dude I’m usually all down for on the spot plans but not when I’m following them. Only when I’m giving them. Besides that place was nuts down there! I could barely see.”

“Whatever Rodimus it’s my fault. You’ve been out of the game longer than I have I should have known you didn’t have the reflexes anymore.”

“HEY! I have the reflexes! You just didn’t give me enough warning.”

“Whatever I won’t do it again.” Rodimus’ spark dimmed as he watched Knock Out struggle to his peds. He felt like he had lost some sort of test. He hated that. Magnus did that scrap to him all the time and if Knock Out was going to demand trust and respect then Rodimus was sure as the Pit going to as well. He was going to give the Sylph a piece of his processor. First though he had to ask what was up with the Sylph’s leg it was leaking his gross crystal junk.

“Hey should that be doing that?”

“Should what be doing what?”

“Your leg. It’s leaking your crystal junk. That’s bad right? Should I take you back? I know I’m a screw up but I’m still a strong screw up I can carry you back no problem.”

Knock Out grimaced as he explored the wound again. Deep in he could already feel chunks of hardened crystal covering his busted wires. Where was it even leaking from? He didn’t care at this point. The pain was gone and he still had a job to do. If he really wanted to find out he would give himself over to Perceptor and Ratchet later. “Probably not but it’s doing more good than bad so I don’t care. Let’s go.”

“No. One more thing.” Rodimus held himself, shivering from the cold and Knock Out’s full attention. “I don’t know if you were just trying to test how scrap I am or what but if you were stop it. That sort of thing doesn’t work.”

“I wasn’t trying to test you Rodimus I was just expecting too much. I told you already it’s hard to remember what it’s like to be alone.”

“YOU’RE NOT ALONE! I’m right here so stop being a freaking sad sack!” Knock Out glared darkly at him. Rodimus quickly found an apology but it stuck in his vocalizer at Knock Out’s bitter smile. No. Rodimus wasn’t getting something again.

“Come on Rodimus let’s just go. Starscream already got wise and sent me a message. He’s not a patient mech.”

“Knock Out.”

“What?”

“The only reason I thought you were dealing with me was because of Magnus. Or because you liked to tease Bee or screw with Drift. That’s just my own insecurities talking though isn’t it? You want something from me. What is it?”

“I don’t want it anymore. I can’t want it. I just keep forgetting that there’s no one there. Still if you want to be Prime you will have to deal with me for the rest of your life and vice versa so I might as well make you a Prime that I can stand.”

“I can still be what you wanted but why choose me? I didn’t leave a good first impression.”

“It’s really nothing too special Rodimus so don’t let it go to your head. You’re the only mech on this team I don’t actually disdain who doesn’t use a gun as their main weapon.”

“What’s wrong with guns?”

“Do you know how much time and effort goes into training a sufficient partner that uses a gun? It’s nearly impossible. I’ve gotten hit by friendly fire far too many times. No guns.” Knock Out took a few unsteady steps before getting used to his injury. Rodimus followed him.

“Yeah ok understandable but you could always convince one of the other guys to switch weapons. I just figured you’d want a mech who’s a heavier hitter.”

“Training takes time. Changing mechs takes time. I’m not a very good teacher and it’s always easier to manipulate what they are already working with. Besides I wanted someone I wouldn’t get attached to this time. I like to learn from my mistakes and the best thing for me is to teach myself how to work alone. So don’t worry about it Rodimus. My pets will come home eventually and then I’ll have my team back.”

“Are you serious? Come on! You can’t just say you wanted to do cool stuff with me but now that I finally realized it tell me that you don’t want to anymore! Give me a chance.”

“I’ve given you plenty of chances. I continue to give you plenty of chances if you want to do something with them fine. If I like what I’ll see I’ll tell you. It’s not a test because you can’t fail. Not rising to my expectation won’t change the way I already feel about you. Now come on.”

“That still sounds like a test to me but I guess if I can’t fail.... I can live with that.” Rodimus danced around Knock Out chattering away as they walked to the ship. With the Sylph limping onward the young Bot didn’t want to rub salt in the wound by walking too fast.

Eventually the ship loomed over them and Knock Out rapped loudly on the door. A slight shriek was heard on the other side and the door was opened a moment later. Thundercracker stood in the way looking happy and skittish as usual. “Saw you coming up. You look angry.” Rodimus couldn’t help but take a second look at Knock Out’s pretty impassive face. Despite the smile and bright optics he usually put on nothing had changed. Maybe Knock Out just had an expressive field. Cons were big on that. Rodimus wouldn’t know not only had one of the viruses he acquired shut his own field down but even when he still had it he was still horrible at reading fields. It often got him in trouble with less expressive or dubiously expressive mechs like Knock Out.

“I’m not mad at you. How have you been Thundercracker?” Knock Out gently pushed the seeker back as he climbed the stairs. Thundercracker couldn’t help but notice the medic’s limp and took a moment to glare at Rodimus. It hurt a bit. Rodimus thought they had sort of become buddies but maybe that was why Thundercracker was glaring at him in the first place like in a what the Pit man I thought you were cool kind of way. Agh! All this social contemplating was driving Rodimus nuts.”

Maybe if he just said something about it? “I screwed up a landing and tripped him up.” Thundercracker let out a short laugh and his optics dimmed slightly.

“We’ve all been there.” The seeker quickly turned his attention back to Knock Out. Saying something about dead mechs and Starscream. Rodimus tried to block it out and focus on his victory. He just did some successful relations management right there even if it was just for personal reasons.

Walking down the expansive black halls Rodimus felt himself get lost. While Knock Out had supposedly taken most of his and the other Stunticons stuff he had certainly left quite a bit of himself behind. Every few feet there would be another painted mural blended in seamlessly. Rodimus couldn’t help but fall behind to look at them eventually losing the other two mechs all together. Oh well. This place was about to be his new home for however long. Might as well explore.

* * *

 

Thundercracker led Knock Out to what had been an unused meeting room and knocked softly. Starscream ripped the door open. “You better have my energon Thundercracker! This is the last time I am reminding you!” Thundercracker shirked back cursing his wayward processor.

“I’ll go get it right now! Knock Out’s here though!” The bright blue seeker ran off leaving the two mechs alone. Starscream looked the Sylph up and down not sure if to bring up the obvious.

"Let me I say you look lovely regardless but may I ask.... rough day?” He smiled and held his servo out to the Sylph.

“Rough week. Nice helm. Looks like everyone is trying to start over.”

“Yes well I needed something to complete the new look and Lockdown didn’t have anything I liked so I got it custom done. Please Doctor- Emissary? Which do you like better.” Starscream twitched his claws, his servo left untaken. Knock Out rolled his optics but gave in to the seeker's pretentious civility.

“Whichever is fine. I am still both.” He let Starscream lead him into the room which the seeker had made up to be his new personal quarters. “You didn’t like my captain’s quarter?” Starscream released his servo to offer up the prospected comfort of an ornate and plush looking chaise lounge. Someone had been hitting the port planets. What had he been selling to get the money to buy this nonsense? Probably doing odd jobs; collection or muscle. Those were usually what other species wanted Cybertronians for. It’s almost impossible to kill a living machine after all.

“Don’t take it personally but the crystal you have lining your walls gives off a certain aura and I don’t like it. It was too much of a pain to get rid of it and personally I didn’t want to in case you ever changed your mind so I just found a new room to call my own. Finally took you up on your suggestion and got one of the magnetised berths. It did take a bit to get over the strange sensation it caused but being suspended in the air is much nicer on my wings. Plus it just looks lovely. Speaking of it could you do for a light rest? I can’t help but notice your strange injuries and I am sure you don’t want to go back to Ultra Magnus looking like this. I promise I can keep the brat busy.” Knock Out had forgotten about Rodimus. Where had the slagger gotten off to? Whatever it didn’t matter. There wasn’t much trouble he could get into unless Skywarp told him he looked pretty when he begged.

“What is with the pleasantry and why did you land here? I told you to land in Vos.”

“You told me to land at the temple so I didn’t know which one.”

“Mmhmm.” Starscream laughed nervously and curled his claws a few times.

“As for the pleasantry well, I left you in a bad mood and don’t want that. Unfortunately I do wish to continue discussing the subject that left you in a bad mood.”

“Starscream please not-”

“I’m afraid it must be now. So.... please." Starscream said the word as if he had just learned it and still didn't know if he was using it correctly. "I understand your position and you have all the right to feel that way and if it’s simply my involvement in the project then... well like I said before I have plenty of friends who want a strictly neutral city on Cybertron and are more than ready to put forth a helping servo. They wanted Iacon but I knew that would never fly so I suggest Vos. Now it’s less about separation and more about leadership. As far as those considered Ultra Magnus is still Optimus and Megatron is still Megatron.”

“What does this have to do with the Temple?”

“Well the temple is part of the city! It’s more than that though. I want you to have a place to stay when you’re at Vos. I want you to feel welcome.”

“And what makes you think I want to spend more than a few hours within a hundred feet of you.”

“Well now you’re just being cruel. I know you don’t mean that Doctor but if you’re going to be that way.” Starscream left to go dig around through a pile of ancient foil books. “The temple is as I said part of the city so whether you like it or not it’s a historic landmark and I wish to restore it. Even you must be saddened by it’s state. Also as I am sure you’d like to know it’s not just me. Lockdown, Swindle, and I have plans to renovate all the temples. Lockdown and Swindle have already started on Libinthus.” Starscream returned books in servo and set them down quickly in front of Knock Out, not wanting his face to end up like his poor couch. “We’ve done all this research. Read through every book and story that even mentioned Sylphs. Found pictures and ancient blueprints that had long ago been stolen. Lockdown and Swindle even found someone to translate the dozens of scrolls they acquired and learned all about your precious ceremonies and customs. No matter how you feel I’m afraid we’re going to do what we want but you can rest assured that your past and your kindred mechs will be treated as they would have liked. Even if it is by strangers. Your culture will be treated with respect. Everything we find will be of course kept safe and will be brought to you in the end. We’re not out make museums Knock Out we want to give you something back. After all it is really you we have to thank for this peace.” The room had turned colder than the world outside and frost had started to grow all over the walls. Knock Out sat unmoving his servo buried and clutching at mounds of foam. A too wide smile on his face and his field a sunny warmth. Starscream could only smile back. Knock Out wasn't even toeing the line of anger anymore. He wasn’t even in the same state of being.

“Starscream. Please take me to Libinthus. **_Now_**.”


	11. Cheap Thrills

Ever since I left the city,  
You got a reputation for yourself now  
Everybody knows and I feel left out  
Girl you got me down, you got me stressed out  
'Cause ever since I left the city,  
you started wearing less and goin' out more  
Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor  
Hangin' with some girls I've never seen before  
-Hotline Bling

“Emissary? Are you quite sure? I won’t deny you but are you sure you have the time? I thought you wanted to be on your way as soon as you could.” Starscream had to turn away from the medic. He couldn’t help but smile. Deflecting blame worked every time. Knock Out was taking his time to respond. Perhaps the Sylph had calmed himself down already? Finally saw reason? As Starscream turned back around he felt Knock Out brush by him. “Wh-where are you going?”

Knock Out continued on in silence and Starscream felt his spark skip a beat. Perhaps he should have taken the other mechs sudden personality change a bit more seriously. He had thought it was simply the medic trying to fit in with Autobot’s ideals and Ultra Magnus’ high expectations or perhaps just the stress of coming to terms with the necessity of his place in the new Cybertron and perhaps that was what it was but there was something else too. Knock Out was changing, he was becoming reckless and bitter and angry. He didn’t even seem as if he cared about his finish anymore!

Starscream had only pushed so hard because he truly needed the Sylph back on his side. Lockdown had been positive that his exploits in fixing Libinthus would appease Knock Out so why not get in on the plan. The ex-Commander had planned on receiving a negative response at the beginning but Knock Out was a vain mech. He loved gifts, praise, and adoration and Starscream was sure that once the Sylph saw the final product he would be too enraptured and thankful to be angry. Now however Starscream feared that they had all misjudged the young mech. Knock Out didn’t seem happy in the slightest. No conflict of interest. Just simple raw rage. Starscream ran to catch up with the medic.

“Knock Out! Please. We just want to make you happy! You’ve been working so hard! Why can’t you see that. Do you want Libinthus to stay in ruin? You’re only one mech, you can only do one mechs worth of work!” Knock Out didn’t even seem to be listening and the way he continually shouldered Starscream out of the way was getting on the jet’s nerves. “You can’t give me the silent treatment I am not one of your pets!” Another long painful moment of silence.

“You’re right. You’re not.” Knock Out was unphased by Starscream’s yelling but Starscream couldn’t stop himself from twitching. This wasn’t the Knock Out that he knew.

“Doctor!” Starscream grabbed Knock Out by his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. Starscream laughed nervously at the cold seeping into his frame. “Please talk to me. I know you’re angry at me but you can’t be nice to me on one account and yet despise me otherwise. It’s not fair. It’s maddening! Let’s just go back to my room. Let’s talk- You talk. I’ll listen. I promise. I can borrow Skywarp’s buffer. He’s got some lovely waxes. If you don’t trust me I can even take you to one of the Cybertronian inhabited planets! I found one that’s only a few days away thanks to your ship’s lovely capabilities! You were so kind to let me still use her after everything between us. Did I tell you that? Either way! They can fawn over you there. They have mechs and other creatures whose job it is to take care of pretty mechs like you! Wouldn’t you like that?” Knock Out stared at him with empty optics. The look he always got before he snuffed some helpless scrapheap. Nothing had changed. That monster on the other side still had control over him! “Please Knock Out look at yourself! You’re a mess. The you I know would never let yourself be seen like this. I’m- worried about you.” Looking into the Sylph’s sparkless optics was chilling Starscream to his struts. What was wrong with that- creature that Knock Out let share his mind!

Suddenly Starscream felt gentle digits on his faceplate. Knock Out’s smooth talons made long delicate strokes up and down Starscream’s cheeks. The seeker vented slowly as Knock Out continued his comforting gestures. It had been forever since the doctor had touched him like this. The last time being the night after Dreadwing died. Despite the Sylph’s slow almost teasing touches traveling warmly along Starscream’s neck, chest, and face, the cold refused to dissipate. A hard lump formed in the jet’s intake. This wasn’t right. This had been Knock Out’s personal way of comforting him. Positive touch. Servo’s that would never hurt him. Even with the bad energon between them Starscream still believed that. Even if it was likely just one of the smaller mechs sick training techniques. He didn’t want to lose those servos. The touches had no right to be so warm yet so empty. Like they could be for anyone. Starscream placed a servo over Knock Out’s “What are you angry about Doctor?”

“I’m not angry. Now let go.”

“What’s waiting for you at Libinthus? Rage? Disgust? Swindle? You hear his name and I can see the mania build at the corners of your optics but this was Lockdown’s idea. He wants to give this place back to you. Let him vie for your attention. Let him build you cities thinking he’ll get something from it. Isn’t that what gods do? Don’t lose the chance to see your beloved home great again all because of that other sylph clouding your feelings.”

“You don’t understand a thing about me.”

“Anything? I beg to differ. I feel like I know plenty about you that others don’t.”

“Then you should really know how close I am to knocking your lights out. I’m very tired of mechs thinking that they can take what’s mine with no consequences.”

“They’re doing this for you!”

“No one does anything for me. They do things because they want me and this is no different.”

“What happened to the you I remember? You were so happy. So self-assured I miss the old you.”

“Let me do what I want.”

“You want to kill them! That’s not good for your image or like you in the slightest. So tell me what you’re worried about and if something along those lines happens then I’ll kill them. I was always so much better at it than you.”

“They are already doing something I don’t want them to do. They’re touching something I don’t want them to touch.”

“You want the temples to stay in ruin? What about the other sylphs? Surely you at least want there to be more don’t you? That can’t happen without Libinthus being restored! ”

“You ask me that as if it’s the most selfish thing in the world if I say no.”

“I don’t understand Knock Out.”

“No. You don’t.” Knock Out was able to slip free after threatening the seeker by opening the iris in his servo. Starscream was quick to pin the Sylph back to the wall taking extra precaution to grab the electrifying servo by Knock Out’s wrist.

“I used to. We used to be a team.” Knock Out laughed.

“Sure. That’s why you fled constantly leaving me to fend for myself.”

“As if you wouldn’t have done the same thing to me!”

“Exactly because we weren’t a team. We’re Cons. We were a job and I was an excellent worker.”

“Then why are you still doing this! The jobs over and you’ve gotten a better one. I’ve heard rumors I never had about you saying that you are some type of monster. If so just take what you want then.”

“I’ve been trying or do you think these warnings are just for show? Are you asking me why I’m still being nice? I didn’t know it was a requirement to be a slagger just because you are. Does it make you mad because I won’t beat you like Megatron or because I still keep coming to your calls? I can stop. Just say the words and I’ll put you out of your misery. That’s not what you want though. You like that. That’s still the same. My ability to give you second and third and fourth chances. You want more though. You want the me that you thought you could manipulate. The me you could just buy. Well too bad because you do buy him and your currency is no longer good. I’m the me you’ve got left till you prove that you deserve more. Take it or leave it.”

Starscream smiled smugly “So not all your kindness is bought that’s a surprise. I don’t know why I still doubt your kindness Doctor. Perhaps I wouldn’t if you weren’t linked to a maniac but apparently that’s not a factor to your... displeasure of the current situation. Why are you so upset about the temples?”

“That doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you, Lockdown, Swindle, anyone. You have no right to touch them they’re mine!”

“But we’re doing-” Starscream let out a sharp scream as Knock Out’s trocar went through his servo. He quickly pulled away and curled his dripping servo close to his chest. Nothing he was doing was helping. He was only making Knock Out angrier.

“I NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO A DAMN THING! Except leave it alone but what I want doesn’t matter to you. What I say doesn’t matter to you. You can’t help that. Because you’re selfish and sparkless. So you have it. Go. Take it from me. Just one more thing that like you said I can’t stop! I can’t change you for being who you are but I can make it pretty clear to you that I don’t want your gifts Starscream. Not yours and not Lockdown’s because they don’t mean anything! They’re nothing but future obligations! Things you use to keep stringing me along. You can’t fool me any more Starscream. We both should have taken each other’s rumors more seriously.”

Knock Out popped the small container of foam spray and a roll of foil bandages from his arm. Making his moves slow and deliberate he drew close to Starscream and grabbed the jet’s injured servo. Starscream tried to pull away but found Knock Out’s grip a steady vice. The jet couldn’t help but laugh. Knock Out had been right. Starscream would have prefered anger to the overall numbness of the medic just filling his function. None of Starscream’s “friendships” had played out like this. Usually the mechs he shmoozed either filled their purposes and were discarded or got wise, got angry, and either beat him to an inch of his life or just left. Knock Out had no intention of doing either. Which made him the worst kind of threat. So why did Starscream so desperately want to keep him around. He could tell himself it was because Knock Out was still just as much of an asset but it was more than that. Starscream grabbed at the servo working his own. “I won’t take you just to watch you murder them. Libinthus was a holy city. Not just for Sylphs. It needs to be rebuilt whether you like it or not. But if you didn’t want this sort of thing then why did you lead Lockdown on? Didn’t you make a promise to him? He thinks you want to repopulate your kind with him.”

“That’s none of your business but if it will get you out of my way then I promise that I am not going there to stop them. I can’t stop progress. No one cares about how I feel or about what I lose by just doing whatever they want. Mechs are going to continue to step on my feelings and there’s not much I can do about it. I am just going there to give Swindle and Lockdown a reminder of who they’re dealing with. Let them know that I don’t like their gift. That’s all.” Knock Out tapped the underside of Starscream’s chin with a talon. He really hated hurting the seeker but Starscream really needed to learn that grabbing was not ok and he wasn’t going to tolerate it anymore. The look he gave the seeker seemed to get the point across though. Starscream let Knock Out finish tying the bandages then slipped his arm around Knock Out’s waist. He didn’t like the hollow tone to Knock Out’s words. The medic he knew would never say such desperate things but Starscream supposed they were better than outright murderous rage. After all Lockdown and Swindle were influential mechs and whether Knock Out liked it or not the three of them were going to make Knock Out’s transition into power the smoothest one they could.

“Well I don’t see any problem in that Emissary. Are you sure you don’t want me to help clean you up before we get there? I don’t have the lovely color you’re wearing but I could get Thundercracker to design you something beautiful just for today.”

Knock Out clawed at the crystal on his middle. Bits of it cracked away easily revealing shiny swatches a new metal. “I don’t see why not.”

* * *

 

 After a quick visit to Skywarp in the control room they had the ship on towards Libinthus. Back in his room Starscream was doing his best to lighten the sylph’s bitter mood. Despite the best pampering the jet could provide Knock Out had stayed pretty much silent. The seeker couldn’t help but feel judged. Starscream wasn’t the best when it came to upkeep but that was due to his own sensitive chassis. He had never had the servo for self maintenance so instead had multiple deft mechs to tend to his needs. Knock Out once among them. Even now if he thought he could swing it Starscream would have loved a good preening from the medic. No matter how cold and systematic it would likely be. Luckily Knock Out had no such issues so he had no qualms with Starscream bearing down on his chassis like a wrecker with a battleaxe.

Unfortunately it also meant that Starscream got zero feedback. Was he doing things right? Wrong? Was he secretly making the young mech even more angry. Despite not trying to lose face by not giving into Knock Out simply because he was upset Starscream was concerned that perhaps just pushing through with plans might not be the best idea. It was very hard to work through what was Knock Out’s sarcasm and what was true anger but it was quite clear that despite Knock Out’s vagueness he was not doing well. The Sylph's personality seemed to get flatter by the hour and he was even starting to chew on his talons a bit.

 Starscream had worked Knock Out down to clean protoform before he decided to break the silence.“Knock Out?” The younger mech pulled his digits from his mouth and hid the servo under his unchewed one. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Knock Out stared at the jet as if he had a hole in his head. Literally nothing he had said to the seeker had even registered. What had he been expecting?

“Just peachy.”

“Erhm.” Starscream’s gaze lingered on the crystallized bits of Knock Out’s frame. Was the doctor going to just leave those bits like that? “Do you need assistance in breaking that gunk away?”

“It’s holding my insides together I don’t know if I should just go breaking it off.”

“You’re kidding, surely you are. If you were really that injured you wouldn’t still be running around!”

“You got me!” Knock Out tore off the crystal scab and was slightly disappointed to find beautifully healed metal instead of the gory wound he had been hoping for. Starscream watched the hunk of gemstone fall to the ground and crack into pieces.

“Well….ok. What paint color do you want?” Knock Out took the next hour deciding between colors. Dissatisfied by most of Thundercracker’s collection. Eventually this frustrated both mechs and Knock Out, slowly realizing that his life was somehow spiraling into a black hole, told the seeker to just do what he wanted. While Knock Out glared and sighed loudly as Starscream painted, the Sylph actually seemed to enjoy the wax and polish. Even taking a moment or two to stretch and sigh and lean into Starscream’s heavy touch. “Ta-da. I must say I may not be the gentlest touch but I do still have a steady servo. Acceptable?”

It wasn’t. In the slightest. If Dead End could see him now the poor mech would have openly wept. It was obvious Starscream did not have an artistic optic and despite having a steady servo his lines varied in thickness and in coverage. Nothing an average mech would notice but to be brutal there were Vehicons who could do better. Knock Out knew this for a fact because whenever he himself wasn’t available that was exactly who Starscream went to for his touch ups. Knock Out even knew the generic by name. Template. Out of all of the Vehicons he was actually Knock Out’s favorite. Even he would cry at this tragedy of a paint job. Knock Out sighed as he felt Starscream’s field crackle with worry. At least the polish was even.

“It’s certainly better than what I was working with before.” Starscream’s field fell flat and calm again and the tension died from his frame. Not the reaction he usually liked from his hard work but considering Knock Out’s standards and contempt at the moment he knew it was the best he was going to get. At least a little warmth had come back to the Sylphs optics. “I suppose you want something in return now.”

Starscream knew he should have said no. Part of him wanted to say no. Knock Out was the type of mech who was taught at the earliest age that everything in his life was a transaction. You had to give something up to get something you wanted and that was just hard facts. Nothing really came for free. One would think just a friendly gesture no strings attached would make a mech like that happy. Starscream knew better. Giving “free” things to mechs like Swindle, Lockdown, and Knock Out only made them paranoid. It made their processors go into overdrive thinking up all the non-existent reasons why someone would be nice to them. All except the blatantly obvious. Knock Out wasn’t so bad because he usually just chalked it up to his good looks, but even that was stressful for him. Gifts equaled the person wanted his attention or his kindness simply because they wanted something more in the future. Everything was a deal and if it wasn’t it was a trap. So the more dominate and selfish part of Starscream’s processor figured why not get as much out of the deal as he could. Knock Out was expecting the jet’s usual level of selfishness anyway. “Well...something has been stuck in my thrusters. So if you wouldn’t mind?”

Knock Out spent the next four hours preening the picky seeker till he was shining like a new star. Everything with Starscream was nothing but a raw deal. Not like he had anything better to do on the journey though. As the spires and towers of Libinthus came into view however Knock Out quickly snuck away to go dig around in his storage. He had brought most of what he had back to HQ but was kind enough to leave a few stacks of metal and other salvaged seeker parts behind. He knew Starscream would need them more afterall. Luckily he also left behind something a bit more useful. Knock Out fondled the set of gravity hammers bitterly. He had shoved them away out of sight when he found them during his collection; having no purpose for them anymore. He hadn’t wanted to look at them. They were supposed to be such a lovely gift and now like the rest of his life were nothing but a bad memory. He had tried to convince himself to gift them to Bulkhead but his spark went nova hot every time. Perhaps after some augmentation he could give them to Frenzy and Rumble. He could even use them to make Magnus a new warhammer. Future plans perhaps. Right now Knock Out needed at least one. He had left his staff back at the temple.

After a bit of modding Knock Out held his new weapon and gave it a couple test swings. It moved through the air with ease. “Lovely. Just lovely.” It would have been better on its intended model but Knock Out didn’t want to think about that. Right now he was going to go give two very rude mechs a piece of his processor.

For a plane Skywarp couldn’t have been a worse pilot than he already was. Knock Out grimaced and braced himself on the walls as the ship screeched and bounced on the ground as it landed. The landing still tossed Knock Out around. Picking himself up off the ground he did a few test jumps and swings to test his mobility. Everything seemed pretty good. So he didn’t get to be some ten meter brute of a mech at least this healing factor was useful. Knock Out picked up his hammer slipped on his mask and headed to the exit.

Out in the warm heat of Libinthus’ eternal summer Knock Out sighed. The glimmering white diamond and opal city towered around him, each building rising higher and higher as it tried to reach the sun. Knock Out held himself tightly as his spark began to pulse and burn. The streets were smooth and clear and the spires clean and glittering just like they should. The pink, blue, yellow, and green hues danced and reflected off of what was left of the white spots of Knock Out’s chassis. The smell of the cuprite, kunzite, tanzanite, bushes and beryl trees made him sickly nostalgic. Waves of nausea washed over him. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Knock Out leaned on his hammer as his frame shook uncontrollably. He could feel Pollux in the back of his mind, in his frame, in his spark. Knock Out carefully cleared his optics with a wavering talon. “At least someone’s happy. Does the sight of our home please you my Eldritch? I am glad you get to see this. I just want to make sure they don’t taint it for us.”

Knock Out vented heavily as he dragged himself along, as he got closer to the temple groups of hulking mechs were littered here and there building, sanding, polishing, or planting something. Knock Out didn’t even want to think about what Lockdown had to do to get this type of workforce. As he got closer though he noticed that none of the mechs were actually Cybertronian. The massive dark blue, white, and gold mechs who were all over ten maybe even twelve meters paid no mind to him. Knock Out seethed. Swindle didn’t even have real Cybertronians paying for what they caused! He broke into a run and as he took the steps of the temple two at a time. He spotted Swindle through the open doors. Knock Out felt his spark pull again at the sight of the revived nave. Even now alien workers busy engraving and painting and hanging silk tapestries in the expansive room. Swindle was none the wiser talking to who Knock Out could only assume was the leader of the alien creatures. Bright gold and towering over it’s own kind they sat in a new throne where the Eldritch once used to sit and speak to mechs personally before sermons.

The blow hit Swindle like a comet knocking him clear across the room. The blow also sent Knock Out flying back into the wall. Unlike Swindle though Knock Out was caught by a pair of firm servos. The awkward miscalculation not stopping the sylph from tearing into the other mech. “Did you like that! Did you fragging like that! You better have or else I’m going to have to ream your rusty port with a roll of shanix you ugly capitalistic knock off!” Knock Out tried to break away from the mech holding him but the alien wasn’t letting up thanks to Knock Out’s display of violence. So Knock Out continued to yell. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SWINDLE! HUH! TELL ME! You think you can just come in here and wipe away the tragedy and the trauma? The massacre that happened! Just one more thing to sell to mechs right? ME AND MY PAST IS JUST ONE MORE THING FOR YOU TO CASH IN ON RIGHT! WELL SCREW YOU! I WILL RIP YOUR WEASELLY LITTLE HEAD AND SELL YOU AS AN ATTRACTION! LET MECHS SCREW YOUR FACE FOR TEN SHANIX A POP BEFORE I EVER LET YOU SELL ME AGAIN!

Swindle’s world was spinning. Fragging Starscream! It had been that oily sleeze’s job to keep the lunatic Sylph away! What in the Pit was he doing here! The shyster managed to get a quick message to his worse half to come console his precious gem of a holy whore before stumbling to his peds to do a little damage control of his own. Wait. Were his freaking tanks leaking?! Swindle stumbled and braced himself against the closest wall as he explored the massive dent in his midsection. His tanks were definitely leaking! Primus be! Too bad the only medic in the area also wanted to kill him! Swindle was going to have to sweet talk for his life. Good thing the weirdos Lockdown hired were on his side or Swindle might have already been a dead mech.

“KNOCK OUT! My special ward! It has been forever since I’ve seen you and might I say you look terrible. What have they done to you? How dare those Autobots am I right? No. Not the Autobots? I can’t tell with the mask on. Thel’eask do me a favor and take off the thing….. Ok…. no. Right~ keep forgetting you don’t understand me.” Swindle carefully fell to one knee. “You know the paint, it doesn’t matter! Your aura is just beaming with righteous fury and let me say you have never felt more god like then right now. Did you build that hammer all by yourself? Probably for your dearly departed but you know I’m not going to even mention him because I can feel you trying to force choke me from all the way across the room. Don’t have a grasp on those dark powers yet? One day I promise you! You’ve always been a late bloomer.”

The room was suddenly filled with savage winds. They whipped around the room chilling Swindle and the other alien mechs to their cores. The strange mechs began to frantically look at each other and shake in panic, looking to their leader for guidance. The gold one shifted slightly and raised a servo. The one holding Knock Out suddenly dropped him and fell into a bow. The rest of the workers doing so in kind. Knock Out ran for his hammer. Swindle swore and screamed and tried to get around the irate Sylph to the exit but Knock Out was too quick. The jeep sunk slowly to his knees again. Looked like there was no time for small talk. “Hey! Look angel I don’t know what Starscream told you but this ain’t like that! Now I’m sure you’re still a little mad about the ship and the book but listen! You got the better deal with the ship and someone’s gotta right history so why not me? We can even make it less tabloidy if it makes you feel better. This though, this is all Lockdown. You did this to yourself! You promised him into your panels and more so he went to all this trouble to make you a pretty nest to copulate in! I’m just here to keep things running smooth. Check the fine details you know? Come on gorgeous! I’m leaking to death here!”

“Yeah right! You’re the one who taught me Swindle! Never work for free. So by the Pit am I letting you turn this place into an attraction when I’m not here!” Swindle’s optics went wide with guilt as he fell back on his aft and tried scuttling away. Knock Out swung up and was about to bring the hammer down when he was yanked back. A hook around his waist and a firm almost painful grip around his wrist pulled him up and held him back.

“Now now there~ I go through all this trouble and here you are making a scene. Don’t you like what I’ve done with the place?” Knock Out dropped his hammer and lunged forward trying to free himself. When he couldn’t break free he contorted his shoulder back to claw at Lockdown’s face. The bounty hunter hissed and quickly switched his grip from around Knock Out’s wrist to around his throat. As soon as he did though the massive gold alien mech stood and glared down at him. Lockdown laughed nervously. “Hah. Yes high Dath’sek this is him. Quite feisty like I warned.” Lockdown looked up to the mech as if it was speaking to him. “How about you give me a minute to explain things to him first. As you can see he’s not in the best mood.” Dath’sek waved their servo dismissively and motioned for Lockdown to bring Knock Out closer. Lockdown sighed but did as he was told. Let the cryptic death mechs talk their own slag out what did he care. “Knock Out this is the high Dath’sek. Supposedly your Goddess sent them and their entourage here to help you out. Say hi!”

Confusion replaced anger as Knock Out stared up at the strange mech with no clue what to do or say. Dath’sek knelt down to cup the sylph’s chin. Their optics met and Knock Out felt a strange static flow through him. “Kn’k O’t?” A light almost synthesized femme voice filled his processor.

“Sure.”

“We are Dath’sek. We were sent by She Who Takes. We are to help each other.”

“And what does that mean?” Unlike Lockdown who was not used to wireless wordless communication Knock Out stayed silent. Lockdown could only gawk uselessly and hope everything was going alright.

“Are you not a creature of the Final Mother? Your servant said so when he helped us find your planet.”

“Necroma sent you? Why? I thought she was done with my sad excuse for a species.”

“The Final Mother would never abandon one of her own Kn’k O’t. I understand you are being tried. We Dath’sek are as well, but we must have faith.”

“Oh so are you the last of your kind too? Because she let almost everyone of her Sylphs, my kind, get slaughtered like it was nothing! I knew she wasn’t a warm Goddess but you’d think she would at least want to keep the balance.”

“I understand your pain. We Dath’sek are few now as well. Your kind fought against each other to regain freedom and peace. The Thel’eask and Dath’sek suffer from famine and plague. Our mines are dry and so naturally are the Thel’eask. My mechs rust and flake and melt in the tunnels of our home from incurable ailments. I feared our extinction was soon. Yet one night I received a vision of a crumbling, empty planet and a name. The final Dath’sek of Cybertron. So as the oldest of we Dath’sek I took my strongest and set out for you.”

“My kind was slaughtered even before our war. Made out to be myths for the weak and belittled that there would be equality in death. While it pains me to hear your story do not presume to tell me you understand my pain. Not all loss is the same. As for your trip here, if you came for me then why are you here? I’m afraid to tell you Lockdown isn’t my servant. He’s just a mech with his own desires that happen to involve me. I’m afraid you got swindled into doing work for them.”

“Do not presume to know how capable I am. You are merely a spark in the cosmos compared to us. You and your kind in general. Now~ I am sorry your wounds still ache so. However your complicated acquaintance has been kind to us. My mechs haven’t be this healthy in eons and he offered to take us directly to you. During our journey he spoke of you and your home. How it was in ruin. He spoke of all the things he wished he could give you. I agreed a gift for our meeting would be a good idea so I offered the services of my mechs. The place you once called home rebuilt, the fields that once were barren have been revived, and your great elder and those that have ascended have been properly laid before the Final Mother. We were even reminded by your friend to retain your great elders skull for your own personal mourning. We have done all this for you and yet you are unhappy.”

“You don’t know these mechs. Why would all of you just jump onto the idea that what he wanted to give to me was something I wanted? You just met him! I don’t need to like your gift! You don’t know me or the Sylphs! I don’t care if Necroma sent you!” Dath’sek stroked Knock Out’s cheek strut one last time before standing. They held their servos behind their back and looked to the crystal ceiling.

“Would you like us to leave?” Something about them had softened and turned sorrowful.

“What?”

“Would you like us to leave?”

“You came for help do you really think I’m just going to turn you away?”

“That is usually what angered individuals want. My actions have caused you sorrow. Who would we be to ask for your help after being so ignorant?”

“I’m used to it. Don’t worry. You will have to forgive me for my temper but things have not been going well for me. I’ve never met another creature of the Goddess and we're not mechs who just take other’s words for what they are and since our current predicament is a ruined planet that’s barely inhabited I’m a little irate that you thought I would just help you because we do the same job! You're we have plenty of fuel to share and if you have case files and documentation I can try to figure out what disease is killing your mechs.”

“Are you qualified for that?”

“Had to do something during the war and believe it or not I was tired of killing mechs. Not like it stopped me.” Dath’sek smiled at him and knelt back down.

“We should speak in private.” After a motion to Lockdown the two left to speak alone. Dath’sek’s mechs went back to work and Lockdown carried Swindle off.

* * *

 

Hours later Knock Out sat alone in the Eldritch’s chamber staring forlornly at what was left of the beloved Elder Quasar. In his trance he hadn’t heard Lockdown open the massive doors but he felt the mech at his side. Anger boiling in his spark Knock Out quickly jumped to his peds and turned swiftly on the bounty hunter only to be caught in his kiss. The bigger mech's field wrapped around him like a warm vice till all the rage was rung from his frame. Leaving him enjoying the kiss. Lockdown pulled away, his engines at a dull purr already, and broke the strands of oral lubricant with another chaste kiss before speaking. “This is a good thing. I promise.”

“Go siphon yourself.”

“You’re a god and a Prime now. You need a base where everyone can bask in your greatness.”

“I hope that gremlin needs a whole new replacement.”

“He did. Already done. I’m getting pretty good at the more delicate procedures. You should be proud of me.”

“Please tell me that the story that freak spun was something you concocted.”

“Afraid not. They’re good mechs. A scrapton nicer than us. Good first alliance for the new empire. Not who I planned but we don’t spit on blessings now do we angel?”

“Eat my aft. What plans have you been crafting behind my back?”

“Good ones. You’re already leaving this ruin so why not? We need friends who are better off than us to get this sinkhole in livable condition and just having Megatron and Ultra Magnus picking away at cities they want isn’t going to solve the issue. In fact it’ll only create more.”

“They only get three cities. The rest they have to rebuild out of the goodness of their sparks. You think Megatron didn’t actually craft a believable lie?”

“ Think they’re really going to follow that? Even if they do that still leaves the rest of the planet for slaggers like Starscream to potentially ruin.”

“Starscream knows how to run a city. Will anyone actually want to live in it? Well he certainly keeps telling me that they do. Let him have Vos. It’s a rainy, freezing Pit. No place for a seeker. He’ll get bored and move on in no time.”

“He seemed to like it enough when he first took it over, but then again he was young and desperate. He has higher standards now. Still that might be a bigger problem than you think it is.”

“Like I told Megatron, free construction. If he stays in power anywhere then either a miracle happened or those mechs deserve what comes to them for being so stupid.”

Lockdown gave Knock Out a light kiss on the front of his helm. “Alright. Are we good? Honestly I’ve never been to a service in my life but I think these mechs are doing a lovely job. Place looks just like the pictures.”

“Why do you want this so bad?”

“What to give you a piece of yourself back?”

“ Don’t lie to me we both know why you did this! They won’t have a choice Lockdown. Laying our spark, likely any spark I create in that Primus forsaken field will condemn them to a life they didn’t get to choose. Do you really want to do that?”

“Says who?”

“Do you think they’re going to be allowed to do anything else?”

“By the Pit I do! No one’s going to tell my creation what they can or can’t do. That way we get to keep trying. Me and all your other horny pets. We’ll have that chest so packed when you open it you’ll see a Primus forsaken galaxy! One of the demented little monsters will want to follow in your footsteps.” Lockdown nuzzled at Knock Out’s neck and nipped at sensitive cables. “Try to believe me though I wasn’t just thinking with just my spike this time. The wind may blow the rusted bodies off the land but that doesn’t make it any less of a battlefield right?” Knock Out vented in sharply and curled his digits as he pressed his face into Lockdown’s shoulder vent. “Yeah you thought I was a slagger didn’t you? Well I am but never to my treasure. We can’t let ourselves live in museums.”

“I don’t want this place to lose it’s meaning.” Lockdown rubbed at Knock Out’s back.

“I know, but this place meant a lot to mechs you can’t just keep them away.”

“Will you keep Swindle away from here?”

“Even if I have to bolt him to his desk.” There was a long comfortable silence between the two as they just enjoyed each others comfort.

“I need your help again.”

“What else is new?”

“We’re running low on medical supplies and the Bots have ships of sick mechs coming home.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I’ve been working the galaxy. It’s been a long time since I’ve taken you to a party. This one is going to be a fun one.”

“A party? Magnus is already sending me to other Autobot ships, Dath’sek needs me to actually go to her planet to administer treatment, then there’s the actual reason for going in the first place and you want to add me going to schmooze presidents and royalty to that list?”

“You want medicine Prime, then you have to present yourself as a Prime and make some connections.”

“That’s going to be a little hard when I don’t want anyone to know that I’m the Prime and not just carrying the matrix till I find the real one.”

“They believed that?”

“Till Swindle ruined it. The primeletts are still none the wiser but I’m almost positive the rest of the team knows thanks to Wheeljack.” Lockdown ahhed with understanding. Knowing now the source of the Sylph’s rage.

“Good thing we’re excellent liars. We’ll come up with something.” Knock Out sighed. Nothing seemed to faze Lockdown.

“So when are you going to tell me you’ve sold me to some intergalactic circus?”

“Soon. They’re not even in our solar system yet but when they come back around. I don’t know what the actual act is called but it involves aerial silks so make sure to stay flexible. They’re not going to accept you with that ugly paint job though. Did you do it in the dark?”

“Starscream did it for me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know why he does anything. He knows he needs me and I can’t say I didn’t think we were somewhat friends. I just don’t know what to feel about him anymore. I don’t know what to feel about anything anymore.”

“Even me, because if the answer is yes then we need to remedy that stat?” Lockdown revved his engines and pulled Knock Out by his hips. Knock Out couldn’t help but smile and blush.

“You’re safe for now.”

Lockdown slung an arm over the smaller mech’s shoulder. “Hmm~ good. You want me to fix it?”

“I need to head back to HQ Ultra Magnus hasn’t seen my face in three whole cycles and he’s losing his mind. I’ll fix it when I get home.”


	12. Just Like Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So con season is upon me so sorry for taking a bit with this and all my other stories. Also just for anyone who needs to know this ahead of time. I like Starscream and despite writing him as the butt I think he is he will in the end be fine. I promise.

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many times have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da da-da  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is  
Broken  
-Please Don’t Leave Me

 

The ride back to HQ was brutal. Knock Out was doing emotional damage control with Magnus for the most of it but the rest was spent trying to force himself to recharge. His processor was pounding and fuzzy with overuse and he was working with less than a fourth of a tank which just made him irritable. Dead energon wasn’t like normal energon. It didn’t last as long. Thankfully though they had enough fuel to use the warp back, which Knock Out instructed Skywarp to save till the end.

He was jarred awake by another terrible landing. Knock Out was going to have to ask Wheeljack to check everything over before they left. He wiped at his face as he stalked down the hallways looking for Rodimus. He found the hot rod in Thundercracker’s room playing some sort of card game.

“Knock Out! Oooh~ You okay?” Rodimus and Thundercracker both stared up at him, pity in their optics.

“No. Let’s go.” The finality of the Sylph’s words sent chills down Rodimus’ back strut.

“Gotcha. Later TC.” As he followed Knock Out out of the ship and back to HQ he tried to talk Knock Out into a better mood but it didn’t work in the slightest. Knock Out only got more agitated in fact. Continually jerking around to look over his shoulder or snarl at air. It actually started to freak Rodimus out because it was dark and he couldn’t see scrap. “Dude is there something out there that only your Decepticon optics can see because you are really starting to freak me out!”

“Rodimus go on ahead of me. Meet me in the medbay in like four hours and I’ll clear your systems.”

“Uhh no. I am not leaving you alone in the dark with you just acting like a crazy mech on me. What’s the problem?”

“Just go ahead. You can’t help. Meet. Me. In. The. Medbay.” Rodimus took the hint.

“Alright. Have fun freaking out in the dark like a weirdo.” The Bot took off at a run but Knock Out watched him hook a left only to peer back around the corner of the street. This seemed to be enough to trick Liege. The Prime formed from whisps of fog until he stood towering over Knock Out. His laughter filling the area like thunder. How was he able to keep doing this! Where was his power coming from?

Liege gave Knock Out a low bow and a pompous smile. “Hello Lux. Your spark looks radient as always. I would say the rest of you looks beautiful as well but since I’ve been following you around I know you’re not too happy about that right now.”

Knock Out could feel Pollux flare at the back of his processor Knock Out struggled to keep him at bay for the moment. “What do you want? Without a chassis you’re nothing more than hot air and even if you try to pull your words on me Pollux is already angry.”

Liege’s smile widened. “Oh of course he is. You know you really are lucky you have him because-”, Liege laughed, “he’s supposed to be dead. I’m not just talking about the whole nasty recall thing….Well~ actually I am because I’m the one who kept reminding the knock off Primes that you and your kind were nothing but threats and then when you turned into a threat? BAM! And I put in so much time making sure all the ones that got away met their HORRIBLE demises and still one of them made it out alive which is just a real pain in my aft because he was one of the powerful ones and all. You know I did it all for you.Thought if I could just kill them all I’d eventually find you but I didn’t so I thought I screwed myself. So then I searched the Well for eons just hoping to find you. I did everything I could for you.” Liege half shuttered his optics and pouted in his best attempt at a saberpup face.

“Why are you telling me this as if I care? Do you want me to get angry and try to kill you? Do you want to tick off Pollux? I’m not stupid. I know I can’t take you but you can’t take Pollux so what’s your goal here?”

“That stings. I just don’t want there to any skeletons between us. I know everything you’ve done and now you know what I’ve done. Not everything obviously because I need to save some stories for the future eternities were going to spend together but just some important things.”

“Well if that’s all then goodbye.”

“Ay, ay, ay. Hold up. One more thing. I have a little present for you.”

“If you’ve been following me around then you should know I do not want your gifts.”

“You want this one believe me. I stole it from Necroma. Momma mortician has been working on it forever to give to you once you’ve proved your worth as Prime and whatever nonsense but I say screw that! So come on~” Liege reached into his subspace and pulled out some sort of thick ornamental choker. “It’s gold~ Matches what you had going on before.”

“Uh huh. Do you think I’m an idiot?”

“Listen I know you don’t trust me and I can’t blame you. I’m old school. I’m used mechs and nameless other monstrosities throwing themselves at my peds to get my attention. So when I see something I want and it doesn’t immediately want me then well~ I come on a little strong, but you really do want this.”

“I’m guessing it does something because if it doesn’t then I really don’t. Even if it was made by Necroma. She can give it to me on her own time and I can give her a few of my choice words.”

“It does do something. I just don’t know what. It’s meant for you after all.”

“So you want me to just accept something from you with no explanation. Just your insistence that I want it and that it’s from Necroma.”

“ I get it, it sounds bad but I went through a lot of work to get this for you. Aren’t you even a bit curious as to what it does?”

“No! No I am not. As a hobbyist engineer even I know that you don’t steal something that might be a prototype and sell it as a finished product!”

“Oh it’s done believe me she had it locked up in a pretty little chest and everything. At least take a look at it.” Liege tossed the piece to Knock Out. It hovered in the air waiting for the Sylph to take it. After a few seconds he reached out and grabbed it. It certainly looked normal. A thick gold choker inlaid with strange sea green and ice blue gems. Classic Sylph decor embossed into the metal. Nothing special looking.

“Fine. Thanks. See you in the next person you try to use against me.” Knock Out took off at a run only to be sharply pulled back.

“Hey, hey, hey! A little consideration. I’m trying to make up for everything. Start over and all that.” Maximo placed his servos on Knock Out’s shoulders, slowly stroking the smaller mech’s arms. “I just want to put it on for you.” Liege slipped the choker from Knock Out’s grip and undid the clasp. Carefully he dropped to one knee and slipped it on. Knock Out held stiff and still expecting the worst, but as the clasp locked nothing happened. “See, just a gift.” Liege cupped Knock Out’s face in one servo and tilted it up to place a kiss on his lips. The kiss made Knock Out’s frame light up just like the rest of Liege’s touches did. It didn't stop the disgust that built in his tanks the moment it was over though. “Till next time Lux.” With that he was gone. Someone was switching up their game, too bad nothing he tried would work. Knock Out wasn’t that easy.

Knock Out jogged to meet up with Rodimus who grabbed him and started screaming. “HOLY FRAG WAS THAT REALLY HIM? I thought he was green.”

“What a god can’t change his paint job?”

“Sure they can but not after they’re dead.”

“Good point.”

“At least he’s kind of hot. There are worse Primes who could have a crush on you. What did he give you?”

“Ah yes pay no mind to the fact that he can make me and others do whatever he wants simply by asking it and that he just wants me to be his accessory because who cares as long as I get to look at him all cycle. I know I may come across as shallow Rodimus but that’s only a part of who I am. I do see the bigger issue most of the time. Just because I like to look my best and not get shot at doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah no shame I’m just saying as stalkers go….yeah he’s supposedly the true evil or whatever but at least his face isn’t broke. You don’t exactly have the cleanest spark so his reputation shouldn’t bother you.”

“And neither do you Rodimus. I did my job and I kept myself alive. I kept my friends alive. You did the exact same thing. Just because I had a clear conscious through it all doesn't make me a monster. I can’t believe you’re making a case for him. He tried to kill Magnus!”

“I’m not! I’m just saying it could be worse and that maybe you two sort of looked hot together. You had that weird duality going on. He’s big and monstrous and dark and you’re like this tiny, hot, fragile looking mech.”

“Well when he possess you next I won’t feel so bad then.”

“Hey he can’t Ratchet already warded me. So come on what did he give you?”

“Just this necklace. He said he stole it from Necroma and it’s supposed to do something but I don’t believe it.”

“Whoa so the lady you like worship.”

“I guess.”

“Sick. Even if it is a dud that the dude just made to hit you up it’s still pretty cool.”

“Tell you what? You can have it.” Knock Out undid the latch and slipped it on Rodimus neck. “If it acts up just give it back.”

“Doesn’t really match my look..... but hey I won’t turn down a gift from a god or a Prime. I need all the divine help I can get.”

* * *

 

Liege stood waiting on top of a high building until he felt his form go cold. Lux’s presence too far away. Now that there wouldn’t be any interruptions he headed back to the Plaguebringer. He reformed swiftly in front of Starscream’s door and knocked. The seeker ripped it open and quickly took a step back. “YOU!”

“It has been a long time hasn’t it. Not since before the war.”

Starscream stuttered and twitched. “Yes. What are you doing here? How? I figured you perished. I could have used your help Malum!”

“I know. You’ve had it rough and I’m sorry but I’m here and I am going to make everything right again. All I need is a little favor.”

“What kind of favor?”

“It’s a bit of a big one but believe me I’ll make it worth your effort.”

* * *

 

In the medbay Rodimus transformed to alt-mode and back a few times before stretching with an appreciative groan. He danced around Knock Out as he tested out his renewed mobility. “Ugh~ Seriously thank you Knock Out! I never knew how bad things were till now. I feel amazing!”

“Being healthy usually garners those feelings. Your firewalls and defense programs are now up to date but please don’t go facing any mech who looks or acts like Soundwave. Even the best firewalls can’t withstand long against even better hackers.”

“Got it, got it. Don’t worry, I’ll try to keep my panels locked for awhile. Although I’m not going to lie I still wouldn’t mind being forced to keep Megatron busy again.”

“And I’m sure he’d take you anytime you offered. He’s just an old dirty mech like Kup beneath his warlord exterior.”

“Don’t ruin the magic please. The last thing I need to imagine is him asking me to realign his axles.”

“Well you’re safe there. He doesn’t have axles remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. Check this out K.O.. Check it out, check it out, check it out!” Rodimus quickly pulled back a panel in the palm of his servo and the grounding base of his light bow popped out allowing the rest to take form. On his other servo the tips of his digits slid back and as he made the motion of pulling the string of the bow back an arrow formed made of bright blue light. “Impressive right? Too late already know the answer! Yeah it is!”

Knock Out clapped, humoring the other mech. “Just amazing. Why don’t you do a few hours in the training room to make sure you’re still as good as you think your are. Those fancy arrows won’t do slag if you can’t hit the broadside of a cargo ship.”

Rodimus disengaged his weapon. “Normally I would tell you to frag off but this time you might be right.”

“Seeing as I am counting on you to keep me alive I think so.” Knock Out went about cleaning up the space. It had been a hurdle getting Ratchet out of the medbay and now he owed the older medic a full explanation. Over drinks thankfully. Still the fact that it only took Ratchet a few moments to come barging back in after Rodimus left was a little annoying. Did he seriously have nothing better to do?

“I gave you your privacy now tell me what that was all about!”

“You know it’s not really privacy if I tell you about it directly after.”

“I don’t give a glitchrat’s aft. Not when it concerns you or Rodimus. This was my worst nightmare I hope you know.”

“Really why?”

“Because you’re both irresponsible idiots that’s why! You think you can just do whatever you want without anyone elses say!”

“Oh so you mean I think I have absolute say over my life no matter what others tell me? I don’t see the problem with that Ratchet but I hate to inform you that my current lifestyle is nothing of the sort.”

“Just tell me what he needed done.”

“It’s almost as if you still don’t trust my skill. I’m wounded I thought we saw each other as equals Ratchet.”

“Normally yes, but me and Percy had to do damn near a hack job to get him into that state so forgive me for not wanting you to go messing with things that shouldn’t be touched.” Knock Out laughed shortly. So the great Ratchet was not so perfect after all.

“Don’t worry your little four cylinder engine. I didn’t touch his insides. You Autobots called me a harlot behind my back but at least I kept myself clean. The little hot rod had so many archaic viruses that I had to crack open an old foil book to get rid of them! He just didn’t want to have you rehash his self esteem issues to him. I don’t lecture like you do.”

Ratchet sighed, “Some mechs need lecturing.”

“True but Rodimus isn’t one of them. He’s going to be an idiot no matter what you say. He needs to make mistakes to learn from them.”

“Can’t argue with you there. How about you? That shoddy paint job is an obvious cover up. What are you hiding?”

“Nothing. This is Starscream’s work. I really don’t want to talk about it. I just want to drink.”

“I can hear that.” Ratchet pulled out two decanters, one full of bright nearly rose pink liquid and one that was a swirling black. “ I sent Wheeljack to look at your ship like you asked and he reported back all clear so here is to a safe trip.” Ratchet slid the murky decanter over to Knock Out. “Moonracer made it special for you.”

Knock Out opened the bottle and the sickly sweet and sour smell of dead energon flooded his senses. “Oh she shouldn’t have.” She really shouldn’t have. Knock Out could tell that her concoction was going to mess him up. Hopefully it would at least be a fun ride. “You do realize that while it may be my time to relax you’re still on the clock.”

“A little day drinking never hurt anyone, besides that’s what we have the Vehicon for. Now drink before Miko or Raf come in with a pipe through their chest.” Ratchet clanked his bottle against Knock Out’s before popping the top off and chugging the stuff. Looked like they were doing it field style. No glasses, all or nothing.

* * *

 

Rodimus panted as he ran around the training holodeck. With all the others off doing their own things he had the rare opportunity to use the new device. When Wheeljack and Percy got their science on they sure made some crazy junk. What had once been the bland training room was now an expansive city. Rodimus had chosen Vos, with its tight building density, spiraling towers, and constant rain it was definitely a test of his skills. Rodimus was a tactical fighter better built for scaling and sniping than punches. From what Drift had told him Knock Out was too. So as he shot though target after target he couldn’t help but imagine that the other mech was on the street rounding them into position for him. He hadn’t been faking his interest in becoming Knock Out’s partner. Like the rest of the “Primeletts” Rodimus was used to being a gung ho solo act and while it worked pretty well for Bee, Smoky, and Springer, it…...didn’t really work for him. His fighting style usually got him stuck playing support or stuck in a fistfight and taking one too many blows to the chassis. He had always imagined partnering up with Drift but when the swordsman drew his weapon he pretty much went into Con mode, nothing but Drift. They had cool moments together in the past and they certainly trusted each other enough but being the second half to a mech who could flash step whenever he felt like it and had pretty poor battle communication skills was anxiety inducing. Case in point the dozen or so times Drift had appeared in front of an enemy seconds after Rodimus had just fired an arrow. Drift was good but he didn’t have optics in the back of his helm. Aside from that they would look just plain cool together, even once he got his old chassis back. Like something out of a weird time travel flick. Rodimus sighed as he shot the final target. The problem with wanting it was that he actually had to work for it. Not really a problem but it was hard to win a game when you didn’t know how to play.

As Rodimus did a final lap around the now humid virtual city he couldn’t help but wonder where the others were. It was nearly mid-day! It was time to wake those lazy slaggers up!

* * *

 

Hearing the door to the barrack unlock Springer looked up from his datapad and gave the recharging mech curled up on his legs a shake. “Drift wake up, your boy's home.” Drift groaned and curled himself tighter. “Alright be that way. I’ll just toss your unconscious chassis at him then.” As the doors opened though no one actually entered. Springer quickly got up and checked the hallway. Maybe Rodimus needed help? No...pe. No one. By the Pit? This place was brand new weird electrical issues shouldn’t be happening this soon. As Springer turned back around he was met with a pitch black room. No, darker. The darkness moved as he continued to stare into it’s abyss. Frag this! Springer transformed his servo. “Knock Out I swear if you don’t cut this slag out I will shoot your pretty face off!”

“Who?” A voice sliced through the void and it dimmed Springer’s spark. Was Knock Out this powerful or was it…. the Prime? Springer ran his servo over his chest, the stupid ward should be protecting him if it was Liege! Springer trained his blaster on the direction of the voice. “I’m not playing around CON! If you want a fight then don’t pull this coward scrap!”

“My replacement? Already Springer? I mean I didn’t think we meant that much but Primus we almost bonded. You couldn’t even give me the customary hundred years?”

“SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR FRAGGING FACE OR I WILL BLOW IT OFF! I DON’T EVEN CARE! YOU DO NOT GET TO DO THIS TO ME!”

“Do what?” Springer felt a servo on his arm. “Are you not happy to see me?”

“You’re not real.”

“You left me on that rotting planet and now you’re not even happy to see me Springer?” He felt the heavy weight of a mech at his side. A boxy minibot with a bright red and white finish. “Primus can I pick them. Then again I should have known, you never did have a high opinion of medics. Any good soldier should be able to do a patch job after all and you were a great soldier.”

“How are you doing this? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!” Nothing. What was pretending to be First Aid didn’t speak he he just continued to stare up into Springer's optics. “It doesn’t matter because I’m NOT GUILTY! HE TOLD ME TO LEAVE HIM! HE WAS DOING HIS PRIMUS FORSAKEN JOB UNLIKE YOU! YOU FREAK!”

“That’s not nice to say. After all I did for you. You did repay me in the best way but if I knew behind it all you were this cold maybe I wouldn’t have gotten so attached. Without you I would have probably made better choices. Wouldn’t have tried to play the hero. Look where it got me.”

“SHUT UP!” Springer leveled his blaster at the apparition of his former lover. “He’s not dead. I know he’s not dead because HE’S A BETTER MEDIC THAN YOU! FIRST AID ACTUALLY HELPED MECHS!”

“Probably should have said those words when I wasn’t rusting to death. That would have been nice to hear. Anything could have been nicer than the sound of my own screams and crippling depression over dying alone and unwanted.”

Springer knocked the fake away and took the shot and it tore through First Aid’s chassis sending shrapnel and energon flying. Springer stared shell shocked at the gaping, leaking hole in the mini's chest as First Aid crumpled to the ground. Springer knew it wasn't real but it sure felt real. “You always had to make things personal didn’t you?”

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS I KNOW IT’S NOT HIM! WHY ARE YOU SO SICK!” First Aid made some wet gurgling noises and then went still. Everything went still but the darkness persisted. “You’re nothing but a sore loser. LET ME OUT OF HERE!” As he screamed he felt something burst through his chest.

“Good shot Sunny.” Ice shot through Springer as he touched the energon oozing from the wound. This was going to go on forever. Suddenly the void was gone as if blown away and Springer felt a pair of servos playfully slam down on his shoulders.

“Hey man what’s up. Why are you just staring off into space?” Springer vented heavily as he glared up at Rodimus. He grabbed the other mech roughly by the face and dragged him down. “Dude?” Rodimus pawed at him and Springer could feel the sting of the other mechs digits scraping against his metal. This was real.

“What Pit is that stupid ex-Con hanging out in?”

“Knock Out? The medbay probably why?”

“Don’t ever fragging hang out with him again you hear me! You’re gonna land Drift in an early grave.”

“You’re not Magnus you can’t tell me what to do! I give Drift nightly updates every time I run off. We have a system so how about you keep your grille out of other mechs personal lives!”

“I’ll keep my grille out when your slag stops affecting my life! You’re playing with fire Rodimus!” Springer shoved the other mech back.

“What is your problem! I get it Drift hates Knock Out but that’s his own deal. Optimus gave Knock Out the Matrix for a reason and if you hadn’t screwed up in the past and if Bee could get passed the boner he got everytime he got near the guy then you guys would see that. I’m sorry if Drift or Bee whines about me to you but that’s their baggage not mine.” One look at Drift curled up on Springer’s berth killed his anger. So maybe he hadn’t been so good with the updates as of late and maybe he owed the young swordsman a relaxing race or ten now that his systems were fixed, that still didn’t give Springer the right to be a slagger!

“Yeah the reason Optimus gave Knock Out the Matrix is because he’s the only mech who can build a new Prime. Stop screwing around and letting him fool you into thinking you have a chance!”

“Fooling me? Wow that’s a new low for your insults. What are you even talking about”

“Listen Rodimus I don’t want to crush your dreams but you really need to wise up and find something to do with your life now that the war is over. None of us are ever going to be Prime. Me and Jackie found a spark in the hotspot. A point one percenter. We took it and while Ultra Magnus didn’t want us to even think about cold construction it was an impossible opportunity to pass up. Knock Out built soldiers in the past. Him and Shockwave worked servo and servo till Knock Out grew sour. You’ve seen Menasor, Deathsaurus, Tarn, freaking Overlord! Knock Out’s worked on them all. He knew just how many guns he could pack into one mech to make them the deadliest sentient being the universe could handle! The Wreckers and I killed all the other decent Decepticon medics. Patina, Cruor, Switchback, Reroute, Sepsis, Contusion, the list goes on. Knock Out’s the only one left!”

“You seriously want Knock Out to build a new Prime? Have you reached that low a point in your life?”

“Why else would we get such a strong spark so soon?”

“I don’t know! Why would they want Knock Out to build a mech from scratch instead of find someone who’s already most of the way there? Your argument makes just as little sense! Not to mention I have Knock Out’s word. He wants to train all of us, you guys are just more annoying than me. A first in our lives I know.”

“He’s lying to you. He already agreed to build the new mech.”

“Maybe he’s lying to you! He hates you more.”

“He’s lying to both of you.” Drift had rebooted his optics and was gazing up at the two mechs lazily. “When are you two going to understand that he’s still a Con.”

“Why would he lie to both of us? Especially to me. He agreed to build a mech, that’s no small feat and it’s not like he just can’t do it.” Springer glared down at Drift expectantly.

“Oh he’ll build the mech and he’s certainly training you for something Rodimus but it’s not going to be for what you guys want it’s for what he wants. It’s always about what he wants.”

“That’s not really lying Drift. Just because he has to convince himself he gets something from helping other people doesn’t make him a liar it just sort of makes him an aft. Which I’m not denying he can be. I’m not that delusional.”

“Are you sure? You don’t know how far Knock Out will go for a lie. Deception Rodimus, means that you can be whatever you need to be for whoever you need it to be for. Knock Out’s lied to the mechs he’s claimed to care for so do you really think he won’t lie to you?. Am I saying sometimes he’s not telling the truth, no, but I am saying that whatever you think you know is wrong because neither of you know Knock Out.”

“This is stupid! Why can’t you just accept that maybe he thinks I’m cool and wants to help me! You were a Con and you thought I was cool!”

“Rodimus I am nothing like him!” Drift and Rodimus continued to bicker. Springer quickly snuck away. He still wanted to pay the dear Emissary a personal visit for his cruel stunt and he wasn’t going to get to it by sitting around arguing. He could kill two jets with one missile while he was there.

Unfortunately the medbay was empty, well empty of mechs. Several energex decanters were littered around the small office but that was about it. Springer didn’t think Knock Out and Ratchet were that comfortable around each other. They scraptalked each other constantly that was for sure.. Knock Out hadn’t spent enough time around the base to get to know anyone else and Bee, Smokescreen, and Moonracer were all out showing Bee’s little human around. There had been that other medic but Springer swore he left already. Either way it didn’t matter anymore, whoever Knock Out had whomever he had been drinking with were gone. Springer would have to look elsewhere.

The Con’s personal quarters were also a bust. Springer swore under his breath, if the medic was already sitting pretty on Ultra Magnus’ lap then there was no way he was going to be able to confront the freak. Springer growled as he kicked at the wall. Someone really needed to put the Con in his place! It would have to wait for tomorrow, because there was no way Springer was going to go on a mission with the Con if he thought he could just terrorize whoever he wanted just for fun! As Springer stalked across the building he heard the smooth slightly nasally voice of the Sylph. He followed it and was lead to the common room, inside was the doctor and…. Bulkhead? The bruiser's little human friend was there as well. Springer had only seen her once before Prowl threw a fit but she seemed cool. Why in what Pit would they be willing to hang out with the Con?”

Springer ducked back behind the wall as Knock Out looked his way. Damn the slagger and his sensitive audials. Luckily it was obvious that the small mech was pretty plastered. There were more empty decanters scattered around the room and there was also some human terror movie on the holoscreen that kept pulling his attention away from Springer’s sneaking. The human was also screeching happily, in her native glossia presumably, at the Con as she pointed to the movie. Knock Out laughed at some gruesome thing that had Bulkhead grimacing. Springer had to wonder why the ex-Con could understand her. Didn’t seem like the Decepticon style to get that intune with the locals. Springer had only bothered learning how to read the human’s language and that was only because Rodimus bugged the slag out of him to read some human book he loved so he had someone to talk to about it since Drift couldn’t stand the story. It would be easy enough to scan the girl so he could get a read on the conversation but Springer figured it was just nonsense. Humans were always playing with fire so her wanting to hang out with an ex-Con who had probably tried to kill her was somewhat expected. What interested Springer more was why Bulkhead was allowing it at all.

It wasn’t that out of the blue really, Bulkhead was the only one who actively felt terrible for what he did to Knock Out. Like when he got really wasted cried about it and begged Primus for forgiveness bad. No matter how much Wheeljack or himself tried to convince the other mech he shouldn’t feel that way. He didn’t actually do anything after all. It was Breakdown he had a vendetta against. Was Knock Out affected by that? Maybe, but it still wasn’t Bulkhead’s fault. Breakdown was his own mech if he didn’t want to fight for Knock Out’s sake then he wouldn’t have. Wheeljack had even mentioned that he never felt that bad before he found out about Knock Out’s past but Bulk always said he felt like a monster to have put such a young mech through what he put Knock Out through. Even though he didn’t know he was doing it at the time. He said he always felt he should have tried harder, found a solution. Not have just fought. Springer still couldn’t understand that well and Bulk could never really explain his feelings. The young wrecker didn’t understand the history but even if he did he was sure it wouldn’t change much. So Knock Out was young, what did that matter? Springer was sure Knock Out had killed plenty of young mechs himself. Destroyed their lives till they had nothing left to live for. Why should he get pity, why should he be exempt from karma. It didn’t make sense but Bulkhead just had a soft spark and none of their words eased whatever guilt Bulk had placed upon himself.

This didn’t seem to be one of Bulk’s attempts at a pity party though. Despite the liquor, sweets, and human fuel littering the room and that everyone in the room seemed pretty inebriated, even the human. This seemed to be more like a house call.  As Knock Out settled back down he went right back to work digging through Bulk’s internals. Moving gears and untangling wires with well trained skill despite the dangerous slur and blinking optics. Bulkhead groaned loudly at the smaller mech’s touch and if Springer hadn’t already been spying he would have assumed something less professional was going on. So that was it. The poor bruiser's old injuries were acting up thanks to the cold. The other wrecker had once admitted that he preferred Knock Out’s touch despite being more comfortable and safer with Ratchet. Bulk had drunkenly professed that despite feeling like knives in his back, getting his physical therapy from Knock Out was best time he ever had with a medic. Which was a feat because Bulk had fragged a few. So it wasn’t all that surprising anymore that he found the two together. Knock Out looked like a hot mess and was likely too surly to be up for any sort or extra work. So Bulk threw a few of the Sylph’s vices at him and bam, one more than willing medic. A little bold of a stunt for a mech like Bulkhead but when one was dealing with chronic pain maybe it wasn’t. Question was now was Sringer going to be that slagger. Putting Bulkhead aside because he was willing to wait that out was he really willing to pick a fight with the Sylph when he was this trashed. Maybe Knock Out didn’t have that much control over his powers, maybe he did and he was just like drunk menacing on accident, or maybe he knew exactly what he was doing.

Well there was the answer Drift would have him believe and the one he actually believed. Either way with Knock Out this messed up Springer could probably get plenty of information out out him, real information. So he wasn’t going to blow the chance. He sauntered in slowly and took a seat by the human girl. She stopped pointing her human device at Bulkhead and slipped it in her shirt before glaring up at Springer. Springer stared down at her and waved, using the only human greeting he knew. This seemed to suffice but she still seemed mad. She rummaged through some of the boxes on the table before shoving something in her mouth. Springer tried to act natural. Bulkhead and Knock Out hadn’t noticed him yet and they were still doing whatever treatment the older wrecker needed. Springer couldn’t help but notice that the doctor was getting pretty handsy though. He was sitting in Bulks lap now and had a whole fist shoved into one of the gaps of the bigger mech’s armor. Bulkhead didn’t seem to mind considering how he moaned and flexed his plates to give Knock Out more access. Springer tried to focus on the movie. He couldn’t understand it because it was in a human language but he got the concept pretty quick. Evil house, crazy scary slag happening to young humans. Despite the simple plot Springer was sucked in and couldn’t take his optics from the movie till the credits were rolling. A strange mechanical snap caught his attention. The human was pointing her device at Bulkhead again and smiling slyly. Springer looked over at the two mechs and aw frag! Knock Out was straight up knocked out! No Springer didn’t care. He was going to give the little demon brat what for even if he was a major slagger because of it!

 Springer finally spoke up. “Hey Bulk, caught you with you with your servos in your seems. Well not your servos really.” Bulkhead jumped as he turned to Springer.

“What are you doing sneaking up on me kid?”

“Looking for him. Didn’t expect you to be hanging out with Knock Out. Cold getting to you?”

“Kid do you want me to clock you?”

“Sorry buddy. I got my own issues too, don’t think I’m picking. I just don’t have the courage to get what I want like you do.”

“I was griping so Miko found him for me. She bribed him and since he was already pretty far gone it didn’t take much convincing. He’s a lot nicer when he’s drunk. What’s it to you?”

“I just want to talk to him.”

“He’s already out.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just hand him over.”

“Springer. Come on kid.”

“What it’s important.”

“Then how come I don’t believe you?”

“Why because I waited for him to get done with you or because I got lost in the movie?”

“Just go to Ratchet if it’s a medical issue. I know you kids like K.O. because he’s your age and doesn’t give you slag but if you need real medicine Ratchet is better, that isn’t actually K.O.’s strong suite.”

“Come on Bulk! You don’t get to be stingy with him!”

“Stingy! Kid I know I ain't smart but I’m not your fool! He already doesn’t like you and just because you think you can take him doesn’t mean you can. Whatever he did to tick you off just let it go.”

“IT’s not that!” Bulkhead scowled at him. “I swear it’s about the...the other thing.”

“That can wait. You’re going to spend who knows how long with him cooped up in a ship. Plenty of time to win him over to get what you want.”

“JUST GIVE HIM TO ME BULK! Just a few words. I swear.” Springer stood and took a few steps forward. Bulkhead stood as well, Knock Out kept firmly in the crook of his arm.

“Kid I don’t take your orders anymore. Just take my advice and leave it be.”

“He knows about First Aid. He pulled that slag he did on Prowl on me using First Aid! I am not going to just let that slide. Like you said I have to spend who knows how long in a ship with him so just hand him over!”

“No way. He’s been with me for hours and he was with Ratchet before. You’ve been listening to Drift for too long. You had a nightmare. Go ask Ratch to set you up a meeting with Rung and get over yourself.”

“ STOP PROTECTING HIM BULK! He’s just another Con. A monster. He’s not Bee or Smokey or Rodimus! Believe me I know. I’ve watched him murder mechs and crack them open like warm cubes of energon! He doesn’t care. It wasn’t a nightmare it was HIM!” Springer lunged at the the other mech, his anger getting the better of him. First Aid always got to him. Suddenly he felt a sharp sting travel up his leg and seize the rest of his chassis. A soft voice warned him in butchered Neo-cybex as he crashed to the floor.

“How about you stay away from him and I won’t put this thing in your spark.” Springer glared at the human by his peds. Shocked and slightly terrified. Her small black device now had two prongs sticking out of it and was sparking wildly.

“MIKO! Say you’re sorry!” Miko went back to her human language so Springer didn’t get to hear her rebutt. Still Springer got what he wanted, Knock Out’s optics had popped back online and the smaller mech was looking around in a daze. He pushed against Bulkhead’s grip until the bigger mech gave it up. Miko then whined and proceeded to pout in a different human language this one Bulkhead didn’t seem to understand as well.

Knock Out quickly noticed Springer on the floor and noticed Miko’s weapon and took off at a run. Springer swore under his breath and stumbled to his peds. He had to duck Bulkhead's grab but in the end he evaded the other bruiser. Luckily he didn’t give chase. Springer had lost Knock Out and by the time he had made his way to keep the Con from getting to Ultra Magnus he had let his guard down and was ambushed as he rounded the corner to the leader’s office.

Springer panicked as Knock Out’s arms wrap around his head but that bled into sheer confusion as Knock Out just pet the back of his helm roughly. “Listen I am too drunk to fight you and I don’t know what scrap you’ll say to Magnus so tell me what you want.”

“I want you to get off my face!”

“Go frag yourself! Speak or my claws go into your neck.”

Springer was really tired of getting threatened today but he didn’t have the advantage at the moment. “Alright fine. I'm willing to forgive you for using your powers on me because you're drunk but I am warning you now if you ever talk about First Aid again or try your darkworld slag on me you are not getting away with it! Oh and stop stringing Rodimus along. It’s not cool and your wrecking his relationship with Drift.”

“First of all who and second I am not “the other mech” in their relationship and they need to deal with their own problems because I do think he could be Prime. I don’t really know yet.”

“But you promised to build us a new Prime! The point one percenter? You remember that? Also don’t play me! Just admit that you screwed around with your powers to get back at me!”

“I didn’t promise anything I said I would think about it so just because I think it’s a possibility that the pretty little spark could become Prime doesn’t mean I think it’s set in the stars! Also sorry to break it to you but I don’t care about you that much and you don’t get to accuse me for tormenting you about someone that I know nothing about! Please stop listening to Drift because he is only using his knowledge of other Sylphs and I don’t have half of those powers and it takes way too much energy to borrow Praeco’s to just mess around with it. ”

“First Aid? He’s a medic and I don’t believe you.” Springer tried to pull the smaller mech off, his anger flaring again. Knock Out sounded too sincere to be lying but Springer knew it hadn’t been just a nightmare! Knock Out held fast his talons digging into the metal of Springer's neck, drawing energon.

“I don’t care and not all medics know each other! So if you don’t promise to leave me alone so I can recharge for tomorrow then I am going to drug you and leave your petty aft behind. I am sure even Kup will have no objections.” Springer huffed, his anger bleeding away. Knock Out..... wasn’t.... lying. Springer didn’t know how he new but he did, maybe from the whine in the exhausted mechs voice or even that despite having the upper servo his spark was still buzzing painfully loud in his chest. Knock Out was a smug liar. He crafted lies like normal mechs crafted battle plans. It would have been too hard for the Con to lie when he was still this panicked.

“It wasn’t a nightmare. I know when I’m awake.”

“That’s lovely I don’t care.”

“Do you think it could have been Liege?”

“Did you get the thing carved into your chest like I asked Ratchet to do?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll be fine. He can push and prod all he wants he isn’t getting in.” Knock Out jumped off and continued on his way to Ultra Magnus’ office.

“You don’t care that he tried to traumatize me?”

“You honestly think I care about you and what I am assuming is your dead lover. You really want to play that card on me? The mech with every mech he ever cared about displayed on a shelf?”

Springer stared at his peds. He didn't know what he had been expecting. Maybe Rodimus was right and all he was doing was kicking the matrix further and further away. He was determined to find anything that proved he wasn’t going to be Prime because at least he wouldn’t get his hopes up like the others had. Being pissy and accusatory of Knock Out was just one more thing. They had both been killers in the past and neither of them regretted what they felt they had to do to survive. Knock Out hadn’t done anything since he had returned home though. Springer was just so afraid of disappointment that he wasn’t doing anything to help himself get what he wanted, just waiting for the day it went to someone else so he was already steeled for the pain. “Hey Knock Out?”

“What?”

“Who do you think would make the best Prime? Who do you think it’s going to be in the end?”

“Those are two different questions. I don’t think anyone would make the best Prime because I don’t think any mech can really be the best anything. Success is subjective. As for who I think is going to be Prime? Probably me, because none of you Primeletts will ever get over yourselves long enough for me to feel safe enough to give it to you. I’ll be stuck with this glowing rock forever at this rate!”

Springer laughed softly. Of course Knock Out wouldn’t give a straight answer. “Hey.” Springer called out again to the mech

“WHAT?” Knock Out turned around fire building in his optics.

“ Sorry I guess.”


	13. The Trail We Blaze

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me  
In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
-On my own

Magnus sat on his berth waiting. Ratchet had said Knock Out had returned to HQ hours ago but he had yet to check in and it was already past sundown. He refused to chase the young Sylph, that had gotten him nowhere and Ultra Magnus knew how to learn from his mistakes. Still, there were plans to finalize and routes to go over and inventory to check and the list went on for an endeavor such as this! The fact that Starscream had returned in an acceptable amount of time had left them rushing a bit. They could spare a cycle or two but nothing more, not with Elita waiting. Magnus wanted this trip over and done with as quick as possible so he politely went to search for Knock Out.

He found the young mech in the communal washracks, the smell of paint striper and wax filled the room. “Something wrong with your quarters?” Knock Out didn’t respond, just continued to scrub at an already clear spot on his arm. “Knock Out?” Ultra Magnus knelt down and put an arm on the other mech’s shoulder. “Is there a reason you’re ignoring me?”

“Hmm?” Knock Out looked over at Magnus with fuzzy glazed over optics. He laughed, almost giggling as he turned to wrap his arms around the bigger mechs neck. “Something you want? Sir?” Ultra Magnus obliged Knock Out by pulling him close but tried his best not blush at Knock Out’s use of his proper title. He had long ago forbid the medic using it because he couldn’t say the word without making it sound lewd.

“We discussed why you don’t have to call me that anymore. Had to make up a whole new rule and everything so the others didn’t think I was favoring you for any reason. Why have you chosen not to check in with me?”

“I was planing on it but I was very, very, very drunk and tired and slightly sick…..so I went to my room. Couldn’t power down though.” Knock Out vented slowly and snuggled into Magnus’ chassis. “So I found some of the stuff Hook prescribed me that I hadn’t destroyed but it didn’t help.” Knock Out’s grip slipped as he squirmed and stretched before resettling himself. “Tried to fix my paint job but too….” Knock Out fell silent again.

“Knock Out? Knock Out!” Ultra Magnus shook Knock Out till his optics lit back up. “Knock Out speak to me.”

“I’m tired Vis.”

“I’m taking you to Ratchet.”

“Whyyy?” Knock Out whined and thanks to his strained systems it came out sounding almost synthesized.

“The fact that you do not know denotes the obvious fact that you never went to medical school.”

“Oh boo on you! I had- Plenty of medical training ! You can’t judge- Me!” Knock Out not only slurred terribly but worse his vocalizer cut in and out randomly thanks to his overloaded system. It didn’t make him sound as firm as he wanted to. He wrapped his arms around Magnus neck again and pulled himself up to press his face into the side of Ultra Magnus’ “I don’t need- Some rusty sprew to purge my tanks I just need you to- Take me to your berth- And blow my fuse.”

“Knock Out I will list you all the reasons why that is a bad idea as Ratchet pumps your tanks.”

“Please your honor~ Let me be your hot- Mess.” Knock Out sighed wantonly and ran his glossia slowly up Magnus’ large helm finial. Despite the ripple of pleasure that the action sent down his struts Ultra Magnus frowned deeply and commed Ratchet. With the stress of the city past him and the threat of Liege at bay Magnus was returning to his more Magnusyness. He wasn’t going to let Knock Out manipulate him anymore, he was going to deal with the young Prime with the level head he was known for.

* * *

 

“So you’re not just some normal mech?”

“Afraid not. Darkworld magic you see, does wonders when one finally joins the Allspark.”

“Hmm. Yes. I know a few mechs who believe in it. Forgive me for not trusting it.”

“No issue here. It requires a certain faith and conviction. The shadows don’t appreciate defectors you see?”

“Yes I have seen. So what’s the Well like?”

“Oh don’t pretend like you’ve never seen it. Like I said Starscream I know you’ve had it rough.”

“Yes well, for the life of me I can’t remember it.”

“Not surprising. Being what you are and all you’re more focused on what’s in front of you. Despite not believing in the Shadows they certainly believed in you.”

“What I am?”

“Don’t worry about that. Just know that you are gifted with quite a few unique abilities. The most important being you’re unkillable. Nothing will snuff your spark.

Starscream laughed nervously, “Lucky me. So let me get this straight, you want me to jump in the Well so you can possess my body. No matter how you tell me that I’ll be fine I have issue with this Malum.”

“Well put in such mercenary terms anyone would. Listen yes I need your frame but we’re sharing it. With that not only will you get my powers but you also get a friend. Someone who would never leave you. Even if I wanted to. Joke. I joke. Still you get the concept. So here’s my plan and feel free to change things as you want but I do think it’s a good one. We get Vos started right? Then we go find my chassis and then you take me to Knock Out. He does the ritual and bam we’re both separate entities again. On the way we do whatever you want. I’m not in a real big hurry. My power is yours to abuse for being so kind.”

“Why Knock Out? Surely there must be other Darkworld worshipers to help you.”

“Sure but none of them can do what I need and rumors go Knock Out’s the only Sylph left.”

“There is another one but by the Pit would I ever take you there. Praeco was a lunatic during the war and he’s still a lunatic now.”

“Appreciate it. So what do you say?”

“Well if we are truly in this together…”

“Just like old times.”

* * *

 

Magnus sighed as he sipped at his energon. Knock Out had looked like scrap reworked as Ratchet pumped him full of whatever he had to. He had also looked very angry so he knew there was no way the young Sylph was going to still be interested in working together after the ordeal but he still hoped some part of Knock Out could remain professional. They needed to get this trip over and done with as quickly as possible. Sure he trusted Knock Out….well he trusted him significantly more than he had three years ago which was quite a feat for him as most mechs knew. However he did not trust him while under the influence of six other very young mechs. Not when he pulled stunts like this! “Oh Optimus! What did I do for you to torment me like this?”

After wasting another three hours going over the route and schedule, reworking it for the optimal time, reworking it again to give Knock Out more time with the stranded ships, then reworking it again after checking the space predictions for the upcoming month, Ultra Magnus went to his quarters.

He didn’t know how much time passed but it wasn’t enough. The gentle touches of familiar digits pulling him back to reality helped a bit though. Knock Out was at his side reading the data pad Magnus had prepared for him. He looked as bad as he had been complaining that he was. The paint was already faded under his optics and with his half unpainted frame Ultra Magnus could see the scars and marks Starscream had failed to buff out. Magnus picked up the servo on his chest and rubbed his thumb over the dented talons. “You really need to get over this nasty habit of yours. You could pinch a wire you know.”

“I think I know my own chassis better than you do Magnus. I didn’t ask for your lecturing. You wouldn’t even help me with what I did ask for.” Knock Out said the last bit under his breath but he clearly wanted it to be heard.

“Forgive me for having a difference of opinion on how to handle your well being.

“Once again I never asked for your opinion. I asked for your help and you let me down as usual.”

“Knock Out why did you come here if you were angry with me.”

“Bee and his pet boy fell asleep. You know I don’t like to be alone on cycles like this. I wasn’t going to force my problems on them and you want them so badly for some reason. It’s funny how much you care for something you despise.

“I don’t despise you.” Something? Knock Out was certainly in a mood tonight. A long time ago Magnus had thought a little humility would have done Knock Out well. Now whenever he heard the mech being self deprecating it made him nervous.

“Do you still think of me as a monster. Do you still think of all Decepticons as monsters? What separates me from Drift Ultra Magnus? You still monitor him. Would you still monitor me if you could? I thought you despised Monsters. Monsters are not mechs after all Vis.” Ultra Magnus reigned his em field in after the Sylph’s last comment. He needed to stop forgetting the younger mech’s skill if he was ever going to keep the upper servo.

“You have your own trust issues and I have mine. My….attraction to you spurred my interest so when I discovered what you had done I was more inclined to view it as your past. It’s bias and nothing more. I still think the things you’ve done are deplorable but if I accept that what you have done is deplorable than what I have done is also deplorable. What we all have done is deplorable. What can I say? I have found reason in your reasoning even if I don’t agree with it or find it personally cruel. I have learned over my time with you why you think the way you do and I find it intriguing. As for your question do I still view you as a monster, yes. Sometimes. Other times you are my master just as you would like to be.” Ultra Magnus kissed at Knock Out’s servo.

Knock Out couldn’t help but continue to be surprised that the stoic, by the book Ultra Magnus could so easily switch between tones. The dirty talk was unexpected. “You are a terrible pet.”

“I like to think I am a pet of a different sort.”

“You still have no clue as to what I want from you.”

“It’s hard when you won’t tell me. I’m trying to help the only way I know how.”

“I told you how to help me.”

“Well I didn’t want that. I do get a say when it concerns something as personal as that don’t I?”

“Of course.”

“Then why are you angry.”

“I’m not angry. I’m reading.”

“This is my punishment for disappointing you isn’t it? Dour ambivalence.”

“Well you reacted so poorly to what I usually do.”

“What am I supposed to learn from this punishment?”

“That you can be naughty and make your own choices and think that you have say over me despite being the pet but if I think it’s going too far then I’m not going to allow it or reward your actions. I’m leaving tomorrow. I was sure you would have wanted to spend some special time together before I left.”

“That is neither here nor there. Knock Out I did what I did not because I didn’t want to be intimate with you. I didn’t even do it because I don’t believe in or approve of your methods of handling your issues. Even though I don’t approve of them. Let that be known. I did it because I was worried about you. I’m sure you’ve been reckless in the past and it’s turned out fine but it only takes one time-”

“My actions have turned sour on me plenty of times in the past. I’m a medic, I deal with it. Do you really think I would let myself die?”

“I can’t afford that risk.”

“Yes, yes. I know my actions are selfish. I’m selfish. I think I’ve earned the right to be as long as I keep it balanced.”

“You are not in balance. More importantly what would I say to my fellow pack leader if you ended up with a dead processor.” Magnus had pulled Knock Out closer and buried his face into his neck.

The sylph couldn’t help but laugh. Ultra Magnus did live up to his reputation as a great diplomat. He knew just what to say and when to say it no matter what the situation even if his attempts sounded like the most cheesiest awkward things.. “Motormaster would have been the least of your worries.”

“Likely but Prowl wouldn’t let what happened before happen again While Motormaster will likely pick up on our rumors and rule your death as personally my fault. He’ll tell the rest of the Stunticons and I will be a wanted mech.”

“Likely if he ever returns home. Gravedigger wouldn’t be too happy with you either.”

“You see, so many mechs would just be devastated if you died. Why do you play with your life so much?”

“Because it makes me feel alive. I can’t race anymore. I don’t have anyone to fight. You don’t even argue with me like we used to. Too worried about stressing me out. I don’t know what else to do. I feel so hollow otherwise.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“Because I don’t trust you….but I want to.” Ultra Magnus sighed. This was what progress was with Knock Out. Slivers of honesty hidden beneath layers of white noise. It was no wonder most just gave up. Stuck to loving a mech they could never hope to truly understand on his own limited and slightly degrading terms.

“I want to help you.”

“I know.” Knock Out hummed as he stretched, slowly removing himself from Ultra Magnus’ touch. “Look at the time. I think I’m going to take a shower, fix my paint, and wake Moonracer’s aft up. She still likes to race me and her tires suck just as much as mine do in the snow.”

“Knock Out it’s not even dawn.”

“I know. She likes to watch the sunrises.”

Magnus slumped back on his berth. Of course it would only last for a second before Knock Out shoved his mask back on. Why was he so surprised? Even still he wanted to fight, wanted to push Knock Out to take something serious for once, but he knew he couldn’t. “Would you like some company in that shower? You are not the only mech who knows how to use a buffer. I just happen to keep my chassis looking good for professional reasons.”

“I would love some company.”

* * *

 

“Come now Starscream! This is the FIFTH time! I understand that you have trouble trusting me but I don’t get off scotch free every time you fly out at the last minute! You’re tearing at my spark!”

Starscream sat on the lip of the well looking down into its abyss. Malum was at his side looking a bit miffed about the whole thing. “I will do it when I am ready! You can’t expect me not to have a few trepidations to get over!”

“Perfectly understandable yes but as I mentioned before you are hurting me so how about you get over your fears before you jump in again.”

“Is there a bottom to this thing?”

“There is not. Listen to me, just don’t think about it. Just imagine you are doing an exhilarating nose dive except that there is no fear of crashing. It will be cold but only slightly more than it already is. Then you’ll feel warm. That will be me joining you and then the next thing you know you will see the sky again.”

“Nose dive huh?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And you’re positive that I can’t die.”

“Believe me Starscream the Well doesn’t want you.”

“Well that’s a little rude!”

“Think about it, is there anyone in the Well waiting for you?”

“Well….not that I can think of….but….I would still like to think so.”

“Well then you’re in luck because I’m in the Well and I’m waiting for you but the best thing is that as soon as you join me we get to go right back to conquering this planet.”

“Maybe this should just wait till Knock Out get’s done with his little mission.Then we can ignore all this!”

“Starscream. You know what it’s like to be in my place. To be stranded and alone but still fighting. I want to be out of here. I can’t take it anymore. Please. I would never lead you astray.”

“I know and I appreciate what you’ve done for me in the past but after witnessing what happened to Megatron I just-”

“It’s not worth it!” Starscream turned to the new voice and was met with the sight sickly looking aerial in a blue shroud.

“Excuse me?” Starscream couldn’t help but glower. His clothes clearly meant he had been in close contact with Knock Out. So the sylph was trying to replace him now huh! Jet didn’t even look worth the metal he was forged from!

“Jumping. It’s not worth it. I know it must be hard. I’m sure you’ve lost too many but you still have a purpose here.” Clearly this mech had just walked up because he certainly hadn’t been eavesdropping.

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!” Those did not seem to be the right words because the wind around him seemed to chuckle with Malum’s laugh and the gold jet moved closer his pleading more persistent.

“If you’re alone you can come with me instead of going there. I’m alone. We could talk. I’d like someone to talk to. I don’t care that you’re a Decepticon, or you were one. My name’s Metalhawk.” Metalhawk held out his servo to the mech now standing on the rim of the Well.

“Would you really listen to an ex-Cons woes without judgment?”

“Of course. Let me help you down from there.” Starscream took the other jet’s servo and as soon as he was safely on metal he decked Metalhawk in the face. Landing another firm blow to the weaker aerials chest caused his spark to stall and his chassis to go limp. In one swift motion he lifted Metalhawk up and tossed him into the Well.

“I like this plan better if you don’t mind!” Screaming into the Well got him nothing but an echo of his own words. The world moved around him in silence. The clouds above drifting over the sun, darkening the sky. The wind picked up as snow began to fall again. The reprieve they had before too short in Starscream’s opinion. He wanted to be back in Libinthus. It was obvious as to why the highest holiest slaggers chose that spot. It was a paradise!

After what felt like forever waiting out in the snow the golden jet returned, his optics steely. Disengaging his thrusters he set down next to Starscream. When he spoke Malum’s voice was the only one he heard. “You know that wasn’t very nice. For a mech who is so desperate for companionship you seem to toss any sort of kindness you get to the wind.”

“You needed a chassis; I got one for you. This way we both got what we wanted. I didn’t have to take another nose dive into the well and you still got out of there. The white knight got what he deserved.”

“So pragmatic. If only he didn’t look like a fifth rate knockoff.”

“You..think so? I thought he was handsome if a little malnourished.”

“They built them different in my day. I only have optics for the best Starscream.”

“Well I can point you in the direction of some old relics when they come home but none of them like me too much so you would be on your own.”

“I have my optic on a mech don’t you worry. We’re just taking things slow.”

“What?”

Liege laughed. “What can I say? It’s complicated.”

* * *

 

Knock Out screamed as Ultra Magnus pushed the false spike back in all the way. He watched the smaller mech’s body arch back as his systems connected to the constant stream of the toy. “Hmm am I still a bad pet Knock Out?” Magnus wiped away a long ribbon of oral lubricant from Knock Out’s lip before kissing him. The Sylph’s talons dug into Magnus’ knees as his chassis lurched and bucked desperate for more attention. Magnus obliged him, wrapping one arm around the other medics waist to pull him closer and taking Knock Out’s leaking plug in his other massive servo. “Is this the sort of treatment you wanted?” Magnus knew Knock Out’ couldn’t respond, not with his systems so overloaded with signals. He didn’t need him to. This was the perfect time to get his own issues across. “You can’t continue to cover up your bad feelings with good ones Knock Out. It’s only a temporary fix. You as a medic should know that.”

Magnus paused to kiss and tease Knock Out. Even if his actions were barely felt thanks to his already taxed system they were still fun for the other mech. “I want you to feel good all the time and I know that it won’t happen if you don’t want it too. I’m not going to push you into anything but I am not going to stand by and let you continue this destructive behavior. You deserve better.”

Magnus felt Knock Out’s frame go taut and he could hear his mechanics lock into place. Knock Out let out a short stuttering cry that sounded like an attempt at Magnus' name as his claws punched tiny holes into Magnus’ knees. The bigger mech placed a kiss to his lover’s neck, nipping and sucking cables as he felt the Sylph’s spike drip transfluid down his servo. When Knock Out’s optics went dark and his chassis went limp Ultra Magnus removed the false spike and extracted Knock Out's talons so he could lay the smaller mech against the wall of the shower, letting the cool solvent spray over him.

With Knock Out settled Magnus bit at a thick knuckle. The arousing but sickening rot like taste of Knock Out’s data fluid filling his mouth as his own panels snapped back. He took his already pressurised cord in his other servo and serviced himself. Trying not torture himself by thinking about how much better it would have felt if they were Knock Out’s digits. This hadn’t been about that. Knock Out knew his problems and he knew what kept them in control and if they were the only solution Knock Out would try Ultra Magnus would rather give in than see the Sylph suffer. It was after all a nice stress reliever. Still the more he played into Knock Out's game, the more he learned, the more he wanted. Sure there had been attraction and after a long war and a grueling transition from second in command to actual leader Magnus had gotten a little caught up in the Con but now despite info dig, despite the protection, despite the game Magnus found his spark actually yearning for Knock Out's. And knowing that Knock Out would never settle for something normal hurt. The outbursts, the moodswings, the challenges, the dozen or so other mechs all playing the game with him, all of those factors took a chunk out of him. Minuscule though it was it added up. It made a mark.  With his emotions and arousal swelling past the tipping point Magnus felt a surge run through him. He grunted at the inital sharp shock but slowly sighed, offlining his optics to enjoy the tingling as it permeated his frame and circuits.  

With himself taken care of Magnus turned the heat back up on the solvent and washed the two of them off. He indulged himself in the use of the other mechs fancy soaps. Magnus found a strange sort of enjoyment in finding out that they were labeled with manufacturing dates that preceded the war. He found it somewhat funny that such a young mech would be so hellbent on using an ancient product. He was also surprised to find they were even still chemically stable enough to serve their purpose. Magnus wondered how many bottles of his favored things he had, how many inane missions he went on or likely sent Lockdown on to get them for him, he wondered if they were such a strong comfort to him that he might somehow suffer once they ran out. It all seemed so silly and laughable and if he hadn’t already gotten to know Knock Out as little as he had he knew he would have. He would have told the medic to stop being silly and to just move on. Now he was worried about what might happen. What was his life coming to?

After he was clean Magnus toweled the both of them off. He took a moment to look over the Sylph’s still ruined paint and his internal clock only to sigh and dig around for another can of paint stripper. He was sure Knock Out would have much rather just done the work himself but Ultra Magnus wanted him to get as much rest as he could without ruining the schedule.

* * *

 

Knock Out woke up groggy and alone. As he stretched he commanded the lights on, the brightening glow catching on his well polished talons. He smiled as he twisted the tips making the prism reflections shift on the walls. It must have been pretty late if Magnus had already risen for the day. He wished the bigger mech wasn’t always so utilitarian he could have used another round of what the truck had given him a few hours ago. Magnus never gave him what he wanted though, he was however a much better artist than Knock Out could have imagined.

He had been making his way to the washrack when he caught a look at himself in the leader’s mirror.He ran his servo’s down his chest and arms reveling in the feeling of perfectly smooth metal still slick from a good wax. He took his time to inspect his paint, the colors were off. The copper patina green just a bit too blue, Magnus had used stark white instead of the subtle cream he usually went with, and Knock Out swore the gold paint Mangus had put on was the lightly holographic one that he had hadn’t used since before cybertron died. How the leader had managed to find it and decide it was the right one even though the right paint was in the shower Knock Out would never know. It would have to go eventually but despite its slight tackiness Knock Out couldn’t help but laugh and remember the reasons he loved using it. The crisp lines and even coating made up for the fashion disaster the color pallet was, it maybe even made it work. It was more likely nostalgia blinding him and the fact that he hadn’t had to do the work himself. If there was one thing he loved more than a good paint job it was having someone else doing it for him.

After cleaning off his smudged optics and applying some perfumed oil to the edges of his vents Knock Out went to look for the leader. Entering into the meeting room he was a little surprised to find not only the Autobots all sitting together but the seekers as well. Slipstream already hard at work doing her best to seduce Moonracer. Metalhawk surprised him the most. He looked lively sitting next to Starscream chatting away to Blaster and Jazz about something or other. He supposed it wasn’t too strange that the jets had met, Starscream had been in the area and it was likely the poor neutral was desperate for someone to talk to. The only one who didn’t look pleased was Prowl but that was to be expected. He couldn’t blame the cop but it wasn’t as if he was outnumbered and despite their reputations the Seekers had to be some of the easiest going Decepticons he could think of. With Arcee preoccupied with Dreadwing Prowl was left all alone at the moment even though Jazz was trying his best. Knock Out couldn’t help but want to torment him further. As quietly as he could he sauntered over and sat himself on the cops lap. Surprisingly Prowl let him.

“Well don’t you just look like something out of a magazine.”

“A very old magazine. I think someone needs to tell Magnus that if this is what he thinks stylish is he’s a few million years out of date.”

“The mech hasn’t changed his paint scheme since before the war even started I think he deserves credit just for trying.”

“I’m not knocking it. It’s fun to be gaudy every now and again.”

“Will you please just tell me how you did it?”

“Did what?” Knock Out leaned back against Prowl, resting an arm on his shoulder. Knock Out made a point to flick Prowl’s gold visor up revealing his cloudy white optics. “Someone should check those out for you. I bet you can’t see a thing.”

“I make do. Now answer me.”

“You didn’t really ask me a question.”

“You know the question.”

“Is it about Magnus again or the fact that I can break your firewalls.”

“An answer to both would put my spark at ease.”

“Well as I’m sure you know I’m magic.”

“I am aware.” Prowl said the words and waited as if he expected more.

“That’s it. That’s the only answer you Autobots will seem to accept.”

“Not me.”

“Well then I don’t know what to tell you. I can’t explain you how my function works. You can’t either I’m sure. As for Magnus he’s his own mech. I was just me and I guess that was just what he wanted in his life. The only thing I suppose I could claim to have done was “tricking” him into getting to know me before he found out my dirty Decepticon past. I wasn’t much of a threat by the time he came around. He probably just pitied me like the rest of them. You get drunk and cry about your dead partner one time around Autobots and all of a sudden they remember you’re more than just an enemy target to shoot at. I never claimed to be good but I’m not evil no matter what you think.”

“That’s scrap and you know it. You love killing mechs.”

“I do love killing mechs because to leave them wasting away in misery, filling them with false hope, is what I see as evil. Death isn’t a punishment for beings like us.”

“Tell that to non believes like Ratchet.”

“I already promised Ratchet that I would lock his spark to his skull and take it wherever I go so he can continue to nag me beyond the Well.”

Prowl actually laughed, something curt and bitter but still genuine.The two went silent. Prowl having nothing else say and Knock Out busy eavesdropping on other mechs conversations, probably bitter about the fact that none of the others had noticed him yet. Or maybe he was happy to be around other mechs. He made no move to leave Prowl’s lap after all. Eventually Prowl found something he wanted to discuss. “Springer deserves the Matrix. He’s already a leader. Proved himself again and again that he knows what he’s doing.”

So Magnus’ hadn’t informed the cop of the truth yet. “I’m sure you’re right.”

“Really because as far as I see it you want to give it to Rodimus. Not a good idea the kid’s a loose cannon. Rodimus got the thing the last time Optimus “died”, you can imagine how long that lasted for. He’s not the one.”

“You don’t think Springer is a loose cannon? He’s a Wrecker.”

“Springer’s crazy ideas work.”

“I am aware.”

“Don’t let your grudge keep you from giving Cybertron the leader it needs.”

“I’m not. I personally just think Cybertron needs a different type of leader.”

“Hot slag. Just because you made things work once doesn’t mean it’s going to stay that way. Megatron won’t quit the fight till he wins. Peace like this isn’t winning for him.”

“A civil war is contingent on the discourse of feelings of the populace. Megatron has his power, he has the right to live in peace as he sees fit. So do you and the other Autobots. It becomes the choice of the mechs who they wish to live with and put up with. It becomes the problem of the leaders to regulate and formulate the rules to which the newly divided lands will be governed by. The populace is tired. Normal mechs are tired. We were forced to be soldiers against our will, forced to fight because the only alternative was death. Which despite my beliefs on death I understand. A life unfinished will lead to a sad, bitter death. It’s a balance that most don’t understand. That’s my job. That’s my function. I will do whatever I can to keep it that way and I would want any mech I put in charge to agree with my feelings and ideas. I’m tired of being told to be a soldier Prowl. I’m not the only one.”

“Do all of you Cons make politics sound like poetry?”

“Most Cons I know don’t even know how to read let alone be that well educated to fully grasp politics. That’s what happens when you build mechs meant for battle fodder. Most of the Cons I know were also very tired of the war. They may be loyal to Megatron but they were also quick to abandon him for their own personal safety. He would need to convince them that another fight would actually be worth something before he could just restart the war.”

“So you’re thinking Bumblebee then. A soft sparked runt with enough experience but still green enough for you to manipulate.”

“Manipulate is an ugly word on your lips Prowl.”

Prowl’s volume dropped to a whispered growl. “We both know whoever you give the Matrix to is going to be just the face of the operation. That’s what Prime wanted. You need a kind Autobot face to get the masses but it’s always going to be you and Magnus calling the shots. Who better to deal with Cons than a Con after all. I’m all for it. I looked into your work. You’re a disgusting murderous relic but damn are you an efficient one. I don’t have to like you to admit that. I’m just surprised Optimus thought up the plan. He hasn’t pulled stunts like this in a long time. All I’m saying is Springer is the most sellable. He’s already built up a reputation. Good, strong, he’ll make the Bots coming home feel safe knowing he’s in charge. Rodimus is known for being stupid, rebellious, but lucky. Bee’s just known for being a young Optimus wannabe, and no one even knows Smokescreen.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Knock Out said it to be mocking but Prowl smiled. Knock Out didn’t care to set him straight. He wasn’t wrong after all. That was essentially his plan. Only difference was one was never enough for him. “I need to go find Ultra Magnus.”

“He’s on your ship with Wheeljack. Doing some last minute work to bump up the defenses with whatever trash they reclaimed from the Con ship.” Knock Out groaned as he pushed himself off the other mech. “Kid one more thing.” Knock Out turned and Prowl grabbed at his wrist quickly slapping on a thick bracelet. As it locked on something sharp stung, tearing through metal to sync up to his fuel lines. Knock Out instinctively reached back and decked the cop before grabbing at his wrist.

Prowl’s short shout got everyone’s attention. Arcee glared at him from across the room her servo gripped on Slipstream’s glowing blaster. “Prowl really? You wanna start a fight right now?”

“What I’ve had a few and the kid was the one playing games. He let’s Kup fondle him.”

Arcee took her servo off Slipstream’s gun and rubbed at her face. The seeker took the shot anyway. The low energy blast seared some of Prowl’s paint but did little damage. Before Prowl got the chance to tell the Sylph about his gift Knock Out stormed out of the room.

Bee ran up beside him a moment or two later and stopped him. “Hey are you alright? What did he say because I am not buying his excuse.”

“Didn’t say anything. Slagger tagged me!” Knock Out stopped struggling with the device long enough to show Bee.

“Knock Out.” Bee sighed a bit relieved. At least Prowl wasn’t trying to be a slagger. “That’s a gun. A really nice one too. It uses your fuel lines to power it like the ones we have built in but it’s more discreet.”

“I don’t need a gun! That’s what I have you for.”

“Yeah well you’ll appreciate it if we ever get ambushed. Those things are old. Arcee used to complain that they were the only things the higher ups would give femme soldiers because they thought heavier artillery would put too much strain on them. No one would even know you’re armed. You don’t have to use it. It’s a precaution. Prowl knows you refuse to use guns but he’s actually trying to look out for you. If not him Magnus or Ratchet probably told him to give it to you. Either way they just want you to be safe. Your fragging giant gold electrified trident isn’t exactly inconspicuous.”

“This thing probably won’t even work! Dead energon doesn’t work like regular energon does. Not to mention it blocks one of my trocars.”

“Test it then. Commands should have popped up in your HUD.” Knock Out looked at the weapon with disdain as the bits of the bracelet splayed out, a ring of bright green energy filling in the space.

“Ok! Well looks like I was wrong.” Knock Out quickly shut the device down and went back to briskly heading towards the ship.

“You didn’t even fire it.”

“Exactly.”

“It could still backfire on you.”

“Exactly.”

“Oh. Yeah Prowl didn’t think that through. Here I’ll take it off for you.”

“Don’t bother. Like you said it’s still a gun. I can at least threaten someone with it.”

As the two walked through the ship they pushed away the tiny horde of Strix that had come to ambush Knock Out. Bee picked one up and laughed as he let it lick at his face. “I swear they’re multiplying.”

“Could be. Only takes a month for new ones to hatch and there’s nothing really stopping Titan and Nebula.”

“We’ll be overrun soon.” Knock Out smiled and gave the tiny chick Bee was holding a scratch. The two leaders had most definitely been growing their pack.

“I’ll give Bulkhead some tips when we get back but considering the whole reason we were raising them was because they were endangered I don’t see a reason to stop them yet.”

“Fine with me. I love having them around.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they reached the control room. Inside they met up with Wheeljack and Magnus. Knock Out playfully berated them for touching his ship without permission but he wasn’t really all that mad. Wheeljack went over the new defenses and then Bee and him went back to gather the others. As soon as they were alone Magnus pulled Knock Out close and kissed him. It lasted quite a long while for a mech like Magnus. He felt the leader’s thick digits grip his head firmly as he pulled away only to place chaste kisses elsewhere. Knock Out hadn’t been expecting the sudden sentiment. Much too romantic and caring for the stage of their relationship really. It made his spark turn strangely. “Magnus?”

“Use my real name please.”

“Vis?” Ultra Magnus pressed his face into the crook of Knock Out’s neck, one servo still cupping the smaller mech’s while the other held him tight by the waist. It was a strange desperate sort of embrace. One he hadn’t felt in quite some time.

“You were a scourge sent from the Pit to be my undoing. To turn me into a baseless mech. A cruel necessity that I let myself get lost in. Please don’t be stupid. Please come back to Cybertron alive. Please do not force me to be stuck on my own spaceship with Megatron when you inevitably go missing at the last legs of your voyage!”

“Been mulling that one over for some time haven’t you?”

“PLEASE!”

“I’ll make it home right on time. I promise.”

“Please take this.” Magnus pulled out a small black case and handed it over.

“What is it?”

“Medicine. Now before you start, it’s not an every cycle thing! It’s for when you need it. For insomnia, anxiety, stress, whatever else might come up. They’re all labeled with full chemical breakdowns and everything. I gave some of the stuff Hook prescribed you to Ratchet and he Chromdome worked out some better ones for you.” Magnus grew serious. He held the mechs face in both servos again as he looked down at the younger mech with stern optics. “Do not guilt yourself into not taking it! You are not weak for needing help! I am not trying to trick you or hurt you! I want you to come home!”

“Don’t use that tone on me. I will utilize them if necessary.”

“Good.” That was the best Ultra Magnus knew he was going to get. “Cargo is stocked with synth-en and dead energon for you. Plus regular energon if something happens and you need to make your fake stuff. Slipstream has Dreadwing. Do I want to ask about why he’s actually just a skull?”

“Nope.”

“I can live with not knowing.”

“Well if you hadn’t gone ahead and done everything you wouldn’t have opened that little mystery for yourself.”

Magnus didn’t even give that retort a proper response. “Do you need anything else?”

“Yeah um I do actually. I want to know why you tried to make me look like an art piece from the Golden age.”

“I used what what was in the shower.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did! You look fine why does it matter?”

“These are not the right colors!”

“Well they were in the shower.”

“They certainly were not. I haven’t used this gold in ages and this is Moonracer’s mint not-” Knock Out sighed. Bumblebee had been looking extra metallic. He really needed to set up some better personal space rules with the others. “Never mind. Let’s go check the hull again.”


	14. Foregone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy chapter.

And I'm trying to find that peace of mind  
Behind these two white highway lines  
When the city goes silent  
The ringing in my ears gets violent  
Jetpack Blues

Space was boring. It had always been boring and no amount of pretty poetry or science facts could make it any less boring. Luckily though just like when he was with the Stunticons there was always someone who wanted to fly the ship so he didn’t have to. Unfortunately unbeknownst to Knock Out not everyone who wanted to fly the ship actually knew how to fly or more importantly fight, They were only a month or two away from cybertron. Done in only three cycles thanks to the Plaguebringer's quantum jump. Knock Out hadn’t been expecting anything to attack them and yet he was violently awoken by Kup who quickly told him that they had crashed and were being boarded. Luckily they were boarded by idiots. One look at Knock Out, even with his mask on, sent Dirge and Octane running. The rest of their crew following in fear despite not knowing what they were running from.

That left only an orange and red scrapheap of a mech who smiled and waved nervously. “Maybe the real treasure is the friendships we made along the way?”

“That’s nice who are you and what are you doing on my ship?” Kup pulled Knock Out behind him and scolded the sylph

“That aint the way to greet a new friend kid.”

“I don’t care Kup. I don’t want him to be my friend. He shot us down!”

“Looks scared though. And you sent those Cons running so clearly he don’t know who you are. Means he might be good. Plus look at him he’s all beat up. Looks starving too. They were all probably just looking for fuel. We got plenty of supplies to help them out and you can make more when we get the Autobot ship or Caminus. I just don’t want anymore damage to the ship kid. So do you got any energon on you?“ Knock Out sighed and dug around in his subspace.

“All I have is med-grade.”

“He could use it. Give it here.” Kup took a few steps towards the mech and held out the cube. “Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong?” The other mech seemed nonplussed.

“Kup! What are you doing just give him the energon!” The more Kup spoke the words and did the servo gestures the calmer and happier the wounded mech seemed till he finally reciprocated, nearly screaming at top volume has he took the energon from Kup. Downing it with one servo he hugged Kup with the other and then started spouting off gibberish.

“Yo ho, yo ho. In your anger you killed her! She’s dead JIM! There must be a way! Nancy! Save Nancy.” The mech fell to his knees and clutched at Kup.” The pick-up turned to the younger mech.

“Sounds like they’ve got wounded. This trip is sure starting off with a bang.”

“He sounds like he has processor damage! Besides aside from the ones already on Cybertron I’ve never met a mech who willingly speaks the humans language. That’s weird don’t you think?”

“Sure but this poor bots already rusting my peds with his tears so how about we just see what’s up. “

“Fine. Let me get some things from storage.” Knock Out sighed as he walked off. They didn’t have supplies to waste. Then again if whatever Lockdown had set up went through they would. This trip was already becoming far too real for him.

Somehow Kup managed to get the strange mech to follow him and Knock Out found them in what had been the medic’s break room of the ship. Knock Out had turned it into a meeting area, a place where him and all the Stunticons could discuss important matters, and Starscream had left it as such. Luckily his crew had captured the other mechs and had restrained them. All except for a orange Autobot who Springer was talking to. “So you tie up the Cons but this Autobot? A-okay! They all attacked our ship Springer!”

“It’s cool K.O.. This is Sandstorm he’s cool.”

“Uh huh. Why is he cool Springer?” Octane was instantly screaming at his orange friend to run while the other Cons were begging senselessly. Except for Blitzwing who was just swearing.

It was chaos in a flash. Knock Out easily pushed an ill prepared Springer aside to take the other Wrecker down, pounding Sandstorm’s head into the floor of the ship as hard as he could while his serovs tightened around the mechs neck. Springer had gotten to his peds and lunged at Knock Out only to be grabbed back by Slipstream and handed off to Dreadwing. Everyone was screaming now. None of their voices mattered but Octane’s broke through.  
“KNOCK OUT NO! CAN YOU NOT KILL MY CONJUNX I KNOW YOU HAVE A VENDETTA BUT I WON’T BE ABLE TO TRICK ANOTHER MECH INTO LIKING ME!” Knock Out snarled and slammed the mech into the ground a few more times before pushing himself away. Kicking at the Wrecker one last time before getting a hold on himself.

Sandstorm smiled as his systems focused. “Aww. He’s got a sensitive side. And you were giving me slag Springer? You sold out to a Decepticon medic! That’s rich!”

“Keep him quiet Octane or I’m finishing the job and I’ll send you right after so won’t be lonely.”

“Got it!.” Knock Out kicked Sandstorm over to the other Con.

“NOW! WHAT ARE YOU SORRY SLAGGERS DOING ON MY SHIP!”

“We didn’t mean to shoot you down but you wouldn’t answer when we hailed you and then one of your idiots fired at us! We wanted your help! Why is your ship filled with Autobots?” Thrust had to scream over the fighting that was still going on.

Knock Out bit back another snarl as he turned to the other mechs. Kup was laughing as he patted Wreck-Gar’s shoulder. “See what I’m saying. It’s always the quiet ones buddy.” Wreck-Gar nodded and put his axe away. He too looked back to the others “Alright now fess up! Just kidding it was Smokescreen. Saw the kid running out of the control room like he was trailing last place in a race he bet himself on.”

“KUP! Springer told me to fire!”

“The war is over why didn’t you answer the hail?”

“Rodimus told me not to!”

“Excuse me! I was saying maybe it might not be a good idea for a bunch of Bots on a CON ship to answer the call of a bunch of CONS. I was going to get Knock Out!”

“Shut up. KUP! Moonracer! Go outside and assess the damage. The rest of you keep it on mute. As for you.” Knock Out turned back to the Cons and started undoing their binds. “You don’t need my help you look perfectly functioning. So get off my ship!”

“Please Knock Out!”

“I said LEAVE!”

“Doctor! Nancy! Please she’s all I have in this cruel world!”

“BEFORE YOU LEAVE TELL ME WHAT THIS LUNATIC WANTS!”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you! Our pal Wreck-Gar here has a femme who needs fixing. Sandstorm said they were supposed to be natural healers but she’s still all fragged up. Aside from that your guess is as good as ours we can’t understand him. There’s more important things than that! Is it true Cybertrons back?”

Knock Out groaned his anger settling. “Yes. Wars over. Cybertron is recovering. Let’s go see Nancy. Springer follow me. Slipstream keep the others in line.” Knock Out gave the other mechs no time to respond as he stalked towards the exit trailed by Wreck-Gar and the other Cons. Octane took a moment to get his partner stable. Springer stood over him looking between emotions.

“Didn’t mention you were fragging this Con Sandstorm.”

“Whatever go siphon yourself Springer or better yet go give your Con Snuffer a treat that will at least be a good show. Who I spend my personal time with dosen’t change the fact that Cybertron is in danger. Your salty Con medic needs to put word out to Megs and you need to warn Optimus because we barely escaped Thundertron and his pack and he’s not happy that Cybertron’s thriving again.”

Springer hushed the mech despite his already low volume. He didn’t want the others overhearing. “Who?”

“Thundertron you know? Leader of the Star Seekers. Space Pirates. Our war destroyed his planet like so many others but he’s doing something about it. He heard your call and he want’s to snuff Cybertron before it has a chance to get strong enough to start another war.”

“Is he close? How much of a threat is he?”

“Considering he’s got a fleet of like a hundred ships and destroying Cybertron is his like one true goal in life I say threat level is high. He’s on our trail and we only put like a deca-cycles distance between us so he’s close.”

“We need to tell Knock Out let’s go!” Springer took off at a run leaving Sandstorm and Octane to stumble after him.

Springer found Knock Out already at work. Wreck-Gar at his side spouting gibberish as he danced around trying to convey his feelings and concerns. Knock Out was ignoring him the best he could. Springer watched him drop bits of the pink femmes energon on a metal plate before smearing some on his thumb and tasting it. Quality medicine right there. Still it seemed to work faster than the plate test. Knock Out spit out the energon and cringed before popping open his arm panel to pull out some cables.He found port in the femme junkers neck and plugged in before sitting down. “For once it’s not rust. Surprising by the looks you and her.”

Wreck-Gar fell to his knees dramatically again. “Is...there anything you can do doctor?”

“I’m doing it! So stop talking like that.”

Octane and Sandstorm pushed past the trio of Coneheads ogling Knock Out. “They can’t she talks just like him.” Knock Out glared at Sandstorm and Octane quickly covered his Endura’s mouth.

“Knock Out is she going to take long because we have a pretty serious issue we need to discuss.”

“And what would that be Springer? I can do two things at once you know.”

“He’s talking about Thundertron. We were all happy and set to be going home when we crossed his path. Nearly took us prisoner. Destroyed Wreck-Gar’s planet chasing us. Wants Cybertron and everyone from it dead.” The mechs in room shivered from Dirge’s voice, even Knock Out felt a chill go down his spinal strut. “You need to call Megatron Doc. We’re all traitors. He won’t listen to us but you’ve always been in his good graces.”

“Knock Out, Sandstorm said this guys has fleets. We need to message home. More importantly I think we should just go home. This trips doomed to fail we were only out three cycles and look what happened. Not saying this was your fault or anything but we have deca-cycles to go.

Knock Out rubbed at his neck and sighed. “How do know he has fleets?”

“He’s chasing us. We met some of his cronies in a bar and they told their boss we were Cybertronian.”

“So he doesn’t know where Cybertron is.”

“Where’s your logic in this?”

“If I were a crazy lunatic and I wanted a whole race of mechs dead and I heard that their planet was back online I would just go straight to the planet but we sent that call out three years ago and he’s still chasing individuals. So either he just goes into a blind rage when he finds a Cybertronian or he doesn’t know where the planet is and no one can or has been willing to tell him. So simple solution is don’t go home. Don’t let him follow you.”

‘Easier said than done. We’re almost out of fuel and we are definitely out of money.”

“That’s not my problem. You are not going home though because if that lunatic uses whatever he did on your trash friend on Cybertron then he won’t even have to land on Cybertron to kill everyone on it. So either you leave and go find some black hole to take a chance on or I kill you all right now and end the trail.”

“But Doctor!” Wreck-Gar looked confused and angry but with Knock Out still connected to Nancy he couldn't make a move.

“Not you trash man. You and your lady can come along. The rest of you though. You will be going home in the safe confines of my morgue.”

“You and what army! Those Bots you got back there are weak and the one you got with you can’t do slag. It’s six against two and you don’t look to menacing sitting on the floor.”

“Fair point Blitzwing and yet? This is a Con fleet ship that you stole right Octane.”

“Who cares if it is?”

“Oh I would say the quarantine codes care. Pretty sure you didn’t deactivate those now did you?”

“You’ll just get knocked out with us!”

“Flag ship 1344627. Chief medical officer-” Blitzwing lunged at Knock Out but Springer quickly knocked him back.”

“KNOCK OUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS-” Springer didn’t know if it was the punch from Octane and Blitzwing or whatever Knock Out had done that caused him to go dark but when he woke up back on the Plaguebringer the first thing Springer did was check the “morgue”. Which turned out the ship did have an actual morgue but it was empty. Along with all of the holds. As he ran through the ship checking every room he could get into he found them empty. As he ran back to pound on any of the locked doors he noticed the outside. They were moving again. Springer shot off towards the command deck. Punching in the code he was met with Knock Out a strange segmented weapon around his wrist glowing a brilliant green. “Whoah. You ok there.” He quickly disengaged the weapon and returned back to the controls.

He looked terrible and he sounded even worse. The whine of his overheated system quickly filled the room, harmonized by the mechs incessant tapping on the dashboard and his heavy ventilations. Springer inched closer as Knock Out scrunched up his frame. Compacting himself to the shape of the chair. It didn’t look comfortable but Knock Out easily leaned forward to turn on some sort of speaker. Vague upbeat music played as Knock Out went back to his tapping. “What do you want.” Springer stopped for a moment, he knew Knock Out seen him but for a moment it felt like the mech had instantly forgotten he had.

“I think you know. How could you just leave those mechs? They were Cons. I thought you supposedly cared about them. Even the Junkion femme why help her if you were going to leave them all to die?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about! I’m not doing this with you!”

“Boltstripper go back to your room!” Knock Out slammed his servos on the dashboard . “GO!”

Springer took a step back fear coiling in his spark. “Knock Out it’s Springer.”

“I KNOW! Don’t worry I put our wayward friends in stasis. I don’t want to spend the next month and a half with those slaggers! The junker and his femme are in the medbay. I locked it for the night.”

“Stasis? You said you were going to kill them!”

“I lied. Now go.” The tapping had been replaced by some sort of strange scraping noise.

“I don’t believe you. Where do you have stasis blocks?”

“The morgue. Replaced the airtight units ages ago.”

“I checked all the ones I could open and they were empty!”

“That because I lock the ones that have mechs in them! Primus you’re an idiot.”

“How do I know you didn’t just kill them? How can I believe you?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care.”

“Let me go check on one of them!” There was the jingling of metal before Springer felt a set of keys smack against his face. Knock Out was acting, was there an opposite to cagey but still garnered the same feeling? Springer didn’t know. Back down in the morgue though Springer worked through the set of keys. The first one he managed to open contained Thrust. Enough time spent with First Aid gave Springer the skills he needed to tell him a dead mech when he saw one and Knock Out had been telling the truth. Why lie to the Cons then? Springer wasn’t done dealing with the Sylph.

Back in the control room Knock Out was just as Springer left him except he was curled even tighter around himself leaving him mostly out of the Wrecker’s sight. “Everything covered.”

“Yeah. Why did you lie to them?” Springer moved forward with slow even steps. This didn’t feel right.

“Give me my keys and go back to your room.”

“Knock Out you don’t sound good. You should take a break.”

“DO YOU THINK- I am going to let another one of you glitches fly my ship after what you did.” Knock Out was starting to sound unhinged. How long had he been in here?

“Knock Out-”

“GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!”

“How long was I out for?”

“A deca-cycle or so.” Why was he out that long! The scraping sound was getting louder

“Knock Out how long have you been in here for.”

“Since we set off. Now go!”

“Knock Out let me take over for a bit.” Springer placed a servo on Knock Out’s chair and turned it around. Knock Out’s optics were cloudy, his face set in a sneer, his left arm full of holes, leaking energon and crystal, and a screwdriver in his other servo.

“I told you to go.”

“Knock Out!”

“I TOLD YOU TO GO!” Knock Out lunged at Springer plunging the screwdriver into the bigger mechs neck and ramming it down till Springer could feel it clog his intake. Knock Out put all his weight on his chest and the edges of Springer’s vision started to crack as Knock Out started slamming him into the ground. Through the increasing black and numbness he felt Knock Out’s digits turn kind, stroking at his helm. Then he felt Knock Out’s warm lips against his. His glossia against his own. He tasted sour and bitter. Like rust and vitamins. Springer kind of liked it. “Oh Springer my naughty boy.” Springer felt Knock Out slid down, those skillful digits touching him in all the right places.

“Knock Out!” It came out garbled thanks to the screwdriver still in his neck. Springer heard the Sylph’s panel snap back, felt warm hot lubricant drip all over his crotch, shivered at the warm rush of air as Knock Out vented by his audial.

“I want you.”

“By the PIT Knock Out! If you wanted spike you didn’t have to beat me half to death to get it!” Again it came out a garbled mess but Springer couldn't hold back his anger.

“That’s half the fun.” Springer felt Knock Out suck at the wound on his neck as he ground down against his crotch. Springer felt his own panel retract, felt his cord thunk against his codpiece. “That’s my good boy Breakdown.”

“What?” Springer shot up from the floor very awake now. Around him the other Bots giggled and laughed. Rodimus had the camera Rewind had given him pointed at Springers crotch.

“And here we have the wild Springer’s namesake. His long pressurized spike springing forth in an alluring mating display. Will his desired be aroused?”

“RODIMUS!” Springer quickly put everything back in place, grimacing at the lubricant that had gone cold and sticky between his thighs. His bemoaning didn’t last long, his servo quickly reaching up to explore his neck, but there was nothing there.

“What? I am documenting like Rewind asked me to. It’s not my fault you fell asleep while we were watching a movie then had a wet dream about our lovely captain.”

“Must be nice being you, having fun dreams about mechs you find even slightly attractive. I’m lucky if I get nothing over the nightmares of Megatron running me though.”

“Aww your dream boner made Bumblebee mad.”

“Shut up Rodimus! Where’s Knock Out?”

“At the helm where he belongs duh. He just relieved Smokescreen.” Springer pushed past Rodimus and ran for the control deck. He found Knock Out asleep, the ship on autopilot. Springer shook him awake.

“What!”

“WHERE’S SANDSTORM, OCTANE, AND THE OTHERS!”

“Who?” Springer picked up Knock Out and slammed him against the wall of the ship.

“NO! I am not playing your games!”

“Springer we’ve only been out here for three cycles! We haven’t had a chance to run into anyone!”

“YES WE DID! Smokescreen screwed up and we shot at a Decepticon ship who was trying to hail us to get your attention!. We crashed! Then you fought with Sandstorm after he and the rest of his ship boarded! Octane, Blitzwing, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, and Wreck-Gar a Junkion who’s friend was dying! You said you’d help them but you kept freaking out! I guess you did help them though but you put them in stasis. They were being chased by Star Seekers and their leader Thundertron. He wanted to find Cybertron. So you knocked them out and sent their ship off to space to throw off Thundertron because he wants to destroy Cybertron! Then you attacked me with a screwdriver and…” Springer didn’t know if he should finish the last part. Knock Out already looked angry.

“What other horror stories did Magnus tell you?”

“Magnus? He didn’t tell me scrap! I lived this! It happened! I’m not an idiot or a mental case like you!”

“NO YOU DIDN’T! What you’re talking about happened eons ago! With the Stunticons so I sure as the Pit is deep know you weren’t there. There were no pirates though that was a lovely flight of fancy whoever told you threw in!”

“No one told me! I swear I lived it. Who stabs someone with a screwdriver then frags them Knock Out!” The ex-Cons shocked expression turned to a sneer. The green blush on his cheeks overtaking his face. “Pretty sure Boltstripper or Breakdown or whoever didn’t appreciate that!.”

“Shut your mouth.”

“Drift was right you’re crazy!”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” Springer felt the medic’s saw bite through his arm and then he was on the ground. He felt Knock Out’s weight on his middle as the sylph’s digits pulled at his chest plates.

“What are you doing? Get off!” Knock Out didn’t respond and he didn’t budge no matter how Springer fought. He felt a slow swipe of talons over the edge of his spark casing but that was it. Knock Out quickly shut Springer’s chest and stood.

“Get out.”

“Screw you. Tell me what this whole thing was about!”

“Get Out!”

“What about the pirates! You said that they weren’t part of the story so where did that come from?”

“You were dreaming. A flight of fancy.”

“If I was dreaming then how come I was like following just you! Why would I dream about something from your past!”

“I don’t know. I’m not that kind of doctor. Now leave me alone. It’s none of your business.” Springer lurched up and grabbed at Knock Out’s leg dragging him back.

“When they left you alone you went crazy. You started drugging mechs, locking them in their rooms, picking at yourself. How long is it going to take before you do that to us?”

“If you don’t let go and promise to never say ANYTHING about what you saw it’s going to be right now!”

“And how are you going to enforce that?”

“Me and Kup already made a deal hot shot! I’m allowed to shove you in stasis whenever you push me over my limits! See as an old war vet he knows what living with the enemy does to mechs like me. He knows that just hearing your fragging VOICE makes me want to kill you and unlike back home I can’t get away from you! So unless you want to take a nice cold nap until we get to Caminus I suggest you forget you ever had that little dream.”

“Why bring me along then? I’m not like the others! I’m not revving my engines at the starting line to be Prime like them!”

“Because you’re the biggest thing I could shove in front of Galvatron and since I promised Kup I wouldn’t kill you and I tend not to break my promises you are the only Wrecker I am willing to put up with!”

“Kup’s a Wrecker.”

“He’s also old..”

“He killed plenty of your medics. Thought it was a great plan.”

“It was a smart plan but did it help you in the end? Nope. The Decepticons were winning the war till Earth. Till Megatron started getting selfish. That doesn’t matter though because that’s irrelevant to the situation.”

“It’s very relevant! Why do you hate me but not him?”

“BECAUSE HE DIDN’T TREAT IT LIKE A GAME! HE DIDN’T KEEP TALLIES BY CARVING LITTLE NOTCHES IN THE UNDERSIDE OF HIS ARM PLATES! HE DIDN’T TURN BITS OF MY FRIENDS INTO WEAPON EMBELLISHMENTS AND TROPHIES! YOU ARE A MONSTER SPRINGER AND THERE IS NO WAY TO DENY IT BECAUSE IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE! Now get out of my sight unless you want the past to repeat itself.”

“Make me.” Springer had been banking on the assumption that Knock Out had removed a good chunk of his medical stuff after converting back to his old frame. That had been dumb.

* * *

 

Some amount of time later he was being woken up by Kup. It took a while to shiver off the cold of induced stasis but his impromptu nap hadn’t quelled his frustration. “What did you think you were doing? Kid I know taking orders from an ex-Con is unfamiliar territory but I think Prime knew what he was doing putting the medic in charge of all this.”

“Really?”

“No but I feel like the kid could use a confidence boost every now and again just like any of you.”

“He’s not here to hear you Kup.”

“Well the more I say it to myself the more I might start to actually believe it and more importantly I want you to believe it to get you to be the bigger mech. ”

“I wasn’t being petty Kup! Ok I was at the end but I...had a vision. Of the past and he even admitted that it happened! Except I guess it was different. He keeps telling me he’s not doing anything and I guess I believe him because he got pissed when I talked about it but something weird is happening and it’s only screwing me up!”

“What did you see?”

“I saw what happens when he gets his wires crossed! Also apparently pirates who I didn’t even know existed till the dream so explain that to me Kup!”

“I can’t since it’s too early for cabin fever to set in but what I will tell you is that none of us are the mechs we were a few million years ago.”

“Yeah but problems like that just don’t disappear and I doubt he’s had any therapy.”

“Some mechs are stuck helping themselves. Doesn’t mean they can’t learn how to handle themselves properly.”

“Sure but I don’t know if Knock Out’s one of them.”

“So he’s no different than the lot of you.”

“I don’t have any problems!” Kups optics dimmed as he glared. “I don’t have to be self destructive to overcome my problems. Out of all of us me and Bumblebee are the most stable! Yet he’s going to give the thing to Rodimus and Cybertron is going to burn to the ground!”

“And in his optics giving the place to you means another four million year war where you’re nothing but Prowl's puppet.”

“That would never happen!”

“Are you sure? Would you be able to put down your own men if they turned sour on you?”

“I did it before.”

“You did it quietly. What if they won’t go quietly?”

“That would never happen!”

“You positive? Rodimus wants the title real bad. He ain’t going to last another war and I don’t think Bumblebee will either. They’d put their bickern’ aside to keep the peace no matter the cost as long as they got Knock Out's help.”

“There won’t be another war! I can keep peace and I can make the Decepticons yield too!”

“So you’d break what’s going on right now?”

“They’re all war criminals! They need to pay for what they did! There needs to be justice!”

“Knock Out ain’t going to have that.”

“Who cares! If I get the Matrix the first thing I’d do is learn how to trap him in one of his pretty temples like how Lockdown did the big guy.”

“Oh that’s the first thing you’d do?”

“Keeps the treaty safe for a while till we devise a real plan that isn’t let’s just keep rebuilding cities! Keeps him in once place at all times so if Ultra Magnus or Bumblebee wants him they know where to find him. It also keeps him out of my hydraulics! I don’t know why Ultra Magnus even let him stick his ped into Autobot business. Perfect in my opinion.”

“He did it ‘cause aside from Wheeljack and Arcee the rest of the team didn’t have much to offer. Little Sylph was a Con CMO and before that the ward of one so he was in all the big meetings. He learned things. A lot of things.”

“What does that matter? Just because he knows things doesn’t mean he can use them to keep Cybertron from tearing itself apart again!”

“Yeah but you can’t guarantee that you’ll do a better job. That’s the thing isn’t it? Optimus didn’t know what he was doing when he was Orion. None of you are ready but Knock Out has got one thing you don’t have.”

“What’s that?”

“A group of lunatics that will do anything for him and a network of criminals and normal mechs alike. You had that but we’re the only Wreckers you got and he’s got mechs everywhere.”

“Are we really going to rebuild our planet on the backs of criminals?”

“In the kids optics we're all criminals.”

Suddenly the door swooshed open and Rodimus strolled in. He looked a bit shocked to see Kup but quickly recovered. “Hey. You already got him.”

“Our captain decided to take pity on poor Springer already?” Kup snickered as he acknowledged Rodimus.

“I guess. He just told me to come unfreeze him. Since he needs to meet Lockdown at a planet soon  we’ll be making a stop in a few hours. Says it’s a pretty lively planet that still doesn’t hate us so we’re good to have fun while he’s with him.” Rodimus turned ecstatic as if this was the most exciting thing ever.

“Should we really be stopping so early on in the journey?” Springer looked unimpressed.

“Well we’re going to warp there so it’s going to be pretty far in terms of you know... space. Knock Out says it’s right by one of the Autobot ships that’s been reporting home to Magnus for help. Won’t take us off schedule. How are you not stoked about this? We haven’t had the chance to explore since we went home!”

“Yeah well unlike you Rodimus I actually like Cybertron.”

“Then why did you come on this trip? Knock Out invited you but I doubt he would have twisted his axles to get you to stay if you refused.”

“Because knowing you, you would have killed him.”

“What about the other guys? What about Kup? You don’t think they’re competent?”

Springer glared at Rodimus. It was none of his business! So what if he wanted the shot at the Matrix he didn’t have to announce it to the world. “None of your business. When do we land?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	15. Kill Them With Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever for some reason.

Dear fellow traveler  
Under the moon  
I saw you standing in the shadows and your eyes won't move  
You put your hand out  
Opened the door  
You said come with me boy, I want to show you something more

You spoke my language  
And touched my limbs  
It wasn't difficult  
To pull me from myself again  
And in our travels  
We found our roads  
You held it like a mirror, showing me the life I chose  
-Dear Fellow Traveler

The planet they landed on was lively and colorful. Filled with towering buildings packed together under the huge canopy of techno-organic trees. Every fifteen minutes or so the sky would swirl and darken, raining down a thick heavy downpour. It was more viscous than what fell on Cybertron but caught the lights of the buildings and made the dew covered city sparkle. It was a nice change of pace from the run down mess that Cybertron was.

The small group watched with rapt attention as Knock Out and Slipstream talked to a tall but rather dopey looking mech. As one would expect Knock Out was doing his best to look as innocent and attractive as possible while flashing a small wad of shanix while Slipstream effortlessly showed off nearly every weapon she had. The mech stared at them in confusion. Eventually a large organic creature came out of the garage screaming up a storm. He gave the poor mech a swift beating sending him skittering back to the building before turning to Knock Out and Slipstream. He turned personable and businesslike in an instant. Knock Out and Slipstream let the owner finish and Knock Out handed him the money. As soon as he turned to yell orders to his employees he was dead. Slipstreams gun put a massive hole through his chest and took his head clear off. Knock Out picked over the body till he reclaimed his cash and then Slipstream went to work incinerating the rest with laserfire.

Knock Out stood waiting as he called to the garage for assistance and eventually the dopey mech returned. Slipstream grabbed him and Knock Out swiftly tore something from the mech’s neck and crushed it with his ped. The poor mech freaked out, clawing and screaming at Slipstream until his optics cleared. The three talked again and then the alien mech ran back to the garage. He returned with more dazed looking mechs. They looked worried and nervous but the one Knock Out had spoke to was encouraging them forward. Knock Out freed about half of them from the strange device before something attacked Slipstream. Knock Out dodged away from air but lunged forward, electricity dancing in the palm of his servo. Something screamed and in the static was the form of something big. The crackling light illuminated Knock Out and made his red optics almost strobe. The creature begged in their alien glossia as parts of their form started disappearing. Knock Out didn’t let go. Eventually the screaming stopped. Knock Out went back to helping the rest of the mechs.

“Should we just be standing here?” Springer looked at Rodimus who along with Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Moonracer had taken quite a few steps back. Clearly they had never seen the medic kill something. He noticed Drift smiling out of the corner of his optics. Probably happy they that Rodimus was finally seeing the mech Knock Out really was.

“They look like they’ve done this before. We’d only get in their way. We’re Knock Out’s bodyguards not his armada. Clearly he’s got the situation under control.”

“Generally bodyguards are still expected to fight for the person they’re protecting Springer.”

“Then get in there Bee. You go fight the invisible enemy. Looks like they’re going inside to clear out the place.” Bee sneered at the bigger mech but ran forward till Kup pulled him back.

“KUP!”

“Don’t get riled. Knock Out told us to stay so we stay. Cons got a nasty reputation. They do what they want. If word gets out that Autobots are killing freely now just ‘cause something upset us it’ll wreck the standing we still got in other places.” Bee grumbled but fell back beside Smokescreen. He didn’t like this at all. Knock Out had said the place was mech friendly!

It didn’t take long for the two to come back out. Slipstream was covered in bright silver blood and Knock Out was sporting a dented cheek that he was popping back out. Some of the alien mechs that were all huddled together rushed them. They looked happy, relieved but the ones who held back looked confused and distraught. Knock Out waved them back screaming over their praises while Slipstream postured smugly. Eventually the alien mechs went back inside, the first one lingering till he took Knock Out’s money. When everything was settled they headed back to the others. Bee was the first to speak up.

“Knock Out what the Pit was that! You said this place was cool!” Slipstream laughed and threw an arm around the smaller mech.

“Not ready for the real world kid? Just because this place is mech friendly doesn’t mean there ain’t slaggers.” Bee shrugged her off and glared harder at Knock Out.

“Slipstream said it all. This is what you get with mixed planets. This happens all the time. You saw the way they treated us. To them we were just customers no matter what we were but also to them workers you don’t have to pay are the best and most mechs can be slave coded. Organics and other beings just take advantage of us. Anything can be bought Bee. There are plenty of places run by mechs here though and there are plenty of organics who aren’t slaggers. We just flew into a scrap pile. It’s all fixed though. Bad guys dead with no evidence left behind and the mechs we saved promised to keep our ship very safe as thanks. Gives them time to figure out what they want to do with their new freedom. So just forget about it. You can still have fun here.”

“I don’t know I think we should just leave. Whatever Lockdown wants can’t be that important!”

“It’s actually pretty important but if you feel uncomfortable you can come along with me. Slipstream would be more helpful keeping this lot out of trouble than keeping me safe anyway.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bee glared at the strange cracked earth. He already missed Cybertron.

“Good. Alright so town is a bit of a walk away in that direction. Do any of you have any money?” Only Kup and Moonracer raised their servos.

“Ooh I do! Why? What do you need me to get?”

“Nothing just have fun.” Knock Out reached into his subspace and pulled out more Shanix. He split the money evenly between the other mechs. “Here you go. Don’t say I never did anything for you and don’t get into too much trouble.” Slipstream looked offended when she didn’t get anything.

“Hey what about me?” Knock Out glared at her.

“I know you have money Slipstream.”

“I thought you were just being generous.”

“Well I’m not. Cheapskate. You’re just going to go fight in the underground and win more money anyway!”

“Well yeah but if you give me money I can win both of us more money?”

“Will you actually give me the money?”

“Wow really? Knock Out I know you are a single host of nine plus mechs I would never cheat you like that. Come on you know how steep entrance fees can be.” Knock Out begrudgingly pulled out some money for her.

“If you don’t earn at least double back I am renting you out.”

“I know~ Thanks Doc.”

“Come on Bumblebee.” Knock Out headed off in the opposite direction of where he told the others. Bumblebee jogged to catch up to him.

“Knock Out wait up can we talk about what happened!”

“Of course we can what do you want to know.” Knock Out didn’t bother slowing his pace but Bee easily caught up to match him.

“I...how many places are like this? Don’t they have any rights or anything?”

“Rights? This isn’t really that kind of planet. This is a free for all kind of place. The strong and the smart rule and the weak and stupid find the kindest beings they can. This is the fun kind of place Cybertron would have likely turned into if Megatron won; you know minus the organics and other aliens. Of course there are general rules and they have a jail where you go if you break laws but the thing is here? It’s really easy to not get caught. Especially if you have enough money. What those organics were doing was illegal so they were punished. A little more severely than what would have happened if they had been caught by their own legal system but hey the mechs we saved aren’t even natives of this world so we dispensed what we thought was a fair punishment.”

“Knock Out I don’t want Cybertron to be like this! Not even half of it! We can’t let Megatron do this to Cybertron!”

“Oh Bee. He won’t. Megatron has calmed down. A year in seclusion helped him re-evaluate his priorities. He’s definitely less bitter now and I think that’s good because at least he’s not crazy. I don’t really know. We don’t have to worry about him yet though. Trust me. Still I think you’re being a bit judgmental. This place has its upsides and there are plenty like it that I have some great memories of. Let your morals go for a few hours and you can too. Bad stuff happens to all sorts on this planet, we just ran into something that hit a little close to home.”

“I don’t want bad stuff to happen to anyone! I don’t want to like this place!” Knock Out slipped an arm around Bumblebee’s waist to pull him close.

“I know but you can’t fix a world in a day.”

“I know but I still think they need to be fixed. It’s not fair and someone needs to let them know.”

“I’m not a crusader Bumblebee. I don’t feel what you feel but you don’t know the in’s and out’s of this place so you can’t be reckless and just change whatever you want! You still have every right to be angry I just can’t help you with that.”

“What are you talking about you killed those owners!”

“Yeah. A whole lot of nobodies. That’s just another day on this place. Any mech on this planet who saw what was up would have done the same thing and got away with it. You have to know how to pick your battles.” Bee went silent for a while as they walked, just enjoying the sound of the rain and the feel of Knock Out’s talons lightly scratching at his side. Something was still eating at the young warrior though. “Bee please stop thinking about it. Your field is bumming me out.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“You killed those guys. At least one guy. The invisible one.”

“Mmhmm. The Adavix. They’re beings of energy and light and whatever. If you disrupt the energy pattern of their bodies they just disappear. A weak race. That one one was obviously born here which was why he wasn’t suited up. An easy mark. I killed two more who had suits on inside the building. Just had to bust open their helmets. Stabbed another organic. I was a Con Bee so what’s your point?”

“I don’t know. Just I know you were a Con and you were dangerous but looking back I was thinking and just….were you just playing with me? Would you have killed me if I slipped up? I know you would have killed Bulkhead and Ratchet but…..it was so easy for you to kill those guys too!”

“Oh Bee how many times are you going to doubt yourself after seeing that I’m not just a complete roadblock of a mech. I told you Adavix are weaklings. Nothing to it really. As for you? Unlikely. Unless I had Megatron just bearing down on me watching I suppose. It was easy to find a reason to hate you enough to fight but deep down I didn’t really care. It was just fun making you squirm.”

“You were like giving it your all though right? You weren’t going easy on me just because I was young right?”

“Not really. I didn’t give any of you my all because none of you would have actually killed me and you didn’t when I did lose. None of you even checked on me when I faked getting knocked out. Which was one of my signature killing moves so….yeah. I fought to win while keeping myself and my lovely finish as safe as I could though so why are you asking this question? You’ve seen when I get really angry. When I want to fight. When I want to kill someone. Are you actually upset that I didn’t want to kill you?”

“No but...I’m just being stupid I guess. It’s just. I’m your bodyguard but I might not even be stronger than you! What’s the point?”

“The point? Bumblebee just because I can take care of myself doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate your concern. It takes forever to look this good and I would prefer not to mess it up.”

“I don’t like the idea of being your shield Knock Out.”

“You’re not! You’re my bodyguard and if something happened to you I wouldn’t hesitate to help you.” Bee glared at him. “Ok I might hesitate a bit but that’s just me getting back to old habits.” That didn’t exactly cheer Bumblebee up. “Besides Bee. I doubt you were truly giving it your all when you fought me. You didn’t exactly want me dead did you? Not like Megatron. You wanted to win and sometimes you did. I always made peace with myself by saying you just put in more effort that battle.”

“I guess.” Knock Out wasn’t wrong. He definitely fought harder with Megatron than he ever did with any of the other cons Knock Out included.

“You guess? So there were moments when you wanted to kill me? When you would have fought till you tore yourself apart just to see the light die from my optics. I made you feel like that?”

“No but-” Knock Out stopped him and and grabbed Bee’s chin.

“You can’t honestly tell me you fought as hard as you did on Cybertron on Earth for every battle.”

“No but I should have!”

“You think you should have fought like every mech was your enemy. Any friendly fire could kill you. Any enemy could end you. You wanted to fight like you were alone and and angry. Starving and cynical. Depressed and dying. Like you had nothing to lose?”

“What?”

“Was that just me then? Figures, even literally in the Pit you Autobots are sentimental pack fighters.”

“Knock Out I-”

“I know I know. This isn’t about me though. I get it you think you could have done better. Ended the war faster. Left a few more mechs alive. I understand that. I could have done a lot of things better. I could have fought like I had, risked everything, killed a few of you for Megatron’s respect. Instead I chose to think I could somehow still have fun. I paid the price. I was belittled, assaulted by my own team, and I lost another mech I loved. Point I’m trying to make is it doesn’t matter how strong you were then or what you could have done. If you don’t think you’re strong enough then just do something about it but there is always going to be someone stronger out there. Someone who’s putting in a little more effort. Someone who wants it more. Sometimes that’s you and that’s your choice but you can’t be putting in your all every fight. There won’t be anything left for you to give pretty quickly if you do. Learn to pick your battles and for every other one you want to fight get some mechs who can put in at least seventy percent for you. Makes up the difference of that one time you’re only at like ninety-three.” Knock Out went back to walking, his arm around Bee’s waist like a weak lead now. “Point is I need you because I can only muster at most sixty-five on an average day.”

“I know how to pick my battles Knock Out.”

“Do you? As far as I know you you’re a soldier. You fight when you’re told.”

“Yeah but I know a problem when I see one.”

“Yes you do and that’s very nice but are you capable of figuring out what you need to do to solve that problem and are you ready to deal with what may happen because of your snap decisions?”

“I’m not Rodimus Knock Out! I think about what I do before I do it!”

“Good.” Knock Out grew silent and let the sound of the rain fill the space between them. Bumblebee felt like nothing he asked was answered but he couldn’t remember what he was even angry at. Knock Out had just dismissed him again!”

* * *

 

Back on Cybertron Starscream and Liege were hard at work looking over their crew. Or they would have been if it wasn’t pouring down rain. The workers still toiled away under tarps and tents but the two fliers stayed safely indoors.

“I HATE THIS PLACE!” They had been stuck indoors for a few cycles now and Starscream was going a little nuts.

“I know. The rain is troublesome. It will pass. It’s not my fault it’s Vos’ wet season.”

“I think I preferred the snow. No. You know what I preferred? LIBINTHUS! No wonder those holy demons ran around in their protoforms that place was beautiful! Why did you ever force me to concur this place?”

Liege laughed at Starscream’s pain. “Because before I spoke to you and touched your spark you were nothing but a lowly scientist stuck in this hovel of a city! Show some appreciation! I gave you your first city! It wasn’t my fault it was your only one! You were the one who gave into Megatron.”

“The city was RIOTING! What did you expect me to do? Your solution didn’t help any and now everyone accuses me of having a servo in destroying our planet!”

“A side effect but now that Knock Out is in power that won’t ever happen again with or without new Sylphs. He’s a god now. He’ll have more power than any Prime that’s come before him.”

“That doesn’t sound good. Knock Out didn’t like undertaking the responsibility of doing fetch missions I doubt he’s going to fully train and utilize this cosmic power you think he has.”

“He won’t get it all at once so he will be fine but he may not live long enough to fully rise to it which is why I need to be by his side in my true form. Do you really think those Autobots or even Megatron can match my power. They might be strong but magic beats might every time.”

“That’s all well and good but Knock Out still might turn you away. He’s a paranoid freak like his old outlet.”

“Outlet?”

“You know. A mech you don’t really care for that much but you fragg them anyway because that’s all they’re good for.” Liege looked at a loss. Starscream huffed slightly. “Another closed circuit why am I not surprised. Whatever forget about it the more important issue here is that Vos sucks! We should move it. Keep all the lovely architecture and towering buildings but build it in a place where it can be appreciated! Like Yuss. That place practically turned to dust thanks to the war and it had a similar aesthetic to Vos structure wise. We could mix the history a bit and call it Neo Vos and this sink hole can be the new Yuss. It’s not that I’m ungrateful but I rose to power here and let’s face it it sucked which was why it was so easy. I want a real city! One that mechs will actually want to come to! One I can actually fly in!”

“We would still need to hold both cities but I suppose it’s possible. I’d have to talk to Magnus. If we agreed to their three city rule they might allow it but Yuss is close to Libinthus so he might want it for the Autobots.”

“He already has Iacon tell him to stuff it if he wants it.”

“Will do.”

* * *

 

Lockdown’s ship was a nightmare and Knock Out almost glowed like a lantern as he walked the dark screaming halls. It was a big help in keeping Bumblebee’s focus. The young Autobot was a second away after every plea and scream from trying to help the poor sparks trapped in the cages they passed. How could Knock Out walk right by them? How could he ignore them as if they were silent? Bee could only guess. Still with Knock Out ahead of him and the medic’s servo held tightly in his own Bee stuck to the plan. He didn’t know the reality of the situation. Those guys in those cages probably sucked. Bee was sure they were terrible individuals who maybe didn’t deserve whatever Lockdown was going to do to them but they did deserve to be in a cage.

Luckily they were free of that hall in no time and while the rest of Lockdown’s massive ship was creepy it was at least for the most part silent. “Knock Out-”

“You doing ok?”

“Yeah just can you please tell me what this talk is about? Why is going to see Lockdown so important?”

“We need money and supplies Bee. Cybertron needs assets and it has almost none at the moment and yet more mechs keep coming home. Injured, sick, broke, warweary mechs. Together we have connections me and him but it’s usually only me and him. These aren’t places I can just take Ultra Magnus or any Autobot or Con for that matter. Most of the cosmos knows me as a neutral. I spent a long time with Lockdown before I ever reached a Decepticon ship. I made a good chunk of my reputation with him. I know he’s not the most likeable but we have history.”

“So we’re getting dangerous species to give us money? Don’t you think that might not be a good idea?”

“Have a little faith. It’s a lot of they scratch our backs we scratch theirs. In the long run it will be good for Cybertron. Most of them will want soldiers. That’s all we’re known for and there will be a lot of soldiers coming home who have no other place than to be soldiers. Sure they deserve better but how? We have no higher learning. No government. No system. All we have is all we have.”

“What if it comes to shoot us in the back down the line. I see how you’re thinking but what about afterwards? What about if we don’t want to help these guys anymore?”

“Bee we fought a 4 million year civil war without causing ourselves to go extinct. We destroyed chunks of the cosmos. Everyone will either want to be on our good side or they won’t and we’ll make sure those beings know who they’re dealing with. When serial killers tell someone that they’re done with them and then just let them go they tend to just take the blessing.”

“Is that really how most other species see us?” Knock Out could hear the hurt in Bee’s voice. As a Bot Knock Out was sure Bee thought they might have a better standing but getting close enough to see a brand on a Cybertronian was too close and it wasn’t even a safe bet.

“We have a lot of work to do to. As long as we remain at peace the universe will forget and we’ll settle the scores as they come up.” They finished the short walk in silence and Bee watched as Knock Out pulled open the door to control deck and slipped inside. “Wait out here for me.”

“W-What?” Bee hadn’t been told to wait outside in years! Knock Out seriously didn’t think that was going to fly right?”

“I’m not standing outside listening to the sparks of the damned! If this is a serious conversation then I want to know what we’re getting into.”

“Bee Lockdown it an aft. A paranoid aft. You’ll find most bounty hunters, thieves, and other inbetweens are. If you don’t want to wait outside how about you go down that hall fourth door on the left. Lockdown doesn’t lock most of his ship if one of his prizes gets out well...he likes the chase. I’ll tell you all about the mission day of.”

Bee wanted to scream but then something clicked in his processor. This was one of Knock Out’s stupid tests. Like telling a mutt to go and lie down. Was this a trust thing or was it if he could follow orders from their new leader. Bee didn’t want to think about Prowl’s warning. He didn’t want to believe Magnus and Knock Out were choosing nothing but a figurehead. So he chose not to. This was about Knock Out and Lockdown. They had their ways. When the medic needed his help he would come to him. Doing what Knock Out wanted was just a step towards trust. “Ok.”

“Have fun.”

“Fun?”

“You’ll see.” Knock Out waved Bee off before going in to deal with Lockdown. Bee hoped he found the right room Knock Out wanted him to go to. As promised the door opened with little prompting revealing inside a gray room. As he stepped in letting the door shut behind him a deep voice called out for commands.

“Welcome guest. Input program command ID.”

“What?”

“Keyword “What?” is not linked. Something else?”

It was like the new tech Wheeljack had installed in the training hall. How did Lockdown have similar tech? Was this a common thing now? The team had sort of just assumed Wheeljack invented it. Guess they were wrong. “Uhhhh Cybertron?”

“Keyword “Cybertron” Listing co-links….” The voice listed off a fair number of Cybertronian cities and even local places in each. None of which Bee was all that interested in though.

“Reset search. Jasper, Nevada Earth.”

“Keyword “Earth” Listing co-links…..”

“Scrap.” Bee knew it was a long shot. Still maybe one of the other places Lockdown knew was nice. Bee picked one at random. The room opened up into a beautiful wooded area and a long stretch of perfect black pavement. Bee could only smile, transform and drive off. The road was nice. The feel of it under his tires. The chill wind against his chassis. It was lonely though. Lockdown had only programmed the land. Bee missed the homeyness of Earth.There were no people running around the small towns he passed and there weren’t even other cars to drive next to. It was empty and unsettling after a short time.

Bee found himself resetting again. He stood in the gray empty room and thought of anything he might want to do that Lockdown would have a program for. He quickly gave up on that line of thinking. “Computer? Something fun. Anything fun.”

“Keyword “Fun” co-links...” None of them sounded safe except for one that caught his attention.

“Medic?”

“Processing….Input password.”

“Password?” Why would Lockdown have a password on his medical program?

“Input password.” Well Lockdown only had the hots for one medic Bee knew of.

“Knock Out.”

“Invalid.”

“Invalid! What slag is this? Who puts a password on a medical program anyway? What if this was some sort of emergency and Lockdown wasn’t awake to use the password. How stupid!”

“Emergency Medical? Some features may be disabled. Do you wish to continue?”

“That answers that. Not so much of an idiot I guess. Continue.to program.” The room began to shift again the walls turned a brilliant white. The only other thing was a single medical berth and as Bee expected a simulation of Knock Out. A much….younger Knock Out. He looked like Knock Out did now but he was smaller. At least a foot shorter than Bee was. It was cute and creepy. Poor Knock Out must not have gotten much after his final reforge. Question was what was so fun about this program. Bee processor was already going to dirty places which wasn’t good considering the simulation was walking over to him.  
“You don’t look injured. Internal damage? Cosmetic? You can tell me.”

“I uhhh..”

“Tell me where it hurts Bumble. I’m here for you.”

“W-w-what?” Bee had never bothered to us his real name so how did Knock Out- Scratch that how did this simulation of Knock Out know it? “I’m not hurt.”

“Then what’s the emergency?”

“I uhh….I j-just wanted to see what this was? It’s listed under fun.”

“Fun? I’m afraid that part of my programming is inaccessible in emergency mode.”  
.  
“What’s so fun about it?” Knock Out gave him a very realistic Knock Out expression then quickly avoided the question.

“How about we have a nice chat? Lockdown so rarely visits me to talk.”

“Well he’s been playing with the real thing as of late.”

“Oh Bumble. Are you trying to make me feel bad?”

“How do you know my real name?”

“You have a file. I thought you wouldn’t prefer an enemy program using your prefered name.”

“Knock Out isn’t my enemy anymore. Neither is Lockdown at the moment. How do you think I got in here?”

“The door’s unlocked. Any escapee can come in. It’s not in my programming to fight or refuse only stall.”

“Well the real Knock Out sent me here. Does that get me anything?” Bee couldn’t believe he was getting angry with a program!

“That gets you my pity. I can only imagine what it must be like dealing with me on a daily basis.”

“You know! You’re not a very good program!”

“Well you are missing out on key features. It’s not my fault you can’t guess a simple password. I’m built to heal not make all your fantasies come true.” Suddenly there were pedsteps in the distance.

“Frag! Reset.”

“Hmm I don’t think I should. Let’s let Lockdown or the real Knock Out see what you were up to.”

“Reset Earth. Maryland!” Bee had forgotten the city he had originally picked and hoped his memory served him well. To his luck the gray of the building changed but fake Knock Out was still there.

“Lot of good that did. I’m allowed to leave my set program.”

“Just go away!” Lockdown did a better job than he previously thought.

“Well that’s rude.” Knock Out didn’t leave and a door to one of the houses opened letting Lockdown into the space. He swaggered up to Bee, a smile on his faceplate.

“You injured little bug?”

“No and don’t call me that.”

“Right cuz that’s the Doc’s petname for you. Sorry he hasn’t been updated but I don’t really care about how nice K.O. is to Bots.”

“Bet there’s a lot of things you didn’t program in. This is a construct for you after all.”

“No need to sass me kid. K.O.’s the best medical mechanic and that’s all I really need in a medic. That’s what I use him for.”

“Yeah well what’s so fun about that then?”

“Ohh~ Well you can imagine.” Lockdown pulled the hologram close and whispered something to it.

“Here kid. He’s all yours now. I’ll be taking you and the Doc to your Autobot ship so you can have as much fun as you can fit in three hours. Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

“Wait all the medical supplies are back on OUR ship.”

“I got supplies. Now cool down and have some fun before you overload from your gallant virtues.” Bee glared at the mech as he left but Knock Out suddenly grabbed at his arm.

“You want to go for a drive Bumble?”

“Uhhh. Lockdown how advanced is this program?”

“You tell me kid. Do some tests for me.”

The real Knock Out did eventually meet up with Bee. He didn’t say anything when he caught the young Bot with the hologram playing a game of cards. “Hey. Sorry about the long wait. We’ll be at the ship in a few minutes. You want to help me box up some supplies?”

“Sure.”

“Take him. He’s a cheater anyway.” The Knock Out hologram stood and waited to be dismissed.

“Oh don’t I know it. Program shut down all.” The hologram waved as it disintegrated to gray with the environment. “Come on Bee.” Bumblebee quickly followed Knock Out as he left.

“Hey sorry! I promise I wasn’t trying to be weird but I got curious and it happened. If you care it’s not a very good representation of you.”

“I would hope so.”

The Autobot ship looked like it had taken quite a bit of damage and despite how many times Lockdown hailed them they received no answer.

“This seems bad. Maybe we shouldn’t bother.” Bee wasn’t surprised an Autobot ship wasn’t answering a bounty hunter’s hail but if they were really in trouble then they would risk it.

“Maybe they’re all just sick. I’ve known Con ships that get screwed and send an emergency beacon for any medic. Once they get there they have to pick up all the pieces. Or it’s just one or two still left and they are just not in good shape. They are not going to answer a hail from a bounty hunter. Let’s just board and do damage control when it’s necessary.”

“Really? What if it’s a virus?” Knock Out was probably right but that didn’t mean it was safe going in. Even Optimus avoided quarantined ships. It was a cold move but a necessary safety.

“Good point. You stay here with Lockdown and I’ll go in alone.” Lockdown was already working on the warp.

“What? No way! I’m going with you.”

“Bee do you have immunity to most diseases?”

“Immunity?”

“Didn’t think so.”

“I have my battle mask. It’s got a good enough filter on it.”

“Then you can be my backup. I’ll comm you if I need assistance. Till then stay with Lockdown.”

“What if there’s a monster! Are you seriously going into a dangerous situation alone? YOU?”

“It’s not ideal but your mask is not medical grade and-”

“Then give me your mask. You already said you don’t need it.” Knock Out paused and thought over what could possible go wrong having Bumblebee along but didn’t manage to think up anything. His old medical mask hadn’t gotten much use anyway.

“Hopefully it fits on your tiny face. Here.” Knock Out pulled the mask from his subspace and attached it to Bee’s faceplate. It was a bit big but thanks to the magnets it clung on.

“Transports ready. Either you’re going or you’re staying with me.”

“I’m going with him.” Bee pushed himself off the wall and picked up a few boxes of supplies.

“Good resolve little hero. Try not to get fungal sludge. Really common in dead ships like these.”

“That mask can stop almost anything Bee. Just keep it on and you’ll be fine.”

“What doesn’t it stop?”

“Anything I don’t know about yet. Let’s go.” Knock Out picked up the rest of the supplies and stepped up onto the transport. Bee followed. It was a tight fit with them and their supplies but Lockdown made it work. After a flash of bright pink light they were inside the dark grim structure of the Autobot ship.

“Wow.”

“Wow indeed. This place is empty.”

“And rusty and creepy and likely a trap! Comm Lockdown.”

“Yeah this looks like a quarantine zone. Don’t freak out I’m used to this just be prepared to be pulled in front of me in case some radioactive monster pops out hero.”

The two walked slowly down the rusted empty halls. Every now and again they would find a torn open door and Knock Out would spare a peek inside. They were usually empty but there were a few surprise corpses. Their calls fell on empty halls and echoed back to them desperate and distorted till they reached the medbay. Outside the large metal doors was the sound of frantic mechs, machinery, and wounded but no matter how much they knocked no one answered. Bee managed to figure out the pass code and the two stared with anticipation. When the doors finally opened they revealed an empty room.

“ALRIGHT NO! We’re leaving! We both heard that noise and there is no one here so this place is messed up so we’re leaving!” Bee had shot back trying to be as far away from the space as possible.

“This place does feel weird. This damage doesn’t make any sense though. The call to Ultra Magnus came from the medics a few months ago and yet this place looks like it’s been rusting for eons.”

“That’s why we should go! Why aren’t you freaking out about this!”

“Ehh. You live through Terrorcons and dark Gods and watch nothing but spooky movies and this sort of stuff doesn’t affect you anymore. Still on edge though.” Knock Out slowly stepped into the medbay and as he did his frame was doused by a strange warmth. His optics flooded by a brilliant light. Then sound and movement. Voices. Questions. The touch of another mech. What? Knock Out quickly rebooted his optics and was met with a sight of a femme medic. Knock Out vaguely knew her. Perhaps they had shared a burnt crumbling building? Traded some supplies? Seen her on a poster? Yes that was it. Red alert. Young, scrappy and beautiful in her younger years she was on a million war posters reminding soldiers to keep track of their personal medkits or remind them in how to tell a Con medic from a Bot. That sort of thing.

She looked older now. War weary and had a bum servo replaced Autobot style I.E garish unusable nonsense. Despite all that she looked just as beautiful and while her optics held a cosmos of dark truths that all medic optics did they still glowed with passion. Her warm red face and calming touch pulled Knock Out from the stupor of the blinding light. Once he focused enough she turned serious.

“Who authorised you to be in here? Who even are you?” Knock Out didn’t know what to say. Where had these mechs come from? Along with Red Alert the medbay was filled with medics and wounded alike. No free place in the huge room as the surgeons and nurses moved about. This place had been empty. Corroded and yet now it was just as it should have been. She didn’t seem to be the patient type as her monstrosity of a servo turned to a crude laser scalpel.

“I’m from Cybertron. I’m...Ultra Magnus’ medic. I was sent to help. The name’s Knock Out.” Knock Out shoved the supplies in her arms and it was Red Alerts turn to be stunned.

“Well took them long enough. I didn’t know Ultra Magnus had a personal medic. Nice to have your help anyway. What’s your skill level? If you run around chasing after Magnus’ tailpipe I expect it to be pretty high.”

“I can do it all but my skills are better suited to physical wounds.”

“Not surprised. Would it insult you too terribly if I put you on something menial?”

“Nope.”

“Good. I like you so far. We need energon. Go to the back room and meet Ambrosine. She needs help.”

“There should be some med-grade in the supply boxes and uhh…” Knock couldn’t remember what he wanted to say. There was something that he should have remembered. Someone. “A formula for something new. Let me grab that.” Knock Out opened the box and pulled out a container of synth-en then headed to the back. The door was locked but the universal code still worked on it. Inside was a tall thin femm. Sparsely armored she didn’t look as if she was fighting a war. All of a sudden she fell to her knees and Knock Out got a perfect view of her dark pink eyes.

“Goddess be! I’ve been alone here for so long. We can finally go home now. Here take my servo.” Knock Out didn’t have time to react as the femme grabbed his servo and another strange burst of energy doused him. This one was cold and left him almost suffocating. He scratched at his chest as his spark dimmed. The energy draining from his frame by the second. Then it was gone. Then was warm. Then he heard a voice calling out to him. Harmartia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, requests if you like.


	16. We Can't Stop part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever!!!! Hopefully someone's still reading this.

Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon  
Though its the end of the world,  
Don't blame yourself now  
And if its true,  
I will surround you and give life to a world  
That's our own  
-Goodbye to a world

 

“Lux! Mindful darling these ones are still alive after all.” Knock Out wiped at his face before turning his soldering digit back onto the bulky reaper, what was his name now, he swore he had never met the mech at Libinthus before. Ever since the reconvening the number of Sylphs had been growing a great deal. Ten new ones in the last five years. Was he one of them perhaps? Ambrosine placed a servo on Knock Out’s helm, her long cone like digits running along it’s curves again and again. “When was the last time you’ve refueled?”

“A few hours ago Eldritch. I’ve just felt foggy the past few cycles.”

“Not enough recharge. Honestly they should just keep you with Incendium. Those gladiators just have such a thing for you. The constant trips to Kaon are catching up to you starshine.” Despite the words and the memories they invoked something felt wrong. The gladiators, the somber trips through Kaons streets. Long cassiterite leaves lining the roads, thrown from the mourners, crunching under his wheels. The fire and smoke swirling, illuminating the sky thanks to the distant furnaces. It was all hazy and warped like seeing a movie through a glass bottle and the effect didn’t seem to stop as he tried to focus back on the world around him. “Why don’t you take a rest starlight. You have a procession tonight anyway.”

“Another one in Kaon?”

“No~” Ambrosine’s laugh tinkled with the wind, her calming touches making the world solidify around him. “This one’s a Senator. He had no preference and you are our pretiest chariot.”

“Senator’s are pretty big though.”

“But it’s going to be televised starshine.”

“Oh.” Knock Out finished soldering up the tear in the poor reapers armor and was about to pick up a sanding pad but Ambrosine took his servos in her own.

“It’s going to be a long service so really why don’t you go rest up. I can finish up here I am after all an eldritch and healing is my speciality.”

“Okay.” Knock Out stood as a wave of unease and static washed over him. This wasn’t right. Something was wrong. He was forgetting something. Memories flooded his processor, they went by in a colorful blur leaving Knock Out sick and confused. The senator. He knew a senator. How did he know a senator he barely remembered leaving Vos during the reconvening.

“Starshine you’re scaring me a little.” Ambrosine placed a steadying servo on Knock Out’s shoulder to pull him upright.The swirling rush of data halted but his head still pounded.

“Should I go check to see if whosoevers on restoration is doing a good job? If it’s a Senator they’re going to want the best job.” Ambrosine seemed shocked for a moment.

“Oh! No Lux I think they have that covered. You really need some rest before the night falls. You look a mess just standing my dear!”

“Allow me Ambrosine.” The bulky reaper stood and wrapped an arm around Knock Out’s waist. Knock Out quickly wrapped his servo around the offending wrist but something stopped him from tearing into it. No. That wasn’t polite after all. What was he thinking. This wasn’t some stranger it was a fellow Sylph trying to be helpful.

“Oh Magna are you sure-”

“Magna-” Knock Out’s head swirled again as he looked at the reaper holding onto him. Tall and handsome with a stunning deep red and black paint scheme but for some reason it wasn’t the right face. Not one he needed to see. Knock Out pitched forward as the pain in his processor doubled to beyond bearable. Magna’s sturdy servos lifted him up into the bigger mechs arms.

“Eldritch is something wrong with him?” Magna sounded so concerned. Had they known each other long? Ambrosine placed a servo on Magna’s shoulder and one on Knock Out’s helm dispelling the pressure and pain again.

“No. No. I think he really just needs some rest. If you’re really feeling up to it Magna I’m sure Lux would feel much safer having a big strong guide like yourself.” Magna nodded and quickly turned towards the path to the living quarters of the temple. As they walked Knock Out struggled to look around. The temple seemed as normal as when he woke up in it but something was wrong. Very wrong. He just couldn’t put his digit on it. When he had woken up Hamartia had been standing above him, holding him, running a tin servo down his helm again and again but since then the young herald had treated him like a stranger. Of course he did. They didn’t know each other. He had been stationed at Vos and Knock Out had never left Libinthus. So why did the informality bother him? Why was everything bothering him. He could barely walk a few feet without something feeling...fake. It all felt so fake. Like someone had tried to throw him back into the past but never knew the story.

This wasn’t his story. Ambrosine wasn’t his eldritch. Aside from Eldritch Quasar he never really had one. Who even was she? He never knew her before waking up a few cycles ago. Why was he even still at the temple? Something had happened. Something bad. What was it? Knock Out was broken from his bullet time thoughts by the gruff voice of Magna. “Here you are Lux.” Magna set Knock Out down on his cushioned slab and took a step back but did not leave. Knock Out looked down at him.

“You don’t have to stay I’m fine.” Knock Out pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. Magna dropped onto one knee.

“I know. However I would like to. I don’t have anything to do till tonight myself and well...I might not be one of your more vocal suitors but that doesn’t mean I don’t desire your time.”

“My tme? How propper. I already have someone.” Magna laughed softly as he stood.

“You don’t need to lie. A no would have been enough. You are my elder after all and hold the optics of much better sylphs than I.” Manga turned to head out but Knock Out couldn’t help but think of how Hamartia acted to him when he first woke up. He had been skittish and revering as if finding an idol not an old friend. This wasn’t his world. Knock Out didn’t know how, he didn’t know why but he knew he didn’t belong, so why rebuild something he would just have to leave. Why cause himself more heartache. Magna was handsome and as a stranger in a familiar land and being who he was Knock Out didn’t see why he couldn’t at least do as he would usually do.

“Wait.” Magna stopped and turned back to Knock Out. “Are you just looking to protect me? I’m not quite in the mood for more.” A soft green blush flooded Magna’s face and Knock Out couldn’t hold back his toothy smile.

“I-I-I don’t know what you think I want but-”

“Oh I think I do. You want to share my slab. I just want to make sure you don’t have wandering servos. Also that you’re not a braggart. I don’t like other me- sylphs knowing about my choices behind my bedroom door.” Magna fell back into his genuflecting.

“It would be an honor to rest besides you but simply being a sentinel at your door would be just as much of an honor.”

Knock Out had to stifle a laugh. Why was that so funny? Why couldn’t he accept Magna’s proper courtship seriously. It was all he had ever known, wasn’t it? No. Normal mechs didn’t act this way. Not anymore. “Listen big boy you can do whatever you want just make sure to wake me up a few hours before nightfall.”

* * *

 

 “Alright so you trust me right?” Slipstream wrapped her arms around Moonracer's waist as she leaned against the smaller femme.

“I don’t know you did promise I wouldn’t get hurt when you threw me at that crystal monster and my legs pretty dented~” Moonracer waved her leg up enough for the jet to see but she wasn’t quite worried about the injury. She had been having fun with Slipstream but they had left the boys alone and while they were all competent mechs and they had Kup to negotiate if things got dicey they still didn’t have well….a Con to take care of things if something happened. Well she supposed they had Drift and that would be enough.

“Oh come on now that’s two minutes in Knock Out’s servos. Don’t you want to know what it feels like? Not all jets can fly in standard mode like I can.”

“Oh I do! I’m just worried about the boys. They like to get in trouble.”

“Twenty minutes tops then we’ll get right back to sparkstitting.”

“Twenty minutes?”

“Twenty minutes.” The two spent much longer than twenty minutes in the sky as they circled the wet flora canopy. They blitzed past tourists and highrises and even some vehicles till the strange sky was a brilliant bright green and pink. After about the tenth fake out Slipstream finally went into her last nosedive and landed right in the middle of the street. Moonracer didn’t even get to see the jets beautiful landing she was clutching the other femme so tightly. “So you want to let go or should I carry you to the bar?”

Moonracer’s chest heaved as she vented, keeping her face hidden in Slipstream's neck till the engergon receded from her face. “I-well- you can carry me. I don’t know if my legs are going to work after that.”

“My pleasure. At least you sound excited about it. Last mech I took on a joyride never wanted to see me again.”

“Oh no why? Not the thrill seeker?”

“Probably but considering I dropped them into a smelting pit I never got to ask.” Slipstream laughed loud and almost maniacally. Moonracer found it cute anyway. Sure her jokes were a little morbid and maybe she might have been telling the truth but for some reason that didn’t bother Moonracer. It should have, Primus Moonracer didn’t know what Arcee or even lady Elita would say if they saw her with the Con femme but she was having fun. Slipstream was fun.

Slipstream set Moonracer down as they entered the bar, a few of the patrons shot a look at them but quickly went back to their drinks. The organic and mechanic servers waved and urged the two in. Slipstream couldn’t agree more. She slung an arm around Moonracer’s shoulders and sauntered in looking for any sign of the other mechs. She had told them that this was the best bar in town so she should have met one of them at least. “Do you see one of your friends? I think I go colorblind looking for such bright slaggers.” Moonracer giggled softly as she looked around herself.

“I don’t see them. Maybe they went back to the ship.”

“You think?

Moonracer hugged at her waist as she leaned into Slipstreams touch. “I wouldn’t know but this bar smells amazing so I really want a drink.” Slipstreams smile grew as she looked down at the smaller femme.

“It’s the organic fuel. Smells really good. It’s a shame we can’t eat any of it. Drinks here are good enough to ease that pain though so I’m glad you’re lightening up.”

“What’s your favorite drink Slipstream?”

“You'll soon find out. You go grab us a table in the back and I’ll get us drinks, It’ll be a surprise.”

“A little suspicious~ but okay.” Moonracer headed to the back of the loud room and pulled at one of the stools. As she sat she found her optics wandering to all the strange organics and alien mechs. Most of them were so small and it felt so odd that they were all allowed to be in the same room. Especially at a bar where things could get dangerous. Still it was nice to be around someplace so lively. It reminded Moonracer of home, Caminus. What were the other girls doing right now? Would they be at a bar of their own? Would Firestar and Chromia be having a drinking competition? Would Windblade be fretting while Nautica was hustling to get more money to pay the ridiculous tab? Would Lancer and Greenlight be making out? Would they like Slipstream? Moonracer didn't even know enough about the jet herself to say but that would change. Cons were almost impossible to get to open up so you had to make sure they thought you were cute and worth enough to not destroy when they caught you burring under their walls.

“What you thinking about little lady?” Slipstream sat down two large drinks and a plate of strange colorful cubes. They smelled sweet and floral so they must have been made with crystal powders.

“Am I that obvious?”

“Your optics get all cloudy and glowy. I damn near see sparkles in them sometimes. Now spill.”

“Just thinking about home. I can’t wait till you get to see it.” Moonracer picked up one of the cubes and popped it in her mouth it tasted just like it smelled so she took her time savoring the treat. She would have to ask Slipstream how much the sweets cost because that plate was going to go fast.

“I’m sure it will be great. Any place that has more femmes than Cybertron is a good planet.” Slipstream took a long draft on her drink as she made herself comfortable after scooting her stool to be as close to Moonracer as possible.

Moonracer sipped at her drink as well. The liquor made her mouth burn and her circuits staticky in the first sip! No wonder mechs like Drift and Knock Out weren’t affected by her moonshine sludge! If they were really used to drinking stuff like this her stuff must taste like solvent. It was very refreshing though, warmed her through and through. She sighed heavily as she leaned closer to the jet. “Slipstream can I ask you something a bit personal?”

“No my thrusters don’t accidentally go off when I overload. It happened once but I was really really in the pits that night.” Moonracer couldn’t stop her giggling. “What that wasn’t the question you were going to ask?”

“Not this time but I can’t say it wasn’t on the list. Now I get to cross it off!”

“That’s good! So what was the actual question?”

Moonracer nursed her drink, taking a long slow sip before putting it back down. “There were a lot more femmes on the Con side back before the war and well….when lady Elita decided to say eff it and start over she gave a lot of them amnesty if they wanted an out and promised to forget about Megatron and his slag show. She knew what Megatron stood for and despite her connection to Optimus she had no qualms speaking about it or calling Optimus out so when we finally got Caminus going to the point of comfort where we wanted to talk about the war and not build a new planet the mechs  that were Cons just didn’t want to talk about what it was like. They didn’t want to out themselves for what they thought they had to do I think and I respect that but I’m still curious so….I know you consider yourself more of a neutral but you still had to deal with Megatron and the others so I sort of just want to know what it was like. And I guess….why you chose to stay after so many Con femmes and bots too left.”

Slipstream nodded as she chugged half her drink. Autobot’s were so cute and sentimental. She replaced her glass to the table and with a long invent thought about what would make a good answer. “Well second parts easy. I wasn’t created when Elita called for her personal exodus. In fact I think I was personally created to find your pretty little planet and claim it for Megatron. I don’t know why he would waste resources creating a femme armada for any other reason but maybe it was just Shockwave having a little fun. Maybe he was actually just trying to make old Starscream someone who could put up with him for the rest of their foreseeable life. I can’t really say. All I can say is whatever the plan, it backfired terribly. See having a bit of Starscream in you makes you really hate taking orders so when he sent me and my team out on our special mission I said slag that and me and my girls headed to the first mech run pleasure planet we could fly to.

“A bit of Starscream?” Moonracer swore Knock Out had mentioned something like that but the medic had jabbered so fast she couldn’t remember what any of it actually meant.

“Yeah~ It’s my biggest embarrassment.” Slipstream hung her head and Moonracer nervously gnawed on another sweet cube terrified she had just wrecked everything! “Just kidding, Screamer might be dense but that’s likely from a few to many hits to the processor. He used to be an amazing strategist and fighter. Ruthless,cunning, the whole twenty-two. You get a LOT of that in the Cons. Stories of mechs who are supposed to be amazing fighters, generals, medics. Then you meet them and they’re these….empty husks of who they were supposed to be. It’s a little selfish to say because for mechs like Knock Out they were in a really gross place when they were at the height of their carnage so wanting to see them at their legendary is like wanting to see this cute rabid turbofox you managed to save turn rabid again because it was cooler like that but with Starscream it’s just….here’s hoping I guess. I’m not saying give him the planet but give him something. He deserves more than just being a vagrant in Cybertron's ruins.Time alone never did a mech like Starscream any good.”

Moonracer’s head was starting to swirl, she lazily put it in her propped up servos as she leaned ever closer. “Yeah seeing him after hearing a few of Elita’s stories and even Kup’s was a bit of a let down. Still what does that mean that you share a part of him? I’ve only heard horror stories of Decepticon cold construction and Knock Out went through the process like he was explaining how to shoot a gun but to me he might have been explaining the secrets of the universe in Primal.”

“Yeah never ask a nerd what they’re best at unless you want either a very short complicated answer or an in depth lecture that will keep you trapped for hours. I’ve learned that the hard way. It’s pretty easy though to a normal mech who gets it. Basically instead of just combining two sparks CNA to make a whole new one Shockwave threw in like a Dozen and just saw what came out. Our sparks aren’t limited to only two sets of data after all. In the end considering the look and my personality I guess I got a decent amount of Starscream in me. Who knows what the rest is, a good third of the Con army is aerials.”

“How did they make the sparks?” Moonracer was propped up straight on her servos now and had leaned in so close that Slipstream could feel the purr of her engine vibrating through the table. Her optics were cloudy and the jet could see the tiny sparks going off at the edges.

“It’s all jabber to me but after a lot of trial and error I guess they managed to create some sort of synthesized rarified energon.”

“Is that like the cybermatter they used to fix the planet?” Slipstream paused for a long moment taking her time finishing the sweet she had bitten into, she honestly had no idea.

“Maybe? I think it was stronger though, takes more energy to make a spark and all that. Primus’ spark was already ok in the Prime’s chest or box or whatever so yeah they didn’t have to create a whole new one for the planet to get it back to life.”

“Makes sense I guess. You want to know what I’m thinking about?”

“What?”

“How does it work between two mechs? With the Well it’s just a formula and from the way it sounds Shockwave just tried to recreate that but two mechs on their own can create a spark just as well with a little love and effort so how does that happen?”

Slipstream downed the rest of her drink before leaning in to touch nose to nose with Moonracer. “Is this a play or an actual question, it’s so hard to tell with you Bots?”

Moonracer’s optics tipped up as she pondered. “I suppose it’s both~ but to be honest I don’t think I’m ready for a new spark of my own. I just want to have fun.”

“Me too~. How about you finish your drink and we head back to the ship and I’ll explain all the dirty details on the way.” Slipstream stood and stretched as Moonracer quickly chugged the rest of her drink. Popping two more sweets into her mouth and giving the other two to Slipstream to do the same the two femmes held each other close and headed back out onto the street and to the ship.

* * *

 

Knock Out woke up before Magna had a chance. He found the bulky reaper kneeling asleep at the door. So much for a sentinel he was. As he left Knock Out ran a gentle servo across the other sylphs cheek and helm despite his failed attempt at chivalry. It was still cute after all. Magna was cute.

Outside Knock Out walked the streets of the living quarters. He should be going straight to the reliquary to join his fellow sylphs in meditation but he did have an hour to kill before he really needed to be there. As he followed the paths to the underground his processor went cloudy and started to throb again. Not as painful as before but not pleasant. Why was this happening?

As he leaned against a pillar he felt a sturdy servo on his shoulder and heard a gruff voice in his audial. “Lux are you alright? You should have woken me.”

“How did you get here so fast?” Knock Out tried to push away from the bigger sylph but quickly gave up and let Magna pick him up so he could rest his helm on his shoulder.”

“I woke up when you shut the door and I ran when I saw you toppling forward. I promise I was going to training arena.”

“Hmm sure you were~ How about you escort me to the reliquary.”

“I think you should go see Eldritch Ambrosine. If you are seriously ill you may not be able to do the procession tonight and they’ll have to ready another chariot. Your health is worth more than some Senators vanity. It’s not as if he requested you personally so no harm will be done.”

“Can I ask you something before we do that big boy?” Knock Out felt the bigger mechs engine rumble in shock. He slung an arm around the bigger sylph’s neck and pressed himself close to feel the aftershocks. Luckily his intimate actions cause Magna’s engine to rumble like distant thunder. Knock Out loved the feeling. Why had he kept himself distant from other mechs for so long? Wait- if he hadn’t bothered with any other mech than why did he remember other mechs. Not the pristine white or even brilliant red of the other sylphs but a rainbow of other colors. Bulky outsiders with thick wheels and heavy armor. Who were they? Where were these memories from? Again Magna broke him from his musings.

“I suppose. You are my elder so it’s only polite for me to answer.”

“Do you know where Ambrosine came from? I know I work with her but I’ve never been one to chat really.”

“I don’t think she would have told you anyway.” Magna dropped his voice to barely a whisper. “She was the only survivor of Protopast.” Protopast. The name sent painful chills up Knock Out’s spinal strut and static filled his processor till it felt like it was about to pop. Memories- Visions- Things that were too pass or had already pass or should have passed all overwhelmed him in swirling technicolor. He was burning and shaking so hard that he feared his bolts might come loose but Magna was there. Strong, handsome- NO! Magna was nothing! He was a stranger! Was he? Was he sure?

Flashes beautiful smiles and soft touches. Gray toned cobalt blue one darker than the other and servos so big they could pop his head from his neck with one good squeeze. Breakdown? Right size, same cute square face as Magna. Magna? Magnus, that was the memory she took. No. Both of them. What for? Ambrosine was trying to- To what? He still didn’t know. He didn’t even know who those mechs were! Just a name and a face. Magna wasn’t exactly a unique name so she had accidentally gotten too close but the voice, the temperament, even just knowing the mech for five minutes he could tell something was….wrong. He was trying to be something he wasn’t whether he knew it or not. “Magna I think I’m feeling better. Please just escort me to the reliquary. I’m already late.”

Magna stopped but he felt the younger sylphs digits flitter and curl as if he was having some inner turmoil. “Really? I don’t want you to hurt yourself for the sake of some dead senator who didn’t even care.”

“I know but I’m better I promise.” Magna stared down at him for a long time, deep red optics flaring from the corners as the low light hit them.

“Alright.”

* * *

 

Rodimus let his head fall onto Drift’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe that he had agreed to spend his money seeing a play rather than drinking or fighting like the rest of the small group. Who does that? Who thought things like this were fun? Well Drift apparently because the swordsman was eating it up. The fact that they were the only two mechs in the audience didn’t help make it any more normal though! Rodimus couldn’t quite say why having more mechs in the audience would help but at least if would help prove the Drift wasn’t such a nerd! It might also calm the poor organics doing the play down a bit. Rodimus almost felt bad when the small teller saw Drift and him walking up to buy tickets. The inner turmoil of being polite or being realistic playing vividly across their small face. If Drift hadn’t looked so utterly dejected when the teller tried convincing the pair to come to a later mech performed show they wouldn’t even be in this mess! Primus they even had to pull out special seats for the two mechs and all it did was garner more attention to them. The actors were now looking back at them every few minutes or so to see if they still looked happy and excited like if they didn’t Drift was just going to go nuts and torch the place like an angry king. Now that would make a good show!

But it would never happen, Drift was having far too much fun. They had come up to about the sixth song in the play and the ex-Con was clapping along with the rest of the audience making small clanging noises that reverberated throughout the entire theater. What were they clapping for? Rodimus didn’t know but Drift was fragging ecstatic to be doing so. Despite the added noise the actors performed beautifully their strange warbling voices carrying through the crowd. At least they were speaking common so he could understand them. Didn’t make the play any more interesting unfortunately. Someone had died and that was fun but then they brought him back to life but he had to go through some sort of spiritual world? It just...seemed like it could be interesting but it just wasn’t.

“Hey are you alright?” Rodimus had idly been playing with one of the other mechs wheels and it must have finally gotten his attention. “We can leave if you’re getting glitchy. I know we’ve been sitting for a long time.”

“No man it’s cool I just….what’s even going on in this thing?” Drift gave him a look but it wasn’t as judgmental as some of his usual ones.

“Do you really want to know? Just having you here with me really is enough. I honestly figured you would have powered down by now. You haven’t been recharging enough.”

“Yeah well I just haven’t needed too. So really yeah tell me what’s happening.” Drift continued to stare at Rodimus idly twitching servos before turning his attention back to the play.

“It’s an epic. The hero fell in love but the being they loved turned out to not love them back even though they pretended like they did or even if they did they were possessed by some god or evil spirit and killed the hero. I’m not really up to date on Common slang so it got a bit confusing at that part. Anyway so after wandering the land of the dead in sorrow from the betrayal the hero found another lost soul who offered to help them get back to the land of the living but they keep having visions of their betrayed lover who keeps telling them that it’s a trap and they have to find the deity of the dead and do the trials to earn a new life. The trials are really tough though and the other soul keeps telling them that there’s an easier way if they just follow them. So during the dramatic parts the audience is supposed to clap to give the hero strength to overcome that trial and not go with the other spirit because I think they’re bad. Makes sense if the lover was really just possessed by some evil being I guess. So the hero just defeated the last trial but now they have to face the deity of the dead but they’re terrified because even after everything they’ve done the they could still fail.”

“But they’re not right? That’s the point it’s supposed to be an uplifting story about being strong or whatever.”

“I don’t know. You’ll actually have to watch it to find out or at least let me watch it to explain it to you.”

“The music’s getting pretty serious.”

“They’re about to show the deity of the dead.”

“Well if they’re anything like our supposed deities they’ll just be some rando dude.” As Rodimus joked the ceiling of the theater divided and opened up revealing the even higher ceiling. From above poured down black fog clouding the entire room. Strobe lights kicked on above revealing a massive pupped that towered above even Drift and Rodimus, it’s mechanical maw laughing as it’s light pinpoints of eyes darted here and there looking for the hero. The voice so deep and unsettling that Rodimus felt himself grabbing for Drift’s arm in surprise. Eventually a spotlight fell on the hero. The organic looked so small as he gazed up at the god. Before Rodimus could ask another question the puppet spoke again.

“What say you Xartilli. You’ve come all this way just to see me and you look so fearful.” The music around them roared and clanged, percussion and wind instruments going wild. Despite all the terrifying music and shadows the puppet spoke so softly, even warmly as it pinpoints widened to replace the spotlight on the hero. “Have you no faith in me? Have you no respect?” The hero quailed at the creature as they drew their bow.

“You’re nothing to me Nelvira! You’ve grown greedy and savage! You’ve tried to take me before my time but I won’t allow it! Fight me so I shall slay you like the monster you are!”

“You shall fail my wayward light. Do not make me do this.”

“Fight me! I will not be just another soul in your collection!” As Xartilli ran to swing their sword a large bolt shot from the sky and wooshed past them. They were yanked back by their wires and fell to the stage dramatically as everything went dark. Rodimus turned to Drift.

“Seriously? Was that it? They didn’t even give you guys time to clap.”

“Then I guess he was supposed to lose. Look the stage is back.” The light returned back to the ceiling and on the stage was Xartilli still on their back surrounded by a dozen or so black and green bolts that had been stuck in the stage. The soft voice of Nelvira filled the room as she hummed. Slowly a bright starry filled dark blue light surrounded the hero as they rose up on their wires.

“We have done this so many times. When will you understand? You can’t fight me. I know my embrace may be cold. It may be unfair. But it is comforting in the end because I love you my light. Please just rest with me. I am so lonely. The time will go by before you know it.”

. Xartilli’s eyes popped open as they were dropped back to the stage. “Neh-never! I will have justice! I will get what I deserve!” The sky crackled green as Nelvira readied another bolt of energy but Xartilli took their chance and dashed away and as the scene went dark again the choir slowly sang.

“Well that’s a bit of a bummer. Isn’t the hero supposed to win?”

“Hard to beat death Rodimus. Some cultures just have a better respect for the balance than we do. Especially organics. No as easy to replace parts on them you know.”

“Yeah I get it but it’s suppose to be like a myth right? Things don’t need to be realistic.”

“I think it’s a cautionary myth. It’s why the temptation element is so strong now hush I think this is the last act of the play.” The hero returned on stage and sang another sorrowful song. He begged for strength and guidance and so the audience clapped and clapped for him but instead of the spectral vision of his lover coming to his aid it was the other lost soul. Together that sang and they recalled similar tales. The lost soul had also refused death convinced that there was a way around it and finally they had found it. The hero begged for forgiveness for not listening, begged for help to return to the land of the living. “For justice?” they asked.

“For justice.” They replied.

The stage went dark. The strobe lights kicked back on as smoke filled the stage. The lost soul’s once beautiful face now contorting into something wicked. The hero screamed in pain as bright pink and gray lights traveled up their body leaving scars and marks and then everything went black. The hero was back in their small town. They were walking to their old home where there lover stood idly happy. She answered the door to the hero when they knocked. Wrapped their arms around them and rejoiced, but in an instant quickly fell. A blade in her back. After a few savage stabs the hero made a slow motion of removing the blade. They looked at it dripping with blood. Their face hollow and sickly green. “It’s not enough.” They muttered. “Are you not satisfied trickster?” The hero’s eyes glowed and the markings on their body glowed. The hero turned back to the town and looked at it. The stage flashed a blinding red and when it was visible again the set was burning. Townsfolk lying the stage weeping as they died. Bright white blood stained the hero as he stared blankly at the audience while the town burned around him. Slowly he sang. A song of wanting justice. Of thinking he deserved more. A tale of rage, desire, bloodshed and only wanting more. Never fight the balance. It’s their to protect all. Death is not the enemy pride and anger are the folly.

In a puff of gray smoke a slithering lavender creature with a wide cheshire smile wound around the hero causing the markings and the hero’s eyes to glow. The lost soul, the Trickster. The hero begged for freedom, asked what they had done to deserve this fate. The Trickster revealed that they had been behind it all. They possessed the hero’s lover and killed them so that they would think death had taken him for being a braggart. “Death did you no wrong though Xartilli!” they cackled. “So without an enemy to set you free your soul belongs to me~” The Trickster purred and caressed the hero’s face lovingly. “A deathless puppet for all eternity.”

“Will you ever be satisfied Trickster? Will you ever set me free!” Xartilli begged again.”

“We’ll see. Until now~.....” The hero’s eyes glowed again turning steely and mad and as they attempted to lunge of the stage for the audience the curtain fell with a heavy clang.

“Dude that was a bummer! So he just got tricked at the end because he gave up!”

Drift laughed as he stood. “Only you would consider that giving up. He was fated to lose Rodimus because he kept trying to fight the natural cycle of things. If Xartilli had just spent however long he needed to in the afterlife with Death he would have given a new life not as a soulless killing puppet.”

“But they got a raw deal! They weren’t supposed to die that cordmonger Trickster thing possesed their babe.”

“Yeah but that wasn’t Deaths fault. Death didn’t want to take them they were just doing their job.”

“They could have done something!”

“It’s just a story Rodimus. In most of them Death is always the super Ultra Magnus of the group. Little exceptions. Have you ever read any of our death myths. The ones the Senate didn’t change to make the hero’s look like infallible beings.”

“No why?”

“Well then you don’t know what would happen to you if you tried to screw over Necroma or Mortillius do you?”

“It can’t be that bad. What are they going to do kill the poor mech again?”

“She marks them and then sic’s one of her “sparklings” on them and they eat them. That’s how Eldritch are supposedly made. That’s why they’re so big because they’ve consumed the metal and the sparks of mechs who tried to crawl out of the well without spending their due time.”

“Hot slag! I’m going to ask Knock Out about that one.”

“Go ahead. Just make sure you give a proper offering to Necroma before you do or you might not like the way he responds!” Drift grabbed at Rodimus’ shoulders to scare him but the other mech easily pushed him off. Drift quickly lost interest in his teasing as curtain raised and the audience started clapping for the actors.

After a few bows the curtain closed again and the other patrons started to file out. Rodimus continued to lean against Drift as they waited for their turn not wanting to endanger the smaller organics. “Thanks again for doing this with me Rodimus. I was starting to worry about us. Like we were drifting apart. I’m worried that I don’t really know how to help you at this point. Knock Out’s so fickle. I don’t know why Optimus would just put such a dangerous roadblock like him in the way of the Matrix.”

“I think that’s the point honestly. I think Optimus gave it to him because he doesn’t care. I can’t prove to him that I’m a good leader. No amount of grand gestures or displays of heroism are going to make him give me the thing so I just have to do what he wants, live my life. Learn some things. I think that’s what Optimus wanted for all of us. You do fine just being there for me man. You’ve seen me at my lowest and I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone and I won’t tell anyone else but think K.O.’s cool and yeah while he may not have spent a good chunk of time with a monk determined to redeem himself for the slag that he did when he was high and evil I still think he wants to live a normal life now. You know for him. He deserves a chance to prove he’s not just a sociopath. Besides I really want to see the two of you make out. We can film a porno. Hot Cons get pounded by Bots part one.”

Drift sighed as he pushed Rodimus off to stand and stretch his legs.“Keep dreaming. We have a few credits left if you want we can go do some shots before going back to the ship.”

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want some Slipstream/Moonracer smutt? Y/N? Kudos comments and requests are appreciated.


End file.
